


A Change Of Tune

by Opaldreams1458



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Band, DJWifi, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship/Love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Probably some sexual situations, Slow Build, Slow Burn, adrienette - Freeform, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 111,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaldreams1458/pseuds/Opaldreams1458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette just wanted to be a stylist but thanks to Alya she’s now the lead singer of Adrien’s new band. What’s worse is they have to live together while they all push the album. How is she supposed to explain her nightly patrols or unexplained absences and keep them a secret now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chloe Bitch-ois

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea and I just couldn't keep myself from writing it.  
> I am giving MIL some rest because I am at a loss with the ending. So for now just enjoy this.
> 
> This chapter and chapter two were unedited. So the grammar sucks. If you make it through thanks to my beta laydrien it's much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who were around in the beginning of this I have combined chapter one with chapter two.  
> I felt like having two short chapters that didn't really capture the reader needed to go. Hopefully this is a bit better, and catches everyone's attention a bit more. 
> 
> I deleted ladynoir times unfortunately for the stories sake but, I want all of you to know that I love me some Ladynoir and this isn't the end for them in this story.

Life had been simply before this, she remembered it. It was just her and Patricia her manager, working in tandem with the photographers, and designers to create wonderful looks for artists. That's what it had been like before Chloe became one of those artists she worked with. 

Every day it had been a nightmare, clothing was tossed around no matter their price, she had Marinette running small errands like her assistant until she couldn't run any more. The girl was a nightmare for everyone at the studio, nobody liked her there, but they all had to work with her and keep her somewhat happy. 

So why had Marinette been forced to work with this girl that for so long had been completely erased from her life for years, well because of Adrien Agreste. His father had decided that he should create an album to help expand his career from just simple modeling, and business ventures but to be a full blown celebrity. Who was in his band with him, well Chloe was the singer and Nino (god help him) was their drummer. 

Every day had become a constant battle between Chloe and the others who she happened to work with, making everyone regret coming into work that day. Thankfully after the first week thanks to Alya and Patricia Marinette was free of her extra duties that Chloe often sprung on her. No more. It didn't mean that the girl didn't make her crazy, or that she stopped being a pest but, only that Marinette knew how to handle her now. 

Now as she rifled through the rack of clothes labeled for Chloe she realized just how true her dislike of her was. The constant tug of war between then was agonizing, and every time she tossed the clothing on the floor Marinette could feel her eye twitch. 

“Ugh! This is all wrong!” Another outfit tossed over the changing room door, and Marinette thought she would come over the door and strangle her. This would be a long day and by the time the third outfit had been thrown Marinette realized she needed guidance. Pulling out her phone and sent texts to Alya to complain, she knew she could get some sort of help with it or at least get it off her chest.

_[Alya, I cant take anymore of this. She's driving me crazy!]_

**[Girl you say this every time. Just tell her off. You're just doing your job.]**

_[I can't, you know I can't. Ugh this is the worst I hate her.]_

**[Just kick her ass girl, because other wise I will come down there.]**

A snort and Marinette shook her head, as her fingers worked effortlessly over the keys. 

_[Can you imagine me giving her a bloody nose? Right now I totally can see it. I hope not all of the stars I work with will be this bad..]_

**[Nah, they wont be.]**

“Ugh..I hope she's right.” She murmured as she put another hanger inside the rack. The tiny room had three large racks of clothes and was burdened with an ironing board that unfolded, and three mirrors on the wall, and one chair. The place was tiny and it was bad enough to have all that in there but, to add the piles of clothes on the floor Chloe kept creating made it appear ten times smaller.

Another sigh escaped her as she finally slid her hands over the keys back to her friend. 

_[Gatta go, I'll let you know how it goes..]_

**[Okay girl, I love you bye.]**

A groan escaped her lips as she stuck another failed outfit on the rack, shoving the phone into her back pocket to begin the task of pulling out something else for the blonde girl who was screeching loudly from the changing room. Who would have thought after all these years that she would once again be dealing with Chloe Bitch-ois and her horrible attitude.

“All of this is horrible! Who even gave you this job?” The voice rang out, as another outfit was tossed onto the floor in front of her.

“Miss. Bourgeois I've told you I was instructed to give you set styles for the three of you to match accordingly. I'm just an intern, I don't create the looks.”

With a heavy roll of her eyes, Marinette grabbed another outfit, this time a black sweet heart dress that had a thick silver belt around the middle. It would probably flare around the knee of the girl, but she was rather tall, it could be a bit shorter. Reaching below the rack later to grab a pair of light silver pumps, and a thick black and silver bauble necklace, only to then steel herself to hold it over the door. She hoped this outfit was good enough, otherwise she may have to take Alya's advice and tell her off. Chloe was making her life miserable for no reason, especially when it was out of her control to change anything. The best she could do was to accessorize it differently, or add more layers. 

“Well who does create these gaudy things?”,Chloe asked with a hum until the black dress came over the door which was snatched away rather quickly. 

Marinette could only allow a horrible groan to escape her lips, until she finally chose to say,“Well what would you prefer to wear because, if you don't choose something soon you're going to have to go naked. I still have the boys to work on.” 

With that the door swung open, and the blonde stood with a frown, the black dress was much shorter on her around her thigh instead, but it still looked very cute. It would match the style for the drummer quite well, she remembered he had a hat that would match the silver in her belt somewhere on his rack. She would have to use it now instead of the blue one, since Chloe had refused that outfit earlier in the day.

“Don't sass me Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Look at what you have on, how could you possibly know what you are doing.” In a huff the girl swung her hair, heading down the hall, at least that meant she approved of the outfit. Now only two more people to go, and maybe Marinette might get her lunch. 

Looking down at her body, she scrutinized her own outfit, with a heavy sigh. She had on a thick mint and cream striped sweater, with a gray colored beanie. Her jeans were ripped in several places but, that was only because she crawled around on the ground several times a day searching for fallen buttons. She didn't think her outfit was by any means classy but, it certainly was functional for her line of work. Why would someone like her wear anything nice to put other people into their clothes? It just wasn't practical, and who cared what she looked like nobody was looking anyway.

It didn't take long for the boys to finally come in, both were easy to please. Nino who was the drummer had ended up in a white and black Letterman jacket, with both a black v-neck shirt, and jeans. The hat she had remembered paired with the silver exactly as she had assumed it would. Adrien had been put in a black and gray cardigan and slim black jeans, she had even paired it with a nice gray button down, that happened to have silver around the collar. It was a shame they couldn't use the blue as planned, because Adrien always looked so great in it. 

It was strange to think at one time she had gone to school with all three of these people. Years had now passed and she never expected to see him again, when she had gotten this job she never once anticipated to run into anyone she knew.

Dressing the boys ended quickly, because neither of them complained. They just put on their clothes, and thanked her, which even after all this time left Marinette in a stuttering mess. Luckily, she saw Nino nearly every day, and he helped bridge the communication gap she created by talking for her. She would have to thank him later for that. Adrien hadn't been around in years there even had been a rumor he had gone to the states for a while. It was to be expected, his name had skyrocketed when he hit puberty. If she thought she saw him everywhere before it had gotten worse now.

Marinette hadn't finished her studies yet, but this was a great job to give her experience for later on. Alya had set it up for her, putting in good words about how amazing her sense of style was, and even forced her to show some of her designs. In the end even if it was an internship, she was happy. No matter how annoying Chloe was, she had to suck it up. This job was important not just for paying the bills now, but her entire future. It was just hard to remember that today when she'd been yelled at for no reason by the most insufferable person she could imagine. 

The band members had left to go shoot the album cover, and Marinette sat now with her legs up in the chair, chewing lightly on her sandwich, as in the other hand she fumbled to text back Alya. 

_[She finally decided on something, but now everyone had to wear black. Adrien would have looked so much better in blue…]_

**[Girl, you haven't given up on that horrible crush even after all these years? You are ridiculous.]**

A sigh, and she shoved another bite into her mouth, “Ugh, it isn't that—she knows its not.” She mused as she finally slung back another text.

_[It's not that you know it. I just know he and Nino are more suited in blue. By the way, are you and Nino still.. together?]_

The phone went silent and with a silent smug look she happily took the next bite, “Serves her right.”

Alya and Nino had off and on had flings over the years, they hung out frequently, and even though neither wanted to 'label' their relationship, Marinette wasn't an idiot. She knew they were together. Alya was horrible at hiding anything, and Nino -well he couldn't keep a secret even if he wanted too. 

After her tiny lunch was finished, she busied herself folding up all the clothes that Chloe had rumpled in a pile earlier. She was sitting legs crossed with the clothes and hangers in piles beside her. 

Inside one of her ears was an ear-bud, the other dangling around her neck, as she hummed along to Madonna's song, 'Like a prayer.' Alya always said she had horrible taste in music, but who in their right mind didn't like Madonna, it was a classic artist! Everyone liked her. 

The pile of clothes almost swallowed her up, she felt like she would never get done in time to go home. It was almost as if it had grown from the time she sat down until now, she hoped she got done in time tonight. 

Suddenly she was broken from her trance by loud screams coming from the other room down the hall. She instantly rolled her eyes, the voice was familiar.

It was Chloe.

“Nino you idiot, I am not going to tell you again, I come in on the half-step!” 

“Chloe you don't even know what that is, you just come in whenever you feel like. I swear to god Adrien if you don't get your girl I am going to pull her hair out.” 

“G-guys, Chloe-” 

“My daddy will hear about this, it was after all his connections that even got you this opportunity!” 

“You bitch-no it wasn't Adrien's dad did all this!” 

The door slammed, and it made the room shake, luckily nothing fell but, It felt like an earthquake as she stalked down the hall no doubt in full on heels. This wasn't the first fight they had, had this week. Ever since Marinette had come in on this project Nino, and Chloe seemed to fight about nothing and everything. If she wasn't screaming she was complaining, and if she wasn't doing that she was talking shit. The girl was never satisfied and it seemed like everyone walked on eggshells for her, even Marinette.

Rolling her eyes, shaking her head, “God, this is going to be the worst month of my life.” 

“Tell me about it, at least you don't have to hear her up close.” 

The back of her neck stung with the words, she knew that voice anywhere. Whipping her head around, she yanked the ear bud from her ear, scrambling to get to her feet. 

“A-Adrien!” she screeched as she flattened down her sweater because it had bunched up while she was sitting. 

There he was standing in the clothes she had picked out, and it was crazy how well it all looked on him. She didn't see it before, she had to leave before the boys got dressed to go grab a few things from the back room but, the way the cardigan made his body appear more slender, the tight jeans extending his legs, the way his hair was done. It Instantly made feelings of the past rush into her chest. She had forgotten how that felt, the beating in her chest like this had long since vanished until now. 

“I needed a place to escape, she keeps picking fights with everyone, and expects me to console her. Do you mind if I hide in here for awhile with you?” 

“Um-Sure! I'm just folding a few things. Stay as long as you like.” 

A soft chuckle and then he said, “Thanks Marinette, you're a life saver.” 

“S-suu-re. Uh-um..” She was stuttering again, and she wished like hell she could stop it. He didn't seem to mind, he never did. He always put up with her horrible stuttering and stammering, and did it with a smile. She wondered a lot about why Adrien never asked what her deal was but, he was just too kind for that she supposed. 

Slowly sitting back into her pile she continued to work slowly, trying hard not to watch Adrien who had moved to sit in the chair near the mirrors. 

She was thankful that her work involved staying busy, because having him there was super distracting, it was hard not to steal glances up at him. He looked so great in the outfit she had picked but, the blue one really would have been the best for him but, black certainly was a good color on him too. It really made his golden hair seem much more vibrant and made the tanner skin pop. Why hadn't she thought about black before,it didn't matter now, he looked great. 

Sliding the ear bud back into place actually helped because, with the gentle strum of the music she felt her worries slowly fade. At least for awhile, with Madonna's help she could try to forget. 

When the chorus hit, she could feel herself humming the tune, and by the time she stood up and got to the clothing rack she could feel Adrien's eyes starring her down. She could already feel the blush rush up her neck but, the words he said were much worse than the starring. 

“I didn't know you liked Madonna.” 

“Doesn't everybody?” She asked finding courage somewhere to turn and look at him.

“How did you know that was what I was humming?” she quickly asked, hands finishing their tasks so she could give him her full attention. 

“Well you may have said a few of the words under your breath.” He replied with a small chuckle. 

“Ah-oh..Sorry, I just get into it.” Her head whipped back around to the clothes trying her best to give herself a miniature pep talk about not singing in front of people again, especially not him. 

“It's okay, I like that song. Did you know she lost her contract with Pepsi over that song?” 

“I did! I'm surprised you know, I didn't think you would listen to that sort of thing.” She said as her eyes slowly drifted to the boy who was now sitting up straight to look at her. 

“I like a lot of music especially old classics.” He stated but then she heard his phone buzz and he then excused himself to talk on it.

Once his call was over he found his way beside her, once again placing hands on her shoulder, “It was nice to see you again Marinette. I have to go, see you tomorrow?” 

Her breath hitched in her throat, and once it was swallowed down she managed to stammer out, “Uh-huh..tomorrow.” 

When he left she felt like a weight had been lifted, today had been so horrible and it wasn't over yet. She had patrol with Chat, and homework still to do. It would be great if all she could do was watch TV and take a bath instead. Unfortunately she couldn't, the responsibilities of being Ladybug and having a normal life sometimes were grating but she wouldn't change that for anything. 

An entire month of working with Chloe would kill her if an Akuma didn't.

\----

Marinette had fallen asleep that night while she studied after her patrol, and had drooled all over her notes too, which lead to her trying to hastily write them during her free time. Work had started off alright, today she got to work side by side with Patricia and the woman was magic.

The woman was short around four foot nine with tawny hair until mid shaft, which changed to a fiery orange. Her eyebrows were obviously drawn on but, matched the style she was sporting nonetheless.

The woman had on a bright turquoise twill jacket, paired with matching skirt and yellow pumps. Her jewelry accented the shoes and her hair was slung up with at least six pencils wrapped around in a bun. She often sported different glasses and today it was a bright yellow set of cat eye frames that had a chain hanging just behind her ears.  
Everyday she wore an extraordinary outfit, and every day Marinette felt in comparison an ugly duckling.

"I want you to pull out all of the size two Dior for that horrible girl, and today we are going bright. Anything pastel or vibrant, and if she has a problem with it come to me. The photographer specifically said he wanted each one in a different color. I'm choosing yellow for the Queen bee." She paused her orders to watch as Marinette hastily took down the notes in her pad and continued, "The Agreste kid I want in lime..what was his size.."

Marinette shot up with his exact measurements, making the woman instantly raise a brow but she quickly continued on, "Thank you.. Hmm.. that drummer I want to wear plum. No other colors on their racks today and try to make it fun."

" Yes ma'am."

The woman only gave a nod and pulled out a list for her handing it to her with an unintended flourish, "I wrote down exactly what to pull from where. The designers have already sent over everything but, I know that girl will make your life hard so I intentionally chose three sets for her. The boys I'll let you play with because heaven knows you deserve a bit of play time."

This woman was amazing, not only did she look put together always, but she was kind, and understood Marinette's need to design. Her first day the woman instantly took to her claiming she had never been so blown away by a girl her age. They had playful banter occasionally but, usually the woman was busy planning outfits in advance and working with the designers. They also had a hair and makeup crew that she over saw on top of this. It all just seemed like a lot for one tiny woman.

"Thank you Patricia. I'll try my best to get her to cooperate."

The woman shook her head giving her a clicking between her teeth, "Absolutely you will. If not then I will step in. I am tired of hearing her yelling, the amount of overtime just spent on that one sets us back. I'm thankful that the album is testing well though. I've heard that the target groups love it , I'm not sure why because I heard that girl sing and it is a nightmare."

Marinette tried to hold in her chuckle her lip quirking in delight, that was good to hear at least, Chloe was horrible.

"Mister Agreste.. I'm never surprised by him. Not only is he the head of Gabriel's line but a fantastic singer, and he knows six languages. I just cannot believe he's such a nice kid."  
The woman slowly turned to head out of the door but paused," You said you went to school with him correct? Lucky girl.. " And with that she was gone.

To say she was lucky to know him was true but to say at one time they had been almost friends well, that was the biggest testament of luck. She often wondered if she could have talked to him back then that they might have been much closer. Sure she had a crush on him like mad then but, to have him in a platonic way would have been just as spectacular, or at least she thought so.

Roughly an hour had passed and she'd pulled all of her designated items out and placed them on the racks with the huge sticky notes that read each person's name. They weren't the only artists she worked with but, somehow it seemed that the rest of them weren't as big a deal.

The Agreste and Bourgeois name were probably pulling lots of weight around the production site. They would do their photoshoots, their promo and commercials here in this building and hilariously next door happened to be the studio they recorded their songs.

The buildings were joined by one singular hallway, with two doors joining them at the junction. It was almost amazing how well she could hear Chloe through that door yesterday, no doubt the girl had a set of lungs on her.

"Marinette did you get everything pulled out, they are coming within the hour the photographer pushed them up in his schedule, some sort of issue overlapping the set at their slot time."

She could see the woman peeking in the door at her with raised brow. Marinette at the moment was putting shoes under each outfit for Nino's set,  her blue eyes giving the woman a look and a curt nod with her head, "Yeah I got it all ready to go. I was making sure the shoes were within reach."

A hum from Patricia and she knew meant another question was coming for her," Show me what you pulled for the boys. "

Patricia was beside her now her hands on hips and it made Marinette almost get nervous but, she knew these guys, she knew what would suit them and the style of the shoot. She could do this.

Once her mental pep-talk was over she guided Patricia through the rack slowly. She had set out only two things between Nino and Adrien. She knew the boys wouldn't fuss and she knew she had picked the best outfit for them both.

Nino had a pair of plum skinny jeans, paired with a lilac shirt and matching plum suspenders. She had also pulled out a skinny matching tie and sneakers. The second outfit was recycled with the plum pants but she gave him a jacket that had six buttons across the chest and had a high neckline. She knew Nino would hate wearing anything but a tee-shirt so she paired a simple white scoop neck shirt that would hang off his shoulders. She only wished she had some headphones to tie in with both sets.

For Adrien she had gone with a black pair of slacks because too much of the green would clash. The jacket was similar style to Nino but had a more slender fit paired with a black shirt that was asymmetrical and would hang just below the jackets hem. The second outfit she had completely gone crazy with and gave him a bright green pair of jeans with black button down. She also gave him a light sheer green scarf to tie the look together.

Once she was finished showing Patricia she was pleased to hear her approval over at least two of the styles before she left her. Marinette was on cloud nine, blaring music in her headphones as she hastily placed everything in designated places, and prepared herself for the obvious hard day ahead. 

“You know that I wish that this night would never be over..” She sang as she sat in the chair waiting, slowly writing her notes over again. 

“There's plenty of time to sleep when we die..” Another verse, “So let's just stay awake until we grow older..” 

She was singing pretty loudly not expecting anyone to come bother her, especially since the group wasn't meant to be there for another twenty to thirty minutes, but she had been wrong. 

By the time she had gotten to the end of the Chorus she had eyes on her, peridot colored ones, and they were burning a hole into her face.

You know that feeling when someone is watching you and you can feel it, well she instantly clicked her teeth together, and when her head shot over, the blush was instantaneous. 

“S-Sorry!” She leapt from the chair so fast, she almost forgot her feet were under her, and when she got up she almost fell over, up until she recovered by grabbing hold of the side of the wall for support but, the chair toppled over in her stead. 

The laughter that erupted from his throat was one she hadn't heard in years, it was hearty and like a familiar melody to her ears. Adrien had not only heard her singing but, saw her fall from the chair and somewhere in between he had come up behind her and was now trying to place the chair back on all fours. 

“Don't be embarrassed you're pretty good.” He stated but, the laughter was still lacing his words, obviously trying to suppress it. 

Marinette had straightened her body, still with hands on the wall and it was glorious how cold it felt because she was hot all over from embarrassment. Her words of thanks were instantly lost when the other two band members came into the room and some how she was thankful to see them. It saved her from looking more foolish at least.

“Yo, dudes what the hell was that noise?” Nino was standing there with his a grin, obviously assuming Marinette had something to do with it by the way she was standing. She could see it in his eyes, he was certainly thinking she had gone crazy around him again. 

“Nothing just a chair fell over.” A quick and wonderful cover by Adrien and she wished she could hug him for it, but it was unnecessary because Nino obviously knew her far too well to believe anything he said. 

“Obviously the spaz tripped again.” Stated Chloe with a roll of her eyes, and Nino shot her a look of distaste but, it went unnoticed. 

“Chloe—cut it out.” 

It seemed like everyone including Adrien was tired of her shit, but Marinette just sighed a bit and gave as dazzling a smile as she could muster. She had already straightened her body, and hand a hand on her hip, feeling a bit more relaxed with Nino in the room. As much as she wanted to say something to Chloe about her damn mouth she realized there was no point. She had been a spaz, and had tripped so what was the point in arguing, truth of the matter was it was a pretty good description of the event.

“It's fine, um-who wants to get dressed first? I'll call the makeup crew and let them know you are here a bit early.” 

“I will Marinette if that's okay.” Adrien said.

Inside her mind she was having a meltdown, Adrien had volunteered first, she wasn't prepared to be with him after she had just fell over but, it was her job, she had to suck it up. 

“Okay, can you other two go hang out in the other room? I'll come get you when he's done.” 

Once the other two had left the room, Marinette could feel herself losing her mind internally, because shit she had just fell over, sang in front of him twice, and he had still wanted to go first? Was he not embarrassed for her because she was dying. 

“Uh-okay so today I was told the concept was fun, and colorful. I don't know if they told you what was going on.” She stated as she trailed her fingers over his clothes, before grabbing the outfit that Patricia had approved of. 

“No they didn't say anything, oh wow—is that what I am wearing? It's bright.” He stated before he headed into the dressing room, giving her that soft smile of his before shutting the door. 

“Yeah, each of you have a color they chose lime for you. I feel like its a bit jarring but, with the black you'll see-it will look great.” 

She threw the clothes over the top of the door for him to grab, watching with blushed face as she saw his jeans pool around his ankles and onto the floor. She couldn't help but swallow pretty hard, because even if she cared not to admit it thinking about him less than fully clothed was pretty hot. As someone who was used to naked people she would never get used to that, not with him. It was disgusting she knew but shit-his body was lean, muscular and fuck if she didn't wish she could be the shirt on his skin. 

_'Marinette shut up, stop..be professional.',_ She thought as she tried to will away the thoughts her mind was in detail creating about the man behind the door. He was an old friend, not eye candy. 

_'He's a normal model, its no big deal-just a normal guy with muscles that you want to lick-and he probably could lift you, its fine—no big--'_ She was broken by her thoughts when the door finally swung open, and he stood there in her outfit. 

He was standing there in the in the outfit she had picked and everything fit, with exception that she realized now the scarf wasn't doing what she hoped. Biting at her lip a moment she stepped out to grab hold of the scarf around his neck, “Uh-just a second, I'm going to go grab a new scarf.” 

She watched the fabric trail away from his neck, and she instantly cleared her throat in discomfort because god, even his neck was nice to look at, “Be right back.” 

The closet was in the room off to the side, and she practically sprinted into it. The sheer fabric wasn't what she wanted, and instead grabbed an infinity scarf made of long coording that was tied together with a silver clasp. She threw it over her head, and headed back to find Adrien standing with his hands shoved into the pockets, rolling on his toes in boredom. 

“Got it, this is perfect I think. Here, try it out.” she tore it from her neck and extended it to him, her smile bright. No matter how nervous she was around him, talking about fashion some how calmed her. She was good at this, she knew this, and it was an easy way to get the butterflies to end. 

When he placed it over his neck, she instantly clapped her hands in glee, “Yes! That's much better, you look good in green, brings out your eyes.” She stated with a nod of her head, obviously just stating from more than a fashion aspect but, he didn't know that and nodded. 

“Thanks Marinette, I hope Chloe is easier on you today.” He said as he handed her his old clothes which he had folded up in a pile and placed in the chair some time in her absence. 

“It's okay if she doesn't she only has two dresses to try on today, and if she doesn't like them then my head designer said she'd handle it. Patricia doesn't take anyone's shit so, it should be interesting to see.” 

A brief noise that sounded like the beginnings of a chuckle came from him and he nodded, “I'd like to see that because between you and I, Nino is going to kill her first more than likely.” 

Marinette could imagine that, Nino was getting pretty loud yesterday. She hadn't heard anything from Alya about it but, it was obvious Nino had, had enough bullshit. 

“Wouldn't we be lucky if that happened..” She paused and glanced up at the clock a moment, “Well lets go get them shall we, I might get a longer lunch if we hurry.” 

“Oh, yeah of course, lets go.” 

She lead him down the hall and collected Nino second, she figured dealing with Chloe was best saved for last anyway. 

“So what was all that with the chair?” Was the first words out of his mouth when he got into the room. 

“Nino I swear to god, shut up. I just spaz and I can't help it.” Marinette managed to say this in a stern voice that she knew she should be proud of. 

“Dude, I can't believe after all these years you never just asked him out. I mean he probably would say yes, if he has the time I guess.” 

“Nino..go get dressed.” She said unamused tone lacing her voice her. 

Tossing him his clothes she continued on, “I don't have time to talk about this right now besides, unless I am talking about fashion I am a stuttering mess. Who would want to go out with a girl like that?” 

Nino had caught the clothes up in his arms and shook his head at her reply, he obviously didn't believe her and the look on his face stated as much. 

“Do you even date ever?” he said as he stepped into the changing room quickly noting that she was probably going to toss his shoes at him if he didn't shut up. 

“Get in there! I date and I do well at it, god you and Alya both need to just relax about my love life.” 

The both of them constantly tried to set her up on dates with random strangers, and she'd even gone on a few but, it was pretty hard to manage everything in her life and date too. How would you even explain 'I save Paris in red and black spandex, and you all know me as Ladybug.' Yeah that wasn't going to happen. Having to hide it from her friends was hard enough but a lover, god help her, it was just too many cover stories that she didn't really want to deal with. 

Nino had quickly dressed and when he came out she was pleased with how it all looked, he even had stated he wished he had matching headphones, apparently they both had the same idea about that and she wished she had thought of it too. Maybe she could see about that the next time. 

Before he left he said with waggling eyebrow, “You should just do it..I can even help out.” 

“Nino get the hell out!” She screamed as she started running to push him out the door, “Go get miss princess too, and send her in.” 

He shrugged his shoulders and headed down the hall with what she knew was a smirk. These fucking people were going to kill her. It wouldn't be an akuma or Papillon that would cause her death, it would be this. These moments with her friends telling her to date, or even Chloe that would nail the coffin shut. 

When Chloe had come in she had been in a rather shitty mood already, stating that Marinette should have chosen her first because she took longer in hair and makeup and that was true. It was true because she wouldn't stop talking, or complaining about how she looked and kept asking for new looks. It was true because this bitch didn't know when to quit. 

“Sorry Chloe, you all came early, I am sure you will have time to get everything ready before they need you.” Marinette wasn't in the mood for all this nonsense but, it was fine. She was fine, she knew how to handle her thanks to Alya and Patricia it would go swimmingly. 

The girl didn't like that answer, “They had better other wise I will be sure you suffer the consequences for me being late.” 

'Great she's already threatening me..awesome' Marinette thought as she grabbed the first dress to hand to the tall blond who had a rather bitchy face at the moment. 

“I assure you, you have plenty of time. Here's the first look please go get changed.” 

It took her moments before she tossed it over the door into the floor, and Marinette could already feel herself getting warm. She had one more dress and if she did this shit, she would just lose it she knew. 

“Chloe, you only have two choices today, we only brought out two because you have such trouble deciding, so please pick one.” Marinette had already given the next outfit, and she could already hear the girls exasperated sigh through the door. 

Chloe would definitely be the one to kill her, she would die of a heart attack from holding in all her anger. If it wasn't that she would get an ulcer in its place for sure. 

“This is all wrong, I will not wear either of these! Absolutely not, its all wrong. Marinette go get me something else.” 

As the clothes went to hit the floor Marinette could feel her gut twist, she was going to make her go get Patricia and she knew that wouldn't end well. 

“Ugh.. diva.” Marinette whispered as she cocked her head back to let the tension subside from her neck. 

“What did you just say!?” The door swung open and all at once she realized the error that was her big fat mouth. 

“I know that you just didn't insult me Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

Marinette tried her best to put on a sweet smile but she could feel her eye twitch with the lie that came from her lips, “No, I was just talking to myself. I'll be right back with someone to help you.” 

Squaring her shoulders, she headed off down the hall and when she passed by the boys who were in hair and makeup, she watched as Nino raised his brow in question. Marinette could only mouth 'Chloe' and he rolled his eyes at her words. This was becoming ridiculous, the sheer amount of work that went into dealing with her. Somehow Patricia had dealt with it just fine, and once it was over the rest of the day just seemed to escalate into a big pile of shit. Not only did she argue with them, but with hair and makeup, and with the photographer. When they had gotten into the studio, that's when things went into a volcanic explosion. 

She could hear the screams through the walls, as she tried to eat her lunch. The entire place was in an uproar, and someone came into her area saying, “That girl she's having a meltdown, come watch!” 

Something inside of Marinette fluttered happily, and she instantly headed to the door to watch with delight the sight unfolding in front of them. 

The slamming of several doors came first, and then the screaming. Within moments she had people chasing after her and the heads inside doors would dip back inside as not to get caught. 

“I quit! I refuse to keep dealing with these imbeciles!”

“Miss Bourgeois you can't quit! They need you to finish the album, not to mention we have already spent so much trying to promote you all already. The sheer amount of money spent on just the promotions alone..” 

“I don't care how much you spent, unless I get full reign over the arrangement then I am not working with them anymore.” 

The blond reached Marinette and she had to step inside as she blew past her, already unzipping herself from the dress she had on. 

“Miss Bougeouis!”,Came a voice and Marinette winced at the noise trying to, excuse herself quickly. 

“I'll just leave..” She said, as she tried to squeeze herself from the man who had been chasing Chloe down the hall. It was the producer, and he was red faced and sweating already from the run.  
Marinette had dipped into a room off to the left, and hid for the next hour. They had argued in the room for what felt like forever, and in the end they had let Chloe leave. 

She had gotten back into her little room to finally sit down and breathe when Nino and Adrien both stuck their heads in. 

“Well, I'm happy she's gone.” he said as they both entered but, Marinette tried to stay neutral and just listened to the conversation unfold slowly. 

“Yeah but, now we have to get a new singer Nino. My father is going to flip out when he hears about all this.” Adrien had leaned against the wall, and Marinette watched as Nino just shrugged his shoulders. She had to interject. 

“Uh-so wait guys, does this mean she quit completely?” Marinette raised her eyes from her papers to peer into both of their eyes. 

“Yeah the wicked witch is dead, but now we have to do a casting call quick because we have to have a girl. It was like apparently important or something.” 

“That sucks..good luck?” “Yeah we will need it..” Adrien said with a sigh.

–----

Marinette had just gotten in her apartment when her phone rang from Alya, she hadn't even had a chance to get into comfortable lounge clothes yet.

“Girl, Nino just told me about the casting call. You know—you're pretty good you could always try out. You'd get to see Adrien every day~” 

Marinette sighed at her friend on the other end of the receiver, “No way-I only sing for fun, and you know I get stage fright.”  
She threw herself onto the couch with a sigh, her head buried under the throw pillows as her friend continued to pressure her into doing the audition. 

“Come on girl, you gatta live a little.” She urged her on, “Besides its not on a stage its in a recording booth.” 

A thick groan and Marinette contemplated hanging up the phone, but she knew better because Alya would end up coming over and screaming instead, “Alya please..I've had a long day..I don't need all this right now. Besides, what about my internship and school, it's not like I can do all of that plus whatever it is you are asking.” 

“Who cares about the internship! You'll be a singer, and working with awesome artists and Adrien plus, you are super good. Just – think about it.” 

“Thought about it..not doing it. Gonna go Alya, love you.” And with that she clicked the phone off. 

She pressed her head into the pillows and gave a large scream, at least tomorrow she would be in class. That was much better than dealing with all of this drama.

\------ 

“Yes, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I have a video submission.”

Her hands trailed along her keyboard a moment, and she smiled, “Right I will send it right away, is this the correct email address?” 

The auburn haired girl typed in the address, and attached a file, clicking send with a smirk. 

“Thank you, I will. I hope to hear back from you.” 

Swirling around in her chair, Alya's eyes faced Nino with a grin, “Well—this is how we will get them together! Not to mention isn't she super good? I mean come on Nino what kind of friend would I be if I didn't enter her.” 

“Sounds like you'll be a dead friend when she finds out.” He said as he shook his head with a grin, “Alya she is going to flip.” 

“Oh I can handle her, there's no way I am letting her pass by a perfectly good way to get noticed for her talents besides, she may not be chosen in the end.” 

“Lets hope she isn't because other wise, I'll be making your funeral arrangements.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I really love this work and I want it to be good. I appreciate any comments I get. <3


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette ends up not being able to say no to Adrien, and ends up agreeing to be in the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to my new and wonderful beta Laydrien!  
> Simply the best! 
> 
> One song was 'How to be a heartbreaker' by Mariana and the Diamonds  
> The song that inspired Adrien's song that wasn't actually used is called 'I can't make you love me' by Bonnie Raitt

A girl with raven hair tied up into a messy bun was in the center of someone's living room, she was holding a round hair brush in her hands. Behind her was a boy with headphones, he had a small turn table behind him, the music was flowing out; radiating a beat that instantly the girl recognized. 

The way her body moved with the beat, the strong stance she held as she belted out the lyrics, it was almost mesmerizing to watch.  

__

This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do 

At first the people watching weren't sure if it was her voice or a recording, but then a knock was heard at the door, and her face went bright red, all at once the singing ended, and she waved whoever was recording away, screaming “Alya! Did you just record me? Ughhh..go answer the door, you ass!”

The boy who had been mixing was laughing, and quickly turned his music off as well. The girl recording turned her head into the device, smiling and snickering, “No--Never.” 

The raven haired girl who had once been singing into a hairbrush, snatched at the device, and the screen went black. 

People that were viewing the video had all been rather impressed, even the few who at first made snickering noises about how the girl was singing into a hair brush like an idiot had changed their minds. Sure, the video had been homemade, and a bit lackluster compared to the others but in the end they had been silenced. 

“Who is that girl? Let’s ask her for a call back.” said a voice.

“Actually, I know her, she works in the style department with Patricia. Wow, I didn't know she could sing like that.” 

“What’s her name?”A shuffling was heard as they looked through papers with the names of girls on them, once it was found they called out, “ Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

“Hmm..Let's give her a call.” The producer stated, as he gave a look to a mousy brunette who sat with pen and paper in her hands. 

“Was that Nino in the back with her? Does she know him?” Another girl asked, as she scribbled down her name on a list of potential candidates. 

“It appears so, perhaps they will get along better that way. This girl is seeming more and more like a good choice. Let’s get her in here today, and call the boys in as well.”  

 

The exorbitant amount of coffee that Adrien had to consume on a daily basis rivaled Plagg's Camembert habit, but nothing seemed to help the exhaustion he felt from his rigorous scheduling. Every day his schedule went from six AM to nine PM and he had patrols every night after that. From the time he woke up until the time he hit the bed he was going non-stop, and that had just gotten worse with this album nonsense. 

Sure, he loved music, and he loved Nino, but now the thing he loved became work and it wasn't fun anymore. Putting up with added publicity, added photo-shoots, and being forced into a style of music he wasn't one hundred percent into, it was honestly torture. Maybe there was light at the end of the tunnel now that Chloe had finally quit, having her join in the first place had all been for the publicity, and though they had been friends since childhood, he honestly had never been happier for her to be gone. 

Adrien had been awake now for six hours, and he'd had three lattes and still even with the jitters and palpitations he felt like he could nod off at any moment. He was exhausted today, and all he wanted was to eat and take a break.

“Kid, you need to sleep, you look like crap.” The little cat kwami stated as he buzzed from his hiding spot in Adriens bag. 

“I know, I feel like I look Plagg, at least I get a break once this album is over—well hopefully, anyway.” 

Adrien had worried that his father would force them all to do a tour, If the album sold well, it was possible and that meant he once again would be away from Ladybug. She already wasn't happy with his amount of absences, and he wasn't thrilled with it either. He had missed her every time he had to leave Paris, and when he returned for a few days she would be silent. He didn't think it was from anger but, more that she didn't really know what to do when he was gone and had too much built up inside to let out at once. He understood because he came back and often was at a loss as to how to create conversation also. 

“I hope so for your sake, you can't really fight bad guys while falling asleep.” 

A groan escaped his lips, as the phone in his pocket suddenly rang, his hour lunch break was going to be cut short; he just knew it.

“Hello?” He asked, leaning back in his chair eyes closed, ready to hear the devastating news that he knew would come. A break would be fabulous, just a few hours, but no it wasn't meant to be. 

“Hello, Mr. Agreste, it’s me, Producer Roche,” the voice said. 

“Ah, yes sir, how can I help you?” 

“We are calling you and your band mate in today to help us with casting. We have a few girls we called in and would love your input. Someone that you both can work with would be highly ideal and I hope that for everyone's sake she is of milder temperament. Our idea is to have them sing one of the songs you've written and then we will allow you both to decide. Our hopes are that whoever you both choose will be the best for the job. We are trusting you with this, after all this album is your child.” 

Adrien couldn't help but feel his heart sink, he knew he would end up taking a short lunch when the phone rang, but he had hoped for the opposite. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes in defeat. 

“Of course, what time would you need me? I’m free for the next thirty minutes, and then I will be in the studio later today around three.”

“Let's shoot for three, we will have all the possible girls in by then. Would that be alright?” 

Adrien couldn't disagree, he did have to make a decision even if he honestly had no time for it; it was part of this whole ordeal. At  least if he and Nino had a say in it, they could choose someone they liked. 

“That would be fine, Mr. Roche, I will see you then.” 

When the phone call ended, Adrien only looked at Plagg, who was shaking his head in disapproval. Adrien knew he realized how over worked he was, but it was unavoidable at this point, it was his job and lively hood to continue doing things his father demanded. It meant that he could continue school for the thing he loved to do, that was more than enough to be thankful for and he could endure this just for that.

“I know Plagg...stop looking at me that way.” He said as he finally began to eat his lunch, which happened to be a simple salad. He had a photo shoot later on in the afternoon that he had to remain slim for. 

A click of the kwami's teeth and a shrug of his imaginary shoulders, “whatever, as long as I get enough cheese to deal with your whining later on.” 

“I don't whine.” Adrien stated as he finally got the food swallowed down. 

“Oh? I remember a certain trip where you did nothing but complain about missing a certain spotted woman the entire time. 'My lady...she is all alone...' le sigh.” 

Adrien groaned as his head flung backwards against the back of the chair, his body slinking down into a slouch, “She's going to hate me if I miss tonight...I have to make this work,” he said as he curved his head forward again to see Plagg's face. 

“You need sleep sometime you know.” 

“I'll get some tonight after patrol, It'll be enough. Besides I'm used to running on less sleep than this.” 

The look Plagg gave was one of disbelief, the little kwami knew him too well to know how exhausted he was. If an Akuma attack happened right now, Plagg wasn't sure Adrien would be able to physically keep up the pace needed to defeat it. There was no doubt about it that Adrien was overworked, and needed a break from the constant fast pace of his life.

\------

When Adrien got to the studio he hadn't expected there to be so many girls, they completely lined the hall outside the room, nearly twenty girls, and all looked tremendously overwhelmed. This was going to take hours to get through them all, he needed more caffeine for this.

Inside the room they had chosen to do the auditions had a small black piano, and a table with the panel of 'judges' to sit. Adrien would call it that loosely because it was only Nino, the producer, and himself there.

Nino was worriedly texting someone, the look on his face was of sheer distress, and under his breath he kept cursing. They hadn't even listened to the first person yet, so Adrien wasn't sure what was going on and he wanted to ask him so badly but every time he would lean closer to mention something, Nino would move a bit farther away from him. It was a secret apparently he didn't choose to share, and Adrien in the end had to desist his worrying over it. If Nino was keeping something from him it must have been for a good reason, but the boy was horrible at keeping things a secret, so it wouldn't be long until he cracked.

By the fifth person, Adrien's hands felt numb, he had played his song for each girl to sing to,  and each time none gave him that shiver of excitement he had hoped  for. Every girl had zero feeling behind their voice, they just sang the song as it was written instead, and a few had wonderful voices but, couldn't read sheet music. None of them were what he or Nino would call 'the one' but, there were a few possible choices.

The sound of his own piano playing was enough to give him a headache but, now add in these girls voices and he was trying his best not to show the discomfort that continued to pester behind his eyelids.

They were about to call in the next person when someone knocked on the door, and when the door slowly came open, there stood Marinette shyly asking if she could interrupt. Adrien had given her a brief smile, and she nodded her head in response but the strange part was the look she was giving Nino; who was trying his best to look angelic by sitting with his eyes facing the opposite direction of her. Something was clearly up between the two.

“Yes, Miss. Dupain-Cheng?” The producer asked as he waved her over with a flat palm and finger. 

“Uh-um..yes sir. I wanted to withdraw my submission,” her voice was wavering, and she slowly approached the table with shoulders squared stiffly, appearing rather unnerved. 

Adrien was sure he heard her correctly, she submitted herself for the audition? Really? She was pretty good at least from what he had briefly heard but, he was certain it wasn't her dream to sing. He knew her for far too long, and her true dream was fashion and design, not this, not singing. It was curious to him why she would go out of her way to submit herself and then retract it but, the vibe in the room was all wrong. It was like a thick air filled the space, and some how he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Slowly Adrien felt his legs moving, and before the producer had a moment to answer her, Adrien had come up to her his hand resting lightly on Marinette's shoulder. 

“You were going to audition, Marinette?” 

He could feel her body stiffen under his touch, her hands balled by her side as she glared daggers at Nino, who now had no choice but to look at her, it seemed they both were locked in an unspoken dual with one another.

“No, I wasn't going to, Alya and Nino had other plans for me.” She stated bluntly, as she let out a large sigh. 

“Miss. Dupain-Cheng, so you are saying that Nino and someone else submitted in your stead? Nino is that true?” 

The producer had turned to face the olive skinned boy who was now biting at his own lips, seeming to do anything but wanting to answer the question. 

“Yes sir that's true, Marinette is a great singer. We totally knew she would be perfect, and, well, Adrien and I both have known her a while, I think we would work great with her. She's awesome!”

“That's true, we saw the video submission, she is very talented”, the producer stated flatly turning to then face Marinette who was still looking very uncomfortable beside Adrien.

Now it all clicked, she hadn't wanted to do this at all and that explained the strange air and the way Nino and Marinette refused to speak to one another.

Marinette wanted to speak, Adrien could see her lips twisting but she bit her tongue, her body trembling with an unspoken anger that he could only rightfully agree with. Nino shouldn't have done this, it was obvious it had been unwanted, poor Marinette probably had heard about it and rushed right here to shut it all down. 

“Ah, I see...well Miss. Dupain-Cheng if you no longer want to keep your submission we won’t push it; but I hope you realize what a position you are putting us in. We really enjoyed the video submission, it was unique and quite fun.” 

“Producer Roche, may I have a minute with Marinette and Nino alone please?” 

The words had spilled from his lips before he had thought about them, and Adrien watched as the producer's eyes widened and he nodded his head, “Of course Mr. Agreste, I will give you a few moments.” 

When the man finally left the room things exploded, and it made Adrien reminiscent of old times. Marinette was bent over the table, her finger in Nino's face, and she was firmly stating her dislike of the entire situation. It reminded him so much of the strong girl who stood up for herself, and others, back in middle school. 

“Nino how dare you and Alya do this without asking! I told her no last night!” 

“I know Marinette but, you really are good! Let me be honest and just say that dude, you have a set of pipes and not using them is a shame. Come on it could be fun, and it'll be like old times almost like back when we were in school.” Nino was hands in front of him in a defensive position as she groaned loudly at his explanation. 

“I have stage fright Nino, even if I wanted to sing I would end up throwing up or worse! You can't just sign me up for stuff, and I'll lose my internship! I worked hard to get here, and how can Alya just throw it away when she fought for me to get here!” Marinette was screaming, her voice shrill and Nino was doing nothing to help the situation.

Eventually Adrien had felt the need to interject, he had no choice because it seemed like they were going to end up in a fist fight. The entire room had grown thick with tension, and it needed to be resolved before someone ended up making a mistake or worse what if Marinette got akumatized because of this?

“Marinette, what if we can keep your internship or at least ask them to reconsider you again after the album is created.” Adrien's voice calm and reassuring, he wanted to make her consider. Honestly working with Marinette would be wonderful. They knew her work ethic, and she was nice and kind. They trusted her, and who would he be kidding if he didn't say he would approve of her. She could be a horrible singer, but not trying wouldn’t that be worse? If what Nino and the producer had said was true, she must be good enough to have a call back. That meant it was worth a shot, and in the end if she didn't agree at least she had tried.

Marinette's head whipped around and she almost said something at a yell but, he could visibly see her retract it the way her dilated eyes shifted, “Adrien, I appreciate that really but, I – I really can't.” 

“You have a great voice, what if you audition just for me. I'll play the song and you sing it, and then even if you are bad only we will know it.” His hand slowly gripped at her shoulder again in support. He needed to calm her down, even if it wasn't in his favor because seeing her this shaken he couldn't allow it.

“Adrien, I – I really don't think I can do it.” she said, as she shook her head. 

The lack of confidence in her ability was something he had never seen from her. He understood that it wasn't her passion but, he couldn't force her to do it. She had to make the decision on her own. 

“Dude, Marinette we wouldn't have signed you up if we didn't think you could do it. I promise it will be fine right A?” 

Another squeeze of his friends shoulder and Adrien stated, “I believe in you Marinette.” 

She moved her hands to her face, and gave it a slap something that he couldn't help but feel a chuckle deep in his stomach push itself into his throat but, he pushed it back down because in her lack of assurance he didn't want to make it worse by laughing. 

“I just want to keep my internship guys, I really love this job.” 

“Don't worry I will try my best to pull strings besides, you may not even make the cut but, at least you tried right?” 

Marinette seemed to marinate on the idea a moment but she inhaled deep and exhaled loudly, “Alright I'll at least try but, only with you two in the room.” 

Adrien felt the smile tug at the corners of his lips, his chest swelling with an emotion he couldn't quite name. Maybe it was excitement, or fascination to hear her voice fully for once because the few times he had heard her it was but a moment, and at a whispered tone of voice, but it was good. Really good. Some how the need to hear her fully was very captivating, even if she wasn't good at least she had trusted them both enough to share it with them. 

Finding himself behind the piano again, and the dread he had felt before to play it had erased completely. “Do you know how to read music Marinette?” He asked as he scooted down on the bench for her to sit beside him. 

For a moment she wavered near the table where Nino sat but slowly moved herself very shyly to his side, and as she sat she finally answered his question, “A bit but, not much.” 

He wasn't disappointed as he should have been by that knowledge but instead only nodded, “That's okay, I have a feeling you're going to get it fast.” 

Her hands had gone into her lap, and he could see the nervous jitters shake both her limbs, and the jiggle of her legs bobbing beneath the piano. His hand slowly moved to graze hers trying to give her a bit of comfort, “It's just me Marinette, and Nino's here we wont judge I promise. Are you ready?” 

“Okay..” 

His hands slowly began to work at the keys, he could feel himself being enveloped by the song he had helped co-write and as her voice began, he could barely hear it at first, as if she was trying to find the strength to go on but, as the music swelled into the chorus he was lost in her and the music all at once. 

She was singing it completely on pitch, the feeling in her voice made him feel weak in the knees, and soft goose pimples grazed the tops of his arms. The lyrics to the song, was one about an unspoken love between two people and obviously he had created it for Ladybug but, the emotion that Marinette sang it in- it proved to him she completely understood the emotion behind the song. As his voice meshed with hers during the harmony it fit, it fit like two pieces of a puzzle, his voice and hers intertwining to a perfect harmony that could only be described as perfection. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had a voice of an angel, and if he had any choice in the matter she would be the one they chose to sing it. 

Adrien just couldn't imagine this song without her singing it with him. Sure the beginning had been rocky, and at first her voice had trembled and gone flat but, now he was certain there was no other choice, he would have to save her job so that she could join them. When the song finally ended, her face was flushed and she wouldn't look anywhere but at the sheet music in front of her obviously embarrassed by singing but, why she was embarrassed he wouldn't understand. It had been amazing. 

Nino slammed his hands down on the table, “Holy shit Marinette, you and Adrien's voices together are insane! No way you aren't turning this down now, you are totally going to do this right?” 

Adrien wished he could match the enthusiasm that Nino could outwardly show, because inside his heart was rapid, and he wanted to scream out just as loud in satisfaction but, he couldn't, so instead his hand slowly patted at hers, “You were wonderful Marinette. I promise that I will find a way to you to keep the internship after the album is completed, please say that you will do it.” 

Marinette swallowed hard, her hands were still trembling but she nodded her head in a signal of acceptance.

“SCORE! DUDE I AM SO STOKED!” Nino exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, and Adrien couldn't help but laugh now. 

The fluttering feeling in Adrien's chest had won the battle, “I'm going to go get the producer.”

\-----

Marinette hadn't anticipated any of today to happen, this morning she had gotten up ready for class, she'd had coffee as usual and had gone through her day fine up until she got a phone call from work.

At first she had anticipated just a call stating she needed to come in to help out but, what had happened instead well, let's say she had screamed. 

She screamed loudly and proudly in public and had no regard for the strange looks she received. 

Marinette didnt go back to class that day, instead she had gone home where she paced for God knows how long to decide a way to kill her best friend without getting caught.

She couldn't call Alya as planned no instead she had texted her three simple words, "You're dead bitch."

And oh how she meant those words.

Marinette had come up with the plan to retract her submission but that didn't get Nino or Alya off the hook and she knew they both were involved because who the hell else kept butting into her life without care for her feelings but those two idiots.

Seeing Nino at the studio had made her blood boil but the angelic figure who talked her down had lured her into giving in. Adrien was a shining light in all the boiling darkness she was feeling, his soft words and kindness had made her forget her irritation.

It had been an accident really, to agree, but she couldn't say no to a face like the one he had given her. Adrien believed in her, he cared and there was no way she could say no when he was bending over backwards to calm her down, and promising her he would take care of her job. This boy—why was it he was doing all this for her, certainly not just friendship because she had never really fully considered the two of them close. It made her heart do strange things in her chest to even think about. So in the end she had ignored it.

Marinette had given herself a small mental pep talk as she walked to the piano, and by the time she sat down she felt like she was going to hurl. If she spewed her entire lunch on Adrien she would never be able to forgive herself but when his soft hands placed themselves on hers the feelings all melted away.

God he was amazing, kind, talented, gorgeous, Adrien wasn't real sometimes it seemed.

The first few bars of the song had been rocky, she hadn't thought she had to sight read. She hadn't done that before but, she knew the basics. The notes followed his playing and if it went up so did her voice. It was easier with him playing beside her, singing melody was easier than harmonizing after all.

By the time she had reached the chorus she had let every bit of her worries go. It was unintended and shocked her because, she didn't think she could do that with him and Nino watching or with the nerves that had dug it's way into her every fiber. 

The words of the song he had written rang true to every feeling she had about him for years. A song about someone who you loved, who couldn't return your affections. A song that ripped out your heart to sing because you knew it was hopeless to love them but you did it anyway.

A song that was exactly how she felt and she had lost herself in the lyrics and the gentle way his hands danced elegantly across the keys and when they sang together, when his voice had mixed in with hers it made every hair on her arms and neck stand on end.

What was worse, what really made her heart ache was he had written this song and that meant he felt this way about someone and that someone wasn't her. 

In the end once it had all been over, she almost couldn't breathe. She had just signed her own death warrant and she knew it now,, because neither boy was going to let her back out after that performance.

"No-no no guys.. You can't be serious I - no I just sang it to sing it. Let's not be hasty." Her hands were violently waving around her but, nobody seemed to even listen. Everything was falling on deaf ears. Was she even speaking, she was right, she hadn't died?

Nope she was alive, and screwed.

When the producer walked in and the swelling admiration from her friends began Marinette  had clammed up completely.

"Good! I knew she might be the one you both chose considering you all three were once classmates. I am very glad you reconsidered Miss. Dupain-Cheng. I'll go grab the paperwork you all just talk."

She could hear him through the door telling the others to leave that the auditions were over, and she wanted to die. This was it, she was doing this, and somehow she wasn't having so many reservations about it as she had before. 

“Marinette dude, Alya is going to flip out! I knew you were gonna be mad but, you totally did it!  I'm going to call her right after she gets off work.”  Nino said as he slid his chair out noisily to rush to her side, where she happened to be twisting the bottom of her shirt in her hands nervously. 

She could feel the blush still on her cheeks, and the butterflies in her stomach hadn't disappeared either yet, because Adrien just wouldn't stop grinning at her. 

“Nino...no, come on its bad enough already.” She groaned knowing that if Alya knew she would make fun for days about this entire situation. It was enough to already have gone through it once but, reliving it, no way. 

“If you don't tell her I am, she already knew this would happen dude, I can't keep it from her.” he said, now all three of them sitting side by side behind the table together, Marinette in the middle chair with both boys on either side of her. 

“My parents are going to flip out.” Marinette stated, placing her palms against her cheeks. Not to mention how was this going to work with her already hectic schedule and patrols. How would she fight akuma with a booked schedule like the two boys had. 

She hadn't thought this through completely. 

“I'm sure your parents are going to be very excited Marinette.” Adrien said his cheesy smile still hadn't faltered at all. 

“Uh-yeah they will probably want to throw a party. They love a good excuse to have friends of mine over.” 

Nino slammed his fist down again at that, his voice booming, “YO! Yes! Moma and papa Dupain-Cheng better throw a huge shindig, I need me some of their food in my life. It's been too long since I've seen them. You know since you moved out we don't even go by anymore and I miss home cooked food..” 

She could barely contain her giggles at his enthusiastic reply, her parents did miss her friends, and with her busy life she really hadn't seen them since she moved into her own place. Maybe it would be fun to get everyone out there again. 

“Oh yeah, they did have the best croissants.” Adrien's voice was wistful, as if remembering something that was almost a dream instead of a realistic thing he could obtain, and she realized of course he would have to come too. 

“Well hopefully you can come too Adrien.” She said now turning her body to look at him fully, a smile on her face. He could come anytime, her parents loved him along with everyone else she had befriended, of course he was invited. 

“I'll certainly try to!” His voice pitched higher, and she let out a snort at him, he was so cute about food, poor kid probably still ate low calories. Marinette wanted him to come now for sure, one good pig out day was always needed. 

They were all three happily talking about random things for the next few minutes, and the anger she had felt with Nino had evaporated with everything else. This felt so natural the three of them sitting there talking. It seemed all three of them had forgotten about the line of girls that once lined the halls, all vying for a chance to audition. They had forgotten what it must have felt like to be turned away just because Marinette knew the two boys, and somehow managed to sway them. 

When the screaming started, something inside her instantly snapped attentive. The door flew open, and the producer had snuck his way inside, sweat gracing the edges of his thick hairline, a look of horror curling the lines of his face. 

“We have to get out of here everyone.” He happened to spit out, as the noises grew louder from behind the door. 

Marinette wasn't sure when her body had pushed back from the table, or when she had glanced around for a place to escape, she wasn't sure when the hand latched onto hers either and began tugging her away towards the door. Adrien had latched onto her, Nino following behind as she was pulled towards the door. 

The way he took charge, the way he was searching down the hall for any sign of the akuma it was like he had done this before. Some how she had to break away, she had to get them safe and a place for herself to transform. 

How was she going to do that with a death grip on her hand, and Nino and the producer following them, she wasn't sure entirely. 

In the end Adrien had rushed them outside into the courtyard, others were already out there all scurrying like ants into the street to safety. He let go of her, and gave Nino a very commanding look, “Nino take care of Marinette I have to go.” 

“Dude where? We should stick together!” He shouted, as he tried to grasp for Marinette's arm to which she instantly deflected.  Adrien had run off in the opposite direction at his statement and Marinette knew she had to give them all the slip and fast, because the sounds of the girls voice were growing louder, and she could hear the woman screaming out her name. 

“Nino I have to go too..sorry, stay safe!” 

Her voice was fast, and ran together, as she quickly ditched the two men and headed off to find a secluded place to transform. The place she went was inside the recording booth, it had thick glass separating her from whatever may come, and she could duck down just below it to transform just in case someone may come inside to hide. Once she was ducked down, she called out to Tikki and in a flash of red she was transformed into her super hero persona. 

True she worried about Nino and Adrien and all the others but, she trusted them not to be stupid. Adrien and Nino had survived every akuma attack from school back in the day, and they weren't stupid enough to get caught now, she trusted them and they trusted her just as much. That was a true friendship after all, one of trust and mutual understanding, and she realized she was thankful to have such relationships with them. 

Coming out of the booth she could hear her own name being screeched out in a high pitched voice, one that warbled and garbled upwards in the air. She hadn't seen the akuma yet but, she knew it was there and it was searching for her civilian self, and luckily for her she wasn't that easy to catch. 

It was going to be difficult to face off with the akuma in such a tiny building, it had small cramped corridors and rooms, and the only place that happened to be a big enough place was the photo set. 

“Hey LB how did you get here so fast?” called a silky familiar voice. 

“I was in the area chaton, nice to see you too.” She could feel his body come up behind her, and a smile crossed her lips. How she wished she could just tell him about her day instead of fighting but, this wasn't the time and she would see him later tonight anyway. 

“Oh, really, you too? I was near by when I saw the people come piling out. Great minds must think alike huh, bugaboo.” 

The roll to her eyes was almost natural now, “Anyway, have you laid eyes on it yet, Chat?” 

He moved beside her now, hand on his hip as he shrugged his shoulders, “Nope, I just keep hearing her, she must be on the opposite side of the building where hair and makeup are.” 

That was a good idea, especially if the girl did know Marinette worked there, and it seemed she wasn't the only one that thought so. Chat had at his own explanation jolted to a run, it was almost as if he was suddenly in the mood to fight where before it had all been silly cute banter. That was fine with her, It meant she could fight it much faster but they would need to lead her out of that tiny closet of a room, and into someplace bigger. There was no way, they could possibly fight in there among all the racks of clothes. 

When they finally reached the door, ladybug halted her partner, because she knew he was going to go in guns blazing. “Chat we have to lead it out of that room and either outside or into  a larger room, we can't fight in close quarters.” 

As they were both about to go in, they could hear it from behind them, the akuma whoever they were had thrown their voice, of course it had. Things had been a bit too easy, and if it was one of the girls who had lost their chance to audition it did make sense that it was skilled with its voice. She could feel her heart drop, the element of surprise was gone, and they were in a tiny hallway. 

They had to work this out, and how they would do that she wasn't really certain but, she knew they could do it as long as they worked together. 

The akuma in front of them was a lithe woman with curly bright pink hair and light green skin, she had on a neon pink and white leotard accompanied by bright matching heels. She looked like a mess if Marinette could even come up with a term for all those horrible colors. 

“How dare they choose her! I didn't even have a time to shine!!” Her voice picked up, causing both she and Chat to plug their ears. 

“Sounds like you had very little tail-ent to begin with.” Chat teased. 

It made Marinette feel like she wanted to snort but, she shoved it down. The girl was only a few feet from them, and if she chose to attack they would be screwed, especially in this tiny hallway. 

It seemed as though her partner read her mind, he took to a run and slid between the woman's legs, and out the other side before running down the hall saying, “Cello! Come and get me!” 

The Akuma turned around and when it did, Ladybug took her yo-yo strung it out and wrapped it around their leg, pulling them flat to the floor. In a leap she headed up and around the fallen woman and down the hall to follow her comrade. 

The battle didn't seem to take as long as they had intended, they got her to the photo room, which was a big huge room with lighting and cement floors, and once their they had an old fashioned stand off. It seemed like the battle was very short, but together she and Chat usually turned it out pretty fast. After all these years the two of them in tandem had figured out a way to silently coordinate, almost as if psychically communicating their needs to get the job done, together both in the correct mindset they were efficient and unstoppable. This akuma was easy, but she also wasn't making great headway finding her target either, she kept calling out to find Marinette but, since she currently was spotted up and beating ass of course she hadn't been able to find her. It also seemed that the girl's mind wasn't completely in the right place, she fought against Papillon's orders to get the miraculous and instead spent the entire battle trying to leave to find Marinette. It was pretty pathetic for an akuma but, Marinette was happy anyway, more time for her to do homework later.

“See you later tonight?” 

“Of course My Lady, I wouldn't dream of missing it.” Chat said, after their usual dusting of their knuckles. 

“Don't be late Chat, you owe me remember.” She teased her hands on her hips with a smirk. 

“Yes Ma'am.” His hand saluted and they both heard their miraculous beep, shrugging it off for another few moments. 

After all this time together, running away at the sound of their ending transformation seemed to be the least of their worries, and many times they held off intentionally just to talk a bit longer. Neither wanted to get caught as their original selves but, at the same time being transformed was the only way they talked, and it became a game to see who could hold out the longest. 

With a giggle she strode over to her partner, placing her hand on his shoulder, “I hope not, because I may have to whip your ass again.” 

“I like when you talk to me that way.” He mused that cheesy smirk across his features he was known for. 

She let her eyes narrow and her hand slid away, with a shake of her head she began to walk out the door, “disgusting.” 

“You like it.” 

Those were the last words she heard as she slowly made her way back to her hiding spot, to let her transformation end.


	3. Budding new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir spend time together on rooftops in paris, and both realize that they care for one another but, Ladybug puts her foot in her mouth. 
> 
> Marinette is told she has to move in with Adrien and Nino and it was Adrien's idea! What's worse is he didn't even ask, and now she is stuck moving in three days time with no other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very large chapter this time guys. 
> 
> Huge thanks again to my beta. I love having someone help me out when things don't make sense. You are the best *kisses to you*
> 
> I am dedicating this chapter to my best friend krista <3  
> Ladybooty just for you <3

When Adrien got home from the studio he came right into his apartment and tossed his bag down, then stripped down to his boxers right in front of the door. Like a zombie, he found his way to his bed and threw himself face first into the plush white pillows, letting out a horrible groan.

Today had been a complete success, but his body was screaming for rest. It was out of sheer luck that an Akuma had attacked, making the rest of his day cut shorter, and never before had he been more thankful of Papillon than he was right now. His schedule had been shortened, and now he had free reign for the rest of the night up until the time to meet Ladybug for patrol; so he was taking advantage of it, with as long of a nap as his brain would allow him.

The first couple of minutes his mind had traveled over to Marinette, her being shy and self conscious of herself had been so strange for him to see. Adrien had known her for years and the girl was not shy, she may be clumsy and sometimes stutter but he never once would ever consider her shy. Marinette had always been confident in herself and her abilities and rather assertive towards other people, she seemed to have trouble around him, but he always wondered if maybe she was a bit dumbfounded that her role model was his father, and had a bit of trouble separating her love for his father and him as a person. He never once had seen her so deflated over her abilities, and it was shocking for him to lay eyes on.

Remembering how she had sang his song though, well that had been more shocking than seeing her act like a shy mouse. Her voice and his had created goosebumps over his arms, and at that moment he was thankful that Nino and Alya were so nosy and stubborn. He owed them one for it, even if Marinette couldn't know. (He would have to take them out one night as thanks.)

All of those thoughts were jumbled through his mind but luckily sleep won out, and within an hour his eyes had closed, and the world fell away.

When he woke, Adrien had been surprised to see that it was completely dark inside the house, and what had been even more surprising was Plagg had left him alone the entire time without fucking around. He pulled his arms over his head, stretching them upwards with a loud groan, “Plagg? How long did I sleep?”

Silence.

He had expected the kwami to be in the room but, when there was no reply he sighed, “Plagg you better not be fucking around in the fridge again!”

Sweeping his legs off the side of the bed, he slowly padded into the main room and Plagg was there in front of the television, munching happily on an entire box of Camembert. The cat slowly lifted his eyes, placing an innocent smile on his lips, “I was behaving, you dick.”

“Tch, doubtful..” Adrien stated with a smirk, “so what has you so entranced on TV?”

The cat narrowed his eyes, “jerk,” he mumbled, then turned back to the screen, “I’m watching cooking shows.”

Adrien gave a giggle, and leaned his body over the back of the large couch, “I leave you alone and you eat yourself into a stupor and watch shows about more food. I feel like by now you should be obese.”

“I like these shows, it's better than those animated shows you watch.” He said defensively with crossed arms, “At least I can eat how much I want, when I want.” 

If someone overheard their banter, they may have interpreted their relationship as both of them hating one another, but it was far from it. Their banter was normal, and even if they said shitty things to one another, it was just their way. Adrien had always enjoyed it, and never once got upset because he knew when things got serious Plagg would instantly straighten up; and be kind when needed. 

If Plagg had been human he probably would have been labeled his best friend or father figure. The kwami was a jerk and lazy, but he cared and went through great lengths for Adrien when he needed him. Their relationship was special, and as far as Adrien knew, their relationship was special in terms of a kwami and charge relationship. Plagg had stated most people didn't care about their kwami and it was like a master and servant type relationship, and that scared Adrien because he cared so much for Plagg and Plagg so much for him, he couldn't imagine not loving him or having him around.

Plagg outstretched a piece of camembert out to Adrien, “You should try to eat more solid food, that leafy garbage you eat isn’t good for you.” 

“I don't want that smelly shit, but I will eat something tonight- well, now, I guess.” He let out a quick laugh as he straightened back up, “why did you let me sleep so long?”

Plagg sighed heavily, “Well because you needed it, and it let me have free reign over the TV.”

A snort left Adrien's mouth at that one, “how about we go out? I'll get you some more Camembert, and we can just go straight to the meeting spot with Ladybug.”

“Well you better hurry, you have thirty minutes.”

Adrien's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, “shit seriously? I slept for five hours?” That was way more than a cat nap, “alright then, I'll grab food after. Come on, let's go!”

“Put some clothes on kid,” Plagg commented, “I don't want to transform you with you in your boxers.”

–--------

After putting on clothes per Plagg's request, the kwami had transformed him with little to no complaint. He had more than enough time to spare tonight before their meet up, and it thrilled him to know at least once he wasn't late for Ladybug to scold him.

The air was a bit warm, but with the rush of wind with each leap across the rooftops it gave a fantastic breeze and as he reached their meeting spot on top of a random roof that faced the Eiffel tower, with ten minutes to spare he was glad to be early, giving him some time to sit down and enjoy the small snack he had brought himself. He brought himself a very small apple, but it was enough to keep the hunger at bay for the next hour, he didn't think he would sleep through his dinner like that, and he didn't want his stomach growling the entire patrol.

Flopping himself against the concrete roof, he stared up at the clouds that covered everything in the sky, taking a lingering bite of the fruit in his hands, not caring that he probably shouldn't eat while lying down.

“Kitty, you're here early tonight, afraid I'd yell?”

His body instantly straightened upwards, his head flipping around to face the voice, “not afraid, just happened to have time tonight to be early.” 

“You're early too.” He added as an afterthought. 

She let out a chuckle as she slowly padded her way to sit beside him, “yeah, I missed you.”

She said it in a teasing tone but he knew she meant it, after all these years he could read all her subtle body language and tones with ease, “awe, Bugaboo, I missed you too.”

With a roll of her eyes she quirked her head at the apple and then grinned, “did you miss dinner again? What is this the second time in two weeks you've come with a snack, you have to start eating or I'll need to start packing one for you.”

Unintentionally his heart skipped a beat, just imagining her making him something made him unbelievably happy, “If that's the case I'll eat even less. I am pawsitive I would love anything you fed me.”

“Yeah? What if I don't know how to cook at all?” She asked, reaching out for his apple which he had only managed to take a few bites of, before she took a bite herself to hand back.

He was indirectly kissing Ladybug, he was indirectly placing something that had been on her mouth to his mouth!

It caught him off guard making his hand almost tremble as he grabbed it back from her. After all this time his heart still raced when she touched him and she had been doing more of that in the past few years, making him always feel like he had palpitations. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy their new banter but, God did it make it hard for him to concentrate when she flirted back with him.

“If it came from you, I'd eat it happily.” He hurried to take a bite in the same location as hers to enjoy the fleeting thought that they had almost kissed. Was that insane and juvenile to think even though he was twenty, and had kissed other girls before? Probably. Did that change his brain from doing it? No, it didn't.

“Well maybe next time I will bring you something, since you can’t seem to feed yourself.” She stated as she waggled her hand for the apple, “sorry, I didn't eat yet either. I was busy doing an essay and lost track of time.”

He passed the fruit back to her happily, “I just woke up and over slept through dinner, what was the essay on?”

Ladybug took another bite, and shook her head smiling at him, “The usual type of essay, you know I can't say too much.” She gave a giggle before she continued on, “oh, and we may need to change the patrol schedule, I kinda got myself a new job.”

“Wait, how do you kinda get a new job?” He asked, as he glanced over to her a moment as she chewed through her words.

“My friend sort of did it without my knowledge and I couldn't say no, so now I'm stuck.” She inhaled deeply, and leaned her head over to his shoulder, “I have trouble saying no, not to mention more than one of my old classmates will be working with me, and they were so happy you know?”

“Ah, sounds like you got yourself into a bit of trouble then but, I don't mind if we switch things up. I'm flexible.”

Ladybug gave him a giggle, “I know, I've seen how flexible you are.”

Her words made heat go from his stomach up into his neck and face, and he swallowed a bit more heavily than he had intended, “So you have been watching my moves.”

She snorted, “It isn't like you aren't guilty of looking at me either, I've seen you.”

“I am always looking out for that Ladybooty, I'm supposed to protect you, and I can't help but look.”

At that moment he watched as she tried holding in her laughter, and exploded all at once in a fit of giggles, “Oh. My. God. Ladybooty? Are you-are you serious right now?”

She said everything through her giggles, and he shrugged his shoulder taking another bite of his apple instead, watching as Ladybug had laughed until tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Are you okay?”

“Lady.Booty..” she hiccuped, “it's the best thing you've ever come up with. Please- please, trademark that.”

Chat couldn't help but allow himself to chuckle along side of her. Their dynamic had changed as their ages had, their banter more sexual in nature and more relaxed. Ladybug didn't swat him away anymore, but he knew they were only friends. Even though now they could joke about things more freely, she still never entertained the idea of more and that was fine with him. He wouldn't press her, and both had dated other people even though it never lasted long for either of them, they were friends, best friends.

“Deal, I'll have it put on a billboard just for you.”

Once their apple was finally completed the both of them did their rounds, this time they went slowly, stopping every now and then to chat again before continuing on their patrol route. When they got to the end of the route they had created back in their teens, they both stopped to sit again.

Chat had his legs dangling off the edge with Ladybug beside him, both sitting very calmly side by side. They stayed in silence for a while, both just enjoying sitting together, and recently it seemed that both loved just being in one another's company. He liked it. No, he loved being with her this way. It ached his heart to know that sometimes he wanted more, where she would never give it especially at times like this where, he felt the most at peace just beside her in silence.

“You know, sometimes I sit here and I think about how crazy it is that we know each other so well without actually knowing each other.” She said, turning her head slowly to look at him with a serene smile. She looked at peace, just as he felt.

“It isn't really crazy, we've known each other since we were fifteen. We kinda have gone through a lot, all your stupid boyfriends, me dating my childhood friend for no reason, you getting into the university you wanted. We know enough, sure names and exact places never come into play, but you and I were made for each other, best friends forever.” He extended his knuckles for her to bump, but she hesitated.

Instead of fist bumping as usual, she grabbed hold of him with one arm into a half hug, giving him a hard squeeze before she rested her head on his arm again, “Forever Chat, even after we aren't Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

It hit him hard in the stomach, making the air feel knocked out of him. If they never learned one another's identity how could they maintain a friendship afterward, “after defeating Papillon you will run to me and tell me who you are, and I'll twirl you around in my arms like a helicopter. Then we will go have dinner and hang out every weekend.” He paused giving out an exhale, “At least that's the dream I have about how it will go.”

“You're a dork you know that?” She asked with a light chuckle, “a big, huge, dork.”

“Yeah, but wouldn't that be romantic? Then you would fall for me after seeing my face, and we would live happily ever after.” He said as he moved his own arm to sneak around her in tandem with her own.

“Doubtful, but I'll let you have your dream kitty because after all, maybe you're right. Maybe after we defeat him we should tell each other, though the rest of that is just ridiculous.”

“It's not, it's my dream. You just said I can keep it just now, don't be rude.”

“Fine, but I wouldn't just fling myself at you like that, make it believable.” She stated matter of fact, “We would fist bump, and I would just let the transformation end and then you would be all sappy and cry.”

Chat couldn't help but laugh at that story, why would he cry? He didn't think it would be a sad thing, and he definitely wasn't sappy, “I am not sappy, and I wouldn't cry. My idea was way better, and cute too. It would be like a romantic comedy, and I, for one, love those.”

“Yeah, because you’re sappy, even I don't watch those.”

“Not even once?” Chat asked, as he looked down at the top of her head, “I mean, come on all girls like romantic movies.”

She hummed a moment and placed a finger to her cheek, “Nope, don't like them. They give you false ideals about guys, and then you are always let down, so after boyfriend number two I decided no more of that.”

“Ah, so you have watched some! You're just being cynical.”

“It's not cynicism it's me being realistic, no guy is going to act like that in real life.”

Chat squeezed her a moment and then stated, “What if I was your handsome prince, hmm? You would eat your words then.”

The girl beside him gave a loud snort, “No way, you aren't romantic at all, I have known you for years and nothing you have ever done made me even the least bit excited or get butterflies.”

“I should remedy that then?” He asked, “You'd fall for me instantly if I tried hard enough.”

“Nope, nothing you could do would work. You're just my best friend, friend-zoned forever.”

She was teasing him he could tell but, he didn't believe it for a moment because after all these years he knew what she liked enough to do it if he wanted. Hell, he remembered her complaining about how her last boyfriend forgot her birthday and it just devastated her because her parents were out of the country and she had nobody to celebrate with but that guy, but of course Chat remembered. What sort of friend would he be if he didn't, and hadn't brought her a small present that night to celebrate, and sure it was small because he didn't have pockets, but it had been enough to make her dry her tears. That night he had never seen her so upset, and at the same time so thankful to have him around.

The other boyfriends never spent much time with her, he remembered one she said he bored the shit out of her, but he was cute and she only dated him a month before calling it quits. The rest, well, none of them worked out, and he wasn't mad because none of his had either. He'd dated Chloe for two months before she broke up with him because he wasn't giving her enough attention. He'd dated two other models and neither of them liked him more than they liked themselves, it always seemed that both he and Ladybug had trouble keeping relationships that weren't their own.

“Don't make jokes, seriously...anyway I will try, and if I succeed in making your heart flutter then I think I deserve some sort of retribution for it.”

“No way, I am not making this bet Chat, and please do not try anything weird...”

A sly grin etched across his face as he nodded, “of course, I'd never try anything weird, just romantic. That's the whole point.”

“Don't do it.”

“You don't even know what I’m going to do!”

“Chat—don't.” She said, as she let her arm fall, “I'm serious, that's not something we need. Like imagine having a fling and it not working out, then having to fight together for god knows how long, no way.”

A chuckle escaped him as she tried to scoot away, but he wouldn't move his arm, “So you're scared that we will have a fling? Seems like you've been thinking about me a bit more than you let on.”

A loud groan escaped her lips and she smacked herself in the forehead, “For God's sake you're wearing tight leather what girl doesn't think about it but, doesn't mean I want to act on any of it!”

The emotion that he felt in that moment made him beam with pride, and a little bit of excitement. She had just admitted to him she thought about what was under his suit, and that well...that was pretty much the best thing he'd ever heard. He couldn't help but let himself smile, because Ladybug thought about what was under his suit. Ladybug had thought about him in a less platonic way, and how could he not be feeling ecstatic about that. The love of his life, finally was opening up to the possibility of more than just friendship, how could he not be happy.

“My lady! I am stunned, do you have nice dreams about us?” He leaned his head inwards to hers with a Cheshire grin on his features, only to get her finger flicking the edge of his nose as a response.

“No way Chat, do not even talk to me about this right now, I am so done with this conversation.”

“But, My lady—you can't just tease me with the most delicious information and then drop the conversation.” he said as he watched her squirm away from his grasp, which he allowed.

“Nope, It's time to go, see you Friday.”

“You're the worst my Lady.”

\------

She giggled and waved good bye to him, but as she zipped away, Marinette couldn't help but be mortified by her own words. It had been by accident she even mentioned Chat's attractive form, but once it had been spoken she couldn't really deny it. He did have a nice body, and he wasn't really lacking in the ass department either. She really had a horrible habit of putting her foot in her mouth, and this time it was no different than usual. Their constant banter was always enjoyable but, lately it bordered lines she wasn't sure she liked to cross.

Sure saying the flirtatious things she did were all empty promises but, honestly were they? She couldn't even remember why she had started flirting back, or how long she had been doing it just that now it was their thing, and she liked it.

As she dropped transformation in her apartment, she hurried to try and fix herself something to eat. Maybe if she cooked she could get the situation she had created out of her mind, because otherwise she wasn't going to get much sleep thinking about Chat getting the wrong idea. What if he actually did do something romantic, what if – she had to hurt his feelings? She didn't think she wanted to be with him in any other way other than friends but, she couldn't deny he was attractive either. It was frustrating to even think about because, they had grown so close and ruining their relationship because she couldn't fucking keep her dirty mouth shut wasn't her idea of fun.

Marinette grappled at the door of her freezer, giving out a large sigh before she opened it to rifle through the contents, she had so many frozen meals and pizza that it definitely proved a college kid lived here.

“What's with the sigh?” Asked the kwami as she finally found a nice position on the counter to sit and watch her charge.

“Oh you know, the usual, just sticking my foot in my mouth and screwing up everything.” She stated as she finally decided she was going to make frozen pizza for dinner.

“I'm sure it's not that bad, so what happened?” The kwami made herself comfortable nestled on top of one of Marinette's books that she left on the counter, watching and waiting on the girl to explain.

A sigh was expelled again as Marinette began the task of unwrapping her meal, but explained none the less the predicament at hand.

“Oh Marinette, you two really should just kiss already.”

“Tikki! You ship Ladynoir too?” Marinette screeched as she slammed shut the oven.

Tikki had learned the new lingo after all these years with Marinette and realized that shipping didn't mean a large boat at all, and instead meant you wanted two people together, “Oh of course I do! You two deserve one another, and it's not the first Ladybug and Chat Noir that I've wanted together either.”

A groan escaped the raven haired girl as she reached her hand out to Tikki so they could go wait in the small living area off from the kitchen until the dinner was ready.

“We are just best friends Tikki, and besides after all this time he's sure to have given up his stupid kid crush on me, I mean look at me; I gave up on Adrien a long time ago.”

“Yes, and I'm proud of you for that, but I doubt he has given up at all. The way you talk about him, I am certain he never once let go of the hope one day you would come around.” The kwami now was sitting happily on a large pink throw pillow nodding her head at Marinette who was rolling her eyes.

“This is stupid, I mean he isn't dumb enough to get excited about my jokes right?” Marinette thought a moment and then groaned into her hands, “Oh my god, he's like the biggest idiot I know, of course he did. I am so screwed.”

Tikki was giggling up a storm, making Marinette's groans grow louder in response. They had been partners so long that they had talked each other through bad relationships, tough times with their parents and even spent birthdays together when nobody else remembered. They were best friends, and she never wanted that to change.

A relationship would just complicate things, and truthfully Marinette felt like she was just not ready for anything else, her life was far too hectic for it. She had this new band thing she was apart of, and then school plus fighting where would anything else fit in. Chat had a busy life too, neither would have time for one another so why would he be hopeful for something where they wouldn't even spend time together, it was just insane. Maybe Marinette was far too cynical after all her failed relationships but, she was fine alone she didn't need anyone else to make her happy.

“Oh Marinette, why do you say that? He's your best friend, you say so all the time, is being with someone any different than that?”

Marinette peeled her hands from her face, “Yeah it's super different do you remember all those horrible failures of mine? Raoul and I always fought about nothing, Felix and I just had sex and never spoke, and then there was James and he was boring and I couldn't carry on a conversation with him without wanting to fall asleep.”

“Yeah, but you weren't friends with any of them the way you are with Chat. Those men didn't know you, and you hid so much from them.” Tikki stated, “So honestly, wouldn't it be better to be with someone who knows you?”

“Okay, maybe a little bit, but I'm not interested in him that way.”

“Sure you aren't, why else would you both flirt all the time, and you've kissed him before.”

“When I was fifteen and only because I had to save him! It wasn't a real kiss, Tikki.”

“So? Still a kiss.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, “You know your ship will never sail right?”

“Oh it will, I know it. I am over five thousand years old, this ship has sailed more than once, and I am certain it will this time too.”

When Marinette hit the bed that night, her eyes wouldn't close at all, and sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. She had to go to work tomorrow, and it wasn't going to be easy, not to mention she still had thoughts about the situation she had created by accident with Chat still pestering her.

Marinette finally allowed her eyes to close around three in the morning, and that barely gave her enough sleep to function on. She'd gotten dressed in simple bright red leggings, and an off shoulder black tee shirt from Jagged Stone's farewell tour last year. She had slung her hair up in a messy bun and managed to smear on a bit of eyeliner before she rushed out the door.

When she finally got to the studio, she felt like everyone was staring at her, and she wasn't sure the best course of action for the day. Nino had texted her earlier that morning stating that he was coming by to show her the ropes before he went to his day job at the record store but she hadn't seen the olive skinned boy anywhere.

“Miss. Dupain-Cheng!”

She heard her name and twirled around to face the producer Roche who was wearing a gray tweed suit with light lilac tie, and his hair was as always thick and unmanageable. The man was on the plump side but, only around the middle and sported a salt and pepper beard. The man was nice, but she often thought he was sort of sleazy, like one of those 'do whatever it takes' sort of men in the industry who didn't care what he did as long as he got great results.

“Yes sir?” She asked, as she adjusted her bag on her arm.

“Come with me, I am going to have you sign your contract that we didn't get to yesterday, and then we will start you off easy for today. All of the photo shoots we did with Chloe must be redone with you, you won't get to work with the boys today but, we are photoshopping you into the old photos with them.”

“Okay, that makes sense.” She said as she slowly followed him down the hall to his office.

The office was large, with beautiful full windows that faced the courtyard, he had it nicely decorated and it had gold and platinum records lining the wall. As he went to sit down, she followed suit sinking into the white leather chair that faced him.

“So, Mr. Agreste stated that he wishes you to remain an intern here if we will have you. The scheduling you needed for you classes along with everything else just won't work, but you did wonderful work and Patricia praised you so, when this is all over we would love you to come back.” He stated as he shuffled the paperwork in front of him.

“Oh thank you Mr. Roche! I really am so grateful I – I just really love this job.”

He waved her away, “Don't thank me, thank Mr. Agreste, he pestered me until I agreed.”

A flush filtered over her cheeks as she nodded her head, mentally taking note she owed Adrien more than ever now that she could keep her job.

“As for payment during the creation of the album I am sad to say you won't get paid until sales are made.”

There was a huge sock into Marinette's stomach at that, because she really hadn't thought this through at all. She wouldn't be able to keep her job here because of the schedule and now she wouldn't get paid? How was she going to keep her apartment this way?

“Uh, I see..” She stated obviously upset in her voice and producer Roche caught it.

“Don't worry, Mr. Agreste has thought of that too, and stated he wanted you and Mr. Nino to move into a home he rents, and preferred that the three of you lived there until the album was completed. I had to agree because, it would be great publicity to have the three of you getting along so well. I even have scheduled a camera crew to document your time living together. It would be a video we would release after the album takes off, people love things like that.”

Marinette wanted to die, she had just been thrown into the twilight zone with all this information, she was going to be living with both Nino and Adrien? She was going to lose her apartment, and how was she supposed to sneak out with cameras watching every move she made.

“The cameras will be rolling all the time?” She asked suddenly.

“Oh no, just a few times a week. We want to capture important moments only, you moving in, how well you work in the studio, at signings, at photo shoots. We aren't really interested in your daily lives at all.”

She tried her best not to sigh happily, that was better at least, then she didn't have to worry about transforming on camera but, how was she going to explain all of her absences to the boys, and what if they caught Tikki? This was going to be a nightmare but, without money she had no choice but to agree she couldn't really move back in with her parents because the two of them had rented her room out to help with bills after she moved so this was all there was. Alya and Nino had screwed her big but she made it worse by agreeing.

“I see.”

Marinette went through the rest of the contract with him and by the end she had a horrible headache. There was a bit more to all this than she ever really realized and now, with the thought of moving in with the boys, and everything else she just wanted to go home, unfortunately she had two photo shoots today and then after that she was told that she was going to work with a vocal coach for an hour before they had practice. She was already exhausted and it was only the first day of all this shit.

As she exited Roche's office she noticed that Nino was happily standing beside the door, with his arms crossed over his chest, “So you heard about us moving in together huh? Won't it be dope?”

“Nino..I hate you.” She stated flatly, “This is the worst thing that you and Alya have ever done to me.”

“Come on it's not that bad, you get to live with me and Adrien and we are going to have a blast! Dude, come on don't be like this.”

“Don't dude me. I have to lose my apartment, my job and now I am having to move in with two boys and one of which I can't even have a conversation with because I am a raging lunatic.” She inhaled, “I. Hate. You.”

Nino wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a pat on the arm, “Oh come on, sure it seems bad when you say it like that but, where's your sense of adventure! Like, imagine how awesome his house is, and how chill it would be to just hang out all the time, plus with me around you won't have to talk to him alone, and Alya will come over sometimes. It'll be fine.”

“I don't like adventure Nino, not when I am going to be homeless.”

He sighed, “After the album you will have enough money to be able to get an apartment and more, things will end up super chill just wait.”

“Adrien really went out of his way for me huh?” She asked as they walked together down the hall towards the style department.

“Yeah, he really wanted you and nobody else, he made it super clear this morning. Dude wakes up right at like the crack of dawn and he calls me and Roche and everyone and is like telling us all that this is how it's going to be. He put his foot down about it, and I couldn't believe it because, he really wasn't super into this whole thing until now, and now he's telling us all what to do. You blew him away man, you have no choice but to just deal because you know Adrien never does stuff like this, he's always super subdued but, this time he was like barking orders and making sure you were happy, it was crazy.”

Marinette could feel the blush rising against her cheeks again, and butterflies were in her stomach making her breakfast churn. Adrien had gone out of his way for her, he had been so out of character just to make sure she was happy, and sure she was angry about how things all worked out, but there was no way she wasn't thankful for him. She owed him more than she could ever explain in words, and how she would repay him she had no idea but, the next time she saw him she would have to do something to give thanks to him.

“What can I do to thank him Nino?”

“Just be the cutie, adorable you that you are, and stop your whining.”

A groan and she nodded, “You're right, I'll try to see this in a better way but, you and Alya both are never allowed to butt into my life again, do you hear me?”

“Good luck with that, you know her she's never going to stop, she loves you too much.”

They finally reached the style department and Nino let her go, giving her a hug before he left to go to work, “Remember Mari, you got this and it's an adventure, things are going to be super cool from here on out.”

As she entered her old workplace she felt a pang of sadness to see Patricia standing there with arms folded over her chest, obviously waiting on her to come inside.

The woman smacked her lips a moment as she watched Marinette enter, giving her a small glance over her glasses, “I wish you would have told me you were leaving me.”

“If I knew Patricia I swear I would have, things got a bit out of control.” Marinette stated as she finally found herself standing in front of her old boss, and strangely she wanted to reach out to give the woman a hug for allowing her to come back to work after the album. She would never be able to repay all the kindness she had received recently, and somehow she felt immensely loved to know all these people.

“I'm going to miss you hon, but I am pretty excited I get to dress you!” The woman's expression changed to one of excitement as she turned to rifle through the rows of clothing she had sat out for her.

“Today we are recreating that awesome color shoot and I picked just the one for you. I picked teal because it is just going to bring out those eyes of yours! Ooh, I am so excited!”

The woman handed her a dress and then shoved her into the dressing room, and when the door closed behind her Marinette was stunned at the dress in her hands. It was a beautiful chiffon dress that had two tiered circles skirts attached to the bodice which had beautiful circle cut outs along the chest which mitered up with a sheer shoulder. It was gorgeous, and Marinette knew that Patricia had been right, her eyes would pop with this color. Once she was dressed she was handed a pair of nude pumps and a very cute nude colored wide brimmed hat.

Marinette had to resist the urge to twirl around that room in the dress, the way it flounced around her as she moved, and the way it made her feel pretty even when she was wearing only eyeliner and had a messy bun proved Patricia was a goddess.

“How do you like it?” Patricia asked as she stood there obviously touching at the hem as much as possible in the mirror.

“Oh, Patricia it's lovely this dress is just amazing!”

“Good, now you better go to hair and makeup because we have another shoot a bit later and I picked out something much better for that one.” The woman stated as she gave Marinette a little wink.

Marinette was beaming, it was so crazy but, she did as told and headed off to the makeup department. They did her hair in light beach waves, and her makeup was very subtle as well, just a little blush and very light natural lips and eyes. They put the hat on and all at once the look was complete making Marinette stare in awe at her own reflection, she almost didn't look like herself.

The rest of the afternoon had not been as fun as the makeover had been, standing up straight, watching her lighting making sure she created angles with her body, it made Marinette aware of how hard Adrien's life must be. Modeling was not fun, and it certainly wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, and when the first shoot was over, she felt like every muscle in her body ached. She had stood up straight, been barked orders, was told to smile more, smileless, smile with her eyes she was exhausted.

She had barely found the energy to make it through the second shoot before she was told it was time for her vocal lesson. Marinette had thrown her old clothes on, kept her hair and headed off towards the practice room. The lesson hadn't gone well either, her stage fright got the better of her and she completely clammed up. The poor man Luca had given up on her and told her to practice at home, and Marinette was sure she had ruined everything today, and it made her feel defeated.

She hadn't ever been so excited to see Nino than she was when their time block for the studio came, she flung herself at him as soon as she saw him.

“Nino!”

He was cackling as he squeezed her back, “What's up you just saw me like a couple hours ago.”

She groaned into his shoulder, “Today has been the worst, I messed up so much that I can't even begin to tell you and I am so tired!”

He began to pat her back comfortingly as he continued to laugh, “Yeah the first day was rough for me to, you'll get it.”

Another groan as she finally let him go, “I dunno Nino, I've been yelled at all day long about how disappointing I am, and all I want to do is go home.”

“Well don't because we have practice and you can finally hear the song Adrien wrote with my sick beats and afterward I promise I will treat you to gelato.”

Marinette couldn't hide her excitement because she was starving, and all she wanted was a bath and some food, “Oh my god Nino you are the best!”

“I know.”

They had made it inside the studio just as Adrien came right behind, and today he wore a light blue v-neck shirt and plain jeans, and he looked rather upbeat for someone who apparently had been awake since dawn but still of course he was Adrien Agreste, and it was natural for him to appear unnatural.

“Marinette how was your first day?” He asked as he finally slid in the door.

Nino and Marinette had barely got inside, so she was surprised to hear his voice behind her, “Uh-um..it's been horrible actually.” She winced at the words because it felt unbearably rude to say after everything he had done for her.

“Ah, yeah the first day is the worst at least that was what Nino said.” His light laughter filled the space as he gracefully moved to fist bump Nino, who was casually standing against the wall.

“Yeah, she apparently fucked up a lot but, you remember my first day, I got yelled at twelve times by George for smiling too much, and for talking all the time.”

“Oh man I thought he was going to have a coronary.”

Marinette watched as the boys slipped into an easy conversation and her stomach bubbled with anxiety over how to interject to thank Adrien for all he had done. The words were lost though because soon enough the producer came in, and asked them to get into the booth. The sound track had already been created with just the instruments and so Nino got to sit this one out but Marinette was told to stand in the front, and Adrien was beside her with a huge grin.

“Here, put on these.” He stated as he slowly grabbed hold of a set of headphones and held them out to her, “You can hear the track through there.”

“But-I don't know this song..” She stated as she grabbed them and placed them around her neck biting at the edge of her lips.

“It's the same one we sang together but, it has all the instruments on the track. You have this, I am here with you.”

She could see he resisted the urge to grab her hands but, she was thankful he hadn't they were sweaty from her nerves. And as the music began to play the eyes of the people on the opposite side of the glass made her instantly clam up. She forgot her intro, and in the end they had stopped the music, calling in over the intercom that they were starting over.

“Mari, come here.” He stated as he gave her his hand, she hesitated to grab it again but, he refused to allow it. Gripping hold of her hand, he gave it a squeeze before he said, “Just close your eyes okay? They aren't there.”

Her heart was beating like wings of a hummingbird, she had thought about holding his hand for years and was surprised at how soft, and warm his hands were and as he rubbed soft circles onto the back of her palm she could feel the tight knot in her stomach giving up its hold. Slowly allowing her eyes to close, she could hear the music begin again. She remembered the song, and when it was time for her to begin Adrien gave her hand a squeeze.

The first few tries she had messed up by going a bit too fast but, by the third time she had found it effortless. Adrien would give her hand a squeeze when it was time to begin and each time she felt like her heart would explode. When the two of them had gotten it right the entire sound booth had erupted in glee, screaming at them how amazing it sounded.

“I told you that you could do it.” He stated as he squeezed her hand one last time before letting it go.

Marinette's entire face was beet red, and she was pretty sure that everyone could hear her heartbeat over the microphone but, apparently they hadn't.

“Thanks to you.” She stuttered out, biting at the edges of her lips again.

“Hey, we are a team we work together.”

All she could do was nod, as the two of them headed back to Nino who was beaming ear to ear at them both.

“DUDE SO KICK ASS!” His voice raised above all the other people in the room who were amazed at how well they had sounded together because none had heard her voice until now.

Marinette was too busy looking at her shoes to see everyone in the room staring, and she wished like hell she was invisible right now, because it was embarrassing to have so much attention for what she considered nothing at all.

“Yo Adrien I promised her gelato after her tough day today, you wanna come with us?”

“I wish I could but, I have a lot of homework to catch up on. I fell asleep last night and ended up not doing anything but, we will hang out Saturday when you all move in”

“Wait! Saturday?” Marinette squeaked out, “I have to give my landlord thirty days!”

“Don't worry about it Marinette, everything will be taken care of for you. See you guys on Saturday okay?”

Adrien was obviously very confident in his ability to work everything out for her, and to see him stubbornly asserting himself was strange but, she nodded her head. Apparently, she was moving in with Nino and Adrien and in only three days. She had a lot of work to do.


	4. Moving pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette moves and Chat decides to be romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving is split two chapters apart, and there's cute stuff in the middle <3 So enjoy.

It was finally Friday night, and dual patrol with Chat was in a few hours; but Marinette was busy taping up the boxes before the big move. The last two days had been a version of her personal hell and things hadn't gotten easier. If anything, she felt like it was worse than the first day. She had three photo shoots to make up that the boys had already taken part in, plus she had classes, by the time she got to the studio Nino and Adrien were nowhere to be found. The only silver lining was that next week they finally would have matching schedules and that made her feel a bit relieved, having them there made her more relaxed at least.

“Girl, we finally got everything packed! Aren't you excited to be moving in with Mr. Dreamboat?”

Alya was sitting in front of her completely donned in sweatpant. Her hair was bundled up into a bun and she was placing tape on another box before scribbling 'Mari's bedroom' in big red letters on the side.

A sigh escaped Marinette's lips as she kicked a box from her footing. “Ugh, do you have to keep giving him nicknames? I've been over Adrien for years, and there's no way moving in with him is going to make anything change.”

“Sure you are,” Alya mocked, “that’s why you still stutter around him- because you are completely over him, right?”

Marinette refused to believe she still had a crush on Adrien, it had been five years, and she hadn't seen him for three of them. He had been busy with his career during Lycée so they hadn't had classes together. Honestly, she had gotten over him much faster than she had anticipated because for years she had always thought they would end up together. It was pretty silly now that she thought about it. As she grabbed another box to stack in the pile, she looked at her friend who was busy with the final box.

“You know I wouldn't have to worry about it if you and Nino had just stayed out of my business...” She reminded as she stacked a box into the corner.

Adrien had told Nino the movers were coming in the morning and that all she had to do was label the boxes and everything would be moved for her, any furniture that couldn't come along would be placed in a storage with Nino's things until they finished the album and everyone could continue on with their normal lives.

It was strange how Adrien hadn't asked her permission or even Nino's, and when they had had gelato the night earlier, both had wondered if he was alright. Adrien was always the one to make sure everyone was fine with whatever it was he was doing, to just spring things on them this way was really strange, but Nino assured her that he really hadn't changed that much over the years and Marinette had to hand it to him that without him being so assertive, she may have denied his urgings to move. She loved her apartment, and loved that she could come and go as she pleased. Maybe Adrien had just gotten excited? Either way, she owed him a lot for it, because he was even paying for her moving fees and the break of lease. Adrien had spent so much just making sure his friends were taken care of, and it was sort of amazing but at the same time not like him at all.

Marinette was in her thoughts completely when Alya stated, “Oh yeah, I remember some really cute girl sending me a death threat, what ever happened to that?” Alya hummed as she grasped the corners of her box to place into the pile.

“Don't tempt me.”

“Come on, is everything that bad? I mean, you are getting attention, cute outfits and you get free housing for a few months. Plus you get to share your space with two cute guys...hmm…” She pretended to think. “Sounds like a good thing to me.”

Marinette sighed again, and leaned up against the bare wall of her bedroom overlooking the empty space that she had called her own, and it almost felt a bit sad to be saying goodbye, this little place had been her first apartment on her own, she was sad to see it go, “It's just- I'm not sure how much I like all this stuff, Alya, and I keep failing at practices and shoots. Plus Adrien didn't even ask he just basically sprung all this on us, it's really weird.”

“Your nerves are getting the better of you hun, just let all that tension go. Learn to live a bit okay? It's not like everyone doesn't already think you sound like an angel, just imagine everyone naked or something.” Alya taped the box and then said, “Plus, Adrien was just trying to make things easier for you guys, Nino told me yesterday that Adrien basically had the space at his place anyway, it wasn't like it was too much of a hassle.”

Marinette nodded, “I wish I could picture them naked, but I just get sick.” She then patted the box and sighed, “It's just, I wish he would have talked to me first instead of me just hearing it from the producer, and I haven't even had the time to thank him, you know?”

“You will tomorrow; and you can ask him any questions you have, too, if you can actually talk without stuttering,” Alya smirked. 

“I can talk to him a bit better now, I had some conversations with him.”

“Good, I'm proud of you. My little girl is growing up; finally able to talk to cute guys.” Alya giggled as she headed into the hall.

“Hey! I dated really nice looking men in the past,” Marinette protested. 

“Not Adrien level hot.” Alya argued with a raised brow, as if daring Marinette to say otherwise, and she couldn't. Nobody was Adrien hot.

“You got me there.” Marinette stated as Alya in turn gave her a knowing look, it was true, Adrien was very handsome and always had been, but even now she knew that hadn't been the reason for her crush. He was much more than just a pretty face to her, he was a beacon of sunshine in the rain.

The two girls gave one final look over the bedroom before they moved into the living room which now had nothing in it save for the couch and television. The two of them had spent the last three hours packing, but not before she begged Alya to give her a backrub. Every muscle in her entire body had hurt from standing up straight during the shoots. After begging and looking like a kicked puppy, she succeeded and Alya had given in, it really had helped loosen the stiffness in her muscles immensely. She was exhausted both physically and mentally, and tomorrow was for sure going to be trying with the move, not to mention that she had still yet to tell her parents anything at all. Things had been too hectic to even think about talking to them yet, but she promised herself she would tomorrow after she settled in. Hopefully they wouldn't be too angry that she was moving in with two men, but they liked Adrien and Nino and would probably trust them to behave. She hoped so, anyway.

When both girls flopped happily onto the couch together they both let out sighs, glad their task was finally done for the night. Marinette slowly leaned her head against her friend's shoulder letting out a hum, “I wish that you could be living there instead, I am so nervous about this whole thing you know how clumsy I am, what if I make a total fool of myself or something!”

Alya gave her head a light calming stroke, “it's just Nino and Adrien, they know how dorky you are and they still adore you. Now if only I could get Mr. Good Ass to finally see how hot you are, then my job would be done.”

“Alya...what the hell?”

“What, it's just a thought.”

Marinette let out a giggle as she leaned into her friend more, “Mr. Good Ass? Really.. what a nickname.”

“Yeah I mean, you've seen it right? It's pretty nice, much better than Nino's.”

“Gross, I haven't looked at Nino's ass and I really don't want to Alya, besides isn't Nino kinda your man?”

Alya gave a sigh of her own that time and the mood in her voice seemed to get a bit sad, “nah, we don't label what we have going on, I don't have time for anything serious and neither does he, if anything we are friends with benefits.”

Slowly Marinette moved to look her friend in the eyes, “sounds like you wish he wasn't just a fuck buddy though.”

“I mean, kinda. Is that weird? I shouldn't because god knows what a huge nerd he is, but, I feel like we've been off and on so long, that I just want to give it a real good shot before I give up.”

Marinette couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for her friend, Alya had always been fine with the way things were, Hell, Marinette was sure she actually instigated the rules for their relationship; but hearing her say how she wanted it to be serious proved maybe Alya was growing tired of the serial dating life. The two of them had been together since Collège, but when they had gotten a bit older they would break up and get back together so often Marinette had a hard time keeping track. What was more strange was neither really dated anyone else seriously, it just seemed like they were made for each other.

“I'm so happy for you Al!” Marinette dove in, giving her friend a huge squeeze, she was so proud of her finally wanting a real relationship especially with Nino, that she could just burst.

“Don't be too happy, I haven't told him yet.”

“He's going to flip out!” Marinette gave another firm squeeze to her friend before she straightened up, “Nino loves you so much, he always has, I don't think he would say no.”

“I dunno... now that he is in this band doing the album he will get loads of girls begging to give it up and I'm not sure he would want to be exclusive with me.”

Marinette punched her in the shoulder, “Oh shut up, he would never be that big of a dick, just give him a chance!”

They talked a few more hours about nothing specific, and eventually Alya decided it was time for her to go and Marinette had patrol soon too, but it would be great if maybe Alya would stay. She had missed her friend, but their schedules just clashed most of the time leaving both of them only enough time to text or talk on the phone instead.

Alya had moved to the door, standing with arms in her pockets and giving Marinette a sweet look that told her that things would get better, and not to worry, “I promise I’ll come help you unpack tomorrow okay?”

“I will Al, I'll see you tomorrow okay? Have a good time tomorrow at your sister's birthday party.”

Alya slid her hand down her face with a groan, “don't remind me..”

Marinette couldn't help but giggle, shifting her body to give Alya a big hug goodbye, “I'll call you, goodnight.”

“Love you Mari.” And as she headed into the hallway she stuck her head back inside, hey, it's going to be okay.”

“I know, I love you too, see you tomorrow.”

As the door closed behind Alya Marinette let out a sigh, allowing her head to rest against it, enjoying the coolness from the wood. Even though she wanted to believe in herself, this wasn't designing clothes, or playing video games, she wasn't even sure she was good enough but every time Adrien held her hand and told her it would be alright she couldn't help but feel invincible. Moving in with them wouldn't be all that horrible, it may actually be fun, she had to at least give it a shot, as Alya and Nino would tell her she needed to live a little- or at least try.

“Tikki?” She called out.

“Ready to go?” Tikki zoomed out of her hiding spot between Marinette's coat.

“Yeah, I guess. You think Alya is right?That everything will be alright and that I'm just over reacting?”

The bug kwami nodded, “I do. You hid your secret at your parents and I have faith you can do this too, it won't be as hard as you think. I also think you are a great singer if that helps any.”

“Thank's Tikki, let's go, I am certain a kitty we know is up to no good tonight.”

A giggle came from the red being and she nodded, “I imagine he is.”

Marinette scooped Tikki into her jacket and headed out into the nights air, there was no secret hatch to her apartment, no window to secretly flee from and so every transformation she had to make out behind the dumpsters. At first it had taken some getting used to and she supposed now that she was moving it would get even more difficult for her each time but, she would figure it out. Tikki always said she was a quick thinker, and this time would be no different.

When she got to their meeting spot she hadn't expected him to be there waiting for her, what was also really hilarious was he had in his hands a brown paper bag. The smile that Chat often gave her seemed less bright than the one he was sporting tonight, and she had been taken back by how utterly happy he seemed at her arrival.

“M'lady did you eat anything tonight?”

She didn't want to tell him the truth, she knew he must have brought her something in the bag, even though she had eaten with Alya only three hours ago Marinette shook her head with a smile, and slowly padded to his side.

“No, you caught me.” She placed hands on her hips as she swayed her hips from side to side, “Did you bring me something kitty?”

“I did, it's one of your favorites.” He said, as he lifted up the bag for her to view the label.

Her eyes slowly opened wide and her mouth gaped, “You didn't!”

“I did. You said last night I had to get your heart to have butterflies, and if I know anything about you it's that the best way to make you excited is food.”

“You have me there, you really shouldn't have Chat, I know it was out of the way.”

He beckoned to her with his fingers, and slowly moved to sit legs crossed over the other, “nothing is too far out of my way for you.”

She rolled her eyes and moved to sit in front of her, her hands tingling with excitement over the food she knew sat delicately inside the brown bag. She had told him long ago that her favorite foods were from the pâtisserie on 12 Gotlib street, and that her favorite of theirs were the quiches. Hilariously it was her own parents bakery she chose to tell him about, but it wasn't a lie, she loved her parents food, and missed it every day that she didn't live there with them.

“Kitty...” She smiled softly, “you're so sweet, thank you.”

“It was nothing, come on let's dig in.” He said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

As he slowly took out the things from the bag she was surprised to see that quiches were not the only thing he brought along, he also brought with him two bottles of water and an orange. As he put them all out on the bag his tail managed to flick happily behind him. He was obviously very happy with himself for making her so pleased, and it made her happy to see it. Lately he had been so tired, and it was no wonder, they both were so busy, of course he must be just as exhausted as she was.

Slowly she took hold of the small thing in her hands inhaling the scent that she remembered all her life and memories of her parents flooded into her memory. She missed them so much, but seemed she had very little time to visit them, and it was always pretty depressing when she missed a call from her dad or a text from her mom. Tears threatened to brim the corners of her eyes, but she swallowed them down as she tried her best to enjoy the first bite without any guilt.

“Chat I hope last time I didn't make you uncomfortable. I meant nothing by what I said you know.”

His face at her words was hilarious, he stopped just as he was about to bite, and he blinked thoughtfully a moment before choosing his words, “what about how sexy I am? I'm used to it, you know without the mask-I have many fan girls.”

She let out a groan, “I was serious.”

“I am too.” He said with a great smile on his features, “don't worry, Bug, I don't take offense to you flirting or thinking dirty thoughts about me.” He gave a wink and continued to eat, happily humming along as if it were possibly the best thing in the world that she thought about him in unsavory ways. Which she absolutely did not ever do. Ever. (That was a lie though, and she knew it.)

“You know, I was almost going to give you a kiss tonight for my treat kitty, but you ruined your chances.”

Chat's eyes darted from his food back up to her, his eyes full of something she hadn't really quite figured out the meaning of,but she assumed it was disbelief. “No you wouldn't. You always play cat and mouse with me but never deliver. Tonight was just me making you happy, I don't need any reward for that.”

Marinette smiled at him, and after taking a small napkin to the corners of her mouth she slowly scooted to her knees, bending over their food to kiss the tip of his nose, “thank you Chat, I really needed to feel better tonight, you always know how to make me smile.”

His face went pink around the edges of his mask, his eyes blinking furiously at her hands on his shoulders and the peck he delivered on his nose, but he didn't move a muscle, it was almost as if he was completely caught off guard and for once had no idea what to say or do.

When she pulled away, and sat back down she shoved the last bit of her treat into her mouth, trying her best not to laugh at the way he continued to flush. It was hard considering the way he looked, but she knew it would only embarrass him further, and so she ignored the feelings in her stomach and throat that threatened to tickle upwards out of her lips, and instead supplemented that with peeling back the orange.

\-----

When Ladybug's lips brushed against his nose, he had been too taken aback to breathe. It was nothing, it was a chaste brushing against skin but it caused his brain to completely shut down. It was stupid and juvenile of him and he knew it, and he had promised himself years ago that his crush on her was nothing and that with time he could grow out of it, but even with other girls he found himself comparing them to her. Their lasting friendship, the way Ladybug knew everything without actually knowing details of his life, nobody could even surpass their partnership. Sure it was strictly platonic between him and his spotted partner, and sure they had never been anything more but, no woman knew him inside and out like she did, and none of them could read his body language or know when something was bothering him, the only other person who could do that was Nino.

It felt like it took him far too long to breathe again and when his eyes landed on her, while she sat there peeling the orange he had brought with a smirk on her lips, he knew full well she was trying to hide her laughter..

“Did I make you have butterflies yet, M'lady?” He asked, trying to get that casual banter back to make things seem as though he hadn't just had a mental breakdown over a kiss on the nose.

Her sapphire eyes glanced up at him with mirth, “I think I managed to make you have them instead, kitty.”

'She has no idea', he thought as he stretched out his palm for a piece of the orange in her hands, and when it landed in his gloved hand he smirked upwards at her.

“Only every time I look at you.” It was the truth, no matter how much he wished it wasn't and no matter how much he joked about it, it didn't make it any less true.

He could hear her snort, and saw the roll of her eyes but the smile remained stuck to her lips and a warm feeling hit him square in the stomach. Seeing her smile like that was probably one of his favorite past times.

“Chat we should do our patrol, I have to get up in the morning pretty early.”

“Ah, aren't Saturday's your short day though?”

“Oh, actually I don't work this weekend but, I'm moving tomorrow and I have to help the movers and unpack, it's going to be a huge hassle.”

Opening the water bottle and giving it a swig, he nodded his head, “Ah, hopefully you aren't going too far from me.”

“I'll still be in Paris silly kitty, I wouldn't just leave you like that.”

His grin grew, and he slowly moved to get up to his feet, extending his hand for her to grab for support. She gave him a smile and instead of the usual ignoring his help, this time her hand grabbed hold of his and she used his strength to help pull her upwards to her feet.

“We can come back for the trash after, let's go Chat.”

His hand burned with hers in it, and he wished he didn't have to let it go, “want to race?”

“We just ate won't you get sick?” She asked, as his hand finally trailed away from hers. She thoughtfully asked him if he would get sick from the run, but he saw the way her eyes sparkled behind the worry, as if wanting him to shove it away, and actually race her.

“Nah, let's go!” He beckoned as he waited for her to pad to his side, as if the two of them were going to run a marathon together instead of running rooftops. When she finally stood beside him with a smirk on her lips, he found her the most beautiful. She loved to run with him, and he loved it just as much. The freedom attached to the effortless movements he could make across the rooves, the way each muscle constricted and released, second to seeing her smile this was his favorite part of being Chat Noir.

“One...two..” She counted her eyes staring with a smirk on her lips as she waited to call out three, and he knew that she wasn't going to play fair, she often didn't but this time it was his turn.

“Ladybug you have something on your face.” He stated.

“Not going to work!” She said but she straightened anyway and he could see her fighting back the urge to wipe the corners of her mouth.

“No, really, hold on let me get it.” He slowly moved towards her, watching as she narrowed her eyes, as if expecting him to at any moment start running leaving her in the dust.

Chat had other plans though, and slowly he was right in front of her, his gloved hand slowly reached out, using his thumb to trail the corner of her lip, careful that his claw not scratch too hard. She had nothing on her face at all, actually he just wanted an excuse to get her to trust that he wasn't going to cheat, but as her bottom lip moved with his careful motions, he lost sight of his cause. Ladybug was hands on hips waiting patiently for him to say it was gone, but instead of doing what he had intended and running after, he leaned forward brushing his lips against the tip of her nose as she had just moments before.

“Got it.” He whispered out but, inside he was frantic. His brain was trying to figure out what to do next, but Ladybug only stood there blinking up at him with rose colored cheeks. That's when it hit him, he was just going to start running, it may not have been the plan in the beginning but it was all he could do.

So he ran. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

“Chat! You jerk!” He could hear her yell out, but the smirk on his lips wouldn't die, nor would the burning in his chest. When Ladybug finally caught up to him, he was panting against the side of a building, he had ran harder than he ever had, and every part of him was aching with the adrenaline shot of a kiss to his Lady.

“That wasn't fair!”

His green eyes looked up at her, she was panting too, obviously she had ran as hard as she could to catch up with him after the initial shock had worn off, “Everything is fair in love and war bugaboo.”

She snorted, “Well this is war then between us then.”

“You cheated last time, it was only fair; don't pout.” He said, as his smile continued to pester the corners of his lips, they almost hurt tonight from how much he had smiled because of her.

“I didn't cheat. You are just slow.” She huffed her arms crossed above her chest.

Giving a shrug as he slowly straightened up his body Chat couldn't help but keep his grin across his lips, he had successfully made her blush earlier.

“Now we're even.”

“No way, I don't count that, Chat.”

“I do.” 'In more ways than one' he thought simultaneously.

The two of them had gone at a slower pace the rest of the night, both tired from their initial sprint. It had ended with the two of them back at the beginning place instead of the Notre- Dame cathedral.

“I'll clean this up Chat, it's the least I could do since you brought it to me tonight.” She said as she slowly bent over to gather up the trash they had made.

“I'll see you Tuesday night then.”

“Bye Chat.” She said with a smile and a wave.

“Good night, good luck tomorrow.”

As he swung his body down off the edge of the building he headed off down the alley until he felt safe to let his transformation slip away. His heart was still beating with the thought of her pretty blushing face again, and though it had been nothing at all he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he actually was making an impact on her finally. Maybe just maybe things were going in the right direction after all.

“Kid, I am starving.” Came Plagg's voice, as the little kwami had just zoomed back under his jacket.

“Do you ever not want to eat?” Adrien asked as he gave a little groan, Plagg always wanted to eat, it was nothing new, but it didn't mean it wasn't annoying.

“Nope, come on, cheese please.”

A groan escaped Adrien again as he headed off towards his home, the entire way thinking about Ladybug and her pink cheeks, and the way just bringing her food she loved brought a smile to her face, or the way that she had thanked him by a sweet kiss to his nose.

He had gotten home but, the entire way there he had been walking on air. Plagg had given him a hard time about the stupid childish way he had acted but Adrien didn't care, it was something special to him to feel this way, when generally his hormones should have taken over and instead the childish butterflies had instead.

“I can't believe I kissed her back.” Adrien stated as he opened up the fridge for a bottle of water, leaning against the cabinet after it was in his hands.

“You are like the dorkiest idiot I know, I mean what are you like twenty human years old, and you're acting like you did when we first met.

“I know Plagg, she just does that to me.”

“She does a lot of other things to you, too, you sick fuck.”

Adrien flushed because it was natural for him to be sexually frustrated by a girl in skin tight clothes and in all honesty that hadn't changed since he turned sixteen, at least the frequency of his self love had died because there for a few years it was almost embarrassing.

“It's a biological thing, Plagg, get over it.”

“Yeah well it's disgusting, and I have good hearing, and you're loud.”

A roll to his green eyes and Adrien slowly looked around his apartment realizing how strange it was that soon two other people would be sharing this space. Plagg was great company, but the large apartment had rooms that had never been in use and the thought of it being filled with laughter was something Adrien couldn't help but feel delight over. Sure things might be a bit harder on Plagg but the kwami would adjust and it was helpful to Marinette that she had a place to stay.

As he flopped down onto the couch he let out a sigh, “do you think that I was a bit rude for not asking her to move here, instead I essentially demanded it?”

“Well, if she's as stubborn as you are, it wouldn't have mattered. Nice change of subject by the way.” The kwami muttered.

“I'll need to apologize tomorrow, Plagg, I feel sort of conflicted about it now that it's almost here. What if she's angry?”  
Adrien then rolled his eyes, as he processed the tail end of Plaggs statement. “Well I have other important things to think about than just Ladybug, if I sat around all day thinking about her I probably would never leave home.”

“Okay let's not talk about that anymore, I may throw up what I've ate.” The kwami stated flatly as he nestled into the pillow with a wedge of Camembert, “Well kid you didn't give her a choice in the matter, I mean it was either move here or be destitute with nowhere to go. I don't understand why humans use currency.”

“I should have asked.”

“It's a bit too late now isn't it, they are going to be here tomorrow. So stop whining about it, and just deal with it.”

Adrien groaned as he burrowed his body down into the pillow, “Yeah I guess but, I just wanted to help. I hope she sees that.”

“Whining still.”

“Shut the hell up Plagg.”

“Just saying..”

The rest of the night was spent trying to sleep, but it just wouldn't come inside he was bubbling over with emotions from both Ladybug and the fact that his friends would be there in the morning. Ladybug and her cute love of baked goods, and hilariously it was Marinette's families bakery she loved, he often wondered if they could have been friends had they known one another. He thought they would really get along, he often saw a lot of Ladybug in Marinette in the past, but back in those days Marinette had barely spoken to him without stuttering. He had never really gotten to know her that well but, he often thought she must be a fan of Ladybug to sport the same hairstyle, and how she exhibited similar leadership qualities. Yeah, the two of them would have been great friends had they met.

Then when his thoughts drifted the Marinette his mind began to worry that she would be angry at him for forcing her to move in, and for not asking her first. He also wondered how she had been doing these past few days, and if she had gotten the hang of everything without him and Nino there.

When the sun finally started rising filtering its soft pinks and purples through the windows of his bedroom Adrien jolted awake with the realization that Nino and Marinette would be there soon. He had slept maybe a few hours and the dark circles under his eyes would be proof but, he was excited to see them both, and maybe he would have a chance to tell her how sorry he was.

“Plagg get up!” he screamed, as he pulled himself from the mess of blankets.

The kwami only gave a groan from his spot on the pillow beside where Adrien slept, and he rolled over ignoring the noise. The cat was the worst about waking up early, but Adrien just couldn't keep his excitement inside, they were coming today, today and he wanted it to be perfect. The camera crew hadn't arrived yet, they had chosen to wait until things were a little more settled, Adrien had persisted that he wanted things to be in order before they came and so, they had scheduled the arrival tomorrow instead, though everyone would have to play the part of being excited to be there.

Once up and out of the shower Adrien was standing in jeans and a plain black tee shirt, hovering over the coffee that he needed so desperately to have in his hands when his phone buzzed.

**[Dude, I am here with all my shit, which one is yours again I always get lost.]**

A smile inched across his face as he read the words, before his fingers typed back his response.

_[It's the top floor, the only apartment there.]_

The response was instantaneous and the words Nino replied with made him chuckle deeply.

**[Fuck, I keep forgetting you're that rich snobby type. I'll be right up man.]**

Within a few minutes there was a knock on the door, and Adrien hummed against his mug in delight knowing who stood just inches behind his door. Setting the mug down quietly on the coffee table, he slowly rose to his feet, Plagg still hadn't gotten out of bed so there was nothing to worry about as far as that went, and he flew open the door with a huge smile.

“Hey!”

“Hey!” Nino pulled Adrien into a tight hug, giving a few pats on his back before they parted, “Is that coffee I smell?”

Nino's eyes quickly darted towards the kitchen and Adrien gave a nod to his head, “Of course, what sort of friend would I be if I didn't brew some for us both?”

“A shitty one, that's what.” Nino said with a smirk as he slowly made way inside finally with the door closing behind him.

“So the movers will be up here soon they said, I am so glad I don't have to move all my stuff, do you know how much of a lifesaver it's been?”

Nino and Adrien had just moved into the living room which was a little ways off from the kitchen, it was large enough for there to be a large white couch, the television which was one of the largest on the market, and it had six full length windows that faced out into the street. Nino had remarked at how large it was and how he wondered if it would be alright if he put his turntables in the room, of course Adrien obliged him, because there was more than enough space for anything he wanted to put there.

“Oh good, I should let you pick out a room then.” Adrien stated as he sat his cup down once again, getting to his feet, “I'll let you choose the one on my side of the apartment or the one on the opposite side.”

It didn't take long for Nino to come up with the answer, “dude, Alya is so coming over and not that we are noisy but-Uh, it would be nice for a little privacy if you know what I mean.” Nino winked a bit, with his elbow nudging towards Adrien.

“Say no more, that one is yours then.”

“Thanks bro, you're the best.”

It really hadn't dawned on him that now he and Marinette would have rooms side by side, or that they would have to share a bathroom that nestled between the two of them adjoined by two doors on opposing sides. This wasn't something Adrien had even thought about at all, he was instead so engrossed in helping Nino unpack that it hadn't dawned on him at all.

The movers had started bringing in boxes and it wasn't long until the room was filled, the only huge things that Nino had brought along was his mixing table, desk and computer, and a set of drums. The rest all had been clothes, and other small odds and ends. The two of them now sat in the floor of Nino's new room, slowly taking things out of boxes together, having small conversations about Marinette who still hadn't shown yet. Adrien didn't have her phone number so there was no way to know, but apparently she had texted Nino a few times explaining she had overslept and was in the process of getting ready.

“Do you think she was mad that I didn't talk to her about moving here?” Adrien asked as he folded up another shirt that Nino had just shoved into a box. Adrien was too used to being clean and tidy that it seemed borderline a compulsion now, and having Nino's things just shoved into the box to be put away in a mess just didn't sit right with him, so he had begun the task of folding everything for his friend to put up. Years of being told he had to be in proper order sort of engraved being clean into his skull, and when things were out of place often times it bugged him until it was fixed, Nino on the other hand was the type of person where anything goes, and though he admired it sometimes, the ball of clothes inside the box were completely wrinkled, almost spilling out of the top of the box.

“Nah, I mean she was kinda shocked but, she told me she wanted to thank you. I mean it was kind of crazy how gung-ho you were about it, you didn't even ask me man but, I still love you. It's a good thing I know you meant well but, it was sorta crazy but, Mari couldn't move back home anyway, Alya said her parents rented out the room she used to sleep in so, I mean even if you had asked we probably would force her in the end.” Nino was busy placing things into the dresser that already decorated the spare room as he spoke with his back turned.

“I just couldn't sleep that night and my mind went crazy. I didn't even think that Marinette might not have any money by joining, and I -well, I really didn't want her to back out. Nino her voice is so amazing!” He sighed wistfully, “I just didn't want her to quit. I honestly would have done anything to keep her singing with us.”

“Wow, you sure you aren't crushing on her or something because that sounds pretty romantic.” Nino stated turning giving his friend the side eye, as if he knew something that Adrien didn't.

“No way, I just really love her voice and she's my friend I can't have someone without a home just because I am selfish.”

“She isn't going to be mad, if anything she's probably going to be freaking out by how cool this place is!” Nino was trying his best to keep him upbeat, and he knew it. His anxiety was sort of taking over now that Marinette wasn't there and that he hadn't seen or heard from her in a few days. He just wanted to be sure he hadn't overstepped and even though Nino claimed he hadn't he just wanted to hear it from her.

As he slowly folded the clothes getting closer to the end of the box Nino had kept the conversation going for a while, up until there was a buzz from Nino's phone and he twirled around once again from his motions at the dresser, “Dude Mari's here.”

“Oh! Well tell her to come up, I'll meet her at the door.” Adrien stated as he folded the shirt he had in his hands in a hurry, getting to his feet in a jump.

“Will do.”

Adrien could feel himself already smiling, now was his chance to ask her or rather apologize to her. When he got to the kitchen the buzzer was already going, and Adrien knew behind the door Marinette was standing there waiting. It was exciting to finally have them all there, and when he opened the door he was knocked back by the dark circles that clung under her eyelids, and the baggy sweatpants with oversized sweater she had on. Her hair was pulled up into a messy topknot and she had on black high-top shoes, but in her hands she held coffee's and a bag that he knew belonged to a doughnut shop just around the corner. Even looking like she had just rolled out of bed, Marinette was still cute, with her smudged yesterday's eyeliner and her shy smile.

“Uh-Hi.” She said softly, rose tinting her cheeks lightly as she balanced her treats in her hands, “Sorry for being a bit late.”

“Oh, it wasn't a problem, let me take those.” He said as he outstretched his palm to grab hold of the drinks that were in a small cardboard carrier in her arms.

“Thanks, I figured everyone might want a little pick me up today.” She said as she slowly moved inside, sliding into the kitchen to set the bag down on the counter. “Uh-Adrien I wanted to say- I really am glad that you thought about me so much and I-”

She was cut off when Nino ran down the hall, his smile was from ear to ear and he was screaming her name, “MARI!!!”

Adrien realized how much she wanted to tell him her thanks but, she didn't continue, instead Marinette only took one of the drinks from inside his hands, and outstretched it towards the happy man who was currently trying to squeeze in for a hug.

“I am so stoked guys, Alya just texted me and she said she was going to be here later we gatta party!” He grabbed hold of the drink, and took a long sip of the straw, “Yo, I needed this Mari, you are a lifesaver. Adrien made some coffee earlier but, It just wasn't enough.”

“You're welcome, I knew you would need it because I sure did, I slept maybe three hours in total, I kept having the worst nightmares.”

Adrien finally moved to sit down the other two drinks, finally accepting the hug that Nino had tried to give them both, and when their bodies all pressed together for once Adrien felt completely at ease and at home. He might have been worried before but, having them here suddenly felt completely the way it should be. He just hoped that he could finally hear what Marinette had to say, even if he had to take her outside to hear it because he was interested to hear her, and wanted to ease her worried mind that he knew she probably had, and it could have been the cause of her nightmares. He would have to remedy it because he wanted nothing more than everyone to be happy.


	5. Moving Pt II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : feels and mild sin ahead. <3

When Marinette had entered his building she had been in instant shock. It was huge, and to know that he would be at the top level, it must be of the finest quality; and that somehow made her nervous. Adrien had always had a lot of money and that had never been an issue or even a concern before- but now that she was mooching off of him, (or at least she felt that way) she wasn't sure how to react to all of the finery.

The movers had come earlier than she was ready for, she had been unable to sleep because thoughts of her leather clad partner kept coming to mind. A chaste kiss to the nose shouldn't have made her heart flutter like the wings of butterflies. It shouldn't have made her halt and lose their race either, but it had. That stupid idiot had done it on purpose to make her lose, and she questioned how had he known it would work. It was stupid- but whatever it was that was going on with her, she refused to allow it. Marinette had spent the majority of the night giving herself a pep-talk about how she was just lonely and whatever it was that her body had done was just a biological response to being shocked. It was her fault. She shouldn't have kissed him first, and he had just responded to her in jest; that was all.

It was nothing.

Spending all night talking herself out of whatever strange feeling she had had during the patrol that night left her with little to no sleep; so when the movers came, she had fought with body and mind to maintain consciousness and to stay upright. They had taken everything- even the bed, and that left Marinette no choice in the matter, she had to get up and get going. She had tossed on the baggiest clothes she owned, threw up her hair and grabbed a bus to the address that Nino had texted her the night prior.

Her entire body had a tingle, and her eyelids continued to flutter, fighting sleep, but now, as she stood in the kitchen with both boys pressed against her, she was wide awake even without a single drop of the cold caffeinated liquid she had, not two feet away from her.

“Three musketeers from now on, guys!” Nino yelled, ignoring Marinette's words about her nightmares, and it wasn't like she wanted to divulge any information anyway so she was thankful for the oversight.

Imagine having to explain that she had stayed awake because her crime fighting partner happened to make her heart race like a teenage girl, Yeah, that would have gone over super smooth.

“Yeah! It should be a lot of fun. I'm glad you both came to stay here.” Adrien said as they finally broke the hug. It had been rather a loose hug, but it still made Marinette blush when Adrien's chest had been pressed against her own.

A nervous laugh filtered from her lips, as she quickly went to grab the milky iced latte off the counter. “I wanted to thank you again Adrien, you did so much for me and I promise to pay you back for it, anything you want just name it.” She shoved the straw into her lips as she slowly tried to squirm away from the two boys who lingered a bit too close.

“You're welcome Mari, It was the least I could do for sort of pressuring you into all of this.” He paused before remembering, “oh, I should show you to your room so you can start unpacking when the movers get here.”

“See, I told you she was going to be fine with this. Right, Mari?” Nino asked as he nudged towards his blond cohort, “he was worried you were mad at him, but I told him you would be fine. Adrien is a worry wart from hell.”

She nodded her head at both of them, “no, I was just shocked but I think I’m over it. I mean- it's not like I had much of a better idea, so really thank you, Adrien.” Marinette thought for a second before turning her attention to Nino. “It doesn't mean that I’m not still a bit pissed at you and Alya, though.”

Nino shrugged, not really worried about her, he knew just as well as she did that it was too late to do anything about it now.

Marinette had long since dissolved the majority of her anger, still wouldn't let them forget that they had created all these problems. Still, she knew holding the grudge now especially after moving in wouldn't really do her any good, but the reminder to them did make her feel a bit better.

She watched as the blond put his hand behind his head giving his hairline a quick rub out of embarrassment; something she knew was one of his nervous tics that he hadn't outgrown and it was endearing to see he was still the same. 

“Don't think that I won't pay you back for the rental fees though okay because I am not going to accept it, you hear me?” She joked as she bent towards him with an accusatory finger but the smile remained on her face all the while.

 

“Yes, ma'am.” Adrien joked back as he gave a false salute, “come on, I'll show you to your room.”

Nino gave a smirk as the blond headed off towards the opposite side of the living room where three doors sat waiting on them both. Moving slowly around the taller olive skinned boy, she followed quickly behind, her coffee in tow until he swung open a door, to a very clean, very bland room.

As if his living room and kitchen weren't impressive enough her room was bigger than her living room at her old place, it had two closets, the bed was a queen and had huge fluffy white pillows and a matching spread, and the dresser, which she knew was empty, was large enough to fit double the clothing she actually owned. To the left of the door she stood in was another that was standing open, she slowly edged her eyes inside to realize that there was a huge bathroom. It had a garden tub, a shower that was encased in black marble with rain shower, and was completely spotless save for the two towels on the rack, and hair products she knew belonged to Adrien.

Though it was glorious it dawned on her, that his room was joined by a door on the opposing side, and the realization hit her, she was sharing this bathroom with him.

“Wait, Adrien…” she paused as she noticed him standing off to the side beside the dresser, “all three of us are sharing a bathroom?” 

He gave a chuckle, “Oh, no just us-” He paused as if that fact suddenly hit him, “wait..”

He remained quiet for quite awhile, her blue eyes watching as his face went from a comical expression to one of sheer and utter panic. Adrien's face went pink, and then she watched as his mouth spewed out a curse. “Well, shit.”

“So, Nino has his own bathroom..” She said hesitantly, her voice very soft. Why was it that Adrien had chosen for them to share a bathroom when Nino was a male, and it would have made much more sense.

“Nino!” He called as he moved his head towards the outside of the door, screaming out for the olive skinned boy who he knew lay just beyond. When the boy finally came into view he had a smile on his face, he knew this would happen and he knew it all along, too.

“Huh? What's wrong?” Nino asked with the smirk still on his face.

“You and Marinette should trade rooms, it's not right for her to share a bathroom with me.” Adrien stated matter of fact, and Marinette couldn't help but nod her head in unison to his words.

“Yeah, Nino I really can't that's -well I mean- It makes more sense for you two-” she was stuttering just thinking about it, though that bathtub called her name she felt awkward with a bathroom split between them, especially with two doors leading to it from each room. Somehow it screamed discomfort.

“I mean it's just a bathroom, you use it guys, you shower-it's not a big deal. Besides... I'm all unpacked..” Nino stated raising a brow.

“Nino.” Adrien hissed through his teeth, “she's a woman I can't do that.”

“What's the big deal guys? It has a lock on the door just lock it.”

Marinette watched and pondered in her mind, he had a point. The lock on each side of the doors would keep either one of them from barging in, and as long as she kept things tidy she wouldn't really be a bother besides, it was sort of childish to act like two people didn't do what people did in a bathroom, normal bodily functions happened, it wasn't a huge thing. She wasn't thrilled and she would have to remember to lock his side of the door when she used it, but there really wouldn't be an issue as long as they respected each other's privacy. 

“No worries Adrien. I'm not messy and as long as we are sure to lock the doors what's the worse that could happen?” Marinette stated with a shrug, “I don't mind that much unless you do, besides Nino is right it shouldn't be a big deal we're all adults here.”

Sure she was acting tough and rational, but inside her mind she knew every single time she went into the bathroom she would freak out over if he could get inside. She wanted to seem like she was alright with it so that way Adrien wouldn't feel uncomfortable, and Nino wouldn't see her sweat.

Nino knew of her old crush, and she knew how much he and Alya liked to try their best to make things impossible even if they felt like it was justified, maybe this hadn't been a plan on Nino's part, but him being stubborn about swapping was just as annoying. She had told Alya she didn't have a crush on Adrien, and she didn't, so what was the big deal if they shared a bathroom, right?

Adrien seemed to ponder on it a moment and he straightened up against the door frame, “uh, are you sure? I just want you to be comfortable Marinette, this is your home now too.” He was so kind, and even now he was trying to make sure she was comfortable at all costs, she could tell by the expression he held, that all he wanted was everyone happy.

“Of course!” She stated with a nod,”I feel at home already. I promise, Adrien.”

 _'How could I not be comfortable around him, he is being so kind and amazing...''_ She thought taking an idle sip of her latte.

Nino smugly interrupted, “welp, see that got settled quickly. Alya just texted me she said she's on the way, and that Mari should charge her phone because it went to voicemail.”

“Oh, crap! I forgot to charge it this morning, I promise I will once my stuff is up here, everything is in a box somewhere...”

“Oh, I have a charger in my room.” Adrien cut in. “Is it an android or Iphone?”

“Uh, Android.”

Adrien gave a nod, crossing through the bathroom into his room to get the item for her, and while he was gone Marinette made sure to shoot a dirty glance at her friend who still remained smiling in the doorway, she mouthed at him, _'Are you and Alya up to something I should know about?'_

Nino shrugged, “Nope, now why would you think that?”

He said it aloud and Marinette felt her face heat, “I hope not because I know where you live now remember? You don't want to wake up with all your hair shaved off do you?”

“Ha-good one. We aren't up to anything. Anyway I’m going to finish unpacking so you two behave.” He gave a suggestive wave.

Marinette flushed again, “shut up, I always behave, jerk.”

And with that he headed off towards his room off on the opposite side of the apartment to do what little unpacking he had to do.

Adrien returned moments later, obviously overhearing the conversation, and he paused right in front of her, his head turning to glance out of her door through the living area wondering what was going on, “what was all that about?”

Marinette shrugged, “n-nothing! It's just uh, they like to play pranks on me is all.”

His head twisted back towards her and smiled briefly, “ah, well I'll help protect you then, two against one just isn't fair.”

 _'Hah, protect me, from what? He's the one that makes me want to die of embarrassment, ugh he's so cute and look at him wanting to be all tough and protect me...'_ She thought.

“Hah, thanks Adrien, you're right, two against two is much better odds.”

He handed her the charger and once it was in her grasp he was suddenly jolted by the knock on the door, “oh, it must be the movers with your stuff.”

 

Boxes among boxes were stacked in every corner of her room, and it seemed like between the three men who worked for the moving company, it had taken no time at all for everything to be brought up, making her feel like she was buried under a city of cardboard. Marinette never realized how much stuff she actually owned that belonged in her bedroom until now, and that wasn't counting all of her sewing supplies and dress form. It all would fit of course because the room was huge. All of her clothes would easily fill the dresser, and closet and the small fold out table for her sewing machine could go in the corner but, the coffee hadn't done anything and she could feel herself burn all over from exhaustion.

She now sat in the center of her floor moving one box at a time in front of her and Alya.

“Mari my sister is so annoying, mom took the entire day off just to make sure her birthday was amazing and the little brat still wasn't happy! Do you know how happy I would have been to have the birthday she just had when I was her age?”

Marinette slowly pulled another sweater from the box folding it as she spoke,”she's fourteen, I'm sure we were big pains in the ass back then, I can't even remember anymore I just feel so old.”

“Girl, we were like the coolest kids ever, come on give us some credit.” Alya slowly sat up, turning to face Marinette,”by the way, I see you and Adrien have rooms side by side hmm...was that planned?”

Marinette jerked her head, giving a loud 'shh', “No! Nino picked his room first. Besides... like Nino said earlier, it's not a big deal we are all adults.”

“Yeah, hot horny adults, who share a joined bathroom.” Alya was giggling as she said it, before she slowly slipped off the bed and into the floor beside Marinette.

“Oh my god, you are ridiculous Alya.And shhh- stop talking about this, they might hear you.”

Imagine how embarrassing that would be if Adrien managed to hear their conversation, that would be the thing to explain, _'oh yeah Alya is totally saying these things because for our entire time in Collège and part of lycée I had the hugest crush on you, and now here we both are living together, and sharing a bathroom. Maybe if you aren't careful I'll find you naked.'_

“Nobody is going to hear us all the way over there so relax.” Alya stated firmly as she grabbed a box that was in the floor beside the door, “Besides it's true you and Adrien are hot and horny, I should know, I have two eyes that can see, and so does everyone else.”

“Al-ya...” She groaned, “please let's not do this all night tonight.”

Talking about her old crush wasn't what Marinette would say was her favorite past time, it was almost five years old and had long since vanished along with him when they had different tracks in Lycée. He had even dated Chloe back then, and that was the real nail in the coffin. Anyone who could date her had to be insane. Not to mention an instant turn off for her.

Marinette had learned to get over him fairly quickly, and with all the other boys vying for her attention back then it hadn't been hard, but she never dated seriously. It was sort of hard to do when you had to hide a huge secret and had to come up with good excuses for your absences, either way the crush was over, and it was still over now so whatever it was that Alya was thinking just wasn't true, or at least Marinette wanted it to be.

Alya ripped the tape off the top of another box and shrugged her shoulders, “fine- fine, I was just stating facts. So what are we going to do tonight since all of us are off? You know it's been almost three years since all four of us have been together at the same time.”

“Wow, has it really been that long?”

Breaking the two girls from their conversation the other two boys gave a knock to the door frame, “you need some help Mari? I got my room all unpacked and if we can get yours done fast then we can all hang out quicker.”

“Oh yeah, thanks. I need all the help I can get.” Marinette said happily.

Nino swooped into the room first, and Adrien was following close behind and sat closer towards the door but not before taking a box off the stack.

Boxes were grabbed, conversation was had and soon enough her entire room was unpacked, everything was in its place, and all that remained were photos and other little things she wanted to decorate the walls with and curtains she wanted to hang. With everyone working in tandem it didn't seem to take long, and it felt like after all the years apart that nothing had changed at all between them.

“Oh! Do you remember the time that Kim finally asked out Alix and she thought he was kidding and punched him in the nose?” Alya asked, as she flitted through the closet, hanging up the clothes that finally had been placed on hangers.

“Oh yeah, it was my fault, I told Kim to do it, and I just felt awful seeing him for the next few weeks with black eyes and the crooked nose. I really am horrible at match making.” Marinette laughed as she shut the door to the dresser.

The two boys were still sitting in the floor helping fold the laundry, and Adrien was first to interject, “they belonged together though, has anyone heard anything about them, are they still dating?”

Nino shook his head, “nah, Alix went to participate in the X-games and then Kim went to Uni somewhere else. I think we all lost touch.”

Marinette sighed heavily, leaning against the dresser, her eyes scanning the room that was slowly coming together to look like something, “I guess we all have been pretty shitty friends.”

“It happens hun, the good thing is we are all together now, right?” Alya said slowly crossing to place a hand on Marinette's shoulder, “So what are we going to do tonight? Movies... dinner... drinks?”

Marinette knew she was changing the subject, feeling the tension in the air, and trying to make it end quickly and painlessly. Marinette had lost touch with so many of her friends, and it made her feel horrible to know that it had been so easy to just allow people to walk from her life. She missed this, spending time with tangible people, the ones without a mask on. Chat was her best friend sure, but she couldn't hang out like this, she couldn't go to a movie or out to eat or talk about the past with a smile. She had missed this so much and it just was a bit sad to think that it took so long to do it.

“How about we just order in a pizza and watch movies?” Adrien asked, as he ripped another piece of tape off the top of a box.

 

“Oh yes, please...I am so tired tonight.” Marinette said as she gave a puppy dog look towards Alya- who she knew wouldn't want to agree. Alya always wanted to go out and 'experience life' as she put it, but tonight just wasn't the night Marinette wanted to experience anything except how nice her pajamas felt.

 

“Fine, fine you win since it's two against two -” Alya was interrupted by Nino abruptly.

“Actually that sounds good to me too, moving takes a shit ton out of you.” Nino replied, with a shy smile.

“Okaaay, well then, I guess I lost.”

Soon enough when everything was put away, and Marinette's room looked less like a jungle of boxes and more like an actual bedroom the four all headed into the living room but, not before Marinette allowed Tikki to finally escape and nestle in among the pillows. The poor kwami had been cooped up all day inside of her purse, and it made her feel horrible just knowing that now that she lived here, Tikki would have to hide a bit more than she had in years.

When Marinette finally came back out of her room, the other three were sitting happily on the couch Nino had his head in Alya's lap and Adrien was hugging a throw pillow, as they talked about something she hadn't heard.

“So, what kind of movie should we watch, guys?” Marinette asked as she slowly chose her position on the farthest end of the couch. Away from Adrien.

“Horror?” Nino asked, his eyebrow raising.

“No way, Mari hates getting scared, the last time she didn't sleep for two days.” Alya stated frankly, knocking the boy in the head lightly with her fist.

“It wasn't even scary.”

“It was, though, that monster was disgusting.” Thinking about it again made Marinette shiver.

“Romantic comedy?” Alya asked.

“Gross.” Said Nino and Marinette in unison.

The only person not providing input was Adrien, and everyone noticed, “So what kind of movies do you like?” Marinette asked him, bringing her knees up to her chest, as she hugged them close out of comfort.

“Ah, I am pretty easy going. I like just about everything, and trust me after years of staying cooped up alone before I started school, I watched more than my share to stay occupied.”

“Well you pick then, because between Mari and Nino I never get to watch anything I like, those two like too many of the same things.” Alya said, narrowing her eyes at Mari which caused her to shrug innocently.

“Oh, okay.” He mumbled, biting the corner of his lip. “How about we watch Fearless.”

Instantly Marinette piped in, she had no choice it was kung fu movies! She loved those, and not to mention it was Jet Li!

“OH SHIT! Adrien, you are the coolest person in this room! Nino and Alya both hate Martial Arts movies!” She extended her hand for him to high five. A rush of excitement filling her up and making her turn beat red when his hand connected and everyone else in the room looked at her with raised brows.

“Really? What's your favorite?” He asked, ignoring Alya and Nino who were rolling their eyes.

“Oh man, that's such a hard question..” She mused a moment, thinking it over, “Maybe Flash Point? I dunno it's so hard to choose. What about you?”

“IP Man, I know it's new, but I really like it.” Adrien said with a huge grin.

“Nerds.” Alya stated with a laugh, “go get your lame movie, Adrien, and I'll order the Pizza.”

Marinette watched as the boy jumped off the couch with a smile, disappearing into his room only to return moments later in sweatpants and a tank top with DVD in hand. Marinette hadn't really noticed his muscles, or how each arm was a little bit bigger than she remembered them ever to be. Without a shirt on to cover them, the small ripple of skin underneath muscle was much more prominent and it made her very curious as to why she never noticed them much before. Slowly he sat down back in his spot, pulling up the pillow closer to himself and the smile still against the edges of his lips.

Marinette could see he was happy, happier than she remembered seeing him these past few days, maybe seeing his favorite movie helped, or the friends all in once place but, she loved seeing that smile on him. His cute white little bunny teeth, and the way it made his eyes squeeze just a bit together, it was a smile she would never forget, one that for years she knew to be his natural smile, and no other one he made was real. Adrien had a horrible habit of faking his feelings, and he had for years, but this – this was genuine and it made her beam with pride glad to see it again after so long.

It didn't take long for all of them to finish two pizza's between the four of them along with having a few beers as well. The movie had been interesting to only Adrien and herself and during the middle, Nino and Alya left for Nino's room together.

It wasn't as though she minded being alone with Adrien at all, but it did seem much more awkward than it had with the four of them. Eventually, sleep began to pester at her eyelids, feeling sticky making her constantly feel the need to blink. It didn't seem as though she was the only one having troubles staying awake either. Adrien's head bobbed every once in awhile and though she saw it happening she was too tired to mention it.

 

As the credits began to roll the two of them both stretched simultaneously, hearing her neck and back pop from being in the same position for over an hour, and being far too shy to move to a more comfortable position that would have been closer to where he had been sitting.

Giving a loud yawn she gave another stretch, her shirt raising a bit above her belly button making her hurry to lower her arm. Adrien was groaning, his hair messy from where he must have fallen asleep, and burrowed his head into the cushions.

“Well crap, now I am wide awake,” she said softly, allowing her legs to finally hit the floor with a soft thud.

“Yeah, I think I watched most of the movie from behind my eyelids.” Adrien stated giving her a soft smile as he moved himself to stand.

She watched him a moment as he stretched again, his back giving pops and cracks as he twisted his torso back and forth, before he raised his hands above his head and standing on his tip toes. His eyes had closed during all of that, she knew how good it must have felt to finally stand after all that time crowded up on the long sectional.

Moving her own body to stand she sighed with relief, “It's okay, I am sure between the both of us we have seen that movie hundreds of times.”

“Yeah, but it was nice hanging out even though those two, ditched us.” He jerked his thumb towards Nino's room with a smirk.

“It's normal those two can't keep their hands off of each other usually, so I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did..anyway I think I am going to go for a walk.” she stated, feeling like maybe a good run across Paris would make the sleep that had just pestered her eyelids, come back with full force. Every part of her wanted sleep but for some reason now that she was up and standing the thought of getting into bed didn't seem nearly as satisfying.

“Now? It's like ten at night, I should come with you.” Adrien said, as he shoved his hands into his pockets, “I can't let you go out so late alone.”

_'He's too nice, but really I have this..it's not the first time I've been out..'_

“Thank you, but really I don't need you to come, you're tired just go to sleep. I promise I won't go far, just down the street and back.”

“Really, I insist. It might be a good neighborhood but, I don't think a lady should be going out all alone at night.”

Marinette wanted to blow her brains out, all she had wanted was just to transform with Tikki, and feel the freedom of running across rooftops, to feel wind in her hair, and the weightlessness of depending on her yo-yo to keep her upright. Sure, it was gentlemanly of Adrien to offer and how could she say no when he was insisting so much but, all she wanted was to feel free, and she couldn't really do that with him watching.

“Uh, let me go grab a jacket.” She relinquished, retreating to gather Tikki just in case.

When she went into her room she saw her snuggled up on a pillow and though she hated waking her, she had no choice. If an akuma were to attack while she was out, what could she do without her?

“Marinette...” the little kwami muttered with sleep in her eyes.

Marinette sighed, “I'm going out for a walk, and just in case I thought I should bring you, sorry for waking you Tikki. I promise to make it up to you.”

The kwami gave a nod, and scurried into the deep pocket of Marinette's jacket, snuggling up with a soft mewl. Once that was taken care of Marinette headed back to find Adrien in a light track jacket near the door.

“Ready to go?” he asked with a smile.

She gave a nod, “Yeah, thanks for coming with me, you really didn't need to. I know how to handle myself.”

They both headed into the hall and he locked the door, “Two is better than one remember?”

Right, two was better than one but, not when one was actually not a superhero and the other was. Adrien really couldn't protect her but she found it endearing that he wanted so badly to help, he really hadn't changed at all. He was just as kind, and generous as he ever had been.

The two slowly went into the elevator, and down the twelve flights to the bottom floor, where they found the lobby completely empty save for the night watchman who seemed to know Adrien and gave him a nod and a smile as they passed. Once outside the two of them both shoved their hands into their pockets and started off towards an unknown destination.

“So, you like taking walks at night?” He asked, obviously trying to make some sort of conversation where the situation had turned silent.

“Yeah, uh-I try to go out a few times a week. I really like being out and at night the city is just breathtaking, the colors of the twinkling lights, the streets being silent, it gives me time to clear my head.”

All of that was true, every word. Paris at night she had learned to love over the years at first she hadn't really seen the beauty in it, but now she realized Paris the city of love, was much more beautiful with less people in it and the soft lights of the Eiffel tower glowing in the distance, was like a beacon for those lost in the night.

The longer she came out at night the more she loved it, the way air had a different scent than before, the way she felt calm and collected as she zoomed across the sky, the night had become her favorite time now thanks to Chat and her horrible sleep schedule.

“I love it too.” Adrien stated quietly, “I feel peaceful at night but at the same time it gives me this invigorating feeling. Like I want to run but at the same time would just love to sit and enjoy the sights around me. If that makes any sense at all.”

She paused her steps, giving him a look because she had heard that before from someone else but she really couldn't place who, “I understand completely, I feel that way too. I just want to run, and get out everything I have been feeling all day long, and then afterward while my body is tingling and my mind is clear just sit there, and enjoy the quiet. The endorphins help a lot too I suppose.”

“It's almost better than sex huh?” he asked with a chuckle.

Her entire body froze, and she went red all over. If she had talked like that to anyone else she might have fired back with something like 'you haven't had sex with me then' but instead she coughed heavily, and just began to walk ahead of him, a bit too uncomfortable to say a word, until they reached the crosswalk, where he caught up to her.

____

“Sorry! It's just that it gives endorphins like running, and chocolate and I just—I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” Shit, he had forgotten who he was talking too. It was almost hard to remember that not all girls would banter back at him like Ladybug would, how stupid did he have to be?

She was still red faced, he could see it from the corner of his eye and she shook her head a bit before placing a piece of her hair behind her ear, “No-it's fine it's just uh..you've never really talked to me like that. I was sort of thrown off by it,” She paused a moment her blue eyes turning to look at him right before the light changed for them to cross, “Don't censor yourself around me Adrien, really I can handle anything you throw at me.”

“Are you sure? I am pretty great with jokes.” He stated as the two of them slowly started walking again, she was just a bit ahead of him but he didn't mind, their gentle pace was calming.

“Really? Go ahead then give me your best shot.” She paused, her arms crossed over her chest and she raised a brow.

“Are you positive you can handle it?”

“I'm sure.” she stated, beckoning him with her fingers out turned, “Bring it on.”

“So, Mari..I was thinking about moving to Moscow.” He stated out of nowhere, making her raise her eyebrows as if she absolutely believed it.

“Really? Why?”

“Well honestly there's no point russian into things but I thought it might be a nice place to go.” He shrugged, maintaining a cool facade watching as Marinette narrowed her eyes, but didn't laugh.

“That was horrible Adrien.. it wasn't even funny.” She shook her head, “Do all boys like dad jokes am I some sort of hell right now?”

“What? You know more people with my sense of humor because, Nino hates my jokes.” He stated following her behind as she continued to walk at a slow pace.

“No wonder he hates them, that was just terrible.”

“It wasn't that bad Mari, I thought it was pretty good for on the spot.”

“Nope, the worst thing I've ever heard, it wasn't even a joke it was just a stupid pun.”

Adrien gave a laugh, watching as she snuck a glance at him only to realize she was smiling, she must have thought it was somewhat funny or she wouldn't smile like that. That made him beam a bit with pride, maybe his sense of humor wasn't that bad after all.

The two of them made it to the edge of the street before he heard the screaming. That part of the street had mostly restaurants that should be closing. Out in the center of the street was two twins, both were dressed in bright green tight fitting spandex, with one side black on each, but together side by side the two fit like a puzzle. Their hair was matching in style, length and color but, for the life of him couldn't figure out what their special power could be other than matching completely.

“Marinette, I think we should head back.” He stated at a whisper, as he halted her with his hand so she couldn't move closer. “There's something going on down there.”

He watched her crane her neck, looking down the street to see and she gave a soft nod, “Right..uh let's go.”

Just as the words were uttered from her lips, the akumatized duo heard and began their assault on the two of them, both walking together in complete synchronization, saying nothing at all until they were much too close for his comfort.

“We should hide.”

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her down an alley, shoving her up against the back of the wall between two dumpsters, his body pressed straight against her watching as the two twins headed past. “Mari, I'm going to go get some help, can you stay here?” His voice maintained a whisper and she nodded her head. There was very little fear in her eyes, and he assumed it was because after all these years she had grown used to akuma, and the disaster they left in their wake. After all the years at school, and as many times as it had happened back then around her, she must have been desensitized to it all.

“Adrien you should stay here, I'm a faster runner.” She murmured her breath tickling the edges of his nose and lip but he didn't give her an answer there was no time.

He let himself start off at a sprint towards the opposite end of the alley, taking heed to look left and right for any signs of the twins before he darted away to find a place to transform. It was a great thing that he had thought to bring Plagg before he left, and the little Kwami who was nestled into his jacket gave a whine when he begged him to transform.

“Come on Plagg we have to hurry, Marinette is in the alley.”

“Fine, but you owe me.”

“Whatever, Claws out Plagg.”

In a flash of black and green Chat Noir was standing there instead, ready for battle dressed in his usual black leather suit with bell. With a click of his tongue he vaulted himself up to the rooftop to get himself a good view of the two twins who continued to wreak havoc on the street adjoining. It didn't take long for him to see the two, the street below was bare with exception of the empty parked cars on the street. (Which he was thankful for)

Watching as the two of them screamed out a garbled mess of insults, all in unison making his head hurt trying to decipher it. Just when he was going to drop down he heard someone land beside him, and he knew just the person it happened to be. His face etched to a grin, as he turned to see Ladybug, now standing fully beside him hand on her hip.

“Hey, so what do we do about those two? Any plans?” She asked, as her sapphire eyes gave him a raised brow in question.

“I can't get a good read on them, all I know is they look alike and they sound like they got their heads caught in a bear trap.”

“Good analogy kitty, anyway let's just be careful this time, it's two instead of one, and you know how much trouble that can be.”

“Alright, will do my lady, come on let's go kick their asses.”

She let out a chuckle and nodded her head, which made him beam with excitement, he loved making her laugh, and it seemed he was doing more of that lately something that he seemed to take more pride in than anything else. He was so glad she finally had opened up to him, and actually seemed to enjoy his company more so these days than ever before. 

Dropping down to the ground he was the first to get their attention which was customary, it was his job to get them to focus on him so that she could figure out what to do with her Lucky Charm to end the battle. It had been a mistake this time.

The two of them turned, their smiles almost like something from a horror movie, etching across their faces so wide it was reminiscent of the joker.

“Nobody can tell us apart, that's okay because now there's no need. We can make as many of us as we want! ” Their voices spoke in an eerie unison as the two of them split into four making it four against one. It sent chills up his spine knowing that these Cheshire grinning bastards might get the upper hand.

“Shit.” He muttered out as he felt his muscles tense, keeping his core tight to brace for any sort of magical attack that may be coming, but it didn't. Instead they waited until Ladybug was in sight, and headed straight for her.

All four of them were going towards her, those horrible grins etched across their lips and the only thought in his mind was to stop them. He didn't care how, he wasn't really sure how he would either but, he had to. It was up to him to keep her safe, to keep them away so she could figure out the cursed object so, he did what he normally would have done.

Ladybug was giving him a look that asked him to remain calm but, he couldn't not when they had completely bypassed him and went straight for her. If they got to her first, and hurt her there wouldn't be a chance for redemption, no lucky charm, no miraculous cure, so he yelled, and made fun of them instead.

“Hey doublemint twins” he called, “It doesn't matter how many you make, nobody wants to tell you apart if you're a raging dick bag!”

And—that was the worst thing he had ever done, because all four shot him a look, and the next thing he knew they were all charging him.

“CHAT YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY CALM!”

He heard her yells, he heard them but had only one thought in his mind and that was to run. Run like fucking crazy, and hope and pray that she could find the article that held the akuma because, with four of them he couldn't fight them one on one. He didn't stand a chance.

He leapt upwards into the rooftops watching as two followed him from the back, and the others headed to the opposite end to head him off, but he ran as fast as his feet would carry, hoping that they wouldn't catch up.

He had thought maybe four was their limit but, he was wrong, like a fucking amoeba they rapidly changed to eight, and then he was surrounded from all sides, while Ladybug continued to scream at him to get down and to come to her side. He ignored her urging, it was too late, there was no where to turn. 

At least while he was up there she could figure out the location, it was fine up until one of them got the balls to come at him and fight him. The first few moments he had hit them square in the chest with his staff and with that one hit and they had evaporated into smoke until another quickly came in its place, and they did this for a few moments until apparently they grew tired of that plan.

One on one wasn't so hard, up until it wasn't anymore, and another had hold of him from the back, while he writhed from its grip to jerk free, and the other pounded it's kicks and punches into his abdomen. He didn't even hear Ladybug's voice anymore, he didn't even see anything from the swollen mass that was his eyes, every punch felt like thousands. He kicked upwards sending another copy barreling into nothingness as another soon came to its place, to put a rough punch square into his gut.

 

The next few minutes drug on, and when he would break a limb free it would be replaced with someone else's arm, up until his body was too tired to fight back. Ladybug was already up on the rooftop and he could hear her grunting as she must be fighting back the horde one on one to get to him. He was thankful she had come but, he knew he was going to get an earful later since his plan had actually failed. At the moment anything would be better than the pain he was feeling even her yelling.

Another had pulled his arm upwards suddenly, grasping towards his wrist no doubt to collect his ring but when it jerked away, he was surprised when Ladybug's yo-yo was the cause. All at once he felt the tight cord wrap around his torso pulling him upward with ease, until he was face down in the gravel of the rooftop far from the fray.

Everything ached, and he licked at his lip feeling not only a sting of pain but the taste of metal from the blood that must be spilling out of it.

Ladybug didn't speak, she didn't ask if he was alright, instead she said the words he longed to hear, sending up her lucky charm into the air like the Godsend it was. 

Growling, Chat pulled his body back upwards, standing beside his spotted savior, clutching at the fire burning in his gut, as he coughed out the blood that was filling his mouth onto the rocky rooftop. 

“What can I do to help?” He tried, but the words seemed filled with gravel as more blood filled the space between his teeth.

“Nothing.” She said, her voice was dry, and it cut him deeply knowing that she was furious, and that when she needed nothing from him it was because she was so angry she couldn't dare say another word.

It took all but moments for her to find the akuma, and more and more bodies were filling their small space making it so hard for her to get to what she needed, and he knew that she didn't need to say a single word. He did as he had done before, rushing into the fray without a second thought, even though his ribs ached with each movement and breath he would help her until his legs wouldn't carry him. They took the bait and followed him, only two remaining behind for Ladybug to take care of, and when he took a leap over the top of the roof his breath hitched, as he fell face planting roughly against the roof instead of on his feet as he would have liked.

He saw as all the copies disappeared, leaving nothing but the two twins on the opposite rooftop clutching at their heads after she had purified everything, along with every pain he had. With a groan he finally got to his feet, the blood and pain from earlier gone along with the darkness that was an Akuma's power. slowly padding to her side, chat hung his head as he watched her ignore him altogether.

She moved to the twins side, and comforted them instead of saying a word to him her entire body was rigid and he knew a fire was burning underneath the smile she was giving, “It's alright if someone doesn't get your identities right on the first try, you two should try to educate these people who are hurting you. It's hard to tell you apart right now, but maybe try to help them understand how it makes you feel.”

She gave them a smile, placing an arm on their shoulders as she slowly and surely gathered them both with her yo-yo and dropped them slowly to the street.

“Things will get better.” She called out to them, and they in unison called out, “Thank you Ladybug!”

When those naturally beautiful blue bell eyes stared at him, he knew he was done for. She wasn't smiling, no fist bump, nothing but a narrowed expression that pierced every bit of his heart. His heart was racing in his chest, knowing what was coming she would yell at him now and probably make him feel worse than he had ever felt in his life. He didn't care what she said because they were going to attack her, without him taking the brunt of it she wouldn't be able to do her job, she was more important besides, he was all healed now right?

“My lady I-.” His ears were down against the top of his head, and he could only pause his words as he watched her stand in front of him, with the darkest expression he had ever seen in his life. Her lip was trembling with anger and instead of the words he assumed would be said, she rared back her hand and came down on the side of his cheek with a loud 'thwack'. It stung like shit, and it made his eyes wince as he sucked in the pain, knowing it had left a mark of red on his cheek. She had hit him. Ladybug was far beyond angry, she was livid and there was nothing he could say to deflect it because, had it been her in his place he would have been worried too.

“YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, CHAT!” She screamed, pulling him into a tight hug, her body pressed so hard to his that he didn't know if he could breathe. Every bit of her was trembling against him, her arms were looped around him not daring to let him go for even a moment. She wasn't just angry, she had been terrified, and he saw that now in the way she was holding him, and the way she quivered from head to toe.

The battle had been so quick, he wasn't sure why she was so upset, it wasn't that bad. It was just a few hits, and maybe at the time he might have had a broken rib or two, but it was all better now all thanks to her. He could never die, or be hurt as long as she was there to save the day.

“I'm fine, you healed me.” Chat muttered softly against the nape of her neck.

Pulling back her bluebells were filled to the brim with tears, shining against the lights of the city like glittering diamonds, and that made his heart ache. Ladybug hadn't cried in front of him before, not over something stupid he did to her at least.

Ladybug pulled him up to her, by the edge of his collar, her mouth inches away from his, “Don't you ever.” She paused, “do that again, do you hear me Chat?—I can't -” She swallowed hard, “I can't see you get hurt like that again.”

Her lips were trembling, tears streaming down her face and she looked so deflated that he almost expected her to hit him again. Adrien was going to tell her he promised, he was going to tell her it was okay, but her lips pressed firmly against his own, causing every single thing in his body to scream out and shut down at the exact same moment.

It wasn't soft, or tender it was rough and angry, and she had pressed so hard that he was sure he could feel a tiny bit of her teeth against his. All at once she pulled away, no- more like shoved him away, and she wiped her eyes with the heel of her hands, “you fucking asshole. Listen to me next time.”

Adrien’s hands were by his side the entire time, but he wanted nothing more than to hold her against him and to pepper sweet kisses all over her, only to promise he would never leave her. Every bit of him wanted to comfort her so bad that it physically hurt him to see her standing there with tear stained cheeks, as her shoulders lightly shook up and down from the sobs he had forced her to have.

The teenager in him wanted to reminisce on the way her lips felt. How soft they had been and how they tasted like cherry lip balm and at the same time salty from the tears she had cried. How much he wanted to kiss her again and continue to kiss her until she melted away all her anger and distress but, he didn't. No matter how he had wanted since he was fifteen to have her kiss him, no matter how much he wanted it, it wasn't a smart move. She was upset, angry and crying, no matter how much he wanted to bathe her in love it wasn't the time, and she probably wouldn't have allowed it. Her kiss hadn't been filled with tenderness or love, it had been from exasperation, maybe even a bit of desperation to be sure Chat Noir was actually there and not a figment of her imagination. It wasn't the kiss he wanted it to be.

 

He didn't act on his desires instead he reached out for her, his arm lacing around the small of her back holding her against him only to run his hands lightly against her in small motions, “My lady, I'm sorry.” He cooed, his voice light and airy trying his best to calm her.

Damn her being so much shorter, her face was pressed against his chest, leaving him no way to even kiss her if he wanted from the angle given, but she didn't force him away. She just allowed her breath to hitch as she spoke to him against his chest, “You're my best friend Chat and my only partner, if something happened -what if I couldn't beat them without you?” She blubbered into him.

 

“I'm sorry..I – I didn't think clearly, I just saw them coming after you and I was only thinking about being the distraction.”

“I told you not to..” She said as her fist balled up against the square of his back, “Why don't you listen to me?”

“Because without you we couldn't win, if you get hurt or stuck in battle we can't finish the job. I'm cured, I'm fine now all because of you.”

“That's not the point! You're not supposed to run in like that, why can't you just listen and think!”

Adrien knew nothing he said would make it any better, and he knew that Ladybug ultimately was conscious to the fact that he was going to do it anyway, because that was his job. His job was to protect her, and to distract akuma from hurting her. That was all there was too it, and no matter how much she pleaded against it, she knew it was true even if she wished it wasn't.

“I'm sorry..” He said, with a sigh as he gave her a firm squeeze, “Please forgive me.”

“You were bleeding Chat, you had more than ten of them beating you and-and I just can't stand to see you like that.” Her tears had dried, and her voice was a bit more firm, “If I hadn't been able to get to you they would have had your ring! If I was just a second later..”

 

“I know, and you were there to stop it. Thinking about the past isn't going to fix anything. Saying 'what if' won't change what actually happened.”

He hadn't meant for it to be said bitterly, in fact it was meant to make her feel more at ease but instead she pulled herself away from him, her eyes looking up with anger again, “I CARE WHAT HAPPENS, YOU DICK!”

The tears were falling all at once again, but he watched as her fists clenched and unclenched by her sides, she was more upset than he had ever seen her, and he knew there was no way to calm her.

“I know you do, and I care what happens to you too. I lov-” He coughed it away and continued knowing now wasn't the time to confess, “I care about you too much to see anything ever happen to you, and that's why I do stupid reckless things Ladybug, so you are safe, I don't care what I have to do, you are my priority always!”

“Well what about what I want Chat! What if I don't want you to do that for me, what if I feel like together we are better than one! What if I want you to be fighting by my side instead of some stupid dispensable tool, what about how I feel!”

Her face was bent down towards her feet, and he could see more of those glistening tears dripping into the dirt. He gave a sigh, and approached her with caution, not wanting her to hit him again, because as much as he had taken it like a champ, it actually had stung quite a bit.

“We will always be partners Ladybug, I will always be fighting with you, you will always heal me and I will always be right back here with you every single time. I can't promise I won't be reckless, or that I won't charge head first into the fray because that's all I know to do, that's the only way I can protect you.”

His hands hesitated to press to her shoulders, and he pressed his lips to the top of her forehead, “I won't ever leave you, we are best friends forever right? If I die before I find out your identity I will haunt you forever, so just be sure to always bring me back to you.”

He could hear her try to suppress a noise which he only assumed was the beginnings of a sob. Taking his hand he lifted her chin to look at him, but her eyes instantly zoomed away to look elsewhere but in his eyes, “Look at me bug, look me in the eyes please.”

Her eyes slowly hesitated but, soon enough they were staring at him rumbling with the mixture of emotions that stirred in her mind, “I won't ever leave you, I am always here for you and no matter what stupid shit I do, nobody can keep me away.” He said, calmly, giving her chin a little rub with the tip of his clawed glove, “I won't go anywhere.”

“Chat I-” Her earring beeped, “I need to go.”

He knew she was running, he knew that one beep meant nothing but, she was done discussing it so giving a sigh, he nodded his head, letting her free, “I'll see you tomorrow for patrol okay?” 

Ladybug gave him a nod, before she turned and zoomed away, taking what bit of his heart he had left to give with her.

Adrien knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep again for another night, and as he dropped to the ground below letting his transformation end,he soon realized he had another girl with blue eyes he needed to take care of. Taking to a run he found his way back to the alley he had left Marinette, realizing she wasn't there. His heart leap in his throat all at once but, he knew she must be unscathed. If he was standing here with no blood, and the absence of broken ribs, then she was safe and probably at home asleep.

Slowly walking the entire way back, his heart was aching seeing his partner so distraught. He had wanted the first kiss he had with her to hold meaning, to be of love and care but instead it was none of those, it was just her frustration and it lacked meaning. Though Adrien knew this, something inside of him was reeling with promise.

What if the kiss had meant something, what If she loved him? The thoughts of her body pressed against his, the heat he had felt, even the way her lips tasted, did something he didn't need to happen to him, it turned him on. Which was horrible, because he should be feeling upset that he had hurt her, which he did, and still felt that way but, the softness of her body and her lips continued to urge feelings deep inside him that he couldn't really keep away.

It should be no surprise honestly that it had spurred feelings of ardor, even though the timing was less than opportune. She had been a crying, scared mess, and here he was thinking dirty thoughts about how much he had wished to have kissed her senseless, to wipe away all her tears and doubts with his love. Adrien was fucking ridiculous. He should be feeling guilty but the feeling in his lower stomach was winning over whatever thoughts his brain should be feeling. Fucking hormones nearly always seemed to get the best of him, especially when it came to Ladybug.

When he found himself inside the apartment, it was completely dark. Marinette's room was closed, and Nino's as well, leaving him no choice but to go into his alone. Adrien had wished for a distraction but, there hadn't been one. Instead all he could do was take off his clothes, and lay there on the bed trying his best to think of anything but the woman who he had loved since he was fifteen.

He failed.

There the two were basked in moonlight not in a bedroom as was customary but, laying in the grass of the Champ De Mars, the Eiffel tower in its glittering glory, casting light on them both from above them.

There his lady stood beside him, planting soft kisses against his neck with arms wrapped around his mysteriously naked form, sending moans of delight out of his already parted lips. Her skin was spotted with marks from his kisses, and around her beautiful cream shoulders were tiny dotted freckles that matched the ones that he knew dotted her nose and cheeks. He allowed her to plant her hands against his bare chest, pressing him lightly with that smirk that she often gave him when she flirted back with him, a tiny quirk of her lips that showed just a bit of her teeth.

It was a look he loved seeing on her, and even now seeing her with that cute little smirk caused a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach to feel warm. 

Ladybug, with her beautiful raven hair and sapphire eyes slowly moved to push him down into the grass, hovering just inches above him, looking at him with want, and it was hard for him to concentrate on anything else around the two of them. 

The light of the moon was casting against her body causing every bead of sweat to glisten. Ladybug’s breasts there just above him begging him to nibble at their rose colored peaks but, he never got the chance because she soon was guiding herself along him, causing him to breathe outwards bending his head backwards with relief that the throbbing he was feeling was now smothered by her warmth.

Her hands were up into his hair, holding and tugging with the movements that his body made in tandem with her own rhythm’s, because even now in a throw of passion they worked in synchronization leaving his loins to burn with passion. She was leaving him breathless, each movement she gave him sent him in shivers, and he craved more of her until every bit of her was consumed by him.

He loved her, all of her. No matter if she had the mask or not, and now as she sat atop him carving out his heart with the beautiful passion that was her love, he felt filled to the brim.

Her body arched, his hands which had been gripping at her tightened and as she almost let out the beautiful noise he had waited so long to hear, it was silent. Nothing, no sounds came and then, he realized it wasn't real.

He woke up.

Adrien sat clutching at his sheets, sweat doused his entire body, and as he saw the little sliver of sun that filtered into his room he groaned loudly, shoving his pillow into his mouth. His entire body was aching for release, the perfect picture of her on top of him seared into the back of his skull with the memory of the kiss she had given him the night before. Everything was begging for him to end the suffering that continued to pulse between his legs.

Plagg would kill him if he did it in the same room as him, the kwami never was one for voyeurism not that Adrien could much blame him, it wasn't as if he wanted to share his most intimate moments with the god either.

The only place left to turn was the bathroom, it was the only private place he owned now. He supposed it was the only obvious choice, and he knew nobody would be awake now, it was a perfect opportunity.

Unfortunately he heard a knock at the front door, sending him to throw his head back with a sigh. The camera crew, they were supposed to be here this morning, he had completely forgotten.

“Damnit.”


	6. A shower scene we all needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower leads to awkward moments between Adrien and Marinette plus they have to act natural for the cameras ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Krislee for editing this chapter for me.  
> This chapter seems to have a lot to digest at once, so please bare with me.

It had been hard last night to sleep after the fight with Chat. Marinette had run back to the apartment, thrown her clothes off (save for her bra and underwear) and plunged into bed. She felt hollowed out from crying, and even as she lay there the tears wouldn't end. She tried to remain as quiet as possible, mushing her face into the pillows so nobody would be the wiser, worried someone would ask what was wrong.

Marinette had been so afraid, and so unbelievably angry at Chat that she hadn't known what to feel. Seeing those copies surrounding him, holding Chat's body steady while the other copied akumas hit him, had caused something inside of her to boil. They had been inches away from stealing his miraculous. Had she been just two seconds later it would have been all over for him. Thankfully she had been able to dispose of the copies easily. Of Chat hadn't ran in, guns blazing, it wouldn't have happened at all. She blamed him. It wasn't even the first time that he had done something reckless, but something about this time had caused her to snap.

At first when the fight had finished she had been so pissed off she couldn't breathe. Every bit of her had wanted to explode. That feeling of choking in her throat was every bit of her rage swallowed down while they had been battling. When she finally laid eyes on Chat again, once all the blood had disappeared from his body, the feelings she thought she had been so sure she had been feeling had changed into something else.

When her hand had collided with his face she had thought it would feel justified. Instead, all it did was make her fully aware how close a call this had been for him. The sudden onslaught of tears had completely caught her off guard. When she pressed his body hard against hers, feeling his body there and so warm, the tears had come even harder than before. They erupted into sobs that shook every part of her from inside and out.

All at once Marinette realized how worried she had been about him and how terrifying it had been to see him a bloodied mess. Even though it hadn't been the first time he had gotten himself into trouble, this had been the first time there were physical ramifications for his actions. This was the first time she had ever seen him broken and beaten like that. Hiss entire face had been swollen and marred with blood. Still he had tried his best to continue to help her when she knew he could barely go on. 

She hated him for it but at the same time all she needed in that moment was to hold her in his arms. To be there, and be whole because; what if she had lost him? What would she do if he was gone? It was all she could do not to lose her only bit of self control, but unfortunately she had.

To have Chat be there in her arms, a tangible breathing person, she lost all her ladybug sensibilities. Keeping calm was not something she could muster in that moment. So she had pressed her lips roughly against his just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. She hadn't cared how hard or uncomfortable it had made him because for her, it was necessary to be sure he was alive. That it wasn't a dream to have him there with her.

More than her own feelings, she wanted him to know how much it had scared her, and how much she needed him to be with her. They were partners and best friends. She loved Chat although maybe not the way he wanted, and maybe not the way she suspected either. There hadn't been time for her to sort anything out on that rooftop because it had happened too fast and at the same time so much emotion consumed her she just couldn't speak in an intelligent way. All she knew was having him there consoling her, telling her he would never leave her, made her feel safe and warm and she trusted everything he said in that hushed tender voice. 

As he held her steady, rubbing tender circles on her back with that calm silk voice, she melted into his arms. He had accepted her slap, kiss and tears. He had allowed her to act like a total fool and all the while helped placate her emotions. Like a true friend he had been there completely for her but it still didn't help make her feel any less upset. He didn't care for his own safety but she needed him more than some stupid disposable tool. Even if all these years his methods had worked, this time had been too close for comfort. Marinette promised herself that she wouldn't let that happen to him again. From now on they would find another way to beat the akumas, one without him charging in. If something had happened last night she wasn't sure she would be able to continue on her own.

Tikki had pressed her all night asking what was wrong, but Marinette had refused to speak a word. She held it in because she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Honestly, thinking about Chat not being there frightened her more than losing her miraculous ever had. What was even worse than all that; she hadn't wanted to let him go. Standing there in his arms, in a myriad of emotions, she had just wanted him to hold her as long as possible. To keep herself from coming completely undone somehow her brain had overridden her emotional state and she had backed away. No, she had run away.

Even with the mask, last night, Marinette had been a coward.

She had cried until her chest ached, and her lungs felt like they were filled with cement. When sleep had finally come like a thick blanket over her, she had accepted it warmly, too tired physically to fight the firm tug on her eyes. She loved Chat Noir in a way that wasn't fully understandable to even herself. As sleep finally pulled her away from the waking world, the thoughts of that night had faded with it.

\----

Marinette woke earlier than usual, all without an alarm. Soft lavender and pink hues filtered through the sheer pink curtains as morning light kissed the room. She groggily rose from the bed, eager to use the shower before Adrien got up.  
Long gone were the days when she knew his schedule, but she knew he was an early riser. As her fingers tapped at her phone she realized that she had to be the only one awake at 8 am on a Sunday morning. There was no way anyone would intentionally be awake now.

Her eyes were still sleep ridden and crusted over from hours of crying. When she tugged on the doorknob it gave way, opening into the bathroom that she should have noticed was in use. However, she was never fully awake until she showered so she didn't notice anything before she closed the door behind her.

Looking towards the shower, she barely noticed the steam billowing out of the top like a freight train. She didn't see there, standing inside, was a tan and muscular form that she would know anywhere. The water glistened off his square shoulders, dripping until it met with the adorable dimples in his lower back, before it dropped down over his supple apple shaped ass. Marinette should have turned around and left, she should have, but she was stuck in place like her feet were glued to the tiles. It was hard not to focus on how Adrien's legs were parted slightly, his left hand raised in a fist above his head, and the other… Well god, the other was working very fast to achieve a task that was only what she could call dire need.

His voice hitched slightly and she realized the climax must be coming soon. She watched as his body grew taut with the coil that must be tightening in his gut. Marinette's mouth gaped open instantly as she quickly let her eyes dart to the door, but as his voice let out in a wave of whispering thunder she heard her name. No, not her legal name but one of the super heroine nature.

"Ladybug.. " His voice called out in a silky moan.

Instantly her body scrambled. Her legs moved and in Marinette fashion, the rug beneath her slipped and she fell to the cold marble floor. The clatter was loud, her curses matching, and her knee hit the floor sending a wave of crippling pain into her.

"What the fuck? " a pause, " Holy shit Marinette - h-how long have you.. " another pause before she heard him turn off the water, and the sliding glass door slid open making her aware he was coming out.

Marinette's heartbeat was in her ears, and she closed her eyes tightly, “please don't get out of the shower! Adrien please." she begged as she tried to move. The pain was horrendous, shocks of electricity ran up her leg into her spine making her desperately inhale air. There she was, sprawled in her underwear on the floor of the bathroom, searing pain in her knee, begging for a hot naked Adrien not to step foot towards her. This was insane.

 _'This is how people die. No... this is how porn begins.'_ Marinette thought as she let out a groan before she sat herself upright, finally feeling her knee thump with a heartbeat of its own.

"I'm so sorry, the door was unlocked and I was half asleep, I, Oh god.. I'm so sorry!" she rambled out as tears gathered at her eyelids. Not from embarrassment but from the pain in her leg that continued to course through her entire body. She knew it was going to be bruised. She had hit the floor so hard she could hear the bone in her knee clatter. She wanted to move, to scramble away before she made a bigger fool of herself but, her body wouldn't go.

"Did you-are you-are you okay?" he sputtered, obviously at a loss for words because the ordeal at hand.

Marinette knew he was coming to her side. She could see from the corner of her periphery his feet nearing her and she instantly shoved her hand outward towards him to make him halt his movements.

"Stop! Oh my God! You're naked Adrien! Please don't come near me I'm going to crawl out it's fine! " she squeaked as she forced herself to crawl, hissing out in pain when her knee moved even a little bit. She could hear him chuckle and it made her consciously aware of how close he was. He was bending down and his moist hand collided with her bare arm making her stiffen

 _'Oh god.. He was masturbating to me and now he's helping me up with nothing on and I'm going to die... Please if there is a God kill me right now,’_ she thought as he slowly nudged her with his hand.

Her blue eyes slowly went up to notice Adrien had a towel wrapped around his waist and that he hadn't bothered to dry off. Water still kissed his skin like dew on a flower and she felt her mouth instantly go dry. This was honestly the worst thing that had ever happened in her entire life but somehow it was also easily the best thing at the same time. She was a fucking pervert because God, it was hard not to stare with his body glistening with beads of water, in nothing but a towel. “Adrien I swear to God, please go get something on! I can't look at you right now,” she nearly screamed, “Please go away.”

"Marinette you're hurt, and your knee, oh my god, it's already purple,” he said as he slowly placed his hands under her knee causing her to wince, afraid it would hurt. When it didn't she exhaled heavily, feeling a bit better when it didn't sting.

Adrien was ignoring her urgings. Here she was, in bra and underwear, with a huge purple bruise on her knee, with him in nothing but a towel, and he was more worried about her fucking knee than the fact he was naked. What was wrong with him, was he an idiot?

Marinette had her eyes closed so she didn't see the flush of his cheeks. He said nothing for a moment before asking, "can you wrap your arms around my neck?"

Her eyes slowly peeled and she saw a messy mop of hair, and pink tinged cheeks. Had she been in her right mind she may have seen how much like a certain partner of hers he looked, but her mind was too filled with other thoughts. Thoughts of how strong his arms would be when he lifted her, or how his moist chest would feel pressed to her skin. To connect any similarities between this blond and the other was beyond her. She wanted to object but the pain in her knee was too much, plus, what could she do to stop him? He was already bending down, gesturing for her to loop her arms around his neck.

Adrien was crazy. If it had been her in his position, she may have left her there in a pile on the floor and never looked at her again. This golden ray of sunshine that for so long, she had idolized, was a big idiot. A kind, gorgeous, completely hot idiot, who was still sporting a boner, and for some reason was not nearly as embarrassed as she was.

“A-Adrien, I can get up, it's fine,” she muttered. Her eyes were still firmly closed and a flush still burning her cheeks thinking about him lifting her into his arms.

Adrien must not have cared about what she thought however, because he slowly lifted her with ease, shifting his body so that he could open the door that lead to her room. He had bypassed her urgings twice, and intentionally did what he wanted. Sure she appreciated the help but god, didn't he think it would be even more embarrassing to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bed than to have her walk on her own?

As he slowly laid her on the bed, he quickly adjusted the towel which must have tried to shift down his waist. His face was just as pink as hers, and she shot upwards to hug at her knee which was currently throbbing. She could hear people calling out wondering what had happened. It wasn't Nino, or Alya's voice, and instantly it dawned on her it was the fucking video crew, they were already here.

“Shit, the cameras are here? Oh my god—did they hear? “Marinette groaned, realizing that he still had no clothes on making her quickly turn her head to look at the wall instead.

He must have realized that fact himself and she heard him swallow hard, “Uh, I'm going to go get some clothes on..uh..I'll be back.”

“Thank god--” Marinette shot out, “I honestly can't talk to you like that, please do us both a favor and do that.” She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry about how both of them were practically naked in front of one another right now. Especially him, sporting nothing but a towel.

He slowly disappeared from her room, and instantly she slapped her hand to her head with a smack. “Fuck. Fuck—I just saw Adrien touching himself..he was touching himself thinking about me! I can't be awake right now,” she whispered. She felt like this had to be a dream because if it wasn't, then karma must be fucking with her for something. There was no way she could be this unlucky.

Tikki who must have woken up due to the sounds and had buzzed off someplace, but she could hear her giggling at the hushed words she just muttered. The kwami stopped soon enough when the blond returned with slicked back hair, wearing black sweats and a tank top much to Marinette's relief.

“Are you okay?” He asked. His hands worrying over the knee that was swollen purple from the collision with the marble floor earlier. He was trying not to touch it but at the same time not leaving it be either.

“I will be, it's just bruised I think.” Still refusing to look at him, she stammered, “The camera crew is here already huh? You should-uh- go out there.”

“I told them I was going to shower and change..” His voice was hesitant, and Marinette knew it was because Adrien was aware that what she had walked in on what was a little more than a shower.

This entire moment felt like it would never end. He stood there trying his best to have a conversation with her and she wasn't even sure why. Honestly, he should just leave and save them both the horrible embarrassment but, he didn't.

“Right, well-uh..still they are probably wondering what happened.” Biting at her lip a moment she continued, “The noise and screams were pretty loud.”

“Right.”

“Hey um, Adrien we need a story to tell them don't we?” Marinette asked him. Her eyes finally finding their way to meet his with pink dusted cheeks, “I mean we can't tell them..what uh-you know happened..”

The blond nodded, his eyes shifting back to her knee. The flush still hadn't faded from his cheeks, he gulped down thoughts of what had actually happened. She saw the wheels turning in his mind. He cleared his throat before saying, “Right, uh—how about we say you saw a spider and fell.”

“I'm not afraid of spiders..but it's the best lie I can think of.” She mused, “Does that sound alright to you?”

“Yeah..Uh, it's fine.”

“Okay, well I'll be out in a few minutes..”

Adrien nodded his head, turning on his heel and as he left. He closed the bathroom door behind him making her sigh heavily instantly feeling relief wash over her entire body.

Flopping her body hard onto the pillows, she gave out a loud groan,“Oh. My. God. Tikki, I just saw Adrien naked..what do I do?” She was in disbelief over the entire situation, unsure how she could survive from this moment on.

“Well, Marinette all you can do is just pretend you didn't.” The kwami had flown out from whatever hiding place she had been in, and now buzzed around Marinette’s head with a smirk on her lips. She was enjoying the hilarious moment but, also trying to offer words of advice.

“I don't think I will ever be able to forget what I just saw.” Marinette then let out a sigh, “He has sex dreams about me Tikki..about Ladybug what do I even say to that? I can't of course tell him but, he – he ugh, Tikki what do I do?”

“Take it as a compliment Marinette, he thinks you're sexy. It's a good thing right?”

“I mean-maybe? I don't know..” she sighed again as she finally swung her leg over the side of the bed, letting out a hiss of pain as it moved. “I have patrol tonight and there is no way I am going to be able to do anything with this..” She gestured to her knee before finishing her thought, “I’ll have to take it really easy tonight.”

Tikki sighed, “You should just rest and cancel for tonight, you really need a break. You don't want to over do it, exhausting both the body and mind can lead to a lot of mistakes.”

“I know but, I don't want Chat to think I’m ignoring him either. Maybe I’ll call him and tell him what happened so he doesn't jump to conclusions?”

Tikki nodded her head in reply, the kwami didn't know exactly what had happened between the two last night but, she wasn't the type to push Marinette either. If she wanted to tell her she would, so the little bug could do nothing but agree.

Marinette knew Chat would probably worry if she just didn't show, and after last night with all the emotions she was sure he would assume that was the reason behind her not showing. A quick transformation with a call to him would be best. Every movement of her knee caused pain to shoot up her leg and flying around on a yo-yo would just make it worse. All of this was just too much at once. Now she had two blond's she had to apologize to, and both instances were completely embarrassing.

“Tikki, are you sure I'm not dreaming?” She asked as her feet finally hit the ground, making her wince as her knee once more sent electricity up her leg.

“Afraid not..you're wide awake.”

“Shit..”

“Yup.” Tikki smiled, “You can do this.”

“I need to talk to Alya, she has to tell me what to do. I can't go out there and see him after that. I don't even know how to look at him.”

Her fingers graced towards the phone on the nightstand still charging using Adrien's charger. She quickly went through her texts to Alya's name and furiously typed after she flopped back against the bedspread again, letting her knee stretch out. It hurt, much worse than she could have imagined but, she had no choice but to try her best to get through this day. Alya was her only hope from this nightmare.

[Alya, if you are awake I need you right now! It's an emergency!]

The reply came back only seconds later making Marinette feel a bit relieved.

**[Was that loud noise you? What's up?]**

[Ah, you heard that..um yeah..it was me. Come in here right now please!]

**[Ugh, girl..it's bad enough you woke me up with loud shit but now I need to come in there? Go back to sleep..]**

[Alya..I just walked in on Adrien masturbating in the shower I need some fucking guidance!]

No reply.

Within moments the door to her room was flung open and Alya, who was wearing one of Nino's shirts and nothing on under it, with a lion like mane mouth agape, “GIRL NO YOU DIDN'T.”

“I did Alya, look at my fucking knee!”

The girl sucked through her teeth as she looked at the large purple knot that was swelling even larger on the tiny cream colored appendage.

“Holy shit, you have to tell me everything!” Alya moved to sit beside her, Tikki had long since vanished but not before laughing hysterically at what had happened. Honestly Marinette had to agree had it been anyone else she might have laughed too but this was her not someone else, and it wasn't funny.

“The door was unlocked on my end, and you know how I am when I wake up, I wasn't fully functioning!” Marinette was rambling again, but she knew Alya would be able to piece it together. She continued staring up at the ceiling from her position on the bed.

“He forgot to lock the door on your side..” Alya busted out with laughter, “What an idiot. So..give me details on the dirty stuff, how did he look, was it hot?”

“ALYA! I am dying of embarrassment! I'm in my underwear, I fell down trying to run out of the room and what's worse, what's really bad..is he picked me up and carried me in here!”

Alya was having a fit of laughter now. Her face was contorted and she was clutching at her stomach, “You're telling me a naked, wet Adrien carried you to bed after – after you heard him getting his rocks off?” She said this all during her laughter, “Did you feel anything- you know under the towel?”

“ALYA THIS IS SERIOUS!” Marinette screamed, covering her face with her hands with a groan.

“He was naked, and I am in my bra and panties and- and how am I supposed to look at him now without thinking about how good he looked or how the sounds he made in the shower were completely sexy, and that he carried me in a towel with water still all over him, and how unbelievably sweet it was that he even did that knowing that I just heard him touching himself. He didn't even care about that, he was just worried about me and my stupid klutzy knee and I can't look at him!”

Everything she said came out in a run on sentence but, she knew Alya was used to it, and she felt a hand slowly graze her shoulders with a pat of comfort, “Well, this is a very Marinette thing you did but, I mean he's a nice guy like you said he helped you up even though he was probably dying inside knowing what happened, that's something.”

“The cameras are out there Alya!”

“So? I came in here looking like this and I didn't give two shits. They have no idea what actually happened, just make a good story, and try your best not to look at Adrien like you want to rip his clothes off.” Alya said with a smirk, as she continued to place soft rubbing down her arms, easing away the anxiety that continued to fill her gut.

“Well we came up with something..and I won't! I mean-I hope I won't, right I mean, do I normally make faces like that? ” she groaned loudly, “I am so so screwed.”

“Good, stick to that story, and just try your best to be distracted. I'll help until I go home, how long are those assholes going to be here anyways?” Alya asked, as the stroking ceased,”They can't stay that long right?”

“I dunno, ugh, Alya—this is the worst, this is why I didn't want to live with them in the first place, I am so stupid.”

“Actually, you may have done something smart with this whole thing, I mean-have you seen you in your bra and underwear before? He may need to go back to the shower after taking looks at you.”

Marinette groaned even louder, her hands pulling a pillow to cover her face, “He probably hates me.”

Alya sighed heavily, “Don't be stupid, it was his fault for not locking the door, and besides its normal, people masturbate, what would have been weird was if he said your name when he was doing the job.”

'Oh my god, if she only knew!” She thought with a sigh trying her best not to give away that detail she hurried to reply, “Alya!!!” She whined, “Please run interference for the day, I can't do this.”

“You know what, No. I won't.” Alya stated firmly, “No, you have to learn how to handle it. I'll help you by making you handle it on your own, besides what's the worst that could happen?”

Marinette sat up at that, “Oh I dunno Al, I could make a bigger idiot of myself? I could trip or fall with my hurt knee, I could stare at his dick! I dunno! I mess up so often with him, he probably thinks I am a loser.”

“Girl, he does not. It was his fault and – even if you did look at his dick, I can't say I'd blame you. So stop freaking out, shit happens and it's over with now.” Alya raised a brow as if daring Marinette to disagree, “Now, go get a shower okay? Everything will be fine.”

Marinette sighed, swinging her legs over the side of her bed with a wince, “Al will you come talk to me while I shower, you know like old times? I need as much wisdom as I can get from you today.”

Her friend smiled shaking her head for a moment, before she slung her own feet over the side, “Alright, alright- so clingy..but, don't worry hon I promise things will be fine today just, remember his fine ass and think happy thoughts.”

“That's the problem, his fine ass is going to distract me!”

\-----

Adrien had just gotten into his room, reminding himself to close the door behind him. He slid down to the floor, allowing the cool wood to help calm the burning flush in his face. “She saw me naked..” He muttered in a whisper, “She heard me – she saw..”

Moving his knees up to his chest he buried his head in them letting out a large sigh, “How could I have forgotten to lock the door?”

Somewhere in the room he could hear loud snickering, and he knew it was coming from the black cat kwami. He would possibly never let him forget this as long as he lived. Adrien was mortified. What made it worse was as she was scrambling to leave the bathroom Marinette had gotten hurt. The bruise on her knee was so purple and swollen he knew she would be walking with a limp for at least a few days.

“How do I look her in the eye after that..” He muttered, his hands still against his cheeks, which wouldn't stop blistering red.

“Well kid, sounds like you'll just have no choice besides, how bad could it be right? She uh-she's a woman and you're a – well you are the other thing and like you told me, it’s biological right?” Plagg stated as he shrugged his little shoulders.

“No, you don't understand Plagg, I was touching myself. She saw—she heard it.”

“Oh wow, I told you that was disgusting and now you showed it to a perfectly good girl. She probably thinks you are sick and perverted. Way to go.”

Plagg wasn't helping him feel better at all. Mari had been nearly naked herself in cute blue and white spotted matching bra and panties. She’d been so disturbed she hadn't looked at him the entire time, and not that he wasn't mortified himself but, poor Marinette. If she had had any reservations about living here before this honestly made it worse.

He couldn't just leave her on the floor so he had carried her to her room, which in the end hadn't really helped his case at all now that he thought about it. He had still been naked for the most part, and wet, and the erection hadn't died down yet. He hoped she hadn't felt that – no, she was too far up on his body to. Still, this was possibly the most humiliating thing that had ever happened in his entire life. Marinette was such a nice girl, and here he was looking like a pervert who had a thing for a spotted heroine. A sick guy who had left the door unlocked for her to find him like it had been planned all along. Which it hadn't been.

What was icing on top of the cake was he didn't even have time to help comfort her about it because he needed to get dressed, and go play pretend for the cameras. He didn't want to though. He wanted nothing more than to sit in his room for a few hours and come up with a good plan to apologize but, he could still hear the people out there whispering about what could have possibly happened to cause such a loud noise.

Sighing heavily, Adrien picked himself up off the ground and put on something that looked a bit more put together than a tank top and sweats. He tried his best with what little he had to straighten out his appearance in the mirror. Once that was all completed he headed out into the living room closing his door behind him. He resolved to play pretend for the company until he could fix this mess.

“Is everything alright, we heard a noise?” Asked a short plump man.

Adrien nodded his head, remaining calm and collected as he spoke, “yeah, my roommate Marinette saw a spider and tripped. She messed up her knee pretty badly.”

He tried his best to keep the flush from inching across his cheeks. Giving the people in front of him the best smile he could muster instead, “Thanks for respecting her privacy, I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, unfortunately we didn't have anything set up, but it would have been something cute for the video,” another man said. He was taller, lanky, and had long brown hair tied back in a tail.

Adrien could feel his eye twitch. He never got used to cameras or paparazzi. Their under handed treatment of people just pissed him off. He knew now how to effectively deal with it but, the rest of the people in the house didn't really know what they were dealing with. These people would find any way to make a big deal out of nothing and turn it around to make something out of it that was more interesting, and more than likely, far from the truth.

“Oh, I see.” Adrien stated, “So, how will this work today? You film a bit of our daily life and ask us a few questions? Was there anything specific in mind?”

Adrien had learned to be very professional and to make sure he knew exactly what was needed of him. If it became uncomfortable he could always find a way to end it. Now that he was older he had a bit of freedom as to how people could talk to him or use his image. If he didn't agree then that was the end of it. Sure, his father still had him employed and pulled most of the strings but Adrien was very good at maintaining his own image after all these years. Luckily he had gotten his father to allow him to be more in control. 

“We’re going to ask you all a few questions about your lives, old friendships, and other things like that. After that, we are going to film all of you together and then the three of you separately doing things you would normally do in your spare time. We’d like happy, smiling faces if we can get them and unless we are talking to you directly we would prefer you to imagine the camera not there at all,” said the fatter man. “Does that sound alright?”

“I don't see why not. Marinette is almost finished getting dressed, and I haven't checked on Nino but, we’ll all be ready to get started soon,” Adrien said calmly. He slowly wandered his way to Nino's bedroom door to wake him up.

“Hey, dude you awake?” He muttered, rapping lightly with his knuckles.

He heard some grunting, and noise and then a reply, “Yeah I guess so..Alya and Marinette already woke me once. I'll be up in a few.”

Adrien swallowed hard, that meant Alya knew what happened. That meant, she had heard about -'The incident.’ His eyes closed and he swallowed again allowing whatever thoughts and emotions he was feeling to be erased with a fake smile.

“He's awake, and will be out shortly, is there anything I can do to help you set up?” Adrien asked the two men who were busy placing chords into the wall on a long black extension cord.

“Oh nah, we’re fine. Almost set up now anyway,” stated the fatter man again.

“Oh, I also didn't catch your names,” Adrien said, as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen to make some coffee for everyone else in the house.

“Ah, I'm Raoul and the guy behind the camera is Henry.” the plump man said.

“Nice to meet you both, I'm going to make some coffee, either of you want some?”

“Sure, that would be great. Thank you Mr. Agreste,” stated Henry.

“Oh, just call me Adrien, really you don't need to be formal.” Adrien began the task of scooping beans into the grinder, letting it’s sound blare into the air for a few moments until it finally stopped. Then he placed it into the press and gave a few pumps before he allowed it to sit.

As he was busy preparing the caffeinated drink for everyone else, he heard a door push open and the voices of Alya and Marinette ring through the apartment. It made him instantly tense his entire body. He realized that now he would have to see the two girls who knew what had happened in the little ‘shower incident’ earlier and that made his insides flip.

Adrien didn't look their way, afraid to see them, knowing his face would burn up at the sight. Instead he chose to pretend to be infatuated with something on the kitchen counter. Anything that would keep him busy and his eyes away from the two girls.

“Hey, hon—I'll be back I need some clothes on with all these eyes on me.” he heard Alya state as she padded away, opening and closing the door off to his right.

Having Alya leave made his body tense even more. That meant Marinette was sitting in the living room, with the images and sounds of his shower still running through her head, with a busted knee and all alone.

“I made coffee!” he finally got the nerve to say as he turned his head to glance in her direction. She was sitting on the same edge of the couch she had the night before.

Marinette dared not turn her head. Instead she only replied, “Great uh-I need at least an entire pot on my own today.”

 _'Glad I'm not the only one...'_ He thought to himself. At least with copious amounts of caffeine he might be able to stay distracted the rest of the day. Thinking about what had happened earlier just made him feel awkward.

Her voice sounded chipper. It didn't sound upset or frustrated but, he hadn't seen Marinette's face. He wondered if she hated him or actually thought he was a perverted freak. He wondered if she was honestly worried about maintaining a friendship with him over this, and it made him nervous to think that one little thing could possibly change everything she thought about him. It had taken so long for her to like him. Even now, he felt that their friendship was only because of mutual friends who continued to keep them together.

Eventually he decided, as he waited on the water and coffee to rest, that he would have to face his fears. The camera crew was already set up and waiting on Nino to show his face. At least while they waited he could try to apologize to her. Moving slowly through the kitchen around the two men and their equipment he found himself standing slightly to her left, his hand resting on the back of the couch.

“I wanted to say sorry about the- uh- the spider earlier.” He dare not look her in the eye, but maintained his attention on the windows that overlooked the city. He was still too flustered to give Marinette too much of his attention.

“Uh-it wasn't your fault just, we should be more careful containing them next time?” Her voice trembled but she got it out without a fuss, which made him loosen up immensely. If she could do it then he could too.

“So you're okay then, not mad?” he asked in curiosity. He hoped the answer that followed would be a good one.

“N-no, just um..embarrassed is all,” Marinette mumbled. Her eyes still weren’t glancing his way and he knew it was because she too was battling over the earlier commotion.

Adrien laughed nervously as he felt cameras come up behind him. “So you two, why don't you both sit there in the middle of the couch together and we will ask you a few questions to get started,” said Raoul.

Adrien didn't hesitate, he moved as fast as he could towards the center of the couch to sit. He watched as Marinette seemed to fidget in her spot before moving to sit beside him. She was stiff in her movements, and he noticed the wince in her eyes as she stood and sat back down. Her knee must be in pain but, she did well to hide it as best she could, even from him.

Her hair was down and still damp from a hurried shower. Her clothing had changed to a simple green shirt that had hilarious cat patterns all around it, and a pair of black leggings.

 _'So apparently she likes cats.'_ he thought with a smug smirk. The whole being Chat Noir thing and seeing anyone with black cats often made him bubble with excitement because it was his secret. Something inside himself loved the fact everything with a feline resemblance reminded himself of his superhero counterpart. Maybe it was his own vanity or narcissism, either way it was a guilty pleasure.

Marinette was sitting stiffly with her hands balled in fists in front of her. She was trying to look anywhere but at the cameras that were now pointed in their direction. Adrien was used to this sort of thing so he was very casually sitting, his legs were spread and his hands by his side. The epitome of casual, and collected, even though inside he was still screaming over her seeing him naked.

“Alright you two, don't be nervous. I'm going to ask you a few things about yourselves and then once everyone else is in the room we will ask group questions. How does that sound?”

He could see her nod along with him, however that was when Nino and Alya chose to join them, “Sorry dude, I needed to shower-woah who are these guys?”

Adrien turned his neck to look towards Nino, “The camera crew. They came this morning. They’re all ready to get started.”

“Ah, man I need coffee first.”

“Made some, it's on the counter,” Adrien said with a smirk as he watched the boy go grab a mug but not before opening every single cabinet first. Adrien had forgotten to tell him which was the correct one, but Nino had found it pretty fast.

“Alright, so first we’re going to start with you Adrien. Please tell us a bit about the type of music you are creating, and what inspired you.”

Adrien couldn't really say the truth, which was _'Nothing I was forced.'_ Instead he gave a smile and made up a lie, which was customary for him anyway. “I’ve loved music for as long as I could remember. Jagged Stone was my favorite rock star as a teenager. I thought, why not create something I think everyone would enjoy, just like he did?”

“Marinette, what about you? What caused you to join up with Adrien?” came the next question.

She rubbed the back of her neck, giggling nervously, “I uh-well truthfully I didn't in the beginning. Nino sort of pushed me into it because he thinks I am a wonderful singer. I grew up with Adrien and Nino during Collège so I felt comfortable working with them right off the bat. Honestly I’m more into fashion than I am music but, now that I am doing it I really enjoy it a lot. It's really fun to spend time with these two again.”

Marinette was amazing. She told the truth with only a bit of hesitation and Raoul was smiling ear to ear, obviously enjoying her answer. When Nino finally graced them with his presence he sat on the opposite side of him. Alya was happily positioned nowhere near the camera. She was looking at her phone pretending she wasn't amused by the way all three of them were under scrutiny but everyone knew that casual smile on her face wasn't due to anything she was actually viewing on the screen.

“Ah, so Nino you are the reason we have such a lovely face to look at. What made you push Marinette into her debut with you both?”

Nino took a long swig of his coffee and looked at them with a shrug, “Honestly, I grew up with her and have heard her sing more times than I can count. She’s amazing. I couldn't really pass up an opportunity for her to shine. When her and Adrien sing together it gives you massive chills man. It's really awesome.”

“Ah, so since you all grew up together, have any of you had crushes on the others? It seems that you three have known each other for a very long time. Those things tend to happen with teenagers.” Raoul asked.

Nino piped up first, “Well honestly, I had a huge crush on Marinette in the college’ but nearly everyone in our class did. She was always a force to be reckoned with, and very popular. Not to mention, look at her, she's hot you know? Thing is though, thanks to an akuma attack my own plan misfiring..” He paused, “I kinda had Adrien talk through a blue tooth to help soothe my fears about asking her out. When an akuma attack happened I ended up trapped with my lovely lady over there Alya. We’ve been together ever since. It turns out Marinette had no clue I was even interested. She really didn't like me like that either. Things turned out the way they did, and I couldn't be happier.”

The man Henry panned the camera towards Alya and she gave a shy wave, and a wink at Nino for a job well done. Adrien actually was amazed at how long the two had stayed together. He even envied them both, considering he hadn't had a single romantic relationship last longer than a few months at a time in his entire life.

Then Raoul turned back to Adrien, “What about you Adrien, have you had a crush on either of your band mates or Miss Alya?”

Adrien smiled a toothy grin. One that was fake but, needed to keep up the ruse he had used for more than half his life. “Well Nino has always been handsome and Marinette was always lovely but no, I never really did. I wasn't allowed to date either, so it would have been pretty much useless to develop a crush at that point.”

He was lying. He lied so much it felt like the truth. Adrien couldn't tell them he had crushed on Ladybug since the age of fourteen. That was too laughable. So instead he had to cover his tracks.

“Ah I see, well Marinette did you reciprocate Mr. Nino’s feelings or have crushes of your own during childhood?”

Marinette swallowed roughly and Adrien could see her fingers twist at the hem of her shirt before she finally spoke. She looked desperately at Alya, who was apparently ignoring her stare. Something was up, but he wasn't sure what considering Marinette had earlier had no problem answering their question. All of a sudden she seemed reserved.

“Uh-no..not on these two.” Her voice came out an octave higher, and she sat up straight backed cleared her throat, “And No, actually Nino didn't tell me until after he and Alya were together. The entire situation was really crazy but, I am glad those two are together now. They’re definitely made for one another.”

Adrien could tell she had lied in the beginning. The way she looked down and twisted at her shirt, the way he could see Alya staring at her shaking her head out of the corner of his eye. Adrien wanted to ask, to find out what was going on, but the next question came much faster than he expected it too.

“Ah, I see,” said Raoul. “You are such a nice looking girl, it's strange that you have no one beating down your door to get with you. Do you have anyone in your life now?”

Marinette sat red faced. She wasn't as used to these sort of questions as he was. She was doing a great job so far keeping up with their questions though. She was very personable, so they were paying more attention to her. Anyone like her would be asked questions about their love life of course. She was cute, beautiful even, along with kind, and had so many endearing qualities that even Adrien had a hard time believing she wasn't tied down with someone. He'd only heard of her having one relationship before and that was only because, at the time, Nino and Alya had mentioned the break-up being sort of bad.

“No, not right now. I'm really busy with university and now this album deal. I just want to take time for myself for now. If someone showed up, I don't think I would mind it though.”

Adrien was very amazed at how well she put on a good show. She wasn't really even trying to capture their attention. She was being herself. Marinette had always been very captivating even to him. Not in the romantic sense, but in that she had a lot of wonderful qualities and it was very hard not to notice her. That was why he was so thankful to be considered a friend of hers. She was honestly a very kind person and made sure to make everyone around her happy. Not to mention, when he remembered their childhood she was often to one standing up for everyone else. Sometimes she reminded him a lot of Ladybug. They both were very stubborn, but kind and determined to do what was right no matter what. He supposed she was also a huge fan of his Lady. Had even sported the same hairstyle as her, but now Mari’s twin tails had been replaced by messy buns.

Raoul seemed to like the answer he’d been given, and quickly directed his attention to Adrien. “We’ve heard Adrien, that you’ve been taking a break from your modeling career and are going to university. Do you intend to stop modeling altogether?”

Adrien, who had been watching Marinette very closely as she answered her questions, quickly snapped his attention back towards the camera. “No, like I told the last interviewer, I am just experimenting with things I would like to try in the future. I have no intention of quitting just yet. If I did it would be because I am completely satisfied in what I have chosen to do with my life. For now I am completely satisfied working for Gabriel fashions and helping my father continue his legacy.”

His words were methodical, cold even, because yet again he was saying something that wasn't true. Adrien had long ago decided he wanted to quit working for his father. He wanted to do things he enjoyed, things that made him feel satisfied. So far he’d decided on a major he found enjoyment in but nothing else. He actually wasn't even sure this was what he wanted out of life at all but, it was something that made him happy. For now that was good enough.

Living his life under his father's thumb had only made him miserable. Like right now, as he created an album under Gabriel’s orders, with a style he despised, he did it all knowing that this was the only way to gain a little freedom. If he gave his father what he wanted, how he wanted it, then he was free to continue university. He could live how he liked away from his Father’s watchful eye. He would gladly take being on a longer leash than the shorter one Gabriel had always strangled him with.

“Alright then..” Raoul stated after awhile, “I think that's all the questions we have.”

The interview had only lasted thirty minutes and Adrien was already tired of talking about himself. The other two who had eventually warmed up to it all and had been doing most of the talking. He was glad, knowing it took the limelight away from himself even for a little while. These sort of things always drained him and made him feel emptied out. He always needed a bit of seclusion afterward.

All three sighed. They all stretched their arms and legs after sitting up straight for far too long. They were all tired from putting on a show and honestly he could tell they were all just as eager as he was to end this entire thing and rest, but no such luck.

“Now we’re going to video you guys interacting naturally with one another. So from now on, just pretend we aren't here.”

Nino laughed, “Well that's easier said than done..”

Adrien could only agree. How was this even going to work? He'd never been recorded just being natural. He wasn't even really sure how to do that considering that in front of a camera he was generally cool, suave, and everything he was needed to be. How could he act like himself with his friends and give that same performance?

“Well guys, who's hungry? None of us had breakfast right?” Nino said first. “I'll cook us something. Sitting here being stiff just isn't going to be any fun right?”

“Now you're talking, I'll help,” Alya replied as the two of them hurried towards the kitchen leaving Marinette to sit awkwardly beside him. She still hadn’t looked at him the entire time.

Marinette's phone buzzed in her pocket and when she looked at it her entire face went bright pink. Her eyes shot over towards Alya who was smirking with her phone in her hands. Adrien wondered what was going on between the two of them but, he didn't know how to ask. The cameras were busy watching Nino and Alya prepare breakfast so he could try at least to comfort Marinette as long as he was quiet enough to keep them from noticing any sort of juicy interactment.

“Marinette what's wrong?” He whispered, bending his body towards her so she could hear him more clearly.

“Uh-n-nothing Adrien..it's nothing really,” she stuttered out. He could instantly tell it most certainly was not nothing because she didn't stutter naturally. (Save for when she spoke to him.)

Was this about the shower incident earlier? What was Alya holding over her or saying to her to cause her to go so red in the face. He wondered and it made him feel the need to make sure, to clear the air. He wasn't sure how many times he needed to ask, but to be on the safe side he would continue to be sure he hadn't made her uncomfortable. They would be living together and working together, any awkwardness between them needed to be snuffed out quickly.

“Are you sure, If it's about earlier..I-uh,” Adrien faltered a moment trying to think of something to say and not knowing what. Soon enough he found courage, “I’ll make it up to you if you want.”

Marinette went stick straight at his words. Her voice got a bit louder than it should have when she answered, “No! It's just,” She stopped as the camera men turned their attention back to them making her shoulders slump when she realized she had unintentionally got the men’s attention.

The two of them were sitting much closer. Adrien's head was turned down towards the top of her head and her’s up towards him, but Marinette was still refusing to look him in the eyes. The cameras apparently were now interested in the both of them so she only answered after she put her lips closer to his ear. She kept them from the view of the two men whose job it was to document their lives.

“Alya is just giving me a hard time about one of my answers, it's nothing,” she said, pulling away and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“Ah, I see – so you were lying earlier,” he said with a laugh, as they continued to have their hushed conversation.

Marinette instantly went back to being bright cherry all over. From the tip of her head all the way down her neck. He was quite certain the rest of her probably followed suit.

“Y-You knew!” She covered her mouth with her hands right after her outburst. She closed her eyes as she watched the camera crew smile behind their gear at the two of them.

“Well yeah, you weren't that nervous and then suddenly at the question about crushes you clammed up. Sooo, you did have a crush on Nino back then ?” Adrien asked with a grin, “I bet it's awkward now, but no worries he wouldn't mind, not after all this time. Actually, he would be flattered.”

“Oh..” she said still looking at the floor. “Right, well uh-it's just a bit awkward to talk about. I mean-” Marinette was laughing nervously. “Wait-did you say N-nnino?” She squeaked, with eyes wide. 

“Yeah wasn't that who you were talking about?” he asked, their voices still hushed.

Marinette didn't have a chance to answer because soon enough Nino was calling them to come eat, the food was finally ready. The four of them happily ate burnt crepes and when they were done they had no idea how to spend the rest of their time. The camera men were staying for a while longer to get to see them interact but what was worse was they weren't really sure how to act with someone watching so closely.

Marinette was keeping quiet after their talk on the couch and Alya and Nino were too busy with one another to really keep conversation flowing for too long. It seemed like everyone was having a bit of trouble remaining themselves in front of the camera lens.

“I'll clean up guys, you go ahead and do whatever,” Marinette stated. She made her way around the table to collect everyone's dishes, stopping right at his setting before she carefully chose to collect his plate.

“Do you need some help?” Adrien asked, trying to be polite. He honestly hated people waiting on him even though his entire life had been nothing but that up to this point.

“No, I have it, thanks Adrien,” she replied, nearly dumping all of the dishes into the sink as she spoke.

Adrien would never understand how she still seemed to have such a hard time speaking with him after all of these years. Last night had been one of the first times they had spoken so carefree with one another. Though he’d enjoyed it, it seemed as though Marinette had once again found something about him discouraging. Possibly seeing him naked had done the trick.

Alya had followed to find her way beside the raven haired girl. The two of them speaking in hushed voices that were too low for him to hear.

“So dude, what happened this morning? Alya wouldn't tell me,” Nino asked suddenly as he scooted away from the table, his eyebrow raised. “Marinette’s been limping, did she get hurt?”

Adrien swallowed hard, hearing the saliva hit his throat as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, “She saw a spider and fell in the bathroom.”

Nino raised his eyebrow, “Marinette isn't afraid of spiders though bro. She's the type to pick them up and throw them out of the house for everyone else.”

Adrien's eyes widened, as the camera men turned back their way, making Adrien shoot a snarl at Nino, pleading with him to shut up before things got too out of hand. Nino apparently, was the dumbest guy alive because he made a face that was one of confusion, then cocked his head to the side a moment before he muttered out, “Oh shit..”

 _'There he finally got it.'_ Adrien thought, rolling his eyes as his friend finally placed bathroom and imaginary spider together to realize that it had been a lie for the camera.

“Uh Adrien, you wanna help me out with something in the other room for a second?” Nino asked, as he scooted away from the table.

Adrien scooted back from his place in return, slowly following his friend who was eager to have a discussion without the cameras watching them. Once inside his room, Nino closed the door abruptly, making sure to whisper just in case the crew decided to snoop.

“Dude, spill.” Nino said finally as he crossed his arms over his chest, “I need to know.”

“I didn't lock the door—uh this morning before my shower.” Adrien's face went hot, “It's fine things are fine.”

Things were certainly not fine, but knowing Nino, he would make a huge deal out of it and it was already a huge monkey on his back.

“No fucking way!” Nino's voice raised a moment. He shot a look towards the door realizing they could hear him, “No wonder she was acting weird, girl’s traumatized from seeing you naked.”

“I am too! She was in her bra and panties and fuck Nino – it was embarrassing I was – uh.” God it was hard to say the words, so instead Adrien rubbed the back of his neck before clearing his throat a bit, “I was taking care of something in there..it was humiliating. I feel like she's going to hate me for the rest of her life, do you have any idea how I look?”

At that point Nino was wide eyed, looking like he might faint at any moment, “Holy shit, Marinette is so fucked, girl's had a crush on you forever and now she's gotten a peek at the Agreste goods—I'm surprised she didn't pass out.”

Nino knew he had said too much. His pupils dilated and he was pacing the floor in front of Adrien, muttering that Alya was going to kill him for spilling. All the while Adrien was completely in shock. Mouth open, unable to sputter out a single intelligible word in response.

Marinette's crush hadn't been Nino...it had been him. She had a crush on him? No that didn't make sense there was no way.

“Nino there's no way that's true,” Adrien said after he finally pieced himself back together. “Maybe back in school but she's had other boyfriends. There's no way it exists now.”

Nino was still pacing but, slowly stopped to turn and stare blankly at his friend, “Forget I said anything! Alya is going to kill me for spilling about this. It was years ago, it's no big deal- so just forget it.”

This explained why she had trouble talking to him. The lie earlier during the interview. This explained so much about why it seemed like she held him at arm's length for so long.

Nino was saying to forget it but how could he? This development explained so much about her. Why she had been hesitant to move in. Why it seemed like she was in a constant state of blush around him. It wasn't as if he wasn't flattered because he was, but still it would make things between them suffocating if he felt the need to worry about if he was leading her on. He’d held her hand every time she sang. He’d pressured her to move in with him. These things could easily be misconstrued into something it wasn't. His heart belonged to someone else and even though he had dated other girls before, Marinette deserved someone who could dedicate themselves to her completely. Not someone like him who would compare her to Ladybug. She was too wonderful to deal with that from anyone.

Adrien loved her voice, her personality was amazing and she was even gorgeous to a fault but there was no feelings to reciprocate and that made him feel awkward. Now he would need to tone himself down to be sure he didn't hurt his friend.

“Nino you don't think she still has a kid crush on me right? I mean we’re older, it's not a thing still, please say it’s not.”

Nino sighed looking at his friend before he placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder for support, “Nah dude, it's totally fine. Don't sweat it. Besides, Marinette’s been crushing on you for years and never did a thing about it. If you aren't interested in her, she wouldn't make things weird. Just act normal with her.”

That was easier said than done considering he had no idea how to act normal to a girl he’d just flashed, “Why didn't anyone tell me?” Adrien asked, “Six years and I had no clue.”

Nino laughed a moment, “because dude, you're an idiot. Everyone in the entire class knew about it. You were the only one in the dark. Hell, I am pretty sure most of the guys were jealous that they couldn't nab her attention. Marinette has this way about her you know? Every guy wanted to be with her but none grabbed her interest, not like you did. Girl had it bad for so long we figured she would never date but, that changed fast once you started dating Chloe. I think she gave up then.”

All of this felt like a whirlwind making Adrien's head feel like it was in a vice and he wasn't sure where to go from here, “I always thought she just idolized my dad and got a bit star struck around me. man I’m a total idiot. I've been holding her hand and forced her to move in here, do you think she thought I was flirting?”

Adrien was worried, beyond worried even. What if she still liked him? What if she thought he had a thing for her? It would make things so awkward, worse than it was now. Was it silly to get so worked up over this? Possibly, but her friendship meant more to him than anything in this world. He hoped anything that’d happened could be soon be forgotten.

Nino once again let a laugh trickle from his lips, “Nah, besides, if that’s flirting then you have been doing it wrong for years man.” With a pat on Adrien’s shoulder Nino headed past him towards the door, “We should go back out there before we get too much attention.”

“Uh-yeah right..” Adrien stammered, “That’s probably a good idea.”

How was he supposed to act now that he knew she’d harbored feelings for him and possibly still did. Nino suggested he continue to be himself but what if that was the problem? What if the way he acted to secure a friendship ruined it in the end? He didn’t want to hurt her by turning her down. Marinette deserved much more than what he had to offer her.


	7. Adrien is feeling a little bit strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken pillow fights lead to Adrien noticing just a bit more to Marinette than he actually ever thought possible.  
> This chapter is all filler. LOL So enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks again to Hwkdaddy for beta'ing my chapter. <3  
> I also want to say thank you to all the wonderful comments about last chapter. You all are amazing and I appreciated it so much. You have no idea how glad I was that people laughed.

Adrien had gone on patrol that night with a heavy heart, hoping that his Lady had forgiven him for everything the night before. He had waited for far longer than he should have, but she never showed. Ladybug had chosen not to come that night and for whatever reason that was, it hurt Adrien more than he had intended it to. 

Their relationship had grown into something far better than he could dare dream, they laughed and joked; they were best friends and he assumed that she would have let the past nights discrepancy go, and come on patrol as planned. Adrien knew it would have been awkward silences and strange vibes for a while, but by the end of the night he had hoped things would right themselves. 

He hadn't expected her not to show at all.

The patrol had taken painstakingly forever, his heart felt like it was ripped into tiny pieces and with no call from her to even explain her absence, his mind wandered. At first he had assumed she was running late, and then as he waited, his anxiety grew and grew. It grew into a story about her being held up at work and then the longer time went on he had created a hole he couldn't get out of. Doubt crept in and nestled deep into his chest and when patrol had ended he was a mess of a man that even Plagg couldn't console. 

Adrien felt like he had ruined everything. 

Finally entering his apartment he’d been surprised to see flickering lights from the television. He hadn't wanted to disrupt the sleeping girl on the couch, but she had shot up from her spot instantly at him coming inside. So much for being quiet as a mouse. 

“Did I wake you?” he asked as he slung his coat onto the rack; peeling his shoes off right at the door. 

The sleepy raven haired girl rubbed her bleary eyes with the palm of her hands only to quickly flatten down the stray hair on her head. It was cute how she was trying to look presentable, even though thanks to her intense luck she looked just as adorable with bed head.

A hum came from her lips a moment before she replied. “It's good you did, I didn't even know I had fallen asleep.” Marinette yawned, stretching upwards before she asked, “how was class? “

Ah yes, the lie. He had decided to explain his nightly disappearances he would claim he had a night class. It seemed plausible enough for a university student to have extra classes, considering his schedule- anything was possible.

“It was okay.” His voice was soft and he tried desperately to hide how upset he was, ready to go into his room and disappear from her curious expression, but Marinette was always an intuitive girl. She caught onto him far too fast for his liking.

“Adrien I know today was uh, embarrassing but I hope I didn't upset you.” She folded her legs under her and rested her elbows on her knees to look at him up and down.

“Oh! No… uh not at all, let's just forget it ever happened.” Somehow his legs had moved him closer to her, his body pressed against the back of the couch looking at her with a smile, “really, as long as you are alright and I didn't upset you, I will be perfectly fine.”

 

Marinette scrunched her nose up at his answer and it baffled him, and amused him at the same time. He wasn't sure what that expression meant but it looked cute on her tired face.

“Okay, so if that's not what's bothering you then spill because I can tell something upset you. Was it about work or school? “ She hesitated her line of questioning and he knew it was because she didn't want to overstep or pressure him into telling her, but honestly, he was so taken back by her even realizing something was wrong he had instantly answered.

“I-how can you tell?” he spluttered.

How had she known? He wasn't an easy person to read. And then it dawned on him, her years of crushing on him, she probably knew his expressions from memory. This girl, no- woman, amazing bright beautiful woman had paid such close attention to him she could pick out his tells.

 

“Adrien I've been your friend for years, and a good friend just knows. You uh- don’t have to tell me anything if you don't want but, it helps to let it out you know.” Marinette was backtracking, honestly afraid she would upset him further but instead it made him soften.

Slowly moving to sit now, he leaned his head backwards against the couch only to then curl his arm over his eyes. He was fighting back embarrassment and honestly it didn't help tears were brimming his eyelids. He wasn't even sure why he had so much emotion over Ladybug’s absence, but he needed to hide it. Marinette couldn't see him like that, nobody could.

“A friend and I had a fight and I expected them to be at class but they didn't show. I feel like I pushed them away and I wanted to apologize, but it seems like they didn't want to see me.”

It was close enough to the truth that he didn't feel guilty saying it. Mari wouldn't question it anyway. She had no reason to.

“Oh.” Pausing a moment she shifted a bit closer to him but didn't touch; only gave the impression she was close if he needed her.

“They might have forgotten to call or -” she paused her eyes widening and he watched her a moment as it seemed like something inside her was troubled by something or had forgotten something important but, she slowly recovered to complete her thought, “-they might need space, I'm sure that's all it was. After a fight sometimes seeing someone is hard and they just need time to get over it you know? Give them some time.”

A noise threatened to escape his throat but he coughed it away, all the while Marinette’s eyes burned into his face. Why was she so perceptive? Only two other people read him this way and it was honestly disconcerting adding someone else to that list, especially someone he hadn't really gotten to know yet. At the same time, though, it amazed him. Marinette honestly amazed him by knowing so much about him with him knowing so little about her. 

“That could be true, but they could have told me. I just hope that they forgive me.” Adrien said in a hushed voice, as he held back the obvious upset.

 

“Can't you call to check on them? If they don't answer maybe they just needed time to figure things out for themselves you know? I bet that's all it is, they just needed a bit of space.”

“I hope you're right...sorry for bothering you with my problems, Marinette, I should let you go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”

Adrien wanted to leave. Yes she was helping him in a small way, but by him holding in the perpetual feeling of upset in the back of his throat in front of her he found it actually more stressful than dealing with it all on his own.

Slowly, as he moved to stand, Marinette instantly shot out, “wait, you know what will make you feel better? Drinking wine and playing video games, it always helps me, and you seem like you need a little bit of fun.”

“I should really sleep, I don't think I’ll be much fun.” he said, “I appreciate it though.”

“Ah-alright then.” Marinette relented. Her eyes were trying to smile, and he knew inside she was trying her best not to pressure him further but, as a good friend he supposed not many would let him leave in such a state without trying to help.“If they're your true friend, Adrien, give them a little time. You're a great person, and I know they see that, one little fight won't end a friendship.”

Adrien couldn't do much to hide the smile that crinkled around the edges of his eyes. “Thank you Marinette, you're a good friend to me even though we haven't been close...I can tell you care about me...”

 

At that Marinette flushed, “Of course I do, we're friends aren't we? Trust me Adrien, your friend will be fine when they see you next and if they aren't then it wasn't meant to be, but you have a good judge of character so I know they will forgive you for whatever tiny thing you fought over.”

She stood taking the remote in hand, flicking it off having to adjust to the darkness around them. Luckily a little light from the windows filtered light from outside making her able to see a her way around to her room and it took a moment for him to adjust too, before he could completely walked away from her she was by his side with a soft reassuring smile. 

Placing her hand on his shoulder made him slouch at the touch as if he suddenly found it comforting to feel something anchoring him to the ground. Marinette was being far beyond the confines of what he assumed their relationship was but honestly it felt amazing not to feel alone right now.

“Tomorrow will be a better day, and don't forget we are here if you need someone to talk to okay?” Giving his arm a squeeze she turned away to head to her room, but something inside him wouldn’t let her go.

Adrien’s hand shot out, holding onto her wrist as lightly as he could, his heart racing in his chest as her face zipped around to face him with a flush. “Do you mind if I agree to take you up on that offer to play games with you?” Adrien asked. 

The girls eyes softened and luckily neither could see the rose colored hue of their cheeks, “Of course! You go get the games set up and I will grab our drinks okay? I promise this will help.”

Once the two of them had set everything up, wine glasses by each of their legs settling into a pillow fort, things seemed to get much easier between them than they had earlier that day. They laughed and many times when Adrien lost he would pout only to swear he would win the next time but she always beat him. He tried hard to beat his old records but even that seemed far from his grasp tonight. 

 

Sometimes he would drift back to looking hurt but, she remedied it by jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow teasing him that he should be one hundred percent in the game if he had any chance of winning against her. It worked. In the end he had slowly lost himself in their conversation and laughter, forgetting what it was he had been so upset about.

 

Neither had intended to drink as much as they had, both now sporting matching pink cheeks from the alcohol, and luckily the drink seemed to help them both ease into casual conversation. Marinette had no trouble speaking with him now that they were drinking and it warmed his heart to finally be able to communicate with her fully. Though her stuttering and flushing was often cute, this was honestly a better way to get to know her, and he enjoyed hanging out with her.

 

Their laughter rang out in bells, making the house echo with it, hopefully not too loud as to wake neighbors, but neither of them had cared enough at the moment to worry. Slowly, it seemed the more they played the heavier their eyes would get, and soon enough both were making a game of yawning to see who could hold it in the longest.

 

When one would yawn the other would follow suit, and soon enough it seemed like a game to see how long the other could go.

 

“Ha-that makes three to your one!” Adrien laughed, pointing at her face as another yawn pushed her lips open,”I may have found the one game I am better at than you in.”

 

With a laugh Marinette gave a nod, “you've yawned just as much as I have, besides, wine makes me tired.”

 

“Excuses.”

 

“No it's not, it's the truth.” She pouted, downing the remainder in her glass before she leaned her head against the back of the couch cushions.

 

“Thank you by the way, this really helped.” Adrien said, placing his controller onto the floor, the game finally over, before he followed suit to place his head beside hers.

 

“Sure, besides this was the closest anyone's gotten to beating me, so it was actually challenging.”

 

“That's not what I meant, but I am glad I could challenge you. I wish you would have let me win at least once though.”

 

“I can't let you win, that would be letting you cheat. Besides you were close a few times.” She paused a moment looking at the near finished wine bottle that was one third of the way emptied now. “You're welcome by the way, you know you can always come to me right? I'm a pretty good listener.”

 

Adrien hummed as if that was his answer. “Let’s finish this bottle and then we will go to bed. I know there's going to be a lot to do tomorrow.”

 

“Ugh, yeah, you're right. I'm actually glad we will all be working together tomorrow. It really helps me feel more confident with you and Nino around...” Taking hold of the bottle, Marinette poured half of the remainder into her glass leaving the rest for Adrien to drink.

 

“I'm glad that we can help you, but you shouldn't feel nervous your voice is beautiful Mari...it's angelic almost.” He didn't pour the rest into his glass he instead held the bottle up to his lips and drank it that way which made Marinette try to contain her giggle as a bit tried to dribble from his chin. His words though were not false, her voice was amazing and gave him chills. Had he not been drinking, the answer would have been the same.

 

“Oh my gosh shh, it's not that good.” She drank a bit, nudging his shoulder with hers, “you're just trying to make me feel good.”

 

A deep chuckle escaped him making him shake his head, “no, really, it's wonderful. I wouldn't lie to you about that.”

 

“Did you lie to Chloe about her voice, because I heard and she was terrible.”

 

“That's different, if I told her how bad she was, things would have gotten out of hand. I would never lie to you though; not about that, not ever. We've been friends for a while right? When have I ever lied to you?”

 

She paused a moment looking at him curiously before she took another paused sip,”I honestly can't think of a time you've lied to me but, I think this is the most we've ever spoken without me being a mess.” With a flush to her cheeks she downed the rest of the red liquid in her glass, “I think you'd be horrible at lying though, truthfully you're probably worse than Nino.”

 

“You wound me Mari, I could be a great liar if I wanted to be.” He took another drink from the bottle before he spoke again, “why was it that you had such trouble talking to me back then?”

 

Marinette's eyes went wide a moment, as if she had been stung before she grabbed the bottle from his lips and chugged the entire remainder, it was as if she were rushing their moment together in order not to answer and he wasn’t going to let that slide.

 

Once she had finished, she let out a noise of satisfaction, “welp, the wine is finished. We should go to bed.”

 

His eyes looked at her with raised brow laughing out. “Avoiding my question are we?”

 

“Huh? N-no, just ready to sleep. We should, you know.” She said her face flushed unintentionally, “You're the one who said once we finished the wine we should sleep.”

 

One of his real laughs escaped his lips vibrating in his chest, as he shook his head again. “No way, you have to tell me before I let you go anywhere, it's good manners.”

 

“Good manners? Ha-well if that's good manners then I guess I am no good.” Slowly raising to her feet with a groan as her knee clicked she winced a moment before she dusted imaginary dirt from her sweat pants, “good night Adrien.”

 

Oh, no. Why was it that something inside him was wanting to see her blush again. Why was it that he knew the answer was because of her crush on him, and yet, he wanted so badly to see her stutter it out of her mouth. As if hearing it come from her lips would be perfect. It made his heart leap.

Grabbing hold of one of the pillows from the floor he instantly let it fly right at the square of her back with an innocent look on his face as she turned to look at him astonished as if he would never have done that. In truth, he had never had a pillow fight in his life but, the wine was making him bold, making him curious and somehow bringing out the side of him that he chose to not allow many to view. Marinette, he decided, was different. He could let her see this, she wouldn’t judge him- if anything she would enjoy it. That's what he told himself,.anyway as the wine fogged his brain, making the lines of what he should and shouldn’t do blurred. 

 

“Did you just hit me with a pillow, Agreste?” She asked, turning to face him placing her hands on her hips.

 

“No, why would I do that? I can't believe you would think I would do something like that.” His lip poked out, and he feigned a sincere look on his face which she knew was faked. He definitely had hit her with the pillow.

 

“Adrien Agreste this is war.” Reaching down, Marinette grabbed the pillow that had fallen on the floor gripping it at the end in her hand roughly, “If you apologize I will take it easy on you.”

 

Adrien rose to his feet at that point, finding another pillow from the floor to his liking, gripping it tightly in his fingers. “No way, sweetheart.” He almost made the mistake of calling her something else. Something that a certain cat would call her instead. 

“You owe me an explanation, and if you tell me what that is then I will take it easy on _you "_

 

Their fight started with Adrien taking the first initiative, and though he was careful with his throws, too afraid it would actually hurt her (his strength was much stronger than a normal girl after all) it seemed she had no trouble keeping up. They would dodge each other’s blows with ease. It was as if every motion she made was trained and deliberate and it was strange to see even while drunk someone so clumsy keeping toe to toe with him.

 

In the end the both of them gave up on dodging and allowed each hit they were given. Both of them were laughing loud enough that Adrien worried his neighbors would complain, but something inside of him didn't care if they did. This was too fun to stop. 

 

The two were panting, laughing and of they did speak it was only to say things like, “I’m going to get you!” or, “No Fair! “

 

Not speaking at all honestly seemed to help Adrien the most, and though he knew Marinette’s knee must be stinging she was holding up fairly well against him.

 

Now he was standing up near the arm of the couch with her right in front of him. Her blue eyes were shining against the darkness narrowed as if daring him to hit her. He’d noticed during this fight her facial expressions and when she was going to strike she narrowed her eyes and her lip quirked upwards. He had the upper hand for now, being taller than she was. Having more pillows on the couch at his disposal than she did but, it wasn't making her worried at all it seemed instead making her more daring. 

 

“I have the upper hand you should give up!”

 

“No way Adrien, besides from where I'm standing I could run.” she huffed- her hand squeezing around the pillow tightly.

 

“You'll hurt your knee,” he reminded as he tossed the pillow in his palm with a smirk, “just admit I've won.”

 

“Never!”

 

She took of with a start and scrambled around the back of him only to toss a pillow squarely at his back in a retort.

 

Shifting on his toes to face her his legs wobbled causing him to teeter on the edge of the sofa. His arms weaved by his side to right himself but it was too late, causing Marinette to in turn run towards him to catch him only for the both of them to land flatly onto the old pillow fort on the ground below.

 

Bracing for the impact was all he could do, she had her hands pushed upwards towards his chest. Adrien's hands which had jolted out to catch himself, were now planted firmly beside each temple of Marinette's head. The raven haired girl was panting heavily, her blue eyes closed as he hovered above her, with panting matching hers in equal rhythm. His eyes were closed as he tried his best to piece together what had happened. Somehow he had fallen on top of her, and now as the two of them were recovering that's all he could piece together. 

With a groan Marinette let her eyes pop open to pierce at him, wincing at the fact he had basically pummeled her to the ground. Adrien felt horrified at himself, her hands were against his shirt clutching at the fabric, with one leg bent up (probably the better one), the other was flush against the floor. Adrien was nestled in between her legs flush against her with both of them sporting matching rose colored cheeks, neither sure how to respond.

She had dove out to save him, but he had gone down so hard and fast that all she had done was became the cushion for his fall.

“Ah-I-are you okay?” he stammered, finally letting his eyes look down at her, as she nodded her head in response.

“Y-yeah are you okay?” She repeated. 

He let out a hum, his heart rate going haywire at the close contact between the two of them. Something inside him was staring down at the plush pink of her lips, the way they were being nibbled by the edge of her white teeth in nervous habit. The way she was still clutching at his shirt, and how her chest was rising and falling heavily matching his own. Adrien found himself staring so long that he hadn't heard her the first time but, the second time she spoke he instantly snapped himself from his reverie.

“We should go to bed—it's late.” She said, her eyes averting from his, her hands slowly loosening their tight grip on his shirt.

Adrien grabbing hold of his own thoughts for a moment nodded, “uh-right we should. I'll uh-see you in the morning.”

She nodded her head, and soon he found the two of them shooting up from their location eager to be away from the other as if their proximity burned their skin.

“Good night Adrien!” She said loudly, as she turned the corner to her bedroom, shooting inside, holding at the edge of the door waiting on his response.

“Good night Mari.”

____

The next morning he had a swelling headache, Adrien hadn't thought he was that drunk, but apparently he hadn't known his own limit. A half a bottle of wine was much more than he ever drank alone. As Chat Noir he wasn't really allowed to be inebriated and god knows how many times he wished he could have gotten drunk but his duties made him think otherwise. Adrien couldn't rightfully fight an akuma drunk off his ass, and so last night was far too much for him and it had been a good thing that nothing bad had happened. Adrien wasn't sure he would have been able to fight that way.

 

Everything hurt, the sun in the windows, the sounds of traffic outside, all of it made a pulse beat behind his eyes. After a shower, he realized he wasn't the only one sporting an awful hangover; Marinette looked just as rough. He was sprawled face down against the kitchen counter letting the cold marble cool his face when she came up behind him, with a loud groan.

“Mistakes were made...” she whined as she slid into the kitchen, opening up the fridge to grab an apple for her breakfast.

 

“No kidding...” his voice was just as haggard, groaning into his arm.

Moving his eyes to look at her, he noticed her hair was messy and she sported dark circles under her eyes even though the rest of her looked relativity put together.

 

“How’s your knee?” He asked suddenly, as he pulled his face upwards from the spot on the counter to look at her, “I shouldn't have made you run so much last night.”

 

“It's fine, it's just stiff, thanks.”

“Today is going to suck.”

She hummed.

_____

And suck it did.

 

The first few minutes had been spent listening about what sort of photo shoot they were doing that day, and all of it just made his head pound. The woman who worked with Marinette was nice enough, but with his headache every voice sounded ten times louder. It seemed he wasn't the only one having the issue because Marinette beside him was rubbing at her temples every few moments trying to relieve the pressure behind her eyes.

 

He couldn't believe what had happened last night, none of it made any sense. Ladybug hadn't shown without a single word of explanation and though he had been completely heartbroken about it, thanks to Mari and her games he found himself slowly losing focus on his grief. It really had hurt that she hadn't shown without so much as a call though now it seemed the last thing from his mind.

 

The pillow fight with Marinette had been one of the most fun things about last night, he'd never had one before, never being allowed to do such a thing. Having her there making him laugh both of them completely drunk, it had been the highlight of his evening. He remembered some of the time when he would look sad, she would elbow him and somehow it worked, shifting his focus from one blue eyed woman to the other. This girl who had a crush on him so long ago, still seemed to think of him. How it was she could tell he was upset, he still hadn't figured out, but he was so grateful for her friendship.

 

The rest of the evening had sort of been a blur, all he remembered was that he had won the fight, and when his body had hit the pillows everything else sort of melted together. Adrien had never felt so lucky to have her in his life, even though at first he had been afraid that them being too close would make her feelings for him stronger now he saw that he was an idiot for even thinking such a thing. Marinette truly cared about him, and as far as he could tell her crush on him was over. That was something he was thankful for, and it would make living with her less awkward at any rate. Living with someone who had feelings for you, especially unrequited could get a bit strange, he would know because he was no stranger to those feelings; at least he didn't live with Ladybug though.

 

Soon enough all three of them were dressed and standing on set waiting on the photographer to give instructions. This shoot would be the death of him he could tell. They had come up with the plan that apparently whoever was in charge of these things (certainly not him) that they would go out on location today to an indoor pool. Fucking pool photo shoots were the worst. It was always cold, and chlorine messed with his contacts; not to mention staying in water for hours to get the perfect shot made his skin get wrinkled.

 

All of that combined wouldn't compare to having to see Marinette in a bikini. Not today when everything seemed to make him tense, not when her legs seemed extra long, her toned arms were bare and the stomach—god damn that fucking chiseled stomach that he never knew she sported. He was a dead man.

 

They had her hair down in beach waves and they had her in a cute little blue bikini that happened to have lace around the cups of the top, and as the band of the bottoms. Nino and Adrien both were in matching board shorts but Nino had refused to be shirtless and instead sported a plain black tee-shirt.

 

“Damn Mari, when did you get so ripped?” Nino asked as all three of them waited by the pool.

 

“Oh? Uh-I work out sometimes is all.” Marinette mentioned with a blush as she averted Nina's eyes. 

 

“Well whatever you're doing you should keep it up because DAMN!” Nino continued.

 

“Nino, oh my gosh, stop.” She said finally looking up, “It's embarrassing.” She groaned into her hands, shoulders slumped down as if the compliment could kill her. It wouldn't, she looked hot. Why was she so hot?

 

Adrien wished he could tell her not to be worried, that she looked amazing. He wished he could tear his eyes away from her but he was failing. The headache between his eyes was stronger than ever, and as they sat nearly elbow to elbow he wished he could get the faint fuzzy memory of wanting to kiss her last night from his mind.

 

He hadn't remembered that until now, he had her rested against him and had been so close.. So close to brushing her soft lips to his own. Now having that memory flashed across his mind burning him like fire he wished to whatever higher power there was he could forget it and forget the way she looked right now.

 

The three of them went silent when the photographer told them he was ready, leaving the conversation on hold, and Adrien was thankful, “come on you three, enough talking, it's time to work!”

 

Adrien wasn't the only one to groan, it appeared that none of them were feeling all that up to 'pretending to be happy' today. Nino had come in a better mood that the other two, but photoshoots were always hard on everyone.

 

The three of them moved towards the center of the pool where the lights were set up. No one stepping into the pool though obviously too afraid of the frigid temperatures they knew awaited them. Most pools weren't heated, and even though it was inside it was never warm enough to stay in more than a few hours, and if they didn't get this just right then the longer they would suffer. Adrien knew his friends struggled with posing and hopefully he could try to help them move faster.

 

“Okay you three, I want Miss. Marinette in the center of you two for now. We brought water guns, and you're going to play with those but please be mindful of the poses you choose.”

 

“Ack! This water is freezing!” Marinette screeched as she lowered her body in, arms rigid with a contorted expression.

Adrien couldn't help but laugh. Honestly he should have warned them both about the pool water seeing as he was the only one who had done these sort of things before but Marinette had beat him to it. 

 

“It gets really cold the longer you're in so, if we can get the shots fast it's for the better.” Adrien stated firmly as he slid into the water beside her clenching as he went.

 

For years he had done things like this, so it was easier for him to hide the discomfort he was feeling, or the tittering of his teeth with a smile but, the other two were having it rough. Every pose was picked apart for the two of them, Marinette would smile too big or move the gun in front of her face and Nino was constantly splashing too hard messing up Marinette's hair. It stayed this way for hours and soon enough everyone's teeth were grinding from the freezing temperatures and their lips were purple.

 

“Take a break everyone!”

 

“Thank god!” Nino screamed as he waded to the edge pulling his body upwards before he laid his frame against the tile, “dude, that was harsh.”

 

Marinette followed suit, pulling herself up with ease,water cascading from her back down to the supple shapely backside that Adrien couldn't help but find himself staring at. She was handed a fluffy white towel by one of the assistants and Adrien could feel himself silently chiding himself for wishing she didn't cover up.

 

“That's probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do! I am cold, and my entire face hurts from smiling.” Marinette said then burrowed her body into the fluffy towel pulling her legs up to her chest with a frown, “Adrien how do you do this every day?”

 

“I dunno, I'm just used to it.” He pulled himself up beside her, grabbing his own towel and wrapping it around his shoulders, “It doesn't mean it's fun for me though I've just had more practice pretending.”

 

“Bro, you don't even look cold at all.” Nino huffed, “It's so unfair, and they never yell at you either.”

 

“I've been doing this all my life guys, I'm just used to it all. If it helps it gets easier.”

 

Marinette groaned again letting her eyes close and Adrien couldn't help but notice how long her lashes were, damn she almost didn't need the waterproof mascara she had on, most girls would kill for lashes like hers.

 

When had he started noticing everything about her, when did all this happen? It was like a switch had been flipped and now every time he saw her, heard her, he was noticing minor details head never seen before. Was wine and video games that powerful? Adrien wasn't sure what was going on but he would chalk it up to the hangover and the faint memories of the night before, he swore to himself he wasn't that lonely, that just a small amount of time with someone wouldn't, no shouldn't, create feelings of attraction.

 

 _' Fuck her being half naked, fuck how the water trails from her body.. Ugh! ‘_ – mentally slapping himself he shook it from his mind. It didn't matter, it was hormones at best doing all this and it would definitely go away once he wasn't hungover, maybe he was even day drunk except he wasn't sure wine would stay in your system quite that long.

 

The rest of the shoot had made him even more uncomfortable, they were told to play around with one another make it look as if they were having fun-and that wasn't really a stretch from the truth. The three of them had tried their best to look attractive while splashing, really, they had. In the end even Adrien had forgotten the true mission and found himself playing a bit too much and modeling too little. Every time Marinette would jump or splash he found himself paying attention to her breasts, when she would jest or smile it was blinding. Every move he found himself paying attention and soon enough he was trying his best to make her jump more, to smile more. He wasn't working at all, he was on a mission that he didn't even know he had started.

 

They had been in the water for so long everyone was wrinkled and cold but, thankfully the photographer had found a few good shots before they were dismissed. As they were all three pulling their tired cold bodies from the pool they were interrupted from their groaning by one of the thinner assistants who worked for Roche coming to their sides.

 

“Producer Roche called and he wants the three of you back as soon as possible he has something very important to discuss. I have everyone's clothes waiting in the changing rooms.”

 

Adrien subdued a groan, that wasn't good no matter how they tried to flourish the wording, important and things to discuss meant more work, a faster deadline or it meant the focus groups weren't doing well. It meant they were going to be having a longer day than he wanted to have.

 

“Alright, we'll hurry.” Adrien stated firmly jerking his head over to the two of his roommates who were both chattering wrapped in damp towels.

The two boys hurried into the changing room to rinse off their bodies and change but Adrien was faced with a sudden realization that he wasn't the only one to notice his sudden lingering looks at their roommate.

“Want to explain why you keep looking at Marinette like you want to eat her this morning?” Nino asked as he turned his eyes towards the blond who at the moment was busy scrubbing at his skin with a sponge.

Adrien could feel his face heat up at the question, knowing he was obviously giving himself away at that point but, there was no way to skip out on the question. He was screwed. 

“Uh-what are you talking about I don’t look like that!” Adrien stammered out clearing his throat a moment waiting on the hammer to inevitably drop. Nino was observant and always had been, not to mention Adrien wasn’t exactly subtle all day today with where his eyes happened to fall on her body. 

“Dude, don’t lie. I know Mari looks hot but, damn be subtle you gatta learn to chill.” 

“I am chill..it’s just hard not to notice that’s all.” Adrien said quietly. 

“Okay, okay true but, she isn’t the type to just let some dude oggle her. Truthfully dude, you were even kinda flirting with her today. You sure you aren’t having second thoughts after hearing about her crush on you?” 

“No way, I told you I’m interested in someone else.” Adrien turned the water off at that, grabbing hold of the towel and wrapping it around himself.

Nino groaned loudly at that obviously unimpressed, “yeah some girl you can’t even get with. I don’t even know her name bro, you really have to get over this girl. Whoever she is, because you are missing out on too much holding out on something that might never happen.” 

Nino was right, but Adrien could never give up hope that one day Ladybug and himself would end up together. Once Papillon was defeated who knew what could happen, maybe the two of them could finally reveal themselves and that would allow them to get to know one another better. There was always that chance in the back of his mind, and he could never get serious with someone else as long as that was a possibility. 

“Nino we’ve gone over this. I know you have a point trust me, I do.” Sighing Adrien slid on his clothing before he continued, “I don’t want to hurt someone because I am indecisive especially not someone like Marinette.”

“Okay, okay but, at least admit you think she’s great and that's all I need, and I will shut up.” Nino said crossing his arms, “Promise I will drop it if you come clean.” 

Letting out a huge breath of air Adrien rolled his eyes, “Fine, she’s great. Marinette always has been and she hasn’t changed at all except that she can speak with me a bit easier and she has grown uh-in more ways than one. Okay? Done now?” Adrien huffed. 

“Yup, done. At least you admitted that you have a crush on her. That’s all I needed to hear bro.” 

“I do not have an anything on anyone Nino.” 

“Sure brah, sure. You just keep saying that.” 

Adrien sighed finally putting the remainder of his clothing on, grabbing his bag where he knew Plagg was sleeping. 

Nino was still staring at him arms crossed, “so what happened to you two being embarrassed about yesterday? It seems like you guys are over it pretty quick.. Not that I am upset because thank God.”

With a shrug Adrien slid his back over his shoulder, “We hung out last night and she helped me with some stuff, that's all. The two of us are fine now or at least more than before.”

Nino snorted, “What kind of stuff did she help with.. Oh shit, did you two? No right, no Alya would know first.. Wait right? “

“Nino! No, I had some problems with a friend from class and she helped me out that's all.. God dude, is your mind always in the gutter? “

“When it comes to my two hot friends maybe doing the nasty then yes,yes I am.”

Adrien groaned, “come on we have to get going we don't want to have the producer waiting too long. “

Nino still continued chuckling even after they left the changing room and proceeded to make jokes the entire ride back under his breath so that Marinette wouldn't hear. 

Adrien reminded himself that he would never tell Nino anything else as long as he lived.

\------

After the rough hour drive back all three of them sat dutifully in the office. Marinette was sitting with her hair pulled up in a high wispy ponytail chewing on the edges of her fingers and Nino was leaning against the farthest wall. Roche hadn't made his appearance yet and their stomachs were churning with anticipation of what was coming next. When the man came in they all sat attentive waiting on the hammer to drop, and when it did nobody was prepared.

 

“It's come to my attention that people absolutely love Marinette and she's been working very hard to catch up after Miss. Bourgeois left us. After we edited the video we took at your home and showed it to the test group they want more of Marinette, much more.” The man paused as he soon folded his thick fingers over his hand, “At the end of the three months we are going to do a small live show, nothing too big mind you but live none the less”

Adrien watched as the girl beside him was squeezing the edges of the chair with white knuckles, biting on her lips as if she didn't then she would scream. Marinette was terrified of singing in front of an audience, and she already had trouble working with the vocal coach alone. she hadn't even had studio time not to mention the girl honestly only knew one of the songs all the way through. They were asking for a miracle one that he wasn't sure any of them could pull off.

 

Adrien motioned to speak but was quickly cut off by the man in front of them, “I know that we never mentioned this before but, it would be good publicity to do a small show. I know Marinette hasn't had much time to practice and we haven't really worked much with her outside of the few sessions with you two but, I have faith that you three can get things together.”

 

This was going to be a long three months.


	8. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Chat Noir and Ladybug say their apologies and we finally get a spark?

The afternoon air was warm and she had long since shrugged her jacket and pulled her hair up off her neck. Even under the shady oak she sat under, droplets of sweat formed on her brow. The words of her mother's comfort brought tears to her eyes, making her clutch at her drink firmly like the cool condensation would bring her back from the brink of emotions she wanted to express.

Reassurance. It's one of those amazing things about having a supportive family. Their encouragement and love often times got Marinette through the toughest trials even if some (like being ladybug) she couldn't share with them; she knew they still would be proud of her

“Oh honey, you can do anything you set your mind to. I hate that you didn't tell us though, we could have helped you move in. “ her mother's voice was full of comfort, and it just made Marinette feel like crying but she swallowed it further down before she took a thoughtful sip of her latte.

Through her sniffles she managed to tell her mother, “I know you and Papa would have, I just didn't have time to think. Everything's happening so fast and I just, I really need you to tell me I can do this...”

 

Mrs. Cheng gave a little laugh, “Sweetie you take so much sometimes, but you know what? We both are here if you need us anytime. All you need to do is ask us. I know you are more than capable of doing anything you set your mind to, so dry your tears. You can't cry in public and ruin your beautiful face.”

 

Marinette whined, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms, “you're right, I just wanted to tell you what's going on. Alya says hi by the way, and everyone else wants to see you and Papa. I just don't know when I'll have time. I miss you guys so much.” It hurt to act like they were so far away, in reality, they were only a couple minutes by bus. It just felt like there was no time to breathe- let alone see them.

 

“Alya and Nino both are responsible for getting you into this, but baby you can do it. We believe in you, and tell Adrien thank you for us. We will give him anything he wants- on the house.” 

There was a noise on the other end and her mother was talking away from the receiver for a moment, 

“Oh honey I have to like go. Papa needs my help, I'll call you again soon he’ll want to talk to you too, okay? Don't forget to answer.”

 

“I won't , I love you Maman.”

 

“I love you, too, Sweetheart. “

 

The phone clicked and Marinette let out a sigh, her mother had been busy. Even though she'd known that, she wished she could have spoken to her longer. Mrs. Cheng didn't seem worried about her living with the boys, just as Marinette had expected her not to be. They trusted her to make good decisions and to be safe about her company. At twenty that's really all they could do. Something inside Marinette had wished her mother had been a bit more worried, but having her help, giving her encouragement, had only made her miss her parents more.

Class would end soon and once again Marinette would find herself in a place of low confidence. Singing wasn't something she believed in herself to do sufficiently. Even though her bandmates and friends told her otherwise, it didn't really help the gut churning feeling she got when she had to sing.

Yesterday had pretty much made her feel defeated and though Adrien had helped her most of the day it felt odd to talk to him so openly. The drunken night before has caused her to have a hangover but it also had created a strange feeling in her gut. Marinette was no longer tongue-tied around him. Nor mortified by seeing him naked or knowing he touched himself to her superhero alter ego. Instead, she felt a sense of familiarity with him.

 

That night was a huge blur but she remembered how easily it had been to speak with him and how wonderful it was to see him smile. There was something else she could have sworn happened between them near the end but it was fuzzy around the edges like someone had erased it from her memory.

Maybe now thanks to one night’s drunken escapade and having seen one another in compromising states of undress, it would actually help more than hurt. If anything she felt closer to him now and thankful she found herself able to communicate. It was strange to talk to him and get to know him better when for so long they had barely spoken. What she did know about him was from paying too close attention for far too many years, but now this just felt normal. It felt real. 

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Marinette peered into her purse at the blue eyed kwami, “Tikki would it be horrible if I just went home and took a nap instead of finishing up classes today?“

 

The red bug gave a reassuring look, “Of course you can, do you think you're caught up on your studies?”

 

“Yeah, I'm doing really well and none of my grades have slipped. I'm just really tired and I still have to go to the studio plus patrol is tonight. I really can't miss patrol again with Chat he’s already probably thinking I hate him.. “

 

“Oh, Marinette he doesn't think that. I'm sure of it. If you are that tired you really should rest, I also think it would be a good idea to lessen patrol nights. Things have been quiet enough that you don't need to every night.”

 

Marinette knew the kwami was right, seven days a week of patrols for two hours and then everything else on top was draining every ounce of life out of her.

 

“Okay let's go rest, I have four hours until I have to be at the studio.”

 

It took her about thirty minutes to get to the apartment, and only five to get undressed and flop onto the bed with a grunt. Nino was at his day job and Adrien must be working because his room was completely empty. It was nice to hear silence, to feel the tingle of her muscles as she relaxed. Finally some rest, and it felt amazing. 

 

“Tikki If I don't wake up can you get me up?” she groaned into her pillow.

 

With a giggle, the reply came, “of course. Have a nice rest I'm going to grab some cookies.”

 

“Mhm..”

Marinette was out like a light, from the moment her head touched the pillow. Having so much built up anxiety had taken over her mind to the point that it was just physically exhausting to be awake. A tense coil in your gut, the sweaty palms, that fight or flight feeling; All it did was create stress on your mind and eventually the body would follow suit. There were no dreams, just peaceful dead to the world sleep.

It was a sleep so deep she hadn't heard Tikki calling her name ten times in a row at varying degrees of volume. It was so deep she missed the calls from Adrien and Nino wondering where she was. It had taken Tikki using a huge majority of her energy to carry a cup, larger than her tiny body to pour water onto her face before she even stirred.

When the icy water fell onto her face Marinette leaped into the air with a high-pitched screech, “Ack! What the hell was that for!”

The small bug was buzzing attentive by her charges head, “because you slept almost an hour past time to be at the studio! I tried everything, your phone rang and rang. I tried so hard to wake you!”

Her black hair was a mess of tangles that had fallen out of the ties, and she had dried drool on her chin. Marinette was going to be two hours late, two hours! That meant she would be late for patrol if she didn't get things right again today.

Groaning heavily into her arm she pulled herself from the bed, “Shit, shit! I better call Adrien and explain!”

She grabbed her phone tapping her screen awake, and it was living on five percent making her groan out even heavier than before, hopefully, it would last enough for her to say what needed to be said.

“Uh-Adrien?” She said with a stutter once she heard his voice on the other end.

“Marinette are you okay? We've been worried about you, do you need someone to come get you are you hurt?” Adrien stammered out, and it was comforting to hear how worried his voice sounded over her. She didn't know why it made her heart flutter but, it had.

“Uh-I'm fine! I overslept and I am on my way now! Phones dying, gotta go. Bye!”

She was lucky to have even got the words out as her phone gave one last beep before the rest of its life vanished. Marinette in a fury grabbed the charging cable from the receptacle and dashed into the bathroom to try to make herself look a bit more presentable. 

She wiped the drool from her chin, pulled her hair up into a high bun and wiped the black smudges of eyeliner from under her eyes. She looked like a raccoon. 

“Tikki! It's rush hour! I'm never going to get there.” she groaned as she finally grabbed her bag before the little kwami buzzed inside to nestle securely away from view. 

The kwami nodded, “If you're careful we could transform and you’d get there in no time. We just need to transform without anyone around.”

Marinette nodded, “That's a great idea Tikki. I think there's an alley that's kind of away from the street. Come on let's go, I can't stay late tonight. Chat Noir is already probably beating himself up about the other night and it wasn't even his fault. I can't believe I keep sleeping through everything! “

Tikki smiled knowingly, like a secret she knew the answer to was bubbling under the gaze. “You’ve been very stressed lately. It’s natural to want to catch up. Let’s get going, Marinette, before you’re too any later.”

___

Even the feeling of flying across the sky with the help of her yo-yo did nothing to make her feel better. Apprehension was creeping in, settling into her like a parasite. Her brain wasn’t focusing on where she was headed only the things that were bothering her.

Chat and his self-sacrificing, the way he must be feeling about her missed patrol and no call to explain otherwise. Singing in front of a crowd in three months time, when she couldn’t even muster it with just the vocal coach. Adrien and how much he and Nino were relying on her to do this, even when inside all she wanted to do was run. Running far away sounded so nice, just forgetting everything for just a little while would be heavenly. Problem was, she wasn’t a quitter. As Marinette or as Ladybug, she gave everything her all, and so why would this be different? 

Gritting her teeth in determination she skidded to a halt near the studio. Seeing the courtyard which was still buzzing with people, the trees were swaying it actually looked peaceful and serene. It was strange to think that it caused her so much grief to be there lately. At least she wasn't alone, she had her friends and Tikki. She could do this, right..she could. She just needed to believe in herself. 

Mental pep-talk completed, she leaped down from her spot, quickly to transform in another alley not far from the area. Clasping shut her bag, as she turned the corner making sure she was in the clear before she sprinted towards the two glass doors. 

The doors flew open, her hair loosened from its sloppy bun and soon enough she was in front of the practice room doors. When she slung it open she was greeted by the sounds of guitar and drum. It was a melody she hadn’t heard but, the soft hums that were reverberating from the blond’s throat made her instantly smile. 

Suddenly Nino looked up, missing a beat at her arrival only to twirl his sticks before he grabbed the cymbal to shut down its vibration. 

“Yo, where have you been sleeping beauty?“ Nino asked with a raised brow. 

“Sorry, sorry! I've just been so tired, it won't happen again. I swear!” she said in between catching breaths, bent over clutching her side. 

“No worries Mari. It happens to the best of us.” Adrien said with a reassuring smile. 

Slinging her bag off of her shoulder she sat into place beside Adrien who at the moment was sitting with a guitar in hand. 

“What should I do? I - uh don't know this song.” 

Adrien slowly bent down, grabbing some sheet music from the floor.

“Here just follow along a few times and then we will have you sing it okay? Since you missed your vocal lessons I’ll help you out today. Sound good? “

“Oh, uh sure,” she stammered gripping at the music. 

She hated this, she hated the feeling of her gut tensing knowing eyes were on her. She hated the sweat that gathered in her hairline and under her arms. She hated feeling weak and doubtful. 

As the music slowly started up again, Marinette followed along with intensity to be sure she understood. The song was gorgeous and very slow with two parts split, the harmony, and the melody. The song was obviously a love song. Nearly every song Adrien had was, and all of them made her chest ache. It shouldn’t by all rights because she had long since decided that they would never end up together. Adrien obviously wasn’t interested and he’d never been. All of these songs though were written for someone he obviously very much loved, and that person wasn’t her. Whoever this mystery woman was she envied her slightly, these songs were so beautiful. 

Humming along as she was told, she felt herself grow less self-conscious of their eyes, and soon she felt able to grow a bit louder with her voice. Soon enough, by the second go around she was really into the song. The third time they played, Marinette was able to sing it aloud and Adrien followed along in harmony with her, both of them smiling and singing along together. 

Honestly, it felt more like they were playing around than actually practicing, because with the smiles each of them had on; the way that as they sang they would nudge one another's ribs with their elbows. Marinette felt at ease with the two of them, and as long as it was just Nino and Adrien in the room, she had no problems eventually working up to singing. If anyone else was watching she may have thrown up. 

Soon time passed and the three of them were taking a break all sitting slouched up against the wall with waters in hand. 

“Mari you are getting more comfortable huh? It's cool to see you finally living a little.” Nino said as he gave her a nudge. 

She was sitting between the two boys, her head leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, “with you two I don't really ever feel nervous. I guess because I know you guys pretty well.”

“Good, I'm glad.” Adrien spoke first as he stretched,”I know it's been hard with all the changes but I'm really glad you're comfortable with us. I honestly was worried today that you quit.. “ Trailing off a moment he gave a sigh, “when we couldn't get a hold of you I really was worried.”

Marinette was somewhat shocked to hear him say that but she couldn't blame him. Honestly, she had complained all night about how she couldn't do this, and how worried she was she would fail. Adrien wasn't an idiot he knew she was anxious he’d paid attention closely. It didn't make it hurt less to hear they thought she would run, though,

“Thanks for the vote of confidence guys. “ Opening her eyes she looked right at Adrien trying her best to keep her face void of the sadness she was honestly feeling, “I'm not going to give up on this. I always stick to my promises and I promised to do this with you. I won't go anywhere. Even if I throw up a million times. I’m not giving up that easily.” 

Saying it aloud did a huge amount for her confidence, she’d been feeling so down these past few days. Worrying about how she would accomplish this for everyone that she forgot one thing, she could do anything she set her mind to. Her mom had told her, they had told her, but somehow until it came out of her own lips she hadn’t believed it. Now she was filled with determination.

Both boys beside her smiled brightly hearing her words, Nino leaned his body towards her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “that’s my girl. 

Marinette giggled, at that feeling herself nuzzle in towards her friend's shoulder, “yeah, Yeah love you too, Nino.”

They remained sitting for another thirty minutes together up until it was time once again to practice the same song. She felt like she had sung it over a hundred times and her throat felt sore just from what they had done earlier in the day.

_____

Freedom, it came much quicker than she had anticipated and once it did she had tried her best not to jump for joy. Sure their ‘jobs’ weren't that stressful but, doing the same thing in repetition and doing it well was tough. Every mistake they had to start over if she sounded hoarse, if she had a little feeling it was annoying all of those things made them start over instantly.

Now as the trio finally stepped out into the nights air she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders tonight she would be on time! Chat...they had so much to discuss. She could finally explain and apologize for everything that had happened, and maybe their relationship would continue on as before with little change at least that was her hope.

“Ugh I am so ready for us to go home and chill.. “ Nino stated as he stretched his arms with a groan above his head. 

“Uhh, sorry guys I’ve got plans tonight. I told a friend from school- that I was uh gonna finish homework with her. I missed class today.” Marinette said as she stepped out to face both the boys with a grin. 

“Guess that leaves us, bro,” Nino said with a shrug. 

“Uh, actually I have class. I'll be home late- also sorry.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck before he stepped out towards the open courtyard. 

“Fine, fine but you both are missing out. I was going to order pizza. I'll just eat it all myself.”

The three of them went separate directions but not before Adrien made a point to ask if she needed him to catch her a cab. Honestly, the guy was so sweet it was almost too much. Sure it was kind but it made leaving difficult,especially when she had to lie about it and get him not to follow. Sweet cinnamon roll Adrien Agreste, he was such a gentleman. 

Soon enough she found herself in another back alley in the dark, next to another smelly dumpster. It was getting to be usual for her but it didn't make it less annoying or disgusting. Every time she transformed now she smelled a sickeningly sweet odor and it almost always made her wish she didn't have to breathe or talk at the time. After saying the words to transform Marinette found herself at another of their usual starting locations. Stomach instantly flipping as she saw flax-colored hair and black leather hanging off the edge of the roof. 

He was already here waiting on her. 

It took all of the confidence she had in her to muster the courage to walk up behind him. She knew he sensed her, those black leather ears swiveled at the sound of her steps but he remained quietly sitting with his back to her instead of flashing that Cheshire grin she had hoped she would see. Without that smile, she knew without a doubt that he was still upset about her missing their patrol. If she could turn back time she would have. Especially since now. Her knee was doing much better and even though it clicked when she moved, the trek here didn't sting too badly. 

She could have made it that night instead of sleeping and having drunken pillow fights. She should have been here with him.

When she was finally beside him she knelt down to her knees, swaddling his back in her arms in a tight hug. There weren’t any words that would even remotely express how sorry she was.This hug was the only way she knew to convey her feelings. With her chest pressed tightly against his back and her head buried against his shoulder, she tried her best to pour out her apology by touch. Chat’s muscles tightened against her making her aware he was still unhappy.

Marinette refused to let go, “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” her voice cracked a moment as she let out a stuttering sigh, “any excuse I give Chat it isn't enough. I forgot to call, I fell asleep and I forgot to call. I never meant to hurt you or make you feel like I was angry, I - I’m the worst. I'm so, so, sorry.”

Feeling her throat burn with the emotions that usually brought on tears she held on even tighter to his back afraid if she let go he might see it and it made her feel pathetic. Instead, she was surprised to feel his muscles slowly relax and his back slouch against her. 

“My lady..” his voice was hushed and she could only inhale at the use of her nickname. That name somehow always made her feel at ease. At first, she had loathed it but, now she knew if he used that name things were okay between them.

“Please forgive me, Chat. I’ve been so stressed and we had that fight but, I honestly wanted to come see you. I really did want to come but I hurt myself. Tikki and I decided that I should rest. I was going to call to tell you and - and I fell asleep because it had been such a horrible day. It's been a horrible few days and me - I just wanted you to know I didn't mean it to hurt you. I swear I’d never - I wasn't even that mad at you. I was just… Oh, chaton I was worried about you because lately - lately. “

The tears were flowing and she let out a huge sniffle but his clawed hand came up and held onto her arm, “Ladybug.. It's okay. I'm puurfectly fine, I was upset the other night but it's okay.”

Moving her head she shook it back and forth, “It's not, I should be a better friend I should have called. I just don't want to lose you, you're my best friend Chat. It kills me to think you might be gone one day and we won't have this anymore, that we won't be friends. I want to be your friend even after Ladybug and Chat Noir are gone. Having you get hurt the other night made me realize how badly I need you around you stupid cat. So please don't do that again to me, because if you were gone I don't -” she paused the tears were back again and she cursed herself for getting so emotional.

Why she so emotional around him lately, it was like she just couldn't stay calm and it was driving her insane with all the waterworks. He probably thought she was losing it or hormonal because he was the one who was overly emotional and she was the one to calm him down. Not the other way around.

Sighing heavily she finally let him go, keeping her head still firmly planted on his shoulder, “I wouldn't want to be Ladybug without you.”

The air remained tense and silent for awhile as if both were thinking over what had been said and soon enough Chat spoke to her. “I want to be with you too Ladybug and I will always be here with you. I just need to ask something. Could you look at me, please? “

Marinette didn't like the tone of his voice he wasn't usually so serious but she did as she was asked. Moving her body away from his she watched as he slowly turned to face her. She knew she looked like a mess with her splotchy red face and eyes. Her face was warm and she bit her bottom lip as she waited for his question. 

“My lady. Ladybug.. “ his voice was quiet and even but something in the way his eyes looked she knew it was challenging for him to say whatever it was he was going to say. 

“You know how I feel about you. How I've always felt about you... “ he said grabbing hold of her hands, and it made her heart skip unintentionally in her chest. No. No. He couldn’t do this right now.

In her mind she was screaming at him not to speak, she didn't want to hear his confession. Not again, not after for years the two of them had grown so close. Marinette had sworn that he was fine with their friendship alone because he had dated other girls before. He had even left and gone out of the country for months at a time and come back with a girl. They were better friends. She liked this relationship and anything else could ruin what they had. No, she didn't want to hear this. If it came out of his mouth now she knew whatever reply she gave him wouldn’t be what he wanted to hear. It would ruin everything. 

“Chat- don’t please,” she whispered, but her chest was thumping loudly. It shouldn’t be, instead, she should just shrug him off and do their patrol. She should just flick his nose and walk off but, something inside her was keeping her in place. 

“No I need to say it Ladybug, you need to hear it.” he said, firmly placing his hand to her cheek, “I love you and I always have. I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship you know that right?” 

Swallowing roughly she nodded, “I know but- you do reckless things and it scares me.” 

“I’m not leaving you ever okay? You have to trust me and you have to realize how much you mean to me Ladybug. When you didn’t show up, I felt like I ruined what we have and knowing that I just couldn’t stand myself.” 

Marinette looked at him solemnly, “I’m so sorry Chat. I really messed things up.” His hand never left her cheek and she felt herself slowly lean into it, “I really didn’t mean to hurt you. I - I fell asleep and then my roommate came home and honestly it’s so funny that he had something similar happen to him the same night. Thanks to him though I knew exactly how you had to have been feeling with me not calling. I’m sorry.” 

She wasn’t sure how many times she could apologize but, it seemed that Chat was over it because he was grinning madly at her now. Seeing those pearly white teeth, the crease of his nose she had never been so happy to see it but she knew what was coming and it had to be a joke. 

“So you live with a boy…” He hummed teasing, “Is he as handsome as I am?” 

Marinette’s eyes flickered up to his narrowing in annoyance, “We were having a heartfelt moment here and you want to ask me about my roommate?” 

He didn’t move his hand even still and instead took the other which had been beside him and wrapped it around her waist. “We are fine my lady, but you moving in with another man are you trying to make me a jealous kitten?” 

 

“If that makes you jealous you wouldn’t like that I have not one but two male roommates.” 

The proximity of him was honestly so nice to have. The feeling of his arm around her waist, the way his tiny claws did their best even still, not to scuff her face. She used this moment to take her own arms and wrap them around his neck in a hug, pulling her face away from his hand to lean against his shoulder. Letting out a breath she gave him a squeeze before she allowed herself to give him a peck on the cheek. 

She could feel his face heat up instantly as her lips touched skin but she didn’t care. Honestly it just felt so amazing that they were okay. That their friendship was intact and unharmed. Thinking that he was going to confess and be upset had scared her but, instead, it seemed that it was just to be a promise that he loved her. She loved him too very much so, whether it be romantic or not she wasn’t able to discern right now. Marinette was sure that she loved him in some way, though. When you think about someone when you are lonely, when you are doing something fun and you wish they were there. It was pretty obvious that you felt something for them. 

“My lady..” he said at a whisper embarrassed from the peck she had given. Chat had always been a flirt but anytime she did anything to him he never could take it. He was all talk. 

So she giggled in reply to him and pulled herself back to look at him in the eye, “oh come on it’s just a kiss to thank you for accepting my apology. It’s not a big deal.” 

His face was still a beautiful shade of pink around the edges but he did the unthinkable and leaned towards her until their foreheads rested together. She could feel his breath against her lips, her heart thumping in her chest from not only his hand which now was searing hot against her waist but his warm forehead against her own. Now her own face was a matching set to his and it made her avert her gaze from those electric green eyes that seemed too bright. 

Too late she thought as his lips finally met hers. It was searing hot. To be able to feel skin against the skin when for too long there had been only the dullness the suit allowed was shocking. It was a chaste kiss and quick but, it was more than enough for Marinette to instantly tighten her grasp on his neck. 

It felt too sweet, too loving. All at once her mind took to having a meltdown. If she kissed him back it could ruin everything which was her entire basis of never following through. How she wanted more of his lips, the smell of his soft cologne, the taste of his tongue. She couldn't, no matter how badly her body screamed in protest. Her Ladybug sensibilities were calling to her not to fuck this up. 

Biting her bottom lip her eyes fluttered back and forth from his lips to his electric eyes which still watched patiently on her move. Would she kiss him back, would it turn into a full blown make out on a roof top? She knew those thoughts were no doubt plaguing his mind just as it was hers. It would be all too easy to collapse onto him, and smother him in affection because over a year without any did things to a person. It made your thoughts muddled with lust and your body cry out for someone's touch even when you knew it was a bad idea. 

Instead of following her body's urges for more she inhaled deeply, only to bite down hard on the side of her jaw before she spoke, ”we should go on patrol Chat. We've wasted enough time here.”

Inside her mind, she was cursing how easy it was to put on that superheroine voice and shove down every instinct to pin him to the cold rooftop. Watching him as he flushed but nodded in reaction to her words, even though they both missed one another's touch when it had faded. 

The rest of patrol was strangely normal. No more talk about their feelings and instead banter and unneeded talk about their day. Nothing too specific but enough to feel close to one another. When the patrol finally ended a full thirty minutes later than usual, Marinette had no choice but to have another conversation with her partner she knew he wouldn't like. 

“Chat my kwami thinks we need to lessen patrols and I kinda agree with her. We just hang out together and it's not really beneficial to our duties. I mean not that I don't want to spend time with you but, I'm sleeping through the patrols and missing class. I'm getting overworked and I'm sure you are too. We could do three patrols a week and see if it helps.”

She waited what seemed like forever for him to answer but he nodded his head and replied, “Yeah you're right the more we wear ourselves down the worse off we will be. I didn't want to admit it but, I think we both need a little break. If things with Papillon get worse we can always amp up patrols again.”

The two smiled at one another at an agreement but then he mentioned something else, “I'm going to miss our talks bugaboo. Is there any way we could communicate outside of the suit? Would you even be comfortable giving me even an email address?”

Oh, oh… shit. 

As much as she wanted to talk with him and as much as she would miss patrols would it be wise to communicate outside? They hadn't ever thought of this before because she would have instantly said no. Was it wrong that she wanted to say yes? Would it kill her to give him an old email she had as a kid and just play pen pal with a friend? 

“Can I think about it and when we see each other next we decide then?” Marinette asked him but she knew he wouldn't press, he really never did. 

“Okay my lady, I'll see you next time then.” He gave her a little wave with two fingers and headed off towards where ever it was he lived. 

A sigh escaped her lips as she lost transformation behind the dumpster, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what all had happened between them or how unsure of her feelings she happened to be. 

When the kwami buzzed near her head Marinette made sure to ask her, “Tikki would it be the wrong idea to communicate with Chat Noir outside of the suit? I can't tell what I should do, I want to because he's important to me and I’d like to talk more but, what if things between us get too personal. Is it a mistake to be closer to him?”

The kwami giggled, “follow your heart Marinette, what does it tell you?”

Thinking a moment Marinette raised her hand to her head, “My heart and my brain are having a fight right now. There's no way I can decide.”

 

Suddenly Tikki zoomed under her hoodie as someone approached her from the opposite side of the alleyway. She could hear their footsteps, see in the darkness their figure but the face she had no clue who it could be. 

“Why are your heart and brain fighting Marinette?“ 

Her pulse slowed and she gave a giggle out of relief it was only Adrien. Oh no, It was Adrien! 

Marinette inhaled deeply as she turned to face him while he came closer into view, “It's nothing really just a guy issue is all it is. No big deal.”

 

Adrien laughed a moment, “that sounds like a big deal to me. Wanna talk about it?”

“Um.. I dunno. I don't want to bother you it's pretty stupid anyway.” Marinette waved him away with her hand as the two of them left the alley side by side. 

How nice of him to eavesdrop but how awkward would it be to tell your old crush about your maybe new crush. No Chat wasn't a crush it was something else.. Still how would she explain to Adrien anything about it. 

“Matters of the heart are never stupid.” he said. 

Adrien was always a romantic she had to hand it to him but, it was much more complicated than that. 

“A guy I've been friends with awhile..I mean you guys haven't met him but I've been his friend for just as long as I have you or Nino. He has always really cared about me romantically and I've kinda never been interested because I don't want to ruin my friendship by getting together you know? Plus for awhile I was sort of emotionally unavailable, I had a - “ she paused trying her best to think it over, how to talk about Adrien to himself. 

Shoving away her embarrassment and continued, “I had a huge thing for a guy for awhile and I sort of compared every relationship to this idea of him even though that wasn't fair to other people. It was pretty childish but I was hoping for this romantic guy to come back into my life and sweep me off my feet you know? Anyway, so I kept putting things off with people on purpose and I have horrible relationship history so I just don't want to do that to him. Lately though I'm thinking about him when we don't see one another and I worry about him all the time. What sucks is I'm not sure it's romantic or not. Or is it just that I really care about him in a platonic way. I don't want to hurt him by telling him I'm not really ready to make things more even though the rest of me really would want too. My brain keeps saying it's not a good time. I mean if I can't even tell if it's romantic or if I'm lonely it's just not fair to him right?”

Adrien listened intently the entire ride up and he paused right at the door before they went inside, “I think you're right. It wouldn't be fair to him to rush especially if he really has always wanted more from you. I'm sure he would understand if you told him.”

“I'm not sure he would. I feel like he's been waiting on me and my reasoning for pushing him away is just because I'd rather keep him as a friend than not at all. It's stupid, I know.. I'm over the other guy finally and I don't compare my friend to him at all. I honestly just don't want to ruin what we already have.”

Marinette sighed heavily into her hands letting out a groan, “It's just hard when I can't even tell what I'm feeling. I feel like if I really wanted to be with him I'd know it instantly. I wouldn't even question myself.”

Adrien hummed a moment, “it sounds to me like you care about him an awful lot and not all love gives you butterflies sometimes it's a feeling of being at home and safe around them. Getting to be yourself and loving to just be beside them. Imagining the world without them in it and how it would devastate you to not be part of their life. It might not be flashy or thrilling but you feel at home the most with them. That's true love.”

Hearing the words come out of his mouth made her smile, she’d never really thought about it like that. Chat Noir was all of those things to her if not more but, was this sort of love the kind of romantic love or physical intimacy that Marinette knew Chat Noir wanted from her she wasn't sure. 

“Thanks, Adrien, it sounds like you've been there before. Is it the same girl you write all your songs about?”

“You're welcome, anything I can do to help I'll try.” for a moment he dodged the answer to her question but as he turned the doorknob he smiled, “actually Marinette my situation is more like your friends. I'd say he and I were cut from the same cloth.”

“Oh..I'm sorry,” Marinette whispered but he didn't seem to hear. 

As they walked inside he laid his hand on her shoulder giving it a soft squeeze, “trust me when I say if you tell him the truth I'm sure he would be upset at first but he would move on with time. I don't think he would ever want to lose your friendship over something so small. You're a wonderful friend Mari and anyone would be lucky to even be just that.”

Adrien left quickly after that leaving Marinette to ponder if Chat would actually be alright if she voiced how she felt. That night she got little sleep and instead she spent it's entirety catching up on homework and searching for her old childhood email. 

If a friendship with him was all she could give right now as she worked out her feelings it would be the best friendship he’d ever had. Once her email was unlocked she had resolved to give it to him the next time they met.


	9. Kwami Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times you just need a little pep-talk.

Throwing herself into her work was all she could do. Even though she had made up her mind about letting Chat Noir closer to her, it still clouded her mind. Homework still needed to be finished and she had practices with the band everyday. Those would keep her successfully wrapped up in work instead of her complicated feelings about her partner, or so she thought.

Instead, it pestered her with every lyric she sang. Every lyric that Adrien had written was like a knife to the gut. Knowing another girl like her with complex feelings had hurt Adrien the exact same way she was hurting Chat right now was too much. It made it worse to know that maybe by deepening their bond it could lead him further on than she already felt she had. To think that Chat would feel this heart wrenching feeling that Adrien so eloquently formed into lyrics; it just couldn't happen. Even if she longed to know him further and to spend more time with him. It wouldn't be fair when her own feelings were so confused. 

“Marinette are you alright? You're staring again.” Adrien asked as he once more paused his strumming on the guitar. 

This was the fifth time this practice she had stopped listening only to have him ask her if she was okay. 

“Uh, yeah I'm sorry. I just haven't slept much since last night. I guess I'm a little tired,” she admitted with a blush. 

Adrien hummed a moment and sat his guitar aside, “you're still thinking about your guy friend, right?”

She nodded, “I'm sorry it's just the lyrics to this song and then knowing you feel this way makes me feel worse. It's not your fault. It's just I hate that maybe he feels like this you know? The lyrics just really hit home for me.”

Adrien gave her a piteous smile, “leaving it unspoken is worse for him, trust me. As long as you’re honest with him things will be fine. I promise.” 

She knew that was true, all she wanted was to be closer to her partner. Chat Noir had taken the top spot for a long while as her best friend. Alya had been so busy with work and her own life that Marinette had only gotten to speak with her through texts. Through bad breakups, and forgotten birthday’s Chat Noir had been there. Was it so wrong to wish that they could talk all the time? 

“I know you’re right but is it so bad to want to uh- you know talk to him more? I don’t want to lead him on but, as a friend sometimes I wish I could talk to him. Right now we both uh-are sort of private. I really only see him in class, uh-we didn’t even give one another our phone numbers. I know-I know it sounds really weird huh considering we’re so close.”

Marinette was blushing but only because she realized how strange it must sound. Everyone used text messaging or some form of messaging system. To say she hadn’t with a close friend was a little strange, but it seemed Adrien didn't find it weird at all only nodding his head to her words. 

“I don’t think it would lead him to believe anything. It might give him a bit of hope that the two of you could grow closer... but I don’t think he would misconstrue it as romantic. Don’t worry Mari, I really have a feeling that it’ll work out.” 

 

Marinette sighed heavily, he was right but she couldn't explain what she felt and until she could what was there to say, ”Adrien you know you're a great guy right?” 

Inside her mind she was saying, ‘don't tell him you wish he could find someone who could make him happy. He knows that. Just leave it at that.. Don't explain it further. Someone like you can’t tell him that anyway, you’re not any better than the girl who’s hurting him.’

“Thanks, you're a great girl too. You know this doesn't mean you're a horrible person, don't beat yourself up about this.” Adrien then flashed that genuine smile making her feel warm. 

It was as if he read her mind.

Then again Adrien always made her feel warm. Since that first moment in the rain Adrien had been sunshine to her. That smile he gave her that day was the true Adrien and not who she had assumed him to be. He was warm and kind. All that boy back then had wanted was a friend and that day was the day Marinette had fallen in love with him. 

She had forgotten why it was she had felt this way in the first place until recently. Adrien was slowly talking to her more when she was with him. With the two of them spending more time together and their talks being about more private matters, she realized how kind he really was. These past few days with him was slowly evolving into a really wonderful friendship. Adrien was helping her with Chat Noir and she had helped him with his friend from class. He didn’t ask too many questions like Alya did and instead just listened and tried to help. It was actually a breath of fresh air that he was just as private as she was and not pestering her for more details.

“How did you know you loved this girl Adrien? I mean if you feel okay talking to me about it. I-er..you don’t have to answer though.” She said suddenly, nibbling on her lip in embarrassment.

Adrien mused a moment and then smiled brightly, “I knew the moment I laid my eyes on her that I would always love her. I’ve dated other women but, I love her in a way that nobody else even comes close. It seems unfair to everyone else when I can only see her in my future.” 

It was beautiful the way he thought but unbelievably sappy, Marinette wasn’t very good at hiding her emotions. She never had been. So as he said this she was trying so hard to keep her laughter in, as he stared longingly at a spot on the wall. Guy had it bad.

“Oh. My. God. Adrien you are way too romantic. You remind me of him.” She paused, oh she needed a name was it weird not to call Chat by name. Uh--a name ...shit. 

She bypassed it and just continued, “He’s the guy who will go out of his way to buy you your favorite food even though its thirty minutes out of his way or more. He will buy you something you mentioned you wanted but, couldn't afford just to see you smile. Plus he loves romantic comedies, and believes in soul mates. I always make fun because I never really never believed in it. ” 

“It sounds like he could be my twin. Are you positive he’s not my long lost brother?” 

“I’m positive he isn’t at all related to you. I don’t think you’re that ridiculous are you?” Marinette asked nudging him with her elbow. 

“No I am pretty sure I would do all of those things and more. You know he’s doing it because you deserve it right? You’re beautiful and strong Marinette, any guy I know would be lucky to even be noticed by you.” Adrien’s hand slowly snaked up and moved a bit of hair from her eyes and pushed it behind her ear. When his hand touched her skin, she felt electricity and her entire face went bright red. 

Her heart instantly started pounding in her chest, and she couldn’t breathe. Without thinking she jolted from her sitting position and nearly screamed, “uh, I need to go to the bathroom...be right back!”

Grabbing her bag from the floor she threw it over her shoulder, rushing out into the hall and down into the bathroom. When she was inside she locked the door behind her and sat herself on the back of the tank, breathing quickly trying to tell herself that she didn’t have feelings for Adrien any more. 

It didn’t work. 

Adrien’s hand touching her had sent her entire body into overdrive. As much as she had sworn she felt nothing for him, somehow here she was trying to breathe her way through the panic that had set in.

Marinette never felt this with Chat Noir. As much as she loved him he never caused her heart to race so much that she felt like she might die if he touched her again. Chat Noir was a calming presence that made her feel safe and warm. 

Chat Noir was like black tea and honey: warm and safe, it made you feel cozy and it was sweet- so sweet. A comforting drink but never too much to handle any time of the day, even with the caffeine. 

To Marinette- Adrien was a double espresso shot latte. He was both warm and comforting but the espresso would have you up all night with your heart racing if you drank too much. You could put anything with him and on his own he would still overpower and make you feel like running circles. 

Adrien was a strong jolt to her heart. 

She was in love with him even still.

“No..noo..” She whined, putting her hands to her face, “I’m still crushing on him.” 

A revelation that at this moment Marinette honestly didn’t need. Having two blonde hair men making her feel conflicted was too much. Adrien would never return her affection anyway, but was it fair to choose the safe bet when someone could cause your entire body to ache with their touch?

Tikki roused from in the bag, poking her bright eyes from the satchel at Marinette’s side.

“What’s wrong Marinette?” The little bug asked as she buzzed around her chosen’s head, eyes full of worry.

“I was having conflicting emotions about Chat already, Tikki because I don’t know how I feel and now Adrien suddenly touches me and I can’t breathe! My chest hurts and I know it’s stupid and I just- I really can’t handle this. I can’t! I have too much happening in my life to deal with this again. I grew out of it, Adrien doesn’t want me anyway. He has the woman he sings about, and she isn’t me. I can’t do this to myself again, pining after him when he doesn’t have feelings for me is ridiculous!” 

Marinette was saying all of this with a wave of her hands, her sentence running on in a slur. With a heart that still hadn’t stopped racing from the moment Adrien had touched the tip of her ear, and the way his face had looked when he gingerly moved the hair had been of fondness, and care. That look, she couldn’t handle that look on him not when it wasn’t meant for her.

“Marinette…” Tikki hummed nuzzling herself against Marinette’s cheek, “you can’t help who you love. I don’t know what you and Chat Noir are going through together, but what is wrong with having feelings for him when he loves you already?” 

Marinette put her head in her hands and sighed heavily, “I don’t want to ruin things with him. I’m horrible with relationships and what happens if we break up and then he hates me. Fighting Akumas would be so awkward and I don’t feel the same way I do with Adrien..Chat makes me happy sure and I love him in a way I can’t explain. Adrien makes my heart race and I don’t know why. It shouldn’t right? It’s stupid to be this way.” 

Tikki gave a small pat to Marinette’s cheek, “It’s okay to worry about things Marinette but you need to listen to what your heart says and not your head. It’s clear you have feelings for Chat from what you said now, but hurting yourself by worrying about what if’s with either boy will do you no good. Thinking you will ruin it only hurts you. Don’t rush anything you have plenty of time to figure out who you love and love doesn’t always last forever. Who you love now may not be who you love ten years down the road. You should live happily in the moments you have.” 

Once again Marinette groaned loudly, “I don’t want to settle for either option. I think the best thing to do is just ignore it for now. I’ll continue my plan with giving Chat my email and whatever I feel with Adrien I’ll ignore. I don’t even understand why he does this to me, he always has and I don’t know him nearly as well as I should. There’s no way I am going to start writing Mrs. Adrien Agreste on my notebooks again. I refuse to go through that. Again. Adrien was just being nice to me and I keep acting like a teenage girl for no reason. It’s done Tikki from now on Marinette is off boys.” 

Tikki gave a small giggle and shook her head side to side, “somehow I feel like that’s not going to go how you want it to.”

___

“What the heck is up with her?” Came a voice from inside Adrien’s jacket pocket.

“Shhh..someone might hear you, Plagg.” Adrien said as he patted the pocket firmly over his chest. 

 

The little kwami didn’t listen, instead he flew up out of the pocket and buzzed in front of his chosens eyes.

“Look it’s bad enough I have to hear your boo hooing over these girls but now I have to hear her doing it to? Someone please kill me.” 

“I do not cry about either of them. I just talk aloud.” Adrien rolled his eyes a moment and crossed his arms, “I don’t even mention Marinette often.” 

The kwami wasn’t hearing it instead he narrowed his bright green eyes and pointed his finger at his charge, “Look here. This is the only time I am saying this to you. You have been hung up on both these girls since you were fifteen. I am pretty sure for years you thought they were the same girl. I do not care which one you love more, really I don’t. If you don’t choose one of them I am going to bite the shit out of you and give you rabies. I swear you are the most insufferable human in the history of all of my chosens.” 

Plagg proceeded to mutter things like, ‘boo hoo, Ladybug doesn’t return my affection. Waaah waaah Marinette is hot and I can’t control my hormones. I wish someone would love me.’ 

Adrien gripped the bridge of his nose tightly and gave a huge exhale of breath before he scooped the black cat into his fist to shut him up. Plagg growled at the motion but once more narrowed his eyes.

“Grow a set of balls kid and just pick a girl. Hell- pick both, I don’t care!” 

“It’s not that simple, Plagg. I love Ladybug but it’s clear to me she doesn’t feel the same. Last night when I kissed her she didn’t even respond. It looked like she was going to kiss me back and then she just ignored it.” He was interrupted by Plagg rolling his eyes with an annoying hum.

“Yeah, yeah and that’s nothing new. It’s been years and she doesn’t care. Okay move on to the next complaint.” 

“Well Marinette is beautiful, and kind. She has a voice like an angel and when I look at her lately I can’t help but want to get to know her more. I thought her crush on me would make things weird but instead we seem closer than ever. She said last night she got over me. She didn’t need to name me but I know it was me she was talking about. With the things she is telling me it seems like she cares about this guy and maybe has feelings for him, I just want to be a good friend to her.” 

Plagg sighed heavily, “okay so one you love and she doesn’t like you, and the second you think looks good but you feel bad about? Well aren’t you the dumbest sack of shit I’ve ever seen. Obviously you get closer to Marinette. She liked you before, she probably still does. Girl ran out of here so fast because you got too close. It’s a no brainer. You like her pretty good, you always have. What’s the big deal? Just give her your ugly goo goo eyes, and let’s end this madness.”

“No, Plagg. Love doesn’t work that way. Sure, she’s gorgeous and I have things I really like about her, but I don’t feel that way with her.” Adrien said letting his grasp on his kwami go. 

“Right...so that’s why you just got into her personal space and called her beautiful. That’s also why you had pillow fights with her. Don’t think I didn’t hear you, nobody can sleep with all that stupid yelling. So man up, and just make a decision.” 

Adrien didn’t need to make a decision, he would always choose Ladybug. No matter what. That love for her would never disappear. How could it? There was nobody more perfect for him than she was. Plagg and Nino had said the same thing but Marinette was the one who understood him. She never once told him to give up on the girl he loved. If anything she seemed to understand more because she was currently dealing with her own troubles. He only hoped that Ladybug was like Marinette and finally made a decision about giving him a method of communication with her. 

“I’ve already decided Plagg. I’m choosing Ladybug every time.” 

The kwami groaned loudly and shook his head, “well then- your funeral.” 

Their conversation was cut short by the door coming open. Plagg zipped back into his pocket and nestled safely away from view. 

“Sorry about that.” Marinette said shyly, as she sat back down beside him, slowly putting her bag to the floor.

“Are you feeling alright? Are you sick? Because I can take you home if you need to.” Adrien said leaning towards her a moment to give her face a good look. She wasn’t pale or clammy she looked the same as she had before but, maybe it was lady business that had her rushing away. 

“Oh-uh, no. I’m fine, really, besides I really need the practice. Nino will be here soon and I want to make it easy for him today.” She blinked a few times before she turned her head back towards the sheet music on the stand. 

“Don’t push yourself if you're feeling tired okay? We understand it’s been a lot and I know you haven’t been sleeping. Let’s just take a break and we can go grab lunch.”

A strange noise came from her lips but Marinette then nodded her head. To Adrien he wasn’t sure if that meant a yes or a no to grabbing lunch at all but he gave her a smile none the less. Slowly the girl stood beside him and tucked hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were slightly rosey as she slung her bag across her chest, only to head for the door. All simple movements but, Adrien couldn’t take his eyes away. 

The way her delicate fingers trailed from her forehead to her ear, the way when she put the bag between her breast it made his eyes naturally trail there. The flush pink of her cheeks that made those adorable freckles almost invisible. He hadn’t realized he was staring at all, but she had. 

“Adrien? Uh-a-are you okay?” She stuttered. 

Oh no, the stuttering was back. And it was adorable. 

Adrien’s eyes snapped back to reality from the musings of his mind only to clear his throat and nod in reply, “uh-yeah sorry I spaced out a minute.” 

 

A giggle escaped her lips making him laugh in return. It bubbled up from his chest and when it escaped his own lips he felt warm. A warmth blossomed from his chest and filled him up like he’d just drank something hot. Shoving it aside he grabbed his own things, slinging his satchel over his shoulder and headed by his friends side. 

There was no time to think about the warmth of his chest, or the way as they now walked down the hall the two of them refused to walk too closely. 

Why had he been so close to her earlier? What was the purpose of moving her hair behind her ear? To call her beautiful? Why had he done that? 

The answer was easy, or it seemed to be. Her hair had been in her face, and he was stating pure fact. That indeed she was beautiful. With her messy raven hair that always seemed to fall into her eyes now with its added length. The way she never wore much makeup save for a tiny amount of eyeliner and concealer. The way her freckles were like constellations over the bridge of her nose. Those big blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in every light, and stared at him with attention when they spoke. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a gorgeous girl inside and out. Of course he would notice, of course he might have overstepped her boundaries by touching her. Next time he would restrain himself. Maybe he had gotten swept up in the moment a little bit. It would be different the next time. 

As they exited the building, the two of them were startled by their phones buzzing with attention. Nearly everyone had akuma alerts on their phone. It was something that the local news stations and the Ladyblog had created to help citizens stay away from the area. 

Jerking his hand into his pocket to retrieve the phone he skimmed the paragraph noticing the photo attached. ‘Akuma spotted in the eleventh arrondissement. Please evacuate the area.’ 

Sighing he looked at Marinette who was also staring deep into her phone, and formulated a quick plan to escape. 

“Marinette...I just got a text from one of my father's secretary’s I really need to leave. Do you think you could do lunch without me?” He asked, sliding the phone back into place in his pocket. 

The girl slowly glanced up with a nod to her head, “of course, rain check?” The way she spoke was rushed, and she seemed to be looking off into the distance, but he paid it no mind. 

“Okay, have a great lunch I’ll be back in an hour!” 

It might take less than that to defeat the Akuma but it was plenty of time for him to fight, eat and come back to the studio at least. Boy was his stomach already growling. There was no time, he started off with a casual jog but soon was full speed run towards the nearest spot to transform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hella short but I want to thank Chy for reading it and letting me know what she thought and Mar for editing as always. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading and your comments are lovely.


	10. Things we do when we're asleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have an issue when they fall asleep near someone and Adrien goes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to my buddy Chy for reading my stuff and helping me lately. No Idea how much it has helped me.   
> We came up with so many things together so this fic is back on track, and the chapters she helped come up with are being dedicated to her.

Two hours and two transformations later Adrien was dead on his feet. Every muscle ached- and this was after he sufficiently had enough calories that day. Living away from his father had its perks, he was now in charge of his own diet. Sure he had to maintain a certain size but where those calories came from was entirely up to him. He had also upped his intake by five hundred extra. Those extra kept him upright as he plodded home instead of work right now. 

At the end of the battle, Ladybug hadn’t even had time to talk, she had to leave for work. He was so tired he hadn’t understood the implications of that choice. They hadn’t discussed if they would talk outside of the mask or not, and it was hard not to be a bit disappointed but he realized maybe he wasn’t the only one dragging themselves to where they needed to be right now. It might be sad for him to think about but it wasn’t fair to be upset over it when they hadn’t really had any extra time to discuss it either. 

 

“I'm calling in,” he groaned loudly, “this Akuma was the worst we’ve fought in ages and I just can't go with as little sleep as I've been running on.” He said to the kwami who now was strangely mute for someone so hungry. The cat could probably tell how tough it had been today because he’d suffered the punches meant for Adrien during battle. Plagg was just as exhausted and showed it with how droopy his eyes and ears were from his spot on his shoulder.

 

“Not gonna complain kid. I'm tired and hungry; let's just go home.”

 

It took what felt like an eternity to reach the penthouse and once inside he was in too much of a daze to realize he wasn't the only one home. Plodding over to the couch, settling in for a nap and some television only to find he wasn't the only one with that idea.

 

As he turned the corner of the arm to plop down he was startled by a snore. Tiny, yet enough to make him well aware it hadn't been his.

 

In a mess of raven hair, Marinette was slouched over the arm with her body curled in on itself. Her thick black eyelashes fluttering wildly behind her closed eyes signaling she was deep asleep.

 

Had every part of him not hurt he would have gone to his room, but he was unable. He might have even chuckled at how adorable it was to see her mouth hanging open and the snores growing louder but he couldn't muster that either- so instead Adrien chose the opposite end of the sectional. He grabbed a throw pillow, tossed it down and closed his eyes.

 

Nothing woke either of them for hours, the sounds of giggling or the closing of doors. It didn't wake them when whispered voices talked about their stupidity or how blind they were. Nothing.

 

Not when Adrien had shifted closer to something so warm. Not when Marinette’s arms wrapped around something that felt far too big for a pillow. How the two of them moved from one side of the couch to now spooning one another was miraculously unexplained. The comfort each felt lulled them to a deep slumber that not even Nino dare mess with when he came home that evening.

 

Clicking of a phone was heard and his voice muttering, “Alya you should see this.. You lost the bet.”

 

A pause, “Nope Adrien is totally little spoon. I sent a pic. I win twenty euros.”

 

That made Adrien grumble, still half asleep but the noise somehow had roused him from his slumber.

 

‘So warm…’ he thought, ‘I don't remember a blanket… ‘

 

It took moments to process but once he had his eyes shot open instantly. That wasn't a blanket, it was an arm and a leg carelessly slung over him. God, it was warm and less hairy than Nino’s arms. Oh.. Those were breasts against his back. Soft..and she smelled like sugar and honey.

 

Looking down at the arm when his brain was functioning had sent him into an uncomfortable panic. The skin was creamy and light, he could see a hair band wrapped casually around their wrist. Who else lived with him that smelled like baked goods but the one person he’d told Plagg he had no interest in. He was spooning with Marinette here on the couch.

 

All he needed to do was slowly ease from her grip and he’d be free. Nobody would even know.

 

“Well what do you mean you’ll be here in a few minutes..” he heard whispered hastily, “I sent you a photo. They'll be awake by then.”

 

“Oh...Yeah, Adrien is a cuddler too. I didn't know Mari had it in her. No way. That doesn't mean you win that bet. Technically she can't make the first move in her sleep. No, I call bullshit they won't even remember this happened.”

 

Nino was busy pacing the kitchen and that meant someone was well aware of the predicament that Adrien had put himself in. Sneaking away now wouldn't save himself from the embarrassment but at least it would save Marinette.

 

Slowly Adrien began the act of untangling his limbs only to hear her groan in his ear at his movement. Marinette latched on more firmly at that whispering something about, “not yet...too warm.”

 

Who she thought she was cuddling he didn't know, but he couldn't stay in her arms now that he was aware of it.

 

Trying again to move out of her reach he whispered to her, “go back to sleep.“ And it was as if by magic her hands loosened their grip and she mewled out a garbled reply that sounded hilariously like, ‘silly kitty’.

 

Maybe Marinette liked cats after all, enough to dream about cuddling them? He wasn't sure, but once free he slid into the floor and shot a dangerous glare at the boy in the kitchen who was suddenly dead silent blinking at him before he pressed the end button.

 

Adrien mouthed, “don't you say a fucking word,” at Nino; to which his friend gave a devious smirk.

 

Adrien would never live this down. Especially not when he had promised to both Nino and Plagg that he had no intention of being interested in the girl who now was grunting in her sleep on the couch.

 

Adrien moved towards Nino pointing towards the bedroom his friend slept in before heading that direction himself. Once both boys were inside Adrien extended his hand out for the phone which was clutched a little too tightly in Nino’s hands.

 

“Delete it Nino.” He said. Half demanding and half begging.

 

Nino gave a sigh, “dude it doesn't matter Alya has a copy now. We won't say a word just chill. “

 

Chill? How could he chill when in his sleep he had taken advantage of someone by accident and used them as his own personal blanket. How could he chill when that was the best sleep he’d possibly had in years and for some reason, he couldn't explain why. There was no chill right now for Adrien. No. Adrien had crossed past the point of no return.

 

Marinette could never know. If she did she would think he was a creep again. No, there was no way.

 

“De. Lete. It. “ He ground out through clenched teeth.

 

“Fine, fine...but just so you know Marinette apparently does that with everybody. Alya says that any time they had a slumber party whoever was next to Marinette ended up little spoon and that she would almost never let go. So if anything bro, this is normal.” Nino said casually as he handed the phone over.

 

It didn't matter to Adrien that she did this with everyone. It didn't matter that Adrien had a bit of a cuddling problem too and that more than once he had by accident snuggled up to Nino when he’d come over. What made it worse was he wasn't a teenager by that point but a full grown adult when it had happened. He’d somehow fallen asleep on the couch with Nino and had cruelly wrapped himself up like a cat against his friend's lap.

 

This was ten times worse.

 

“It doesn't matter Nino. Just please don't make this a big deal. She has a lot going on right now.” He warned.

Nino rolled his eyes at that, “you’re so lame. Whatever. Because of you I got twenty euros and Alya is on her way over. She flipped out- our little ship is finally sailing.” He seemed to say starry-eyed.

“Really? You bet on this happening? How could you possibly...wait no, nevermind I don’t want to know.”

 

A chuckle escaped Nino’s throat as his hand lay on his shoulder, “dude, we have been shipping you and Mari since Collège. We ship you two almost as hard as Alya ships Ladynoir.”

 

Adrien nearly choked on that but instead hid it by turning away from his friend to fake a cough. Nino dropped the subject thankfully and Adrien couldn’t be happier. He knew people shipped him and Ladybug though it never bothered him it was odd to have that conversation right now of all times. Usually, Adrien would be the first to agree that the two deserved one another, and sure it was sort of egotistical to ship yourself with the girl of your dreams. Sure it might be strange to talk about himself in the third person but, Adrien wasn’t going to lie, not when it came to his feelings even if they had no idea he was Chat Noir.

 

Slowly the two then went back out to the kitchen to find Marinette happily leaning over the counter with bedhead and a smile. She lazily looked up to the two of them and casually waved her hand in a sleepy gesture of hello.

“Ahh, so sleeping beauty finally wakes.” Nino said with a laugh, “you know, you and Adrien both skipped work today, had me going in all alone.” He had thankfully bypassed the snuggling incident but that didn’t mean when he spoke that Adrien’s insides hadn’t flipped.

 

“Oh? Adrien you were here? I must have slept right through you coming home. I slept like a baby, it was almost the best sleep I’ve had in ages, too. That couch is super comfortable I might take it over.” Marinette said perking up to stand straight, her eyes looking very bright and clear.

“I came home and you were sound asleep. I’m glad I didn’t wake you, you needed the rest.” Adrien lied, “sorry for skipping, Nino, I meant to call to tell you but I was just beyond dead on my feet.”

“Oh, helping your father made you that tired? He must have pushed you really hard.” Marinette pouted her lips at that but, recovered it quickly, “I know! I’ll go to the grocery and get us something for dinner. I’ll cook.”

 

Adrien had to admit he was looking forward to whatever it was that Marinette made if she took after her father and mother at all, she would have the best dishes in all of Paris. It did worry him that she was using her money on them because without a paycheck he was curious as to if she had the finances to buy the things she needed. He would offer her money to buy it, but he felt like that would be insulting, and yet at the same time, he had a hard time keeping his mouth from wanting to bubble the words out.  
Luckily Nino interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Get enough for Alya too, she’s gonna be here any minute.” Nino said before he checked the phone, “what are you gonna make us? A Dupain-Cheng favorite?”

Adrien cocked his head to the side a moment, curious as to what that could be. He’d never had Marinette’s food nor her family’s but he knew the other two had. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach there was a small drop of jealousy. It was hard not being close to someone who you’d known the better part of your life. He could make up for that now at least, now that his father no longer held the reins to his life.

Marinette hummed a moment in thought, “I’m not sure...is there something you would like? I could make it for you guys.”

Nino was first to shoot out an idea, “I really would like you to make your mom's famous spinach Quiche. I wonder if that takes awhile to make?”

“If I make it from scratch then yes. I could cheat with pastry shells.”

 

Nino didn’t seem to like that answer and instead shook his head roughly, “nah, bruh, nothing fake. What about you Adrien?”

 

Adrien had to think a moment, he had no idea what to say. It felt strange to be asked instead of told because even though they had all lived together, they rarely cooked. They had been living off of pizza and other take outs which Adrien had to say was far better than he had imagined. Still, having something home cooked would be a great and healthy change, his dietician would appreciate it anyway. Adrien generally had always made things for himself. Baked chicken was his go to or cod and almost always with a salad of some kind. He had been eating far too good lately, and now something made by a friend well he couldn’t pass this opportunity up.

 

“I’ve never had anything made by your family Marinette, but my favorite dish is Ratatouille and maybe we could have some nice leafy salad with cucumber,” Adrien said it so fast he almost blushed after realizing that it was probably the most healthy meal he could have ever suggested.

 

Marinette smiled as if it had been a lovely suggestion though. “Actually that sounds nice, it would help soak up all the bad foods we’ve been eating lately. I need some vegetables after all the pizza we have been consuming.

 

“Dude even though you can eat better you would still prefer healthy things? You could have had anything in the world!” Nino said laughing.

 

“I just like it, it's hard to change when you're so used to eating a certain way. I mean pizza and things are great but I miss having crunchy food.” He teased, “It won't hurt to have veggies here and there Nino. I know you hate anything green.”

Nino sighed, “what are you, my mom?”

Adrien smirked, “If I were your mom I would have gray hair.” He pretended to think, “nah, I'm good.”

Marinette was snickering by the fridge at their exchange, “I should leave now. Tell Alya when I get back I have something I want to ask her.”

Nino nodded his head, “sure.”

That's when it hit Adrien that he couldn't stay here, not with those two. They would eat him alive with questions and mocking. He had to escape with Marinette while he could.

“Hey Marinette could I come with you? You might need help carrying things back.”

She poked her head from inside her room to smile and nod her head, “sure! I'll gladly take the help.”

Adrien's stomach flipped excitedly, not only was he going to go grocery shopping with someone else, he was also escaping the hell of hearing more about the accident from earlier today. He didn't really even want to call it that because it had been nice. Warm, soft and the best sleep he had gotten in so long. It was a happy accident for him, one that he would, yes, be quite ashamed of himself for- yet at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to go back to that moment. Had Nino not been there and caught him, Adrien supposed that he would have happily thought back on his great cat nap and not felt so worried that it would get back to her. Now he was going to need to bribe Nino and Alya in hopes that Marinette never found out.

“I see what you're doing but grocery stores don't count as a date.” Nino mocked in a whisper as he leaned in close to Adrien's ear.

“Of course it doesn't!” He protested through gritted teeth, “you're never going to drop this are you?”

Nino hummed and then pulled himself back with a laugh, “one step closer to you two dating? Not a chance. We won't tell her, but it doesn't mean I’m not going to root for you two.”

Marinette slowly whipped around the corner, her hair secured back in a bun and she was wearing a cute black hoodie that had a zipper across the lips of a strange cat looking thing. It was neat, he'd never seen anything like it, and he really wanted to know what it looked like with the zipper undone.

“Ready to go?” She asked him as she slung her purse over her shoulders again.

“Yeah, just a minute let me grab a jacket from my room.” He said in a hurry. He needed to grab Plagg just in case but he was sure no Akuma would attack them now after the one earlier today, Papillon had to be exhausted too.

Plagg was happily sitting on the pillow of his bed munching away on a slice of Camembert with his tablet sitting on the bed before him like a large T.V. He looked up, looked back down and rolled his eyes, “I know... I know...I'm coming.”

Adrien had asked Plagg to always shut his door, leaving it as the little cat's sanctuary when the two of them couldn't be together. It wasn't fair to keep the kwami hidden all day long in his pockets and this house had been their bachelor pad first after all.

“You look rested after your cat nap. I wonder if a blue-eyed girl had anything to do with it.” He said with a full mouth as he shoved the remaining cheese in.

“Not you too...” Adrien groaned heavily, “it was an accident.”

Plagg gulped down the rest before he smiled knowingly, “subconscious thoughts manifested into reality...”

Adrien huffed, “since when are you an expert on psychiatry? Stop reading random things on the internet, Plagg. Come on, we're going grocery shopping. I'll buy you more Camembert.”

That was all it took for the little kwami to zip into his pocket. Adrien grabbed a light jacket that he'd thrown over a chair in his room and headed out into the living area where Alya must have already come inside. She was giving him a smirk from her position on the couch making him flush under her strong gaze. Having her know would be the worst part of it. Nino could make fun and it wouldn't be too badgering but Alya, well- he was sort of afraid of the way she would go about this. 

Would she pressure them both into spending more time together? Alya was crafty but she wasn't mean. Yet at the same time, Adrien was sure she would do anything for her friend's happiness. Too bad for Alya, Marinette had a different man her sights were on. 

“Be back later guys, if you're going to make out please don't do it out in the open! “ Marinette said laughing as her hand reached out for the door only to pause and give them a little wave. 

The two of them headed out into the sunset. It was beautiful the way the crisp gold melted with pinks and blues against the horizon. Adrien had always wanted to watch the sunset with Ladybug but they never had a chance to. Patrols were too late at night and Akuma battles left them with no time. They never hung out with one another unless it was superhero related and he supposed that was why having a way to contact her would have been nice. He would have sent her a photo of this right now. 

“Thanks for coming along Adrien, but you didn't have to.” 

Adrien smiled a moment as he caught up beside her, allowing the two of them to walk side by side. It was a comfortable ease the way they walked in tandem, her hand swinging one way while his was shoved into his pocket. 

“It wasn't any trouble; if anything I wanted out of the house. I had a really nice nap today, so I'm a really wide awake.” Adrien said giving her face a small bit of his attention before he turned to watch where he was stepping. 

“I’m glad you got some rest too. I really did sleep amazingly you know if I could recreate that sleep every night I would. I've not slept that we'll since I lived at home.” Marinette was smiling happily as she spoke he could see it from the corner of his eye. 

Inside he was wishing he could tell her that they could recreate it anytime. If only as a joke but then she would know he slept beside her and that would have seemed more creepy than funny. 

“Didn't you have class tonight? “ Marinette asked pausing her steps. 

Damn. His lies came back to bite him. Adrien thought on his feet quickly only to say the closest thing to the truth he could muster, “I really didn't go to classes. I was seeing my friend.”

Marinette stopped walking again to look down for a moment only to pop back with a huge smile. He wasn't sure what to make of it but she nodded and grinned as she said, “oh. That's good then. I hope she isn't missing you tonight.”

“She can share me with you. “ He piqued back. 

“I don't share. I'm really stingy so she might not like me spending time with you.” 

Adrien laughed. It was a joke and it oddly reminded him of the banter that he and Ladybug shared when he had a girlfriend. She would always ask why he was staying past patrol times with her and if his girlfriend would get jealous. He’d always laughed and told her that he didn't mind being shared. 

“Marinette do you like cats?” he asked randomly as his mind went to her words of ‘silly kitty’ that she’d said in her sleep. 

She hummed a moment, “I didn't at first but I've warmed up to one lately, why? “

‘You talk in your sleep’ he wanted to say. 

“Oh my gosh you heard me? I said something weird...oh gosh, what did I say? “

“Did I say that out loud?” He asked and she nodded her head. 

“...Uh...Well, you said something like silly kitty in your sleep. You also wear a lot of cats so I was curious.”

“Oh...well yeah I like cats and some of the clothes I got during my Chat Noir fan stage. I used to think it was really cute to have outfits based off Ladybug and Chat Noir in school. I guess because we were in different classes you didn't notice but it used to be my thing. It's so embarrassing now.”

Adrien laughed so hard he thought he would go into a coughing fit. She was a Chat Noir fan, a big one too. It wasn't so strange to think about considering he just so happened to be standing just two feet in front of her.

“It's not so embarrassing I'm a huge Ladybug nerd. I used to have the Lady blog as my homepage.” Adrien said through his laughter, “so we're you talking to the cat or to him in your sleep?”

Wait did he just ask her that? Oh no, his Chat was showing. He just asked her that. 

“Oh god, it was the cat! No no. I'm not that big of a fan!“ She screeched, her face going pink again as she waved her hands around in front of her. 

“Oh come on, he's handsome, you can't say you haven't thought about what was under his suit.” He teased, flashing a grin. 

“Oh my God...Adrien you don't have a crush on him, do you? I knew you had a thing for Ladybug but Chat too? You must like skin tight clothes or is it super hero's?”

Damn her quick wit. 

Adrien was baffled at how to respond for a moment and then they were at the groceries door. Leaving him no time to think of a response. Now he looked like he had a fetish for catsuits. Not that he was complaining because it wasn't the worst thing to have turned you on, but now he looked weirder to her than ever before.

\-------

Inside Marinette's mind, she was chanting a mantra of ‘Don't make this weird, don't make this weird.’ but it was far too late. Her snappy comeback left her embarrassed and both in silence.

It was great how close she and Adrien were becoming but it was also difficult for her to be around him after her spaz attack today. He hadn't brought it up but she was sure he noticed her run away from him as soon as he came into contact with her body. 

To make matters worse she had the best dream today of her and Chat and somehow it made her disappointed she had forgotten to give him her email. The battle had been so horrible that the two of them were dead on their feet afterward. It had just slipped her mind. Now after reminiscing over a dream where the two of them snuggled side by side, it made it perfectly clear that she most definitely had it bad for the cat. 

It honestly had felt so real the way she was hugged against him, the soft smell of his Cologne that never overpowered and the way his voice had sounded when he left her alone. That sweet little way he said ‘go to sleep’ had made it so easy for her to drift back off but, the lack of his warmth woke her. That missing heat had made her shiver until she finally had no choice but to pull herself from the couch. Sure it had been a lonely way to wake up but, it had also been the best sleep she’d managed to have in nearly a month. 

Their silence was broken by Adrien who in a very chipper tone nudged her elbow with a bright and shining smile on his lips as he pointed towards the produce section, “oh look they have melon on sale, and strawberries. We should get some!”

It was as if he had never seen something so exciting before and he walked with a fast pace almost a jog as if they would disappear if he didn't get there soon. 

Marinette followed behind with a grin as she watched him pick up every vegetable and fruit and sniff or roll it in his hands. Checking to be sure they were of good quality before he placed it in the basket. It was as if he had never been shopping before when she knew by now he must have had to. He’d been living alone for awhile he had to have gone shopping, so why was this so exciting for him? 

“Marinette look they have gummy worms on this aisle with marshmallows.“ His arm pointed out as he headed off down the Aisle to his right. 

“Why do we need gummy worms?” Marinette asked as she finally caught up to see him putting three bags in his basket and a bag of chocolate chips. 

“Everyone loves gummy worms and plus they’re my favorite gummy. I don't feel as bad eating a worm as I do eating a cute bear.” He said laughing, “why? You don't like them?”

Marinette laughed a moment and smiled back, “no, I love them actually and the sour ones are my favorite. I just thought we were here to get a few things.”

Adrien didn't hesitate to grab a sour package and put it in before he turned to her and said, “I did; this is my basket...where's yours?“

They both broke out into a giggle knowing full well it wasn't all just for him but she feigned a hurt look and said, “oh I see..well, let me go grab my own then. I don't want to take any space in that basket with unnecessary things that you need for your dinner… “

“Yeah, you wouldn't want that. My worms and vegetables don't want anything to do with you,” he said crossing his arms. 

Humming a moment she looked at him and then the basket, “is that so? Well, I guess you won't mind if I forget a portion for you and your worms tonight then.”

He gasped loudly making her snort as he latched onto her arm for support as if he might faint, “you would leave me out of my first home cooked family dinner? “

Even though she knew it shouldn't upset her hearing him say that made her heart twist. She would never get over the fact he had been alone for the majority of his life. Someone so kind and generous deserved so much affectation and care. 

“I would.” She replied stone-faced. 

“You're the worst person I've ever come to know. Possibly a villain, I should send a message to Ladybug and Chat Noir and let them know of your villainy.”

Marinette laughed until tears formed at the corners of her eyes again, “pretty sure Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't care. Come on silly, let's hurry up and grab the rest on our list.”

Adrien nodded and headed towards the small section of artisan cheeses which were in a large circle near the meats, “I need to get some things from here too.”

“Cheeses? Hmm...well, that would be a good snack. I'll grab some brie it would go nicely with the strawberries you grabbed.” Marinette then slowly started searching amongst the wheels only for Adrien to be on the side opposite to her, the both of them idly humming as they looked for what they wanted. 

Somehow Adrien started groping at the air cursing under his breath at something. Little did Marinette know his kwami Plagg was having a field day in the cheeses causing Adrien to pull him back before he took a bite of something not yet purchased. 

“Uh, Adrien are you alright?” Marinette asked as she saw him pull something from the air shove it into his pocket and curse. 

“Huh?! Ye-yeah I'm fine sorry.. Bugs?”

Marinette then shrugged turning her attention away again only for him to bounce around from foot to foot and swat at his clothes. She couldn't help but giggle at the scene he was making and as onlookers began to stop to stare she felt the heat rising against her skin. 

“Adrien do you need help? The restroom maybe?” She asked trying to scoot her body closer, her laughter subsiding. 

His face went flush and he shook his head at her question. The people around were whispering his name but all he could do was giggle and say, “just trying to make you laugh. That's all.. It's fine really.. Uh-ready to go?”

Nodding her head she waited until he was beside her before the two of them got in line. Paying was easy when you didn't care about the price tag she found. Adrien didn't even look at the screen just swiped his card and grabbed the bags. 

“Let me carry one of them.. “ Marinette begged as Adrien put all the plastic bags on his arms letting them dangle like long bracelets. 

“No way, I'm capable of carrying it. Besides, I need you in prime physical form to make the first band family dinner.” Adrien said with a grin as he started walking

Marinette sighed heavily, “it's not that bad, I have enough muscle to carry a bag. Or two.. “ she paused thinking ‘I could carry you the entire way back with the bags and not break a sweat.’

Adrien shook his head, “no way! Tonight you’re treating me, I should only treat you now right?” As if he hadn’t already bought everything in his hands and more for her? Adrien was too kind.

Marinette called him too chivalrous but he only smiled at her knowingly making her accept there was no way he was going to let her carry a single item. In the end, though he had given her the bag with the gummy worms asking her to keep them safe, and not to eat them without him. The rest if the walk back to the penthouse was spent in a comfortable chat about nothing important. Marinette found that it was easier now that she knew Adrien wasn’t a perfect human being. He was a dork, a huge dork. One that loved eating worms instead of bears, who loved kung-fu movies and superheroes. If she knew anything she could reasonably assume he liked anime and anything cute and cuddly too. Adrien wasn’t just some perfect creature that her fifteen-year-old self-had thought he had been. It wasn’t a bad thing actually, she found she liked this better. 

Adrien was much easier to talk to now, sure, sometimes her heart raced around him; and she found herself still infatuated from time to time, but Adrien Agreste was her friend now. Her real friend and not just some person she idolized anymore. She really knew him and he was beginning to know her, and that was something pretty special.


	11. Umbrellagrl and PawsomeKat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everyone was waiting for. PLOT and the decision about if Mari will allow Chat closer. <3

Last night had been more amazing than Adrien had ever thought possible. Sure, he had to put up with a little bit of Alya and Nino’s teasing when Marinette hadn’t been paying attention, but that hadn’t been bad enough to ruin the night. They felt like his new family; with the four of them all together laughing and joking any sort of troubles he might have been experiencing melted away in an instant. Even if those troubles were because of their teases. 

The dish Marinette had prepared had been amazing. It melted in his mouth and tasted better than any sort of expensive cuisine he had ever had. Maybe it was because, like his mother used to say, “food ‘made with love’ just tasted better”. He had to agree that was true, now more than ever. He had always thought it was only his mother's cooking, but now he was positive it could be from anyone who cared about what they were preparing. Maybe that was why he loved the Dupain-Cheng bakery so much. They put love in everything they made. 

He had enjoyed himself last night and now as he sat in front of produce Roche he was reminiscing instead of listening. Adrien had gotten a call this morning saying there was something important that needed to be discussed and luckily today classes weren’t until a bit later in the morning. So here he was at seven in the morning sitting across from a man in a brown suit instead of in his warm bed. 

“So we have decided to take a new approach to the album because of the interest in the chemistry between you and Marinette. We edited the video and while doing so we couldn’t help but notice the way you two looked at one another. The focus group that had watched it before the new edits raised lots of questions as to if the two of you had something going on.” Roche said. 

Adrien really hadn’t been listening until he heard the word chemistry, his eyes that had been glossed over finally snapped to attention, “wait what? Say that again please, I wasn’t sure I heard you right.” 

“What I’m saying is the people love the idea of you and Marinette together. Sure a few fan groups of yours will be a bit upset but as far as we can tell it’s testing positively and we even have a few blogs popping up questioning who she is and where she came from.” 

“Wait, you edited the video to make it look as though we had more chemistry than we do? Marinette and I are just friends, aren’t you making this into something it isn’t? I don’t think we need to use this as a way to gain more attention. We were doing fine without all of this.” Adrien was getting heated. He knew things would get blown out of proportion easily with the videographers but he hadn’t expected this level of annoyance. 

Roche sighed a moment pinching at the bridge of his nose, “look kid, I understand you don’t want to do this. Really I do. Unfortunately for you, your father pays me and he loved the idea. He said it would be great for your image considering you’ve not dated in more than a year, and while the virginal child thing was working for you...you’re twenty. ” Roche paused giving Adrien a soft smile. He must feel bad slightly, but money talked. 

“Girls like men who know how to treat a woman. Not a little kid who can’t keep a girlfriend. Hell, I think as far as Marinette is concerned we are doing her a huge favor with this, she will have more attention than before.” 

Adrien was boiling now, “you contacted my father?” His voice was trembling without meaning to, his fists were clenched by his side. He knew without a doubt if Gabriel Agreste had given his permission there was nothing that Adrien could do to fight it. 

“Of course I did. Any new direction that may cost a bit more I have to ask about. Not to mention I needed to be sure I was going in the right direction- if you catch what I'm saying. Besides we didn’t edit much, only your response to your crush question and we put more focus on the two of your interactions than the general group. It wasn’t like we made the two of you look any different. There’s definite chemistry already there between the two of you.”

“Photos from the pool side shoot prove my theory all we need now is for the two of you to be caught out in public together. Of course, it would be staged, we would hire someone to take photos behind the scenes, you two hold hands and look in love and we are set. We will do a cute announcement photoshoot the two of you kissing and looking ravishing and done deal. You only have to pretend for cameras, not like I am asking the two of you to actually date, right?” 

“No. I won’t do this. The band doesn’t need the extra publicity and neither do I. I was told I was in charge of my image during this entire thing, my father doesn’t get a say. Marinette doesn’t deserve the annoyance with this either, it isn’t fair to ask of her. She’s not used to the horrible things you all do to people, she wouldn’t even agree.” Adrien was putting his foot down even though he knew it would have little effect. 

“Call your father, talk to him. I’ve been told this is what we are doing and I can’t go against the man who pays my bills. Let me know by the end of the day if you’ve decided to pay me yourself and then we will change the plan.” Roche said with raised brow. 

The man knew Adrien couldn’t pay him. Sure he had a trust fund but it wasn’t to be touched and the money Adrien had in his account was still tethered to his father’s. Hell he was pretty sure his father paid him too. 

“Thank you, I’ll contact you later on.” Adrien stated flatly, moving to stand only to neglect to shake Roche’s hand when he was exiting. 

Was it possible to be boiled alive by your own anger? Because if so, Adrien would be dead. Walking down the hall Adrien pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Nathalie, knowing his father wouldn’t actually answer his personal line. No time of day would make the man actually answer his son’s phone calls. 

“Nathalie, can you please tell father I need to speak with him?” He asked curtly as the woman said her hello, giving her no time for formality. 

“He’s busy at the moment, Adrien, can I ask what this is about? You haven’t called in months” 

Adrien sighed heavily into the receiver as he tried his best not to stomp down the hall, “I’m not going to pretend to date my roommate for the sake of my image. Tell him I refuse and If that means that I’m going to lose the album then that’s fine by me.” 

Nathalie hummed, “listen Adrien, your father is only doing what’s best for your image. Right now even with the album your name is being said less and less. With you not modeling or going to the fashion events you’re losing traction. He’s just trying to be sure you’re name is mentioned more.” 

That made Adrien more mad than before. Of course Gabriel Agreste wanted his son’s name mentioned more, it meant more shoots, more fittings and more money for him. He was a business mogul he was only thinking monetarily. 

“I don’t care. I’m not doing this. I don’t need the publicity this bad to pretend to be with someone I’m not. Marinette doesn’t deserve the headache and she’s not used to this sort of thing. I’m not asking her to do this. Tell him I won’t. ” 

“Adrien...it’s not that big a deal. Please reconsider.” 

“Let him know. Good bye Nathalie.” 

Adrien let the call end. 

 

The rest of the morning and afternoon he could barely keep himself from seething. Plagg even tried to console him by handing him cheese and telling him it could be worse; he could be kissing Nino, but honestly kissing Nino would have been better. Bromance and all he knew no feelings would get in their way. Kissing Marinette on the other hand would surely lead one of them into a spiral of hurt. 

Adrien didn't dare think too much about himself in the situation claiming that he’d fake dated models and Chloe with nothing happening, but somewhere in his subconscious he knew this might be a bit different. Too many incidents with Marinette lately left him wondering if there was attraction or not on his part. And if Roche was right they had proof of the chemistry between them. He wasn't certain what was real or fictional in the video but Adrien knew for a fact at the pool shoot he had been flirting and hard. 

Then after falling asleep beside her and not wanting to wake up and the shower incident he was certain that fake dating could only lead to someone catching feelings and he refused it to happen. His lady was so close to giving him consent to speak with her and tonight was finally their patrol. He couldn't ruin the one chance he had of being with her. Sure it was only a tiny step in the right direction but to Adrien it was huge. Having her talking to him outside of the mask after five years of partnership was the biggest step they had ever taken. Much bigger than his tiny chaste kisses or his half asked confession. 

His father couldn't tell him what to do. He couldn't rule him and certainly not Marinette. She deserved much more than fake dating and paparazzi. God the fan girls would hate her and what if she got hate mail? What if they hurt her? No. Not on his watch, not because of him. 

It took forever it seemed for his brain to stop turning over what he would say if his father or Roche demanded it. What he would tell them. If they brought it up again. Once it finally stopped he was completely drained, and he realized he'd not paid any attention in class at all. 

He had to be at the studio today at five and he knew Roche would bring it up. If he hadn't skipped yesterday he would have today for sure but he couldn't. It wasn't like him to shirk his duties. Even though he would really love to go out on patrol early and just forget what had happened, he couldn't. 

 

Plagg knew he was upset but the little cat was low key excited and hoping that he would agree. Even though Adrien knew he only wanted him to be happy, the little guy had a thing for Mari. Plagg had called her his girlfriend since day one which wasn't really any help when Adrien was so against this. It was mostly his father he was mad about. The idea of dating Marinette wasn't by any means gross or disliked by him, it was the entire bit about being forced against her will.

Fake dating wasn't hard- he’d done it a few times to know, but for someone who at one time crushed on him it might be too much. Kissing, hand holding, making eyes. It could all be easily faked. It was just unbearable that Gabriel thought his son needed this to get ahead. 

So what if people assumed he was a virgin and possibly gay. It wasn't a stretch because Adrien didn't necessarily identify as straight he just hasn't ever dated anyone of the same gender. The virgin bit well that was false too but it wasn't like he wanted to tell tabloids about it. He couldn't help it if he looked innocent and that he didn't keep many women around. It was hard when you only had eyes for one person and no matter how hard you tried to pretend someone else would do; it just never would. He couldn't exactly tell people about his love for Ladybug,so this was all that was left. He was fine with how it looked.

The trek to the studio helped some because he had transformed just to help ease a bit of tension and it worked well enough that when he opened the doors he was no longer fuming. Luckily on the way to the practice room Roche was nowhere to be seen making Adrien hope it meant he’d left for the day. 

Marinette wouldn't have to know at least not yet. Not while he could still fight them on it. 

 

It had been a struggle all day long and now that he was here somehow seeing his best friend sitting in the floor and Marinette along side him made it worse. Slowly entering the room Adrien tried his best to mask the look of worry on his face, he hoped they hadn’t talked to Mari before he got there. If they had, he had lots to explain. 

“Hey Adrien, you okay?” Marinette asked, lifting her blue eyes from her phone. 

‘Don’t say it..just lie. Lie Agreste!’ He chanted in his mind I'm fine.” his words were short and sweet. 

It was a little white lie, but no matter how hard he tried to focus the thoughts of earlier kept flooding into his memory. His father hadn’t called back and he knew that meant one of two things. One that he had forgotten or two that he wouldn’t accept his threat, and knew he would win. Both of those options pissed Adrien off, but the second one was worse. 

Through the entire practice it was hard to hit his marks. He either messed up by playing too loudly, or forgetting to sing his harmony with Marinette. She didn’t seem to mind at all because, for once she was doing perfectly. So much so that Adrien was almost amazed at how much more confidence she seemed to have today. 

She hit every mark, her voice never trembled and as far as he could tell she wasn’t nervous. She was getting better singing in front of them, but in the next few days they would be recording. He was curious how well that would go, but he would be there to help if she stumbled. He liked that he could help, but today it seemed that he was the one stumbling and both of his friends were having a lot of trouble breaking him out of it. He had hoped it would all melt away but instead he was drowning. 

“Hey Adrien want a gummy?” Marinette asked now that they were all on break, “I brought some of the sour ones you got for me.” 

Adrien glanced up only to shake his head no, “the sour ones make my tongue hurt.”

“What are you gonna do with your tongue later? You're missing out on prime candy right now bro.” Nino said as he shoved three of various colors into his mouth. 

Oh what Adrien wished he would do with his tongue later, but that was beside the point. It was also never going to happen. Ladybug clearly hadn't been interested. 

“Dude.” was adrien's only retort to which Marinette snickered. 

“It's okay Nino more for us.” Marinette said through her chewing. 

It was endearing the way she tried not to speak with her mouth full and shoved the bits to the side of her jaw. It made her look like an adorable hamster with her cheeks puffed out. They sat like this for a few more minutes and then the unthinkable happened. 

Roche entered the room. 

He was a plump man, but without his suit he looked strange; wearing a tee-shirt and horrible looking jeans. It looked like he must have gone home and come back for something, and Adrien was sure it was something to do with him. 

“Mr. Agreste, could we talk a moment?” 

Adrien nodded his head and reluctantly stood to his feet. The feeling of his friends watching him retreat from the room was like when in school you were called to the principal. It was as if they expected it to be bad news. 

Out in the hall Adrien made sure to close the door to the practice room before the conversation began, “Yes?” He asked, leaning back against the door. 

“I came back for a few things, but I thought I would let you know we don’t need to rush the plans. I’m speaking to a few different people right now on the best course of action. You spoke with your father correct?” Roche asked, shoving his hands into his pocket lazily. 

“I did.” Adrien said shortly, “he hasn’t returned my call yet. Don’t mention this to Marinette yet, not until I have spoken with my father.” It sounded like a mix between a beg and a demand. 

Roche nodded his head, “I won’t speak with her at all. I’ll let you handle it. You care quite a bit about her and I think it would be easier from you.” 

“She’s a good friend of course I’d care.” Adrien huffed. 

Roche didn’t seem impressed, “look, I realize you might be uninterested in her but the facts are all showing that there’s attraction. I’ll let you have a copy of the tape, and the photos from the shoot to prove my point, but I don’t think that’s needed. Adrien you and the girl obviously have some sexual tension we’re just playing on what's there already between you two. I don’t care if you’re gay, straight or an alien, it’s good for business. It’s not like I’m asking for anything other than cute photos and a few interviews. Just lie and when the album is over, fake a breakup. You’ve done this before I’m sure, so I’m not quite understanding the hold up.” 

Adrien could feel his gut clenching, “sir, I’d really appreciate it if we didn’t have this conversation anymore today. I’ll contact you after I speak with my father.” 

With that Adrien turned with his back to the man and entered the room he’d been in before. Both Nino and Marinette were pretending they hadn’t seen the flash of anger on his face, or the way his fists were clenched by his side. 

The rest of practice was honestly him trying to focus to make it go faster. He had one thing he was looking forward to tonight, and that was seeing Ladybug. They would talk and everything would ease up.

______ 

“Adrien is everything okay?” Marinette asked once practice was over, pulling her things into her bag while Nino stood in the hall speaking to his mother who’d called moments ago to check on her son.

“It’s fine stop asking me. If something was wrong I would tell you.” He said quickly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

Marinette was shocked. Only blinking a few times before she nodded her head and said a small, “Oh okay.. “ Unsure of how to handle his sudden outburst because Adrien had never really snapped at her before. She could feel her throat close up as if she wanted to cry, but she knew there was no need. Now she knew for certain something was wrong. 

Maybe he didn’t want to talk about it but she could tell something had been bothering him all day. He’d been so spaced out that he’d caused practice to drag. He wouldn’t eat when they had either. Every answer he gave was short and after Roche had spoken to him it’d only grown worse. That was still no excuse for him to be an ass. 

Nino hadn’t had any better luck, his jokes only made Adrien give this small smile that looked forced, and in the end Nino had given up too. Possibly because he knew until Adrien calmed down nothing could be done. Adrien was always fairly private with his life, and it made sense he wouldn't’ always openly share with her or anybody if he didn’t want to. 

“ Sorry.. I uh. Well I’ll see you guys later? I have to go to the library.” She lied. It was nearly time for patrol and she wanted to grab something to snack on for her and Chat before they started. 

Adrien nodded his head and this time didn’t offer to walk her safely to the bus. Instead he just headed for the door himself. Nino shrugged as she decided to pass asking him with her eyes if he knew what was going on. There was nothing to go off of other than Roche had said something that upset him. There was no way to know and at least Adrien knew that his friends were there if he needed them. That was all she could do for him for now. 

 

By the time she and Nino had gotten to the front doors Adrien was nowhere in sight. Like he sprinted as soon as he was free from the premises, not that she could blame him because she had been feeling that way a couple of days ago. Maybe he just needed a break. 

“See you later Nino going to the library. Check on Adrien when you get home just to see if he's okay. It's weird to see him this way.”

Nino nodded, “will do. My bro has something bugging him so I'll figure out a way to make him relax. See you later Mari don't be too late okay? “

“I'll try!”

Leaving him with a wave, Marinette headed to her secret spot in an alley before calling out to Tikki. 

“I'm going to grab Chat and I a snack and then we'll head out okay? I'm pretty sure our kitty will appreciate it.”

Tikki nodded, “I bet so. Is tonight the night you're going to give him your email? “

Marinette hummed with a smile, “I'm ready I think. I just hope it's not a mistake.”

Tikki giggled, “don’t worry Marinette, it’s not! I really think this will be good for you both!” 

It took her all of twenty minutes to find a boulangerie near by their spot which she was thankful for. In Paris there was nearly one on every corner, though she felt bad purchasing anything not from her parents, she knew it would be something the silly cat would enjoy. She’d bought them each an Eclair au Chocolat and luckily this place served coffee as well. Making it easy for her to grab one large sized cafe au lait to share. 

It was a bit of an inconvenience to transform in the alley and be sure nothing spilled. Vaulting from rooftop to rooftop as slowly as she could nothing would spill. Once she landed on the roof, she was shocked to find that Chat Noir wasn’t there yet. Lately he’d been the one to be right on time, and she’d even stopped; making her now a full ten minutes late. 

“Hm.. Where is that mangy cat?” Marinette mused setting down the cup on the ledge they usually sat on as well as the box that had their pastries. 

Then she heard behind her a grunt, whipping her neck around she realized it was the cat she was looking for. There in his teeth was a bag hilariously from a different bakery and a bottle of water wrapped in his tail. It must have been a bit harder for him because he generally ran on all fours.

“Silly cat. You and I need to talk about taking one another's ideas.” 

Still on hands and knees he dropped the bag only to look up at her blinking. He looked just like a cat who had dropped a present off for their master, expecting a good pat on the head for job well done. 

“Why?” he asked in a short tone once he scooped his legs under him into a crossed position. 

Laughing Marinette stepped aside showing him their ledge filled with treats, “because silly kitty we both brought food.”

Making a cute ‘o’ with his lips Chat then grinned like a madman, “more the merrier.”

“Are you always hungry?” She asked once she grabbed her bag and the coffee to sit across from him. 

“Usually.. Yes.” he paused noticing the bag making eyes at it and the coffee like it was the most amazing thing he’d seen all day. 

“So my lady what did you bring us?” he asked moving his bag of treats closer to her. 

She smiled taking it then upon herself to move hers near him closer as well. Trading off. 

That was all he needed to peel the bag open, his hands gripping at it like a lifeline and once he saw what was inside he gave a mad grin. 

“Well I suppose great minds think alike. You'll never guess what I brought us..” he mentioned. 

Marinette laughed of course the two of them would bring the same items. It made sense considering they were both always in sync. Tikki would love this once she told her. 

“Well I’ll let you take the other two home. It's too late to eat four pastries so late at night right?” Marinette said as she rolled the edges of the bag in front of her tightly. “I got us cafe au lait to share. If you're anything like me you have homework after right?”

Chat agreed, “so much, not to mention there's a few work matters that are bugging me too. I've still yet to figure out how to fix those. It's been a rough day.” his voice somber with a loud sigh signaling how tired he was. 

“Oh really?” she mused a moment taking a casual sip of the latte, “anything you can share?”

It wasn't like her to ask, really she knew that he would burst with excitement over the question and possibly forget to tell her what was bothering him in the process. Somehow she had to allude to him that she was ready to get closer and this was her chance. 

“My lady? You're really asking?” 

Marinette nodded her head, “of course I am. Come on spill but as long as it doesn't give too much away okay?”

Spill he did. He told her that his father was making him do something he really wasn't wanting to do. That it involved one of his friends too and somehow he wanted to save his friend the aggravation of dealing with his father's whims. It had been eating him all day that he couldn't fix it and that he knew it made him sound like a control freak, but that it was a really serious thing and it could cause his friend to get hurt. 

She wasn't sure how to respond only listening as they ate. He would steal the cup away from her and continue on his rant which he was very carefully saying, trying his best not to give too much away about himself or the situation. 

Once he was finished he sighed, “my father is just really controlling over me and the people around me. It took years to have the freedom I do now. It's just frustrating that I'm sort of reverting back to a time when he made all my decisions.”

Marinette was aware of the strict father type since Adrien grew up dealing with much of the same. It was strange to her with her parents trusting her to make the right choices and never once controlling serious choices about her life. They of course taught her right from wrong, gave a curfew and made sure she was safe; but they were never controlling. They parented her not dictated. It was just weird to think of other people having parents that did this. 

“I'm sure if you plead your case he’ll understand, but maybe you should let your friend know what's going on. If you're upset they’ll realize something's not right and find out anyways.” 

Chat hummed and sighed, “I don't want to tell them because maybe it will upset them or maybe because of me they’ll agree to his terms. My friends are too caring and really wonderful but I don't want them involved. If I can save them the hassle I will.”

“Chaton you're sheltering them too much. I'm sure they’ll understand and not be angry at you at all. If anything they’ll have one out for your father. I really think you should tell them what's going on at least so they aren't sideswiped by any information they might get elsewhere. You said that they work for your dad too right?”

Another nod but this time he smiled and shook his head as if the thoughts in it would rattle out of his ears, “thanks, but I think I'll do it my way a while longer.”

Marinette didn't press her partner knowing that it would be better to just get his mind off of it all for now. Maybe then he could relax and reason that maybe his way would hurt more. 

He leaned closer and poked her on the nose a moment, “so what brought this on? You don't like sharing usually”

Marinette blinked and turned her head feeling the blush rising on her cheeks, “no reason.”

Giving a snort Chat crossed his arms not once leaving the position he was in currently, at least two inches from her face. 

“Mhm.. Well thank you for listening anyway. It's been bothering me all day long. I really needed someone to talk to and of course my lady you have made me feel ten times better.”

Once he leaned back from his position Marinette let out an exhale, “are you sure it's not the pastries?”

“They’ll never be as sweet as you bugaboo.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile, “really? Is that the best you could do tonight?”

Chat gave a grin, “I could do better but I'm afraid that you'll want more.”

It was hard not to giggle at him knowing it was a joke but at the same time the laugh that came from her lips was also part nerves. She was putting off telling him and what was worse he was right. Kissing her twice now and all the other things he’d been doing was proof she was letting her guard down. He knew it and she did too. Years ago Ladybug would have never let him that close, she would have pushed him away or moved out if his reach and instead twice now she’d allowed it. Chat Noir had a point, she would most definitely want more. 

While in thought she watched him unscrew the lid to the water bottle to take a sip, and look out among the street they were on. It was like he expected nothing more than the joke to continue and that was when she decided to tell him. 

“Chat.. I've been thinking.. “ her voice betraying her. Making her feel hoarse only to clear her throat, “I want to give you my email.”

His head snapped back towards her so fast that she was sure he’d catch whiplash. The way his mouth was parted open in a surprise ‘ah’ his grip tightening on the bottle in his hands making water spill out of the top. 

Chat Noir hadn't expected it. 

“R-really?” his voice pitched high. 

Marinette gave a nod to her head thankful that right now her blush was carefully hidden under the mask. 

“I told you I would let you know what I decided and well.. I decided.” 

She watched him as he slowly sat the bottle down only for his eyes to stare at her as if waiting on a punch line that wasn't going to come. Once he seemed satisfied he jolted towards her pulling her into the tightest hug that she’d ever had in her life. 

“Chat it's not that big of a deal..” she said with laughter spilling out of her lips. 

“I know.. I know it's not. It's really not.. “ his voice was filled with laughter but she wasn't sure what he was doing. He was hugging her so tightly but laughing like a maniac, she’d broke him.

Chat noir was a broken man. 

“Come on we should start patrol.” she said giving his back a soft little pat. 

“Not yet. I’m too happy right now. I need a minute to contain my joy.” 

So she allowed him to sit there for a few more minutes holding onto her like she had just said something magical. She let him laugh and promise her he wouldn't send her too many memes. He promised no photos of himself either even though he really wanted to and she promised him that she wouldnt block him if he annoyed her too much. 

Once the exchange was over she cleared her throat a moment, “Chat I need to revert back. The paper I wrote it on is in my pocket. My suit wasn't built with any you know.”

He pulled back from her to ask, “are you sure it's safe to do that here? What if someone sees you.” 

“They won't. I'll do it in an alley and come back.”

Chat gave a nod letting her body go for once in the last few minutes, “be careful.”

Marinette gave a giggle ruffling his messy hair, “I always am. “ 

Leaping from her spot on the roof and propelling down by yo-yo Marinette headed off in search of a preferred spot to release her transformation. It was a simple enough task but her entire heart was racing like it was on speed. The thought of Chat being that excited to have her stupid email and how long he had sat there just holding her in shock that she’d agreed really wasn’t helping. If anything it made her more nervous. She could potentially fuck everything up between them in one easy swoop. 

She was both excited to finally have a constant way to communicate with one of her best friends, but also worried that now they would communicate too often. She knew what a troll Chat could be and if that was any inclination to the amount of meme’s she would receive in her email then she was done for. He promised of course he would, but she knew him and she knew notifications would need to be turned off by a certain time each night because otherwise she would never sleep. Chat Noir was after all a huge night owl. 

She just hoped that Adrien was right, that Chat wouldn't take this to mean anything more than the two of them were closer friends because like she had told Tikki she as off boys for awhile. All they were was a whole lot of trouble. 

Once she was behind another incredibly smelly dumpster, in a flash of pink marinette released her transformation. 

Tikki flew happily to her chosen, giving her a quick nuzzle to her cheek before she asked, “so you're really doing this? I'm so glad Marinette! I really think it's time for you two to become closer, after all the closer you become the stronger you'll be. If you think you two are in sync now imagine how it will become the more you talk.” 

Tikki was far more excited than Marinette thought she would be about this entire thing. Ships aside Tikki always told the truth and if the truth was the two of them would be better off closer she was glad she had chosen to do so. 

“Tikki we both brought the same snacks tonight I don't think we could read each other's minds any more than we do now.” Marinette said with a giggle as she fished from her pocket the folded paper she’d written her email on days ago. 

“Trust me Marinette the two of you will be unstoppable the more you bond.” 

Marinette smiled, “well that silly cat was so excited tonight that he almost hugged the life out of me. Imagine Ladybug being squished to death by her own partner.”

Tikki gave a melodious giggle, “I don't think that's possible, but I'm glad he was excited. Now hurry back, you have lots of homework waiting don't you?”

Tikki had a point the longer they were out just doing nothing the longer patrol would take. It usually took them two hours a night and already they had spent thirty minutes just talking. At least now this email exchange would solve their issue of needing to catch up every night. 

“You're right Tikki Transforme moi.” 

Once she returned back to the rooftop she realized Chat was standing there facing the opposing direction she’d gone in. He was always so careful to never cross her boundaries even when she knew that curiosity was eating him alive. 

“Alright kitty, I've got it. Promise not to laugh.” she said as she slowly walked up beside him. 

God's the name of her old email was so cringe worthy. It was right around the time that she’d become infatuated with Adrien and she blamed the horrible name on all of that. Gosh she had been such an idiot back then. 

“I promise not to laugh.” he crossed his heart with one hand before the other outstretched for the slip of paper. 

Chat slowly opened the slip and looked over it a few moments only to shrug, “UmbrellaGrl723? I don’t think that’s weird..do you just like umbrellas? Is it a fetish?”

A choke came from her throat, “no oh my God Chat.. It’s just an embarrassing email I made about a guy I liked in middle school. It's not a fetish. Your mind is just always in the gutter, huh?”

“Well it doesn't seem like something embarrassing to me and if you hadn't said for me not to laugh I wouldn't have known. You made me think weird shit Ladybug not me.” he said this with a huge grin slowly folding the slip and placing it into his pocket with care. 

“Ugh, shhh let's just go. We both have work when we get home so let's make it quick.”

Chat gave her a little salute before he headed off into the night with a laugh. It was hearty and beautiful. As if all the troubles he had been carrying melted away with a tiny slip of paper now settled close to his body. 

Their patrol was normal and everything between them was warm like the coffee she’d brought. Once she’d gotten back to the penthouse she was happy to find that her phone gave a gentle buzz. 

**PawsomeKat12:**

My lady I got home just a few minutes ago and found this video of a kitten in a bath. It made me think of you. 

Sleep well bugaboo. 

 

A smile lingered on her lips as she did her homework and as she took her shower. Right before she slipped into bed she typed out a response. 

**Umbrellagrl723:**

It was cute but I'm not sure how I remind you of a cat. I hope things get better for you tomorrow kitten. 

Sleep tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some key plot points. Fake Dating has been added, and I'm sorry to say that there will be no sin in this fic. 
> 
> At first it was my plan but now I feel like they are just too pure. I wrote them way too cute and I just can't with how I characterized them.   
> I know you want some, so let me say this: I am writing a second part to this and many deleted scenes. 
> 
> I have one up on my Tumblr right now where they make out that was for chapter 15 and I ended up trashing it because it was a little too hot and heavy.   
> It will be coming up here eventually on my deleted scenes side stories which will contain the sin you want and more cute ideas that I trashed. <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone :3


	12. The end of peace as you know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails, photos and fake dating, Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for hanging around. I know it took quite awhile with this update, and a few of you were asking for the next installment pretty early on. I think this chapter took me about a month and a half to write. I was stuck on writing Gabriel, and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Thanks to Chey, and my other dear friend Lady Serendipitous we totally showed this chapter who's boss. 
> 
> They helped me so much, more than they know. I want to say huge thanks to them for listening to me whine and reading through it.

To be roused from a peaceful slumber by ten thousand notifications on your phone wasn’t a pleasant way to wake up. The sun was barely filtering through the blinds and there was only the faint sound of cars below barely creating any noise. That meant that it was too damn early for anyone to text her. 

Groaning into her pillow only to snatch the phone from the bedside Marinette winced as the light of her phone hit her eyes. Too fucking early. Too fucking bright. 

“Too early…” she mumbled, flipping to her side. With squinted eyes she looked at the notifications: one from Alya, two from Nino, and the rest were emails from Chat. 

“Why am I so popular at seven am?” 

A tinkling laugh was heard near her head from Tikki, “they love you, Marinette.” 

“Yeah, well, I hate them...I don’t even need to be up for another hour.” Marinette stated flatly as she allowed the hand that held the phone to hit the mattress. She knew she was far too awake now to ignore her phone which at that very moment gave another loud buzz into her palm. 

With another groan she slowly woke the phone again to slide through the messages in her inbox. The message from Alya was where she started first, which said only, “hey can we get together tomorrow? I need girl time.” 

Marinette dutifully typed back her response of, “of course but why message me at six am? Do you want to die?” 

The next message was from Nino and Marinette was shocked to find that it wasn’t as calming a message as Alya’s had been. 

**Bubbler: Yo is Adrien home yet? Lmk cause I didn’t get a chance to talk to him about him being salty yesterday.**

**I’m worried about him.**

Marinette’s heart thudded in her chest, she wanted nothing more than to leap from bed at Nino’s beckoning and find Adrien. She didn’t want to be that roommate though, you know the kind that’s in your business every moment and expects you to tell them everything. Sure she was worried about him because she’d never seen him that out of it in her entire life, and knowing that he hadn’t come home last night was worrying, but she was not that roommate. 

She wanted to text Nino back right away and tell him to message Adrien himself, but she knew Nino was just wanting some sort of support. It wasn’t really that he wanted to scare her or that he was distraught about Adrien not coming home. It was mostly that he needed to vent his worries to and that he wanted someone to be on his team to help his best friend during whatever it was that was bothering him right now. 

Giving her phone a little tap she messaged back Nino very quickly. 

**[ Hey, I’m not sure if he’s home but when I see him I promise to try and figure something out. Maybe he just needed time alone but don’t worry too much I’m sure he’s fine.]**

Letting a sigh escape her lips she rolled over to her side again to get comfortable, waiting on the reply from her friends. While she waited she slowly moved through her emails from Chat. 

_[PawsomeKat12:_  
To: Umbrellagrl724  
[Image] 

_My lady I haven’t ever watched a sunset or a sunrise with you. It’s always been something I wished we could have experienced at least once together. So this morning I woke up early enough to snap a photo. We might be miles apart but at least you can see it with me.]_

The image he’d sent was all oranges and pinks. She could almost imagine the two of them sitting on a rooftop, cafe AU lait in hand watching the sun rise into the sky with the street below slowly beginning to wake with people. Her head would be on his shoulder and they would chat about how their day would go from that moment on. It was a nice thought- but one she couldn't actually allow. 

A smile played on her lips the entire time she read his messages, they were fluffy and warm, just like him. He was right about a few things that he’d asked and mused about and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like to see a beautiful sunset with her partner. 

_[PawsomeKat12:  
To:Umbrellagrl724_

_I know I said I wouldn’t email you that often, I really have been trying to hold back. I woke up so early that now I’m laying in bed wide awake. Do you think that we’ve met before? You know it was always on my mind that we often ended up so close to the attacks as kids, what if we know one anothother?_

_What if I purred like a cat? Do you think you would taste bad like Ladybugs? Do you think you’d have antenna? You’d be adorable with antenna I think. I’m pawsitive that you’re adorable in anything you wear though, and they might bug you when you fought Akuma too. Maybe scratch the antenna.]_

Marinette couldn’t help herself but to laugh at the absurdity of the emails she’d read so far. Two puns in one sentence so far and she would be counting how many times they were used. A hum escaped her lips as she thought just a moment about the questions he’d asked. It was odd that the two of them were always near the attacks as children, and somehow lately had been within moments of one another. It was like they must know one another or be close by each other constantly. The entire thought of Chat purring was sort of cute, but she felt at the same time that would become quite annoying. He would more than likely purr at the slightest excitement and it would give away everything he was feeling at the time which wasn’t far from the truth as it was. 

Giggling a moment Marinette moved to her side, leaning on her arm as she looked at the screen more awake now than ever before.

“Tikki do you think Chat and I know one another? He made a great point that we are often close by one another and we used to know every kid that had turned Akuma. Do you think he went to the same school I did?” 

The little kwami gave a shrug of her tiny shoulders, “it’s possible.” 

 

“I just think I would know him as soon as I saw him...ugh it’s too early for this. Stupid cat should just quit having an existential crisis this early.” 

Tikki giggled beside her, snuggling up against her chosens chin as she watched the screen with amusement.

_[PawsomeKat12:  
To: Umbrellagrl724_

_My lady do you ever wake up in the morning and wish that you could just go back to bed? No matter how wonderful I felt getting this email last night, today I know the trouble at work is just going to get worse. This cat just wants to lounge around without a care, is that too much to ask?_

_You and I together lounging around all day long would be a blessing. Imagine it my lady, instead of being outside in the elements when we see one another instead we would be indoors on a couch. Puurhaps you’d allow me to lay my head in your lap too. It’s another dream I have.]_

The next six messages were all random questions about absolutely nothing valuable. Every one of them was sillier than the next. Marinette imagined that he was actually getting tired the longer he stayed awake, and typing out ridiculous things to her was helping him stay aloft. Thinking about the ‘dreams’ that he had about them caused to to imagine it. Those images caused her to feel this feeling of regret that it was something she couldn’t have with him yet. Recently her feelings for Chat were muddled and mixed up. There was a longing to be near him, reminiscing about their brief (yet unreturned) kisses, the fantasy of the two of them often wormed into her head when she had her guard down. It wasn't often, but when it did happen she had to press herself to remember they were only friends. That's all their relationship could- or would be until Papillion was defeated. Once he was they could be free to make any other decisions. For now she had to worry about this album, her school work, and finding it within herself to deter feelings about two different blond men. Doing all of this and fighting Akuma was a strain on her but she would muster the energy as long as she needed to. Chat and Adrien could wait. Just as her mixed up feelings could. 

Sighing, she allowed her eyes to close again, the feeling of drowsiness slipping over her like a shroud. Just a few more minutes was all she needed. 

She imagined Chat’s warm body curled against her leg as her fingers rifled through the blond locks finding that it was much softer than she had imagined. It was her old couch, with its lumps and odd bits of stuck on thread that she just could never collect all of and they were sitting there happily enjoying one another’s company. He was still Chat but-instead of Ladybug sitting there it was her as Marinette. A grin was on Chat’s face as he curled his hand upwards to rest on her cheek, thumbing over it so delicately as he looked at here through electric green eyes.

Imagined him saying, “I love you Marinette. I’m so glad to have found you.”

 

 

She had to stop this!

Her eyes shot open and she bolted from her slumber as quickly as possible. 

There was no use in thinking of things she wasn’t able to have yet. Dreaming it was not going to make it real. So much for sleeping. 

In a fury she typed back her response with a sigh, muttering under her breath about how stupid he was while Tikki giggled beside her. 

_[Umbrellagrl724:  
To PawsomeKat12_

_It’s too early for all these messages, Chat. As much as some of the things you mentioned sound nice it’s not possible right now, and though I’m sure you would love to watch sunsets and sit in my lap I think you should spend this time sleeping. I hope your day goes well though, I know that I’m worried about mine. I’ll try my best to respond to you during work. Now please-please go back to sleep and stop these romantic notions. You're such a sap kitty cat, though sweet- all it will do for you is cause you to feel horrible.]_

 

Nothing came from anyone right away and for that Marinette was immensely grateful. Her eyes closed momentarily as she heard the shower turn on. 

_‘So he is home.’_ she mused. 

Smiling only to whip her eyes open she shot a text to Nino that Adrien was home and safe. She knew he must have been worried but now maybe she would get a little nap in before her alarm went off. 

She wasn't that lucky. 

A steady stream of messages from Nino came first and then Alya. Within ten minutes she was wide awake, giving up any and all hope of sleeping. 

It was recording day and Marinette knew it was going to try her patience but now with less than ample sleep she was positive she would have it worse. 

Once the bathroom was free Marinette drudged inside only to return fully clothed in a pink jumper skirt, pink flats and matching headband. She'd thrown her hair up into a messy ponytail and gave herself a little eyeliner. It was good enough and at least she didn't look like a zombie who had gotten four hours sleep like she felt. 

The entire house was so oddly quiet and now that she wasn't in bed her phone had stopped its assault too. Of course it had now when she wasn't in bed and wide awake. 

“Come on Tikki let's grab some breakfast while Adrien is still in his room.” Marinette said coaxing the little bug from her snuggled up position on her pillow. 

“Oh, okay.” 

Tikki had been trapped in this room or her purse for weeks and it wasn't fair. From going to free reign of an apartment to one room again must have been a hard adjustment, but Tikki of course never complained. She was fine with it; she claimed as long as she got cookies and something to keep her occupied, but marinette wanted to allow her some time to stretch, at least for a few minutes a day.

Opening her door she made sure to note if Adrien's was closed before she and her kwami escaped into the kitchen. Marinette made herself a bowl of dry cereal with a banana and poured herself a glass of water. Her mother had taught her that drinking water first thing in the morning woke you up more than coffee and she'd always tried to stick with that rule even if she more often than not grabbed coffee nearly every day. 

“Good morning,” came a voice, making not only Marinette jump but Tikki skitter out of sight under Marinette's skirt. Which was by far the oddest place Tikki had ever gone. 

Adrien was there in a slimming pair of black jeans, and a black tee-shirt. His hair was still damp but he seemed to be in better spirits than he had been the day before. Though damp his hair was perfectly styled, making her almost loathe how modelesque he was in comparison to herself.

“Good morning.” Marinette said giving him a smile as he sauntered towards her. He was in a much better mood than yesterday. Did that mean he and his girlfriend spent the night together? Did Adrien get laid? 

Marinette thought these things and instantly her face heated to a rose pink. She was chiding herself trying her best not to picture anything she didn't need to about it but it was hard not to. She was happy for him but at the same time had a small pang of jealousy churn in her stomach over it. It was a ridiculous notion to feel jealousy over someone she knew she had no chance with but, she couldn’t help herself. Adrien deserved happiness and if this was going to help him with whatever had been upsetting him then, she would have to suffer through whatever details he gave her. 

Leaning over the counter Marinette pressed her hands to her cheeks hoping to hide the blush that had covered them. Adrien continued to ignore her completely by pulling the fridge doors open and peer inside, humming some sort of tune as he searched its contents for his breakfast. 

Once he was finished he scooched in beside her, with a small wedge of cheese and an entire package of strawberries. It made her want to move over to give him room, their elbows practically touching, but this meant that he was comfortable with her, right? Maybe comfortable enough to tell her what was bothering him? 

“Uh-” Marinette started, biting at the bottom of her lip, “Nino texted me he was worried about you. He said you didn’t come home last night?” 

Adrien didn’t turn to look at her at all, he just shrugged his shoulders, “I came home later when he was asleep. Nothing to worry about really, I just needed a walk.” 

Giving a small hum Marinette nodded her head, “I understand just, let him know. I think he really was worried about you. I know I have been, and you don’t have to tell us about what’s bothering you but, just know we’re here okay?” 

Things went silent for just a moment but it had Marinette’s heart racing in her ears. She was afraid she had overstepped her boundaries, that she had offended him by bringing it up. Her brow was drenched in sweat waiting on him to blow up again at her for asking, but instead it seemed like he was fine. 

Adrien just gave a small smile that was tight lipped at best and nodded before he spoke, “I know that. Thank you guys, really...I'm sorry I blew up yesterday but I needed some space to figure things out internally. I think things will be alright today. I have a good feeling you know?”

Marinette let out a breath silently as she could before she smiled brightly at him, “me too. I think today will be a great day.”

The entire walk to the bus stop had been filled with silence. Adrien had his nose stuck into his phone furiously typing something as they walked, and Marinette was replying back to Alya asking her what time they should meet up and if everything was okay or not. It was strange to think that for the past few months Adrien had been allowed to ride the bus with very few fans attacking him because she had always assumed he would have so many. 

Asking him she felt was rude, though she she'd always secretly pondered it because as a teen, girls flocked to him- but now it seemed he was relatively a normal guy. 

The air was chilled with morning rain, making it smell like moist asphalt and rubber instead of anything pleasant. They sat side by side at the stop, Adrien jiggling his foot impatient about something his phone was doing. 

“Adrien would it be strange to ask why it is that you have so few fan girls now that you're older? I just expected you to never walk down the street without being mauled to death now that you're older and taller.”

Just as the words tumbled from her lips her phone buzzed against her palm making her smile unknowingly. That vibration was her email, and that meant Chat had replied to her.  
It would be rude to ignore Adrien after she had just asked him a question so she bit back the urge to look at the message to hear him out. 

The blond beside her let out a laugh as he nudged the side of her with his elbow, “it's honestly great, right? I think once I started going to university and stepped back from the limelight it helped. The album isn't released yet so nobody has seen much of me in nearly a year. I guess they lost interest for now. It's just so amazing to act normal. I've never been able to ride a bus or walk alone until I moved out here. I've been trying to do it as much as I can. Can you imagine walking with me with tons of paparazzi and fan girls chasing me? I honestly don't think you'd get far.”

“I'm glad you're getting to try new things now. I wasn't aware you didn't go off alone once you got of age I honestly thought you might turn into a bad boy type. You know to rebel and stuff at least well...when you were dating Chloé I had been afraid you would change. I'm glad you didn't at all.”

Adrien hummed a moment and shook his head briefly, “when we dated it was because I'd never dated a girl. I was eighteen and my father was frustrated that I'd never had much interest in bringing him to meet anyone by then. He'd try to set me up at parties but I never showed much interest other than being polite. Turns out Chloe fit his description of a perfect girlfriend. She had money, connections; Her father was ending his term. Who better to set me up with than my old childhood friend.”

“Chloé was happy you know, ecstatic really- but beyond us practicing to kiss and me being a perfect gentleman it never went farther. She knew I wasn't into her at all and during that time, though it hurt her, she broke it off with me so that I could be happier. Plus she could date someone else. She's not all horrible you know; just misunderstood and annoyingly blunt. I've not heard from her since you joined the band. I think she's still hurt that I didn't beg her to come back. But her and Nino fought like cats and dogs, we never got any work done. Everyone hated her in the studio and she can't really sing. It was her name that was important at the time, but I'm so happy you're here now. Marinette you're the perfect piece to this puzzle. Rooftop rendezvous wouldn't be able to take off like it has with Chloé as the lead...”

Marinette was blushing as the bus pulled up, forcing them to stop their conversation and hurry inside. 

“I didn't know all that...“ Marinette said softly, biting at her lips. It was a lot to take in all at one time and the compliment at the end still had her reeling. 

“It's okay. Only Nino knew the entire story. Don't worry about me, I'm always going to stay who I am now. I don't think I can change, I’m too stubborn.”

Adrien stood holding the bar while she sat finally able to look at her email. Nodding her head and giggling softly to herself at Adrien's omission. He really couldn't change; and she was glad for that. 

 

_[Pawsomekat12:  
To: Umbrellagrl724_

_A life without dreams isn't a life worth living my lady. I dream about a life without our masks and burdens often. I'll try to be a better kitten for you. I'd hate to go back to being a stray. Please do believe me when I say that life without you in it would be excruciatingly dull._

_Forever yours,  
Chatton ]_

 

Marinette felt her face flush, her hands felt sweaty against the phone and lo and behold she could feel the edges of her lips turn into a grin. Since when did his stupid flirtations cause this reaction? Marinette could only shake her head, wiping one of her palms on the side of her skirt before she typed out her reply. Glancing upwards at Adrien who was turned towards her with his eyes facing out the window, looking quite spaced out. 

 

_[Umbrellagrl724:  
To: PawsomeKat12_

_Hold up there kitty, this email exchange wasn’t so you could shamelessly flirt with me. Don’t make me get a squirt bottle to keep you in line. Do you flirt with all of your friends because if so- I’m curious as to how they handle you. Do they all have a water bottle handy for you? Do they constantly roll their eyes or do they reciprocate? I feel as though by me reciprocating to you I’ve done a horrible thing. I should most definitely stop responding to you when you flirt with me.]_

 

Marinette nestled back down in her seat with a satisfied slouch, “serves him right.” She muttered under her breath as she sat her phone back into her lap. 

She couldn’t believe him, how could one person be so utterly romantic, it was almost sickening how sweet it was. The fact that it had also caused her to not only blush but perspire made her frustrated with him. Adrien had been so wrong, he’d said that Chat wouldn’t think anything romantic yet here he was showering her with these affections. Maybe if she shut it out he would catch on that it made her uncomfortable? 

Adrien looked down at her, “serves who right?” His head cocked to the side a moment as his phone let out a buzz against his pocket. 

“Nothing- just a friend bugging me. Do you want to sit down for awhile? We have a long ride.” She asked blinking up at him. Adrien shook his head and grabbed at his phone that just let out a buzz, ignoring the second half of her question for a moment. 

Looking back at her phone trying to give Adrien his space she surfed the internet. Looking briefly over the Ladyblog, and other websites before she felt Adrien move to sit beside her finally. He was still immersed in his phone; chewing on the bottom of his lower lip as he typed whatever it was he was doing. 

Marinette was pleased to see him sitting, that meant he had heard her and just been so into who he was texting that he just couldn’t take the time to say a word. It was sort of cute to see the way he was nibbling on his lip in concentration, jiggling his foot anxiously. Perhaps it was his girlfriend, or at least the girl of his affections and the two of them were texting. Smiling she turned eyes away from him only to feel her phone buzz against her legs causing her to leap dramatically. 

A nervous giggle escaped her lips as Adrien looked over to her quizzically, “my phone-- uh-it scared me.” 

He smiled giving her a laugh before he turned back to his phone and that gave her the go ahead to look at her own. Marinette was amazed at the words written back, and the quick response given it took him maybe five minutes to respond, and the way he’d responded made her give an ungraceful snort. She actually had to shove her hand to her lips to stifle herself. 

 

_[PawsomeKat12:  
To: Umbreallagrl724_

_Please be gentle my lady this kitten might like your punishment unfortunately for you. As for if I flirt with all my friends or not, the answer is no it's saved for only you. Friend or not you’re the only puurson I want to flirt with._

_Your Shameless kitten,  
Chat ]_

 

She was going to kill him. He was probably somewhere with a shit eating grin on his face waiting for a sparky reply back. He enjoyed her punishment! Ha! This idiot needed a lesson taught to him. 

Marinette slowly perked in her seat, turning her camera to face her legs which today just so happened to be bare. Crossing them at the ankle she made sure to put one of her hands on her knee which he had never seen without the suit, and clicked. 

‘I'll show him flirting.’ she thought stifling a devious chuckle as she attached the file to his email. 

 

_[Umbrellagrl724  
To: Pawsomekat12_

_Do you think that my legs look longer in this skirt? I just bought it last week and you know how I love a good deal. You said pink was my color so i took your advice._

_XOXO]_

 

And sent.

Pretending to miss send a photo of her beautifully bare long legs to a friend was just step one. Now to wait. 

She expected he would have a bit of a hard time with a reply. Probably chewing on his fingernails, blushing like a idiot seeing a girls legs. Especially her legs. And while it gave her some satisfaction to know that he would be at a loss for words part two of the plan would come while he was fumbling around trying to come up with what to say. 

 

_[Umbrellagrl724  
To: Pawsomekat12_

_I'm sorry I think I just sent you something meant for someone else. I hope you didn't open that photo. I must have gotten confused while I was in a hurry. Sorry Chat.]_

 

She sat there smirking glancing at her phone waiting and unbeknownst to her beside her Adrien was bright red. His body was tense, biting on the side of his lip as he stared- no the better word was gaped- at the legs on the screen. He was too flustered to put together that this girl was sitting right beside him wearing the same clothing as what was in the photo. Instead his soul had left his body and now was casually being sucked back into his chest when the next message interrupted his moment. 

This time Adrien jumped beside her, fumbling as his phone nearly dropped to the ground like he’d been caught watching porn in broad daylight or something. 

“Adrien are you okay?” Marinette asked, searching his face which had gone pale and clammy. 

“Uh-huh.. Just fine. Sorry.” his voice cracked and faltered but she could only shrug her shoulders and believe him. 

“Alright you look really sick should we walk the rest of the way?”

Adrien shook his head, “no I'm fine- really. No worries.”

Nodding her head she turned back to her phone, waiting with a satisfied smirk on her face. All she wanted was for him to be taken aback and feeling just as frustrated as she had been by his flirting. So while she waited, which she suspected it would take him quite a while to respond, she would just enjoy the rest of her morning. 

It had taken him longer than she had expected to find words to reply with. She and Adrien had made it all the way to the studio and inside before her phone had actually buzzed at all. Just as she sat down with her things in their practice room, her phone vibrated against her making her grin and she slowly pulled it out to find that Chat Noir had sent her a photo of the ‘me gusta’ meme face, explaining away her mistake with hilarity. 

 

_[PawsomeKat12:_  
To: Umbrellagrl724  
Best mistake. Ever. Your legs are indeed very long it nearly took my breath away and I think pink is indeed a color that suits you, feel free to make more mistakes like that. 

_Xoxo]_

 

Marinette could feel her body boil with rage at how casual his reply had been. She had anticipated a blubbering response, and quite possibly nothing for hours. Though it had taken some time for Chat to respond she could chalk that up to being at work or transit changes. The satisfaction she’d wanted hadn’t been enough. She hadn't seen the look on his face or the fact that her little kitty had without a doubt been struggling. He had been without a doubt at least he could hide it with charming replies through an email. 

She decided to give him no response, tucking her phone into her bag as Adrien dutifully set up his guitar and the mic for her. 

“What time does Nino get off today?” she asked. 

Adrien mused a moment before he replied, “he has a short day I think because of recording time. I think he will be here around noon and we’ll spend the rest of the day in the studio.”

Humming Marinette moved to her spot in the center of the room, as Adrien sat down beside her propping his guitar against his knee. They practiced this way until Nino showed bursting through the practice doors with a smile and coffee for the lot of them. 

“Dude, so happy to see you're in a better mood,” he said as he handed out everyone's drink. 

Adrien smiled a dopey grin, “it's not like me to stay angry long. Ready for one practice before we record?”

They practiced for thirty minutes and then gathered their things, heading into the studio together, playful banter ricocheting down the quiet hall as they went. 

Marinette’s pulse had quickened on their walk down and the hallway seemed ten times longer than usual, making her dread sink in fast. She was singing in front of people again and knowing that made her confidence fly out the window. 

With a gulp that bobbed in her throat, she watched as the door grew closer. They were just beyond the point of no return, no escape now. The door handle turned, Nino stepped in, then Adrien. It was time, she could do this, it was a mantra that she had to continue to repeat as her blood went cold and her palms began to sweat. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Agreste, Mr. Laffe, Miss. Dupain-cheng. Are you ready to record today?” said a man behind the mixer. 

They all nodded their heads and stepped into the booth. It was set up nicely with drums, guitar and a mic for them, each with a stool and bottles of water. It didn't matter how nicely they had set it up it made her throat dry, and it seemed more like a torture chamber than a recording booth to her. 

 

The first set went agonizingly horrible. Marinette was off key, she hit everything early or late. Nothing was working and they had stopped more times than she could count. Nino and Adrien were being kind about it, even though she knew it must annoy them to start and stop so frequently. They had gone like this for thirty minutes before they called break. 

Sighing, all she could do was pull the headset from her ears and lean against the stool. Her body was tired, she hadn't really noticed how uptight she had been until she slouched, and every bit of her body finally relaxed. 

“Mari are you alright?” Nino asked first, slowly coming to her side, placing a soft hand in her arm giving it a squeeze as if trying to give a bit of his strength to her. 

“I'm sorry...just nervous.” she dare not look at either of her bandmates at the moment. Too afraid she might tear up at the sight of their concerned faces. 

 

“Don’t be girl you got this! It’s the same as always, right, just with one more dude watching which, by the way he doesn’t care. Look at him, he’s just over there hunched over the mixing board like a gremlin.” 

Marinette let out a small giggle at that analogy, “I know it just makes me so nervous to think about this being recorded, and mass produced too! Like everyone is going to know its me, and then we have the concert-- it’s just a lot.” 

Adrien slowly made his way now to the group, circling around her to place his hand on her other shoulder, “Mari I know it’s scary but, I promise you- your voice is beautiful. You’re doing great, and Nino and I are here to help.” 

All she could do was nod her head, and the three of them made their way from the booth towards the couches against the corner. She pulled out her phone to see her email had a notification and she allowed herself to click thinking it was probably just Chat. She had never been so wrong. 

 

_[From: GAgreste@Agrestedesign.org_  
To:DupainCheng20  
Miss. Dupain-cheng you are hereby requested to join Mr. Agreste at his home today at four sharp. His schedule has been cleared for your arrival. There are certain business matters to discuss, please be punctual. The Agreste personal chauffeur will arrive to your location at 3 p.m sharp. 

_Sincerely,  
Gabriel Agreste]_

 

Marinette almost choked on her spit. Business matters? Did that mean he’d seen her portfolio somehow? No, she’d only used it at school and really hadn’t passed it around because she certainly hadn’t even been accepted into the program yet. What sort of business matters could he possibly be needing to discuss with her? 

She made a small ‘o’ with her lips, realizing it had something to do with the album and hurried to type out a reply, assuming that Adrien already knew all about this. 

_[To: GAgreste  
From: DupainCheng20_

_Mr. Agreste I am honored to speak with you. I will be sure to be on time, thank you so much for this opportunity._

_Miss. Dupain-cheng]_

 

She waited a moment before she placed her phone back into her purse, and lucky that she had, it buzzed again. This time, with a forwarded reply from Adrien to her, and his father. 

_[To: GAgreste, DupainCheng20  
From: Aagreste_

_Father, Marinette and I are declining your offer. Do not send the car, we are not coming.]_

 

Marinette watched from her spot on the couch as Adrien’s phone rang at that moment, and he hurried into the hall. She could only guess what was being said by the loud tone of his voice booming in the empty corridor. The exchange only lasted but a moment and an eerie silence fell afterwards, one that both she and Nino felt instantly. 

“Mari, what is that all about?” Nino asked, as if he already knew she had some part in it all. Which possibly he could tell because as she looked at the door, she was biting at the skin on her nails in nervousness. 

“I think he and his father are arguing over a meeting with me,” she gave him a side glance, biting at her lip. 

Nino turned to look at the door, “well that’s not good.” 

All Marinette could do was nod her head at that moment, because she honestly was at a loss for words. She waited moments for Adrien to return, but he remained outside for so long that Nino had pushed her to check on their friend. Her legs felt like jello as she slowly made her way outside the door to find Adrien in the hall mumbling to himself, pacing the hall. 

“A-adrien are...” She paused finding courage in her words, “are you alright?” 

He stopped, looked at her and then his face fell. He wasn’t angry at her, he wasn’t even annoyed, he looked broken. Beaten by whatever it was that his father or whomever had spoken to him on the phone’s words. 

It was as if his world had shattered into a million pieces at the mere sight of her. Her heart was clenched tightly in her chest at the look on his face, as he crossed the hall towards her, a look of hesitation in his eyes as he pulled her by her arm towards an empty room. Once they were inside, he didn’t tell her anything at all only, let her stand there and allowed her to hug him. He held her for minutes but it seemed like hours, as he poured every ounce of frustration and upset into her body like a sponge. She’d pulled him in without a word, and he accepted it so eagerly as if knowing that all she wanted was to help him. 

No words need be said between them for her to know that a hug was really what would cure him. As they stood there, his fists clenched into her jumper and her hand rubbing circles on his back, she was sure whatever meeting that was in store for her was not a good one. She wanted to ask him what was wrong. She needed to know so she could mentally prepare but, didn’t have the heart to ask him yet. 

“Adrien...what’s going on? I think I should know now,” she whispered as her ministrations stopped against his back. 

Adrien sighed heavily, there was a lump in his throat that she could hear and feel as he swallowed, “he is going to ask you to do something Marinette, something I don’t want you to do. You have to promise to tell him no.” 

“Well what is it he wants? Is it for me to quit the band because Adrien I don’t think it’s this upsetting. I’ll be fine going back to the way things were.” 

“No, it’s not that.” Slowly he moved from her grasp his head lowered to his feet, refusing to look at her as he slowly muttered the words, “he wants us to date.” 

Her heart stopped, and she was sure that somewhere in her mind glass shattered, and she had fallen off the edge of a cliff to her death. 

‘Wh-what!” She screamed out, pushing Adrien back gently to stare at him in shock. 

They discussed it thoroughly, the entire time Marinette couldn’t believe it. So what if they showed a little chemistry, what gave them any rights to make this decision. It was immoral, rude and frankly she could say that it was some sort of violation of her freedom. Adrien had told her that this wasn’t the first time this had happened to him, and that it was all fake. He didn’t go into too much detail only that his father had requested this, and Roche had put into place proof in the video that he wasn’t sure was actually there. 

They spoke for a while, realizing that they had to record and though they both were in obvious shambles they managed to pull together and try to finish. Marinette still had troubles, Adrien missed marks and it didn’t matter because they decided to let it slide and continue it again tomorrow. 

Getting into the limo was the hardest thing Marinette had ever done and she wasn’t even face to face with Gabriel yet. She wanted to run away, to punch the driver and start a new life. It wasn’t even about her dream of finally becoming ‘Miss. Adrien Agreste’ like she had wanted as a child, this was about protecting his and her own personal lives. This was about what was legal and this most certainly wasn’t. The entire drive they didn’t speak, and neither had to because both were going in there to tell him no. At least that’s what she had planned.

________

It had been mentally and physically exhausting to sit and listen to Gabriel Agreste pressure them into a false relationship. Watching Adrien’s face pallor at the stern voice that the man had spoke to him in had been enough to make her wish that she could transform into Ladybug and pummel the man into the ground. So much for her long standing role model because now she was pretty sure she would rather die than claim him as anything remotely close. How could a father do that to his son? How could this man even do this to a stranger was beyond her but, in the end she’d agreed and all because of how slimey this man had been towards them both.

The way he’d said it, had caused everything inside her to boil.

_“If you’re Adrien’s friend you will understand how important it is for him to have proper work. If this album doesn’t sell well he will always have modeling.”_

_“You understand don’t you? Keeping Adrien working is all about a good image, and you will help him immensely just by taking a few photos with him. Not to mention, Miss. Dupain-Cheng, this will help your image as well. You can do anything you want after this, all with my help.”_

 

As if she wanted his help, and all Adrien could do was sit there dutifully and allow him to manipulate her into agreeing. It hadn’t even been hard for her to agree either, seeing Adrien prior to their little meeting he had been in complete disarray. How Gabriel got her email address had been beyond her but for him to not only have it and then forward it to Adrien had been worse than any phone call. 

In the email he had requested a meeting over a matter that Adrien refused to discuss. That he was pleased to finally meet her and that he’d seen what a lovely girl she was from the band video. She’d been so overjoyed! The email Adrien had shot back had shocked her but, now the two of them were side by side on the couch fuming in anger. Refusing to look at one another but, at the same time not straying far from each other either. 

Adrien had his knuckles gripped tightly over the edge of the couch so hard his knuckles were white, and she was leaning back with her eyes closed. Neither talking because what was there to say now? Marinette had agreed quickly after Gabriel stated that this was what was best for Adrien. She’d wanted to say no, she honestly did but somewhere along the way she’d gotten too nervous to go against the man who at the time held reigns to her friends life. It was like every thing Gabriel said no matter how much Adrien wanted to protest had them both remaining silent; too afraid to go against him. Initially Adrien had put his foot down and proclaimed he wasn’t interested but, a man like Gabriel didn’t take no for any sort of answer. With a booming stern voice, Adrien had shut down leaving Marinette to fend for herself, and in the end she’d agreed wanting nothing more than to help Adrien. 

She knew he wasn’t wanting to further his career in modeling, she knew this yet some how her mouth diarrhea had allowed her to nod her head, and state boldly, “I’ll do anything to help Adrien.” 

Gabriel had taken that as an omission and placed his hands behind his back, looking at the two of them with a smile before he said a small thank you for understanding, and stated he had a meeting to get to. 

The entire ride back to the penthouse Adrien hadn’t spoken to her. Marinette was terrified to even apologize to him, knowing that had she been in his place she most likely would never speak to her again. She’d ruined her friendship with him and now she would have to pretend to be madly in love with him. How was that going to work? 

Earlier in the day she had been so pleased at how much progress she had made with Adrien. How the two of them had talked and laughed, how he held her hand again in the studio because she had been sweating and shaking. He’d even offered her water when her voice cracked and now they would never speak again. 

Letting out a heavy sigh she gripped the edge of the couch in utter frustration. Nothing at the moment would even remotely make her feel less like an ass. All day she and Chat had flirted and played around through emails but right now the last one he’d sent before all this mess still remained unopened because if she couldn't even be a good friend to a boy who was now sitting beside her devastated she didn't deserve to speak to Chat either. 

Anger still boiled in her gut over her own idiocy and not to mention how much hatred she felt for Gabriel, but at least with her sitting beside Adrien she could be sure he wouldn't turn Akuma. She wasn't even sure Ladybug could turn into one but if she was going to maybe she would have done it in the meeting and given that excuse for a good father a lesson. Gabriel Agreste was the type of man who deserved a good ass kicking and Ladybug would have been a great person to do so. She fought evil and if this wasn't evil she didn't know what was.

“Ughhh, I can't stand this! He's like a wrinkled prune in an Armani suit and he causes more shit than one too!” she screamed instantly slapping her hand over her mouth with such vigor that it had stung her cheeks. 

_‘Oh god...I said that out loud...Oh my god.’_

At first the noise that came from Adrien’s lips was a muffled swallow but as time passed it bursted to full blown laughter. It was so loud and forceful that his shoulders were bobbing and tears were running down his cheeks. Marinette hadn't expected this sort of response and yet his laughter was intoxicating. 

“It's so true!” He said through his laughter, barely able to get the syllables to form. 

Marinette wanted to apologize but all she could do through the tears and gut wrenching laughter was nod her head in agreement. 

Both of them were hunched over within minutes, clutching at their stomachs as the rolling giggles subsided into gasping breaths. Neither said a word during the fit- only allowed the laughter to melt away their frustrations. It seemed to have worked well too. 

Adrien was the first to slowly allow himself to lean back against the couch again, tilting his head towards the ceiling as he let out a sigh. One that she was sure was relief. 

“I'm sorry Mari...“ he paused, ”really you have no idea how sorry I am.”

Marinette’s hand slowly landed on his knee giving it a small squeeze, “I shouldn't have agreed. I don't even know how what I said was taken as acceptance but, if anyone's sorry it's me. I feel so shitty. I know you didn't want this, and I just got so tongue tied.”

Letting her hand slowly drop from his knee she buried her head in her hands, “my role model is the worst father and biggest dick I know. Not to mention now we're dating and just when I thought this was finally making sense all of it just gets so twisted.”

Adrien let out an exhale, “I've done this before if that helps. It's easy; we just hold hands, kiss a little and pretend to be in love. Next thing you know we break up and it's like nothing happened. I hate this and I tried so hard to fight him, really I did. I just shut down in there...I have no idea why.”

“He's abusive is why. It's not your fault Adrien. I should have stuck up more and yelled back. I'm surprised at myself because all I wanted to do was drop kick him. My mouth completely betrayed me. I hope you're not angry with me I really...Ugh- I had good intentions really. ”

A hand reached out and held her shoulder, causing her to ease her tense body. Adrien’s hand was permeating warmth down her arm and it was comforting to feel again. It had been so long since head placed his hand on her shoulder to give her a sign of affection, this was his way of letting her know things would be alright and she believed it. 

“Marinette it's okay, don't worry so much. Honestly I should have told you sooner. I completely left you blind sided by this entire thing and if anyone's to blame it's me. It's not your fault. Father's just trying to help me, or I guess he thinks he is. It's just his way. Everything in life is a transaction- even me.” 

Letting out a sigh again Adrien let his hand slowly fall from her shoulder, “Just awhile longer anyway. After the album whatever royalties I get I'm using to buy my own place. I'll finish school and stop modeling for him. I'm old enough now that I've decided this isn't the life I want and he knows that. It's why he wanted to do this album he thought I'd stay if I had a long break from it all but, it's only given me a taste of freedom. i’m not going to give that up, and now with this shit he's pulling on the both of us, I've made up my mind I'm leaving it all behind. No more Adrien Agreste supermodel, heir to the Agreste line. I'm going to be Adrien Agreste the business major. “

“I believe in you Adrien, but won't he be angry?” She asked, her eyes finally meeting his. She searched his face for sign of distress but there was only a calm upon his features. 

Adrien smiled, “probably, but I'm alright with that. This is the last time he controls me.”

Marinette gave a small smile and nodded her head leaving the conversation open to change. This was a horrible way for anyone to live and she'd not ever truly understood his life until recently. It was harder than anything she had imagined. Adrien grew up and lost his mother at age twelve, never went to school either. He studied hard to be the face of Agreste fashion, he did all he was commanded and in the end all he was to his father was a paycheck. Adrien had nobody who truly cared for him until he found Nino and now her.

It was astonishing how traumatic his life had been. Instead of being stuck up or snobbish he was kind and generous. It amazed her to think how wonderful he had turned out to be with such a sad and lonely life. The complete opposite of how she supposed it should have been. 

The conversation slowly changed and Adrien asked hesitant, “I know this fake relationship will be hard on you especially since - well you used to have feelings for me. I hope it won't be too much for you Marinette. I'll try my best to make sure you're comfortable with anything we do.”

_‘oh..he knows? Oh shit! How does he know? Did he know all along and just ignored my feelings ? He probably thought I was an idiot back then, Oh god I look so stupid.’_

Marinette was in meltdown mode, every little nagging feeling as an adolescent she’d felt about him not noticing her swelled in her gut. She was nervous, she was sweating all over, she was boiling in her own skin with nerves because he knew. Adrien knew!

“ah-uhh-I didn’t know you knew about that I mean-well how long have you..known?.” She said clearing her throat, as the bile rose to the back of it, making her nearly choke. 

Adrien cocked his head a moment searching her, she could feel his eyes trail her features but she wouldn't’ return her gaze to him at all, too afraid to see the look on his face that said, ‘I knew all along’.

“Oh- well Nino just told me recently. Honestly, I’m pretty flattered because I always thought you were nervous about me being Gabriel Agreste’s son. I thought that’s why you never really spoke to me. Don’t be embarrassed about it, really. I’m just glad we can talk now you know?” He was laughing nervously, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. 

She couldn't figure out why he was embarrassed it wasn't as if it was his crush that had just been put on blast. He got to sit there and just hear about it, he wasn’t living this torment. Nino deserved to die.

“I'm going to kill Nino.” she muttered as she stood to her feet, “Don't worry Adrien I don't catch feelings but Nino is going to catch my fist to his jaw.”

A hand slowly reeled her back, grasping at her wrist softly, yet at the same time demanding her attention. She paused a moment blinking only to look back over her shoulder at Adrien with confused expression. 

“Mari don't. It's not a big deal, I sort of pressured it out of him. I thought you still had a crush on him and I - I really didn't know. Besides it's in the past right? You have your email friend you're interested in right?” those green eyes of his were glistening at her sweetly as if begging her not to kill his only bro. She couldn't really be angry now that it was so laughable and out in the open. 

“You thought I liked Nino still? After all these years and he's with my best friend…” she giggled, “you really are dense huh?”

“Hey that's not fair how was I supposed to know. I was home schooled my whole life and most girls who crushed on me cling to me like glue. You ran away any chance you got.”

Marinette watched as his hand trailed away from her wrist, “I. Did. Not run away. I was nervous. You made me nervous, don't blame being home schooled on why you never noticed.” she huffed crossing her arms as she faced him. 

“Well you could have made it easier by telling me.” he said just as indignantly. 

Exasperated Marinette sighed heavily her lips pruning to a straight line. What could she say now that wouldn't end this in a fight or hurt her feelings. There was no good answer because either way Adrien had never noticed her and still didn't notice her. It was a lost cause. 

“It doesn't matter now. You have someone you're in love with right,so none of this even matters. If we're going to pretend to date though, we should come up with how we met together and get to know each other better right? In case we get asked.”

She had wanted to scream at him that he never noticed her anyway and even if she’d told him he wouldn't have reciprocated but all that would have done was hurt her. It would have hurt seeing that knowing look on his face when she said words that were obviously true. Sweeping it under the rug was all that was left. Adrien still wasn't interested, and there was no reason to get upset over it now. 

He just didn’t feel that way about her and she had accepted that a long time ago.


	13. Nino and Alya are done with your shit TM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Nino and Alya play clean up and Mari tells her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say Hi to my new Beta ANA!

Last night Adrien and Marinette barely spoke to one another. Neither could speak, afraid the other would cause someone some sort of upset like they had that afternoon. They tiptoed around each other, thinking that anything they said or did would cause emotional turmoil. After such a hard day, maybe they needed some space - at least that’s what Adrien surmised. That left him locked in his room the majority of the time, wishing only that the next day he could find the gumption to apologize.

Adrien could barely sleep that night contemplating about what he should have done differently, and how he could have stood up for himself. He blamed himself for hurting her and causing her so much stress. He’d brought Marinette into this band and all it’d done was hurt her and caused her to be trapped somewhere she didn’t want to be. In the end, was he no different from his father if he would do this to someone? When morning came he was hoping to catch her on her way out to class, but she’d gone before he could catch her. 

Now he sat still, laptop in his lap, as he typed out questions he knew the two of them would need to answer during interviews. Suggesting answers and writing thoughts for them both so that their stories would match. He’d already gotten three emails from his father and Roche with a schedule for them. The longer the thought about it, the more situations he remembered:Their first date that the paparazzi would no doubt snap photos of, a photoshoot of them coming out in a relationship, and a song recording for a duet that they wanted as a single. Not to mention this morning the video of them had dropped and tabloids were already questioning the relationship, and it’d only been the first day. 

Adrien sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose in distaste over how fast things were going before a knock was heard at his bedroom door. 

“Bro?” Came Nino’s voice, as he knocked again. 

“Yeah, come in.” Snapping his laptop closed Adrien slid to the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees. He knew what was coming, and readied himself for the inevitable moment Nino would ask what was going on between him and Marinette.

“I know you’ve been having a rough few days, so while we’re both off let’s go do something together instead of you just being a hermit all day.” Nino stated as he crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe, “You can’t say it doesn’t sound tempting.” 

Adrien was taken aback. He had expected the conversation to go another direction, and instinctively he asked, “You don’t want to know what’s happening?” 

“Oh I want to know, but first we’re cheering you up. I can't have you moping around and it's not like we've had any bro time lately, right? So get dressed and let's go!” Nino was smiling at him, snapping his fingers as if commanding him to leap up and get dressed that instant. 

Sighing, Adrien took to his feet, heading for the bathroom. “You know, I should marry you before Alya. You know me better than anyone.” 

“Dude, she would _kill you_ if you stole me away. Our love will forever be clandestine.”

Throwing off his clothes Adrien snorted, turning the knob for the shower. He could see in the reflection of the glass how tired his eyes looked, the dark circles ballooning around his eyes in deep purple hues. He would need to hide those with glasses today for sure. 

Nino had put on some sort of music in the other room. The thumping of the bass echoed in the bathrooms marble-encased shower like an amplifier, making Adrien's head sear with pain. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in nearly a week and it was taking a toll on him. All he had been doing lately was thinking, and doing so had only caused him to feel more conflicted than he’d been before. Thoughts of Ladybug, Marinette, and everything in between had plagued him for weeks and continued to do so even now. 

The water ran down his back and through his hair, massaging his tired muscles and luckily waking him from his previous stupor. The cucumber scent of his shampoo assaulted his nostrils and made him instantly relax, his shoulders finally slumping to rest. Every fiber of his being was slowly unwinding. That coil of dread in his gut over what transpired yesterday was gone by the time the shower ended. 

Though he felt more relaxed than before, the dark plum colored circles under his eyes told a different story and as he and Nino finally left the apartment.; he was sure to grab a pair of sunglasses to hide his lack of sleep from the world. Dressed in full Gabriel attire made him feel dirty, but as someone whose closet was almost exclusively comprised of his father’s creations, he had very little else to choose from. Even down to his very shoes Adrien was decked out in clothing that reminded him of the place that his father continued to put him in. Adrien was in his place and though that was something his father found acceptable, Adrien was certain he was tired of being a slave to his father's whims. Only a year left and he would be free. Free from this prison, free to be himself. 

One very long bus ride later, Adrien and Nino were now seated at a small café named “Beans and Brew”. Three of the four walls were a red brick, accentuated by dark wooden panels around the rafters, complete with matching tables, chairs, and bookshelves. The counter was bright red, as if calling out to you as soon as you came in to purchase something from the glass case. Adrien was certain that whatever pastries they had there couldn’t compete with the Dupain-Cheng patisserie- not in the slightest . That thought made him sigh heavily. Such a wonderful family, and now they'd hate him for what he'd done. Or, at least he would if he were in their place.

Nino and Adrien chose seats near the back corner that faced a fireplace, which at the moment was not in use -it was far too hot this time of year-, but it made for a nice focal point. 

Adrien’s tiny white china cup was filled with his caramel colored Cafe’ Au Lait. Nino was sipping far too quietly on his own drink before their eyes met. He’d been waiting the entire bus ride for Nino to finally break and ask what was going on with him. , Nino had remained quiet about the entire affair, even though Adrien knew his friend was searching for the right words. 

“Alright bro, so spill. What happened with your pissy father and Marinette?” His eyes conveyed not only concern but a stubbornness that Adrien knew meant he wasn’t asking politely about this. If Adrien chose to brush him off, Nino would no doubt continue to ask. 

“So much for a fun time out then, huh?” Adrien asked into his cup with a sigh. 

“Dude, I got you out of the house to get you to stop feeling sorry for yourself. We can have fun after you get this off your chest, because holding it in isn’t doing anyone any favors. Plus, if you don’t tell me Alya will. She and Mar are spending time together today too, and I promise you my girl will get the answers.” Nino folded his arms over his chest with a haughty look. “Your choice bro.” 

God, and Mari was no match for Alya’s techniques either, she would surely tell her everything that happened. Defeated, Adrien gave in and told his story. He explained what Roche and his father had come up with based on photos and video “proof” that was clearly subjective evidence. They had forced him into it, and Marinette had been forced into agreeing by manipulation. The words came spilling out of him, and all Nino could do was watch as his friend broke down behind his sunglasses. Adrien was gripping at the edge of his table, angry and disgusted with himself

“That son of a bitch.” Nino spat as he pounded his hand on the table. “I thought he was done with all of this controlling bullshit! You’re twenty years old dude, can you not make your own decisions now?” Pinching at the bridge of his nose, Nino inhaled deeply as if to calm himself, hoping that his voice hadn’t raised too much in such a public place. 

“I shut down and I pissed Marinette off by accidentally saying things I shouldn’t about her crush on me from the past. I feel like a fucking idiot Nino, I shouldn’t have told her that I knew. She looked at me like she’d never been so upset, and she was mad that you told me because she had wanted it to stay a secret. I didn’t mean to say what I did, I honestly forgot who I was talking to for a minute.” Adrien admitted with shame.

Nino rolled his eyes, “Wow, A. You not only told her about the crush, but then threw me under the bus. Who did you imagine you were talking to? And please don’t tell me that girl you’re in love with because if you say that I will punch you in the throat. You got yourself into this mess because you keep flirting around with Mar and people took notice!” Nino scolded, but he softened when he look at his miserable friend. “Not that I’m saying it makes it right though, what your father did” Nino exhaled through his nose harshly. “You sure you can’t just go against him just this once?” 

Adrien shook his head.”It’s too late, we already have a schedule. The debut photoshoot starts tomorrow and our first date is already planned for the paparazzi to catch us. It’s already in the headlines of blogs and tabloids. Not to mention Roche wants a duet for a single. Nino, I’m screwed.” 

“Bro..” Nino reached out and placed his hand atop Adrien’s slumped shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there to help you out like I always do.” 

Adrien was so grateful to have a friend like Nino, but the guilt was still gnawing away at his insides. He smiled weakly for Nino’s sake, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “I know.”

__________________________

In the small park near the Dupain-Cheng household, Alya and Marinette sat beneath a shady tree, eating treats made for them by her family. The air was just warm enough to leave Marinette without a jacket. She was sporting a cute little pair of pink leggings, and an off-shoulder tee-shirt with a cat on it. Her hair was styled up into two buns, and her fringe curled under into a cute little bump above her eyebrows. Alya was also cute,, rocking something rather different than usual. Alya had her hair up in a high pony-tail today as well as having on a tight pair of black leggings, matching cardigan and a pale lime shirt. Her shoes matched her shirt, tying the look together, as well as a lime green bag slung over her left shoulder, accenting everything perfectly. Girls’ day out was a day to be girly, dress nice, and have fun together. It had been a tradition since their teen years.

“Okay, so spill.” Alya stated flatly, her eyes glaring daggers into Marinette, who shoved a bun into her mouth and shook her head. The head shake clearly meant that ‘no she didn’t have anything to say.’ Alya wasn’t enthused. “Nino already told me something was up, so don’t play stupid with me girly, I will tell your parents.” 

Marinette began to choke mid-swallow at Alya’s threat and began to cough, spewing crumbs out of her mouth as she tried not to suffocating on the pastry. Oh god, her parents. She would have to tell them, wouldn’t she? Especially since she was on the cover of tabloids already. Alya was an excellent reporter who always got the real scoop, but when it came to her friends, she just straight-up asked for the truth. No trick questions, no games, no worming her way to the truth- not the Marinette would have lied anyway, but she appreciated her friend for that.

“Look, girl everyone and their mom has seen the photos today. It means nothing-don’t let this upset your guys’ friendship. I mean it’s not a big deal, stuff gets posted like that all the time. Nobody believes you guys are actually dating.” 

Marinette bit her lip.”Well…” Her voice trailed, “I wouldn’t say that.” 

It was Alya’s turn now to choke on her pastry, “What!? You guys actually are??, Fucking finally. Who did it, you or him?” 

Marinette watched as her friend’s eyes sparkled with excitement causing her stomach to bottom out. “Neither of us...” Her tone was relatively soft now, sighing heavily as she turned to face Alya, “His father forced us to date, and honestly I didn't’ even mean to agree. It just happened and now we are, you know? Well - I mean fakely dating. It isn’t real.” 

Alya instantly grasped her friends hands. “Oh no..you didn’t pull a Marinette. Seriously?” 

Nodding, she looked down at their linked fingers,“I did...I put my big foot in my mouth and what’s worse is I can’t even look at him right now without wanting to scream. He had the nerve to tell me yesterday that I should have told him about my crush on him before now! Like it would have even mattered back then. It’s not like I care because I don’t I'm over it, but what an asshole.” 

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Alya said, her eyebrow raised. “I mean you’re mad at him for something that you’re supposedly over, right? So what does that actually say?” she continued., “Face it- you still like him, and that means that now you’re going to have to either face it while you’re fake doing this bullshit. By the way girl, as much as I was happy for you, this is fucked up. You really shouldn’t do it, you should just tell them all no. If you can’t face the music about your feelings, or actually get over him, this is going to just make you feel horrible. You can’t do this to yourself, it’s not fair hun.” 

“I know it’s not! If I don’t go along with it then they’ll just find someone else and what’s worse is Adrien is so desensitized to it that he sent me an email of what we need to say during interviews! He apparently did this with Chloe back in Lycée. Who knows if he’s ever actually dated someone! And while yeah, this is fucked up, I want to help him. It’s just- if it isn’t me someone who he’s at least friends with, then I’m sure they will pick any random girl to fill the job. At least with me he’s safe.” 

Alya shook her head, “You’re worried about his safety? What about _yours_? He has tons of fans - they will come after you! Who knows who will get akumatized? But seriously fuck any of them for coming after you. I will come fight them myself without Ladybug’s help. If you are dead set on this though, and I can’t change your mind, then I am at least going to teach you how to safeguard your heart during this okay? I mean for all we know Adrien might actually get his shit together and date you for real after this. I should kick his father’s ass. I really should. You’re lucky I need to keep my job and stay out of jail.” 

Marinette giggled, “I know, you’re the best friend ever, Al.” 

Alya sighed, pursing her lips,“I know. Now what are you going to tell your parents.” 

Marinette sighed, “I don’t know.” Leaning forwards she pressed her forehead to Alya’s shoulder.“Do I have to tell them?” 

“Yes girl, they are going to see it everywhere. At least tell them part of the truth.” 

Marinette nodded her head, her stomach churning with guilt. “Can I tell them after girl's day?” 

“Of course, but don’t think I’m going to let you forget! I’m going to talk to them with you.” 

Letting out a loud groan Marinette allowed herself to sit up staring at her friend's eyes. “Al I love you.” 

“I know girl, I love you too even when you are crazy and put yourself in really bad predicaments. Enough talk about this, let's go get mani-pedi’s. We both deserve it, and I have to tell you about my shitty work week.” 

 

Hours later, after having her toes and nails painted a pretty pink to match her leggings, and Alya had hers a nice red with polka-dots the two of them headed back to the bakery on 12 Gotlib Street. When they entered from the front bakery entrance, the scent of sugar, flour and baked goods hit Marinette straight in the nose. It filled her with a wonderful sense of nostalgia. It almost made her feel sad knowing she hadn’t been home in months to see them, and now that she was it was to tell her she was in a false relationship with the boy they knew she had loved since Collège.

“Oh my baby girl! Look at you, and Alya too! I didn’t expect you two to come back so quickly today, I was going to have you both for supper.” Her mother greeted, beaming at them both from behind the counter, jutting her head away to look at them, voice above the crowd.

“Is it alright if we go up? I can start whatever it is you planned to cook, Maman.” Marinette walked towards the back door, her mother nodding her head and shooing them both back with her hands. 

“Make yourself at home, I’ll be up soon.” 

She wanted to run and hug them both, but they were busy with the crowd of people who were waiting. Marinette knew they were busy. Another horrible thing she realized was that this was not her home anymore. Sure, it had the skeletons of her old life here: it had photos of her and her parents when they walked in the door to the living room, and it would still have that distinct Dupain-Cheng smell, but her room was no longer hers. This house was not hers to live in anymore. She couldn’t run up the stairs throw herself onto her bed and sob about how horrific this entire experience was. Her hands couldn’t run over her old desk where she had delicately drawn with a pen the initials M and A because that desk had long since been thrown out. No, this house wasn’t hers, and when she and Alya threw their tired bodies onto the couch, she realized that it was different too. It smelled manufactured and cold instead of lumpy and full of warmth. 

Letting her shoulders droop she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on one. “Alya,what am I going to say to them?” 

“Babe, you have to just tell them the truth. Either the full truth that you and Adrien are in a fake relationship at the beckoning of a sociopath, or that you are dating and they will see your names and faces everywhere for the next few weeks. I’d go with the latter because momma Dupain-Cheng will kill that son of a bitch. She loved Adrien-hell we all do!- but it's pretty fucked up that he went along with it.” Her hand rubbed a small circle against Marinette’s back, “It’s gonna be fine. Remember I said I would teach you how to get through this and I meant it.” 

 

“I know...just wish I hadn’t gotten into this mess.” 

For the next few minutes, Alya petting her back helped ease her back to reality. She knew what she had to do, and even though they had spent the majority of the day ignoring her problems it was time to face the music. The two of them helped her mother in the kitchen, ignoring the fact that there was horrible news waiting to be told. They laughed and joked, talking about the album, her new apartment, everything that they could think of that her mother might have missed. The small talk was nice, but hey we're waiting on Tom. When he sat down Marinette would have no choice but to spill her guts. 

She’d decided while they were cooking that she would only tell half-truths. Though she hated liars,she didn’t think her parents would approve of her pretending to date the old flame of her childhood, or anyone for that matter. It wasn’t as if this was so much a lie as it was leaving out details, or that's what she wanted to tell herself. 

“Alya honey would you run downstairs and tell Tom that dinner is nearly finished?” Her mother asked as she pulled an oven mit down from its hanging spot on the cabinet and slid it on. 

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.” Alya leapt to action and headed for the door before Marinette had time to slip out of her thoughts. Too late, she noticed her mother staring at her with crossed arms. 

“So, do you want to tell me what's going on or do you want me to guess?” 

With blue eyes slowly meeting her mother's Marinette shrugged her shoulders.”It's nothing really. I just had a rough few days, that’s all.” Marinette took the time then to snap one of the green peas in half and put it into the bowl, “I do have something to tell you and papa at dinner, maybe that's what you’re sensing?” 

“I’m not sure my love but whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right?” Her mother closed the oven door, going towards her child’s back and giving it a gentle squeeze of the shoulders,”I know you’ve been very stressed lately, but you need to have more fun. Today with Alya was good for you, but all work and no play is what leads to gray hairs, my child” 

Laughing a moment Marinette nodded her head once before returning to her task of mixing the beans in with the salad. “I understand, and I promise here in the next few months things will slow down. I’ll be back to the happy Marinette you always knew!” 

“That’s what I want to hear. Whatever news you need to tell us, you know we will support you right?” 

“I know moma. It’s nothing bad anyway, it’s honestly something great.” Marinette tried her best to hide her distaste of the words that spilled from her lips but she couldn’t not when her mother was so keen on finding out the truth. 

All Mrs. Dupain-Cheng did at that moment was smile and nod. “Alright, let’s set the table then. You can tell us together.” 

Within the next twenty minutes they all sat around the dinner table, laughter filling the small home with mirth. The girl they rented her old bedroom was not home yet, so the whole thing felt like a family affair. It was wonderful to see them again, and having both her parents sitting side by side laughing, the way they looked at one another with love and affection made Marinette’s heart ache. 

She’d always hoped to find someone that would look at her the same way her parents looked at one another. Instead she always settled for someone who liked themselves a bit more than they liked her, or someone who didn’t like that she was so headstrong. Aching for love but never finding it had made her almost too cynical over the years, but maybe she wasn’t meant to have anyone just now. She had classes which at the moment she felt like she was falling terribly behind in, she had work, and now she would have a fake relationship which would seem like work. Not to mention she had whatever she had with her masked partner who she strangely hadn’t spoken to in two nights. 

It wasn’t as if she worried about him being so quiet.but she assumed that she might have heard something from him. Of course,she hadn’t contacted him either with all that had been going on. Maybe he was giving her much needed space. It wasn’t as if she had been in the best head space to speak with him either recently, but at least tonight she would see him in person. 

Suddenly she was broken from her reverie by her mother saying, “So, Marinette has some news for us.” 

It had gone nearly forgotten by her until now. “Uh-yeah.” Marinette said glancing at Alya who only smiled and nodded her head. She was going to be no help. Marinette chewed on her lip as she swirled the salad she’d helped prepare on her plate. “Well, I’m going to be in a relationship.” She stated, glancing up and trying her best to smile through it. “Me and Adrien are dating now. I thought I should let you know before you saw it everywhere.” 

“Oh honey that’s great! Adrien is such a sweetheart and you two have always been fond of one another. I knew after you moved in things would escalate and romance would blossom!” Her mother gushed, holding out her hand to grasp at her father’s. 

“It's wonderful honey, just be careful not to get hurt.” Tom said, patting his wife’s hand with his other, both grinning like mad. 

“No worries! Mar here has her heart under lock and key, not to mention Adrien would never do anything to hurt her unless he wanted to die.” Alya smirked as she shoved food into her mouth, elbowing Marinette as if to say she should agree. 

Much to her relief, the rest of the night was much calmer; getting things out in the open had helped Marinette feel less frustrated with the mess she’d made. Though she wasn’t sure about how to talk to Adrien after their little spat, she knew Alya was right. Adrien would never intentionally hurt her, and yesterday had been her own fucked up feelings getting the better of her and nothing he actually meant to hurt her with. 

The sun had set. With full bellies and full hearts, everyone stood outside saying their goodbyes. A kiss on her cheek shared between her family made her feel warm and at peace. She’d missed them so much. 

“Good night Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-cheng. I’ll see you both soon!” Alya said, waving her hand in the air as she stepped out onto the street. “I’ll take good care of Mar as usual, okay?” 

Her parents waved their goodbyes with equal heartfelt smiles. “Take care of yourself too Alya, come visit us any time!” 

 

“I will! Love you guys!” 

Marinette watched her friend disappear from view and let out a sigh. “I love you maman, papa. Thank you for dinner.” 

“Be careful on your way back home, and try to call us a bit more, alright? Bring Adrien with you next time.” Her mother stated, opening her arms for a hug. 

“I will.” 

“Don’t forget my dear that we love you and are proud of you.” Her father said, joining the group hug. They squeezed her tight, kissing her on the head before letting go to shoo her away with a smile, “Go on get home before it’s dark. Love you.” 

“Good night! I’ll text you later on!” 

Marinette turned the corner looking down into her purse. “Tikki, it’s time! Come on, let's go see how Chat is tonight.” 

“Before we do Marinette I want to say I’m proud of you tonight.” The little fairy said with a grin, swooping up to nuzzle against her chosen’s cheek. “Telling them was a heavy burden but you did it, and I’m glad. I hope that you have just as much luck telling your stray cat.” 

Marinette cocked her head a moment, “I’m not telling Chat at all. He doesn’t know civilian me and knowing would only confuse him. He and I are getting closer and if he knew he’d just be jealous and blow it all out of proportion. It's not real, after all. Whatever happens between Adrien and I isn’t real. Chat doesn’t need to worry.” 

Tikki shook her head, “Alright then.” 

Marinette knew that meant Tikki didn’t agree with her, but wouldn’t pressure her otherwise. She couldn’t figure out why Chat should know,or why Tikki would want her to tell him. It was fake, she didn’t have feelings for Adrien anymore. What if by telling Chat he got upset and pouted about it? No, it was best to leave it alone for now. 

Saying the words to transform, Marinette was sure that whatever the two of them talked about tonight would be positive. She’d missed him these past few days, and knew without a doubt seeing him would help take the edge off of tomorrow’s looming schedule. Tomorrow they were supposed to have their first date, and Marinette was already worried about what that would mean.


	14. Planting the seed of doubt

The smell of rain was heavy in the air as the sun set against the Paris skyline. The waxing moon was covered completely by thick clouds signalling rain. If it did rain tonight their patrol would be cut shorter; he was honestly too excited to see his lady now that they had been talking so frequently. It would ruin his day (which thanks to Nino had been salvaged) to cut his time with her short tonight. This had been the one moment of the day he had been looking forward to the most. 

He prayed to a higher power as he ran that the rain would wait until their patrol was over. His muscles tightening and relaxing as he leapt over buildings to their meeting spot, goofy grin already on his face to finally see her. It was amazing how speaking to her even just a little outside of the mask had caused his heart to literally grow in size for her attention. Seeing her legs the other day had nearly gave him a coronary. They were slender speckled with tiny freckles around her knees. She even had a small mole just on the side of her knee cap on the left leg. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t inspect the photo afterwards in privacy. A pink dress... he had never imagined her in that color, nearly always his mind had forced her to wear red; to see her in that color however, he was certain it was without a doubt a wonderful shade for her to wear.

 

Their meeting spot tonight was different than before. Usually they met a few blocks down from the Louvre on a building and ended on a cathedral, but tonight they were meeting at the Eiffel Tower per her request. He wasn’t sure what prompted the change - they hadn’t met there in years because it was always filled with tourists and the photographs had gotten annoying (not to mention people would watch them too closely, and any interaction they had nearly always got posted somewhere). It would get misconstrued into them being involved, and though nobody knew their identities Ladybug grew uncomfortable with it in the end. It never bothered him that people assumed they were together because it had always been his dream that they would be, and when someone would ask he found a way to make it sound as suggestive as possible back then. Now he found himself chiding his former self for it, it was so embarrassing. He’d even gotten Theo Barbot akumatized for his foolishness. 

 

He was nearly to the tower now, and his heart was racing in his chest like some child who was seeing his crush. It hadn’t done this in years, but lately their closeness had done nothing but exacerbate his condition. It was a strange thing to love someone who you knew you had no chance with, and to continue it even when there was no hope. He felt perhaps he was a bit ignorant for it, but it was as if something about her drew him to her like a magnet. It always had, and probably always would. Though his kwami told him otherwise, Adrien liked to attribute this pull to their miraculous. The two were always meant to be a pair, and that to made him believe they must be tied to one another. Pulled together by destiny itself to be side by side, and though maybe that made him sound a bit naive; to believe in soulmates even now, he would always think of her as his. 

 

His feet slowly touched down against the wrought iron as he began his ascent up the sloped edges, his hands gripping at it as it pulled him upwards towards the top where she was waiting. It took him but moments. As he reached the top, just as he suspected there she was, her back to him with her hair tied up in her new signature bun style with a little red ribbon tied around it. She hadn’t worn her twin tails in years, but this style suited her for her age. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, and they dropped as his feet landed with a gentle pat. Those eyes of hers greeted him with a wide grin against her pink lips, her hand out in a small wave. 

“My lady, you look in high spirits tonight.” He said, sliding his hand out to grasp hold of hers, to kiss the tips of her knuckles. 

Of course, she pulled back as she always had, giggling lightly as she chided him, “No, no kitty cat. Remember what I said about that spray bottle?” 

 

Dropping his hand he straightened his body, giving her a gentle grin in return, “I told you before, I might like your punishments my lady.” 

 

She groaned, “Chat, even though I hate your perverted jokes sometimes tonight I’ll let you pass because I need a good laugh.” 

 

His brow raised a moment as he slid in beside her, “So LB, wanna tell me whats up? We don’t usually meet here, is there something going on that I should know?” 

 

Her arms once more pulled themselves around in a hug as she exhaled a breath of air that she seemed to have been holding. That answered his question well enough; something was most certainly wrong. His hand slowly found its way to her shoulder giving her a light squeeze, as if to let her know he was listening. 

“I can’t tell you what’s wrong because honestly it would compromise my identity. It’s just been a rough few weeks, Chat, and it feels like from now on things will only get worse.” Her head slipped down for a minute but she straightened her shoulders, and exhaled roughly as if that was enough for her emotions for now. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked her. 

Ladybug only shook her head, biting at her lip, “Just continue being you okay? Just stay exactly how you are now.” 

 

Oh no. There it was, his heart clenched in two as the words slipped from her lips. It brought him into this place of euphoria that he wasn’t sure he could reach. It was silly, but for anyone to say that to him -with or without the mask- he couldn’t help but to feel completely enamored. Knowing she liked him as he was, knowing it had been fine, but for her to say it so sincerely had him at a loss. He could feel the burning blush rush his cheeks, his hand instantly clutching at his chest as if it would help keep his heart from running away. 

His silence didn’t go unnoticed either. She looked at him after a few moments to laugh and shake her head, “Chat you are one of the most romantic people I think i’ve ever met. It was just a compliment you know, because you help me to feel so much better. Don’t die about it.”

His mouth opened once, twice, and then three times searching for something to say and when nothing came out she gave another giggle, “Come on, Chat Fish, let’s go patrol since you can’t seem to hold it together. Maybe the fresh air will help.” 

 

“I hate to tell you my Lady but we’re already outside, and yet I feel like I could die this very moment and do so with a smile.” 

Ladybug shoved him that time with a shake of her head, “Stop Chat, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Come on now hurry up.” She pushed him towards the edge until he was touching the bars, and he sighed at the loss of her hands when she used her yo-yo to grip hold of the side and swing herself down. 

“Wait up!” He called as he flipped over the edge to run after her. 

“Catch me if you can!” She called back as she whipped herself down the tower to the grass, and took off into the night towards a building to hook herself around. She was always faster than he was, even without trying. They didn’t go slowly as they patrolled tonight, running and playing a game of tag as they had in the old days until they reached the end point of the route planned. They both were out of breath, breathing heavily through smiles and laughter. They enjoyed one another’s company. It would be clear to anyone who saw them the way they constantly held smiles on their face, their banter. They were best friends, partners, and honestly tonight Adrien wasn’t sure but he sensed a bit of flirtation on her part. Throughout their playfulness tonight, Ladybug found every possible way to touch him. She called him names, winking and swaying her hips as she walked. She asked about the photo she sent as well, laughing as he blushed about it. 

Things between them seemed different, charged with some sort of energy that he couldn’t describe, something that he hadn’t experienced with her before. The two of them slowly sat down on the ledge of the building, side by side with shoulders touching. Ladybug was still flushed in the face from their run, her paler skin made it easy to spot. 

“Do you feel better now?” he asked her, nudging her with his elbow. 

 

She hummed as a response before she bit at her bottom lip, “A little bit better thanks to you. ” 

“I know you said you can’t talk about it, but I hope you have someone you can vent to.” He mentioned, craning his neck backwards, his hands cupping the back of his skull as he leaned. 

“I do and they helped earlier, but I really don’t want to go home, Chat. You know me, I’m never the type to run away from anything, but this time-” She paused a moment giving a heavy sigh, “I just think this time is too much even for me to handle.” 

 

Adrien let his body slowly move back to its natural position and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “If it’s too much maybe you should take a step away from whatever it is that’s causing you so much agony? Don’t give up on it, but just take a bit for perspective and find a way to fix the issue.” 

“Since when are you so great at advice, hmm?” She asked, peeking up through her fringe at him with a grin. 

“I’ve always been this amazing, sorry you never noticed.” Adrien said laughing as he pulled her body closer to his,waiting as she put her head to his shoulder. 

“Chat, talking with you lately has been really fun. I missed you today, were you having a rough day too?” She asked as they both stared out among the city. 

Adrien let out a small sigh, “I did, but seeing you I knew I was sure to feel better. I’ve been having issues with my family and now I made one of my friends upset by being careless. I just didn’t want to bring it up tonight because I’d talked about it all day long and sometimes talking makes you more frustrated with yourself.” 

Ladybug nodded her head in response, humming a moment before she grabbed his hand in hers,”We always are so in tune with one another. I knew something was up even if you didn’t do that thing you always do.” 

“What thing?” He asked.

She laughed a melodic giggle that made his heart race to spite itself, “You always make more unnecessary puns if you’re upset, and sometimes if I’m lucky you’ll have this sort of slouch to your shoulders.” 

 

He never knew he had a tell, Adrien mused, and even knowing that she caught it caused his smile to grow across his lips. They were in tune, perfectly each-others counter. Adrien knew her even without seeing her without a mask, and he knew when she was lying. Adrien knew when she was hurt or cold, he could tell everything about her just as she could him. The two of them were in sync, just as they should be, but it hurt sometimes to know the one person who knew him the best he could never have outside of an email address. It hurt to always be so close but so far from her, and even though he had told her many times he was always told to wait. He would of course,but he wondered why she was so afraid of knowing. Was there something about him she didn’t want to know? She claimed it was because of their friends and family, or that Papillon could find out, but in the privacy of their space how could anyone know? 

 

“I wasn’t aware you paid that much attention to me my lady. Are you _pawsitive_ we aren’t soulmates?” 

Then it was Ladybug’s turn to go quiet. She sat there for what seemed like forever until she spoke, “I don’t believe in soulmates, but I can say maybe we are special? We just understand each other even without saying anything sometimes. I always know when you’re upset or lying to me and in battle we never speak unless we have to. I knew the night that I slapped you what you were going to do... I shouldn’t have taken it so badly. I still regret being so hysterical.” 

“You knew I was going to do it?” He asked, “then...why were you so upset?” 

 

“I was upset because I thought I would lose you and you were so hurt! It was the first time you’d ever gotten bloody in a fight and I was terrified. We’ve been lucky for so long and I thought maybe it ran out that night. I know it didn’t justify my reaction, but I was so frustrated and so scared. I regret it so much, I don’t like violence like that.” 

Chat rubbed her cheek with his thumb for a moment, trying to soothe her. He knew she was upset already and remembering this only added to her feelings,”I also got a kiss that night so it wasn’t all bad.” 

“You’re being ridiculous. I was apologizing and you’re thinking about it like you enjoyed it!” 

 

“Well, I would have enjoyed it more if it’d been softer and a bit more sweet but you can’t have everything you want.” 

“Chaaat!” She groaned, nudging him in the ribcage, “Stop.” 

 

He laughed, her elbow colliding making him wince, only to laugh harder, “What is it embarrassing to think about kissing your little kitten?” 

 

Ladybug gave a snort, her arm pushing him roughly from the side causing him to waver slightly, his body tilting until he was unable to hold balance. He could feel his arms slip away from her, to extend backwards and down, hoping to catch his body before the inevitable fall. His arm that had been wrapped around her was clutching to her back, grasping at her to counter his fall. His arm couldn't tug at any material of her suit because there never had been any, it was fused to her skin instead. So he grasped for her arm, tugging her down as he fell. 

 

Adrien slid down with a thud, his ass hitting the cement rooftop first and then his back and head, ladybug following suit to catch herself just barely with one hand above him. Her legs were bent left leg between his legs and the other on the outer of his thigh. 

 

Both let out a groan as their bodies collided together with both their eyes squeezed tightly shut, stinging through their teeth with annoyance. 

 

“What was that for?!” she cursed, her elbow beside him wobbling with her weight. 

 

“You pushed me! I just tried to use you to sturdy myself.” Adrien huffed. 

 

His eyes fluttered open to see that her hair was jostled from its bun. Loose strands of ebony were fluttering about her cheeks in the wind, her ribbons dancing behind her. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Here she was, the girl of his dreams, pinning him to the ground. She was beautiful. 

 

From this angle he could view the tiny constellation of scattered freckles on her cheeks, the few that lingered around her chin and neck. He was lucky enough to see that he eyes were not one but two shades of blue as well. Her irises scattered with a beautiful amalgam of cyan and sapphire. 

 

She was chewing at her bottom lip, hissing through her teeth as she grasped at his cheek a moment to sigh, “Somehow you cut your neck. Does it hurt?”

 

Adrien hadn't felt a thing and as her delicate fingers traced down his jaw to the cut that just barely met with his suit. Then he finally felt its sting. “I'm fine, are you alright?”

 

Ladybug could only nod, letting her fingers feather across his skin, leaving him to gain tiny goose flesh she couldn't see across his arms. 

 

“I never noticed,Chat, that you have five o’clock shadow... “ her fingers brushed from his jaw to his cheek down to his chin, stopping just at the center before she blinked a few times to drop her hand,”ah-um..sorry.”

 

Their position hadn't changed either- she was practically straddling him, still with one arm holding her steady as the other stroked his face. Every moment was sensitive and caused his heart to race. The gentleman in him made sure to instantly remind her of their position by clearing his throat, hoping he didn't need to spell it out in words. It was embarrassing, but all the same having her there did nothing for the pulsating flow of blood swimming between his thighs. 

 

“Oh - Oh I'm sorry! I-Yeah you're right. I wasn't thinking straight I mean I should have been but I wasn't it's just you're there and I was here and I got side tracked.” 

 

Her voice was shrill and each word mixed together in a sentence he couldn't comprehend at the pace she was speaking. It was adorable to see her face flush and the obvious embarrassment of her sputtering. It seemed he wasn't the only one to feel a bit of discomfort at their positions. 

 

“It's quite alright my lady, I'd love to stay pinned beneath you all night if I could but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to hold myself back for long.” he teased sitting up finally to cross his legs and face her. She was still embarrassed, her hands covering her face as she sat there hunched over in shame. There was nothing he felt she need be ashamed of either, considering he gladly would allow her to do anything she wanted and more with him if she pleased. 

 

It was like night and day; at that moment she was straight faced and staring at him as if she could hardly believe the words that had come from his lips. The flush of her cheeks had turned to a hint of rose, her eyes were stern as she blinked several times only to shove him with the flat part of her palm. It collided roughly with his chest, heaving him back slightly making him chuckle at her sudden change. 

“Are you serious Chat!?” She squeaked as she pouted. Her bottom lip was stuck out quite far, arms suddenly crossed just above her chest. 

“My lady I have never lied to you, how could a man of any kind keep himself calm with someone as beautiful as you straddling him?” 

 

“Honestly Chat Noir you are the worst flirt I have ever met in my life. Do you ever say anything serious?” She moved her knee to gather herself from the ground as if she was leaving for the night, making him instantly reach out for her hand. 

“You never take what I say the way I mean it. I am very serious with you Ladybug. A man would be insane to not love you.” His voice had unintentionally\ gone quite soft, his own feelings bubbling at the surface. His throat was tight as was his chest, as he felt her hand in his slip from his grasp. 

She was standing fully now, back facing the landscape as her beautiful ribbons fluttered in the wind. The air was still quite heavy with the scent of rain, but he could pick up on the scent of whatever perfume she had on as well. Her arms were still crossed, making him feel instantly as though his words had once more fallen deaf to her ears. He took the moment to stand to his feet just behind her. 

“Well then, I guess this is goodnight, Ladybug. I’ll see you next time?” 

 

From that moment on it was as if time had slowed, he could see her turn around to face him, with her lip in between her teeth. She stepped forward, her hand outstretched and cupped at his cheek very softly as if he would break like porcelain. Adrien could see her eyes slowly flutter from his lips back to his eyes, and before he could piece together what her actions meant, she had pressed her lips fully to his. His heart was singing in his ears, as she wrapped that hand that had been on his cheek around his neck bringing them closer than he’d ever been to her. 

His brain stopped working for the next few seconds as he grappled in his head what to do with his hands. Should he put them around her waist, and if he did could he do so gently without crushing her? Because in all honesty all he wanted was to pull her against him and never let her go. 

 

His hands finally found their way to her, one just at the top of her hips and the other at the mid of her back. It was only seconds that her kiss lasted. It was brief like a butterfly’s wing just dusting the flower that was his lips. He couldn’t even get a taste of them, if there had been flavor, before she had pulled herself away from him with her face flushed once more. 

Was this a dream he wondered, because if it was he never wanted to wake up. She felt real, tangible in his hands, he could feel warmth and felt her flesh against his own. The sensation in his mind had never felt this way to him before. Before he knew it, he had pulled her back towards him, his hands in her hair, as he crushed his lips against hers. She accepted it by pulling him closer with her left hand against his waist until there was very little space between their bodies at all. Her eyes were heavily lidded, face flushed and he was sure that his matched just the same. Their kisses from then on were slow, savoring each moment of each other's lips. He would move and she would match, their kisses weren’t hot or intense. They were chaste, apprehensive in a way as though each were nervous that going too far would upset the delicate balance of their relationship; whatever that relationship was now, Adrien didn’t much care. He was far too happy to be in her arms feeling her lips. 

It ended with Ladybug pulling away, biting once more on her now very red kissed lips. With blush from the bottom of her neck to the tip of her ears. He was almost certain that she looked even more beautiful now than ever before, and only because he knew he had made her look this way. Her hair disheveled with red lips and pink cheeks, her eyes were staring at him with apprehension, afraid he might ruin the moment with some pun or silly banter, but honestly Adrien found himself lost for words for once. 

 

He wanted nothing more than to pull her back to him again to ravish her with kisses, but they were on a roof in full view of any passerby. It wasn't exactly private, and taking things too fast might scare her away. Instead, she ran her hands down his arms slowly, until she reached his hands and held them sweetly in hers. 

 

“Chat... I-um...”, she stuttered out, her face still pink, gnawing on her lips still as she thought of the words to say. 

 

“Yes my lady?” He managed to say as he tried slowing his heart’s pace by thinking of literally anything that wasn't how she was looking at him at that moment. A mantra of ‘my father in a speedo, dead kittens, Plagg’s breath’ was replaying over and over in his mind. 

 

Unfortunately their moment was cut short. Not only did the sky hate them, sprinkling rain on their heads, but in the far distance of the 5th arrondissement sirens were wailing, and screams filled the air with high-pitched squealing. Duty was calling them just when he might find out how she truly felt about him. It was just his luck. 

 

Her hand wretched free from his as she swiftly turned to face the noise, on high alert. The moment between them was clearly gone as she ordered him, “Chat, let's go.”

 

The lack of her hands on his made him a bit colder but he would chalk that up to the rain which continued to slowly fall harder and harder onto them. All he could do was nod his head in response as Ladybug reared back, tossing her yo-yo towards the next buildings edge, propelling off into the night. 

 

Patrol had ended nearly thirty minutes ago and while he wasn't necessarily ready to go home, he couldn't help but think that Papillion had a rude sense of humor. Letting out a groan of annoyance Adrien followed suit, leaping with help of his baton and matched pace until they reached the scene.

_____

Thousands of snow globes littered the street, each one with a ballet dancer atop a beautiful pedestal. They twirled two and fro, en Pointe, their delicate hands above their heads. At first Adrien had thought nothing of them, only that the Akuma must have either a love of Ballet or of snow globes and nothing more. The streets were silent, deathly still with nothing but the sound of the music from each globe twinkling eerily. Reaching down, Adrien grasped at one of them, turning it in his hands. “It’s civilians!” Chat mused as Ladybug nodded her head solemnly.

 

Men and women with looks of horror on their faces, all in dance attire. A man dressed as a prince, a woman in a white tutu, a small child that should be in bed safe. The further they walked the more it made his hairs stand on the end of his neck. Usually the two of them would be greeted by the Akuma right off the bat, and get straight into whatever battle was to come; Instead it was as if the Akuma were taking their time tonight, wreaking havoc instead of getting straight to the point. 

 

It was something out of a horror movie to walk slowly through an empty street. The cars that had been filled with people were parked, engines running and small ballet globes littering every spot a person should be standing. Even with street lights and the shops, something felt wrong-sinister even. Ladybug was on high alert, he could tell, her posture was rigid and maybe most of it was fear just as he was feeling. The pair barely spoke to one another as they walked, both on guard. His staff in his hands, her yo-yo in her grasp. They were waiting on the Akuma to come out of hiding and when it had they would be ready, but it seemed to be holding off for something. 

Turning another corner of the street it hit him, they were really close to the studio now. He’d say one more block and they would be to its doors and that was when he heard the voice. 

“She is nothing special! Nothing at all! Just some childhood friend to place on a pedestal!” The voice said through teeth, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hah! She isn’t even pretty and has no talent whatsoever! What could possibly possess him to choose her!?” 

 

Ladybug stopped in front of him, halting him in his tracks and turning to place a finger to her lips. His heart sank. He knew dating someone would come to this but had he known it would be so soon he would have prepared himself better. Marinette would be in danger, and had she lived somewhere else, he wouldn’t have been able to protect her at all. Maybe he would be lucky and they wouldn’t be able to locate their address. Just the thought of using, ‘luck’ made him worry further, he had never been one to have good luck and now of all times when it would be crucial he was sure to fall short. 

“I will turn everyone into trinkets until she’s in my clutches!” She promised, but to whom he wasn’t able to see. 

 

The two of them waited there for the Akuma to turn the corner again, and once she had Ladybug twirled her yo-yo in her fingers,hip cocked out to the side, “Sorry to burst your bubble but we’re going to stop you before you find her.” 

 

“Yeah, Snow’s over.” He punned, eyes narrowed. How dare this Akuma think that doing this could make him happy? Punishing Marinette wouldn’t make him love whoever this girl was. 

“QUIET! I will find her and when I do I will put her on her shelf where she will be long forgotten! Just like me! I’m his biggest fan- I am! How dare she come into his life after all this time, who even cares about some nobody?! Adrien will see the error of his ways once she’s out of his sight!” 

The akuma before them was a lithe, slender girl, with powder purple hair done up in a beehive with a pastel pink rose. She had gloves up to her elbows in the shade of puce with a tutu and satin ballet slippers laced up her legs. She looked cute, if a nightmare was cute. What was horrifying about her was the lifelessness to her eyes; glazed over black irises with no life, no meaning. If anything it made him reminiscent of the cartoon movie Coraline. The girl in front of him had little to no makeup on her face, just pale, lifeless, cold skin. Even her lips seemed zapped of color, and something inside him made him connect, ‘just as cold as her heart’. 

 

He couldn't observe her like his partner could and discern which item she had was her cursed item. If he had to guess, though, he’s say her shoes.. It made sense that the girls who were so into him were talented. After all, the last Akuma that had taken place thanks to him had been musical. 

 

“Someone like Adrien wouldn’t much care for someone like you. I think you should rethink your strategy.” Ladybug said, twirling her yo-yo at her own words. 

“WHO ASKED YOU!” The girl screamed as she started dancing towards them, her feet moving so quickly that he wasn't able to even see them move. Her dancing must be the catalyst for capturing the civilians- it must use some sort of magic to transform everyone into a snow globe. 

 

Ladybug took note of it as well, jerking her head towards a rooftop where she looped her yo-yo to a pole. She swung up and over the girl, giveing a swift kick to her torso while Adrien used this moment to tease the Akuma. “I think this dance is over.” 

 

However, Ladybug’s foot didn't connect and he was too close to the ballet dancer to hit her back. So instead, they both dodged the wave of magic that came with her pirouettes. 

 

They continued dodging her for a while, until ladybug called for her lucky charm and tossed it into the air with the calling chant. The magic of her yo-yo gave her lipstick, making ladybug instantly groan with annoyance. 

 

“Are you serious? Lipstick?” Adrien flipped back,. He turned and the thousands of tiny globes began another eerie song. The music whipped the ballet dancer into a fervor, her foot work so fast that Ladybug had only ten seconds to dodge the wave of glitter and snow that washed over her. 

 

Chat had been moving just as fast on all fours, dodging this way and that, batting the girl back if she got too close but so far all either of them had managed to do was dodge and did nothing to hinder this Akuma. 

 

Three more minutes until the charge ran out on ladybugs earrings. Dodging left, right, the dancer’s footwork was so fast they barely kept up. Chat had no choice. He scooped Ladybug into his arms, and tossed her upwards as she looped her yo-yo over the banister of a cafe to safety.   
A barrel roll saved him as he ducked down behind a car, shoving up his baton to the communicator, “LB, go recharge. I got this.” 

 

She sighed a worried sigh, “Okay Chat. Be careful okay?”

 

With that she was gone. It took him two seconds to come up with a plan, and plan that was to piss off this girl, run until he couldn't anymore, and hope ladybug got back in time. This Akuma was too fast to get close to unless they tied her up, and every hit Ladybug had tried was knocked back by her near hurricane force movements. There was no fighting her yet. 

 

“Hey powderpuff! I bet Adrien just doesn't like stuck up girls who obviously can't see that Marinette has talent. Maybe you should get your long nose out of the air!”

 

Countdown: One... Two... Three... And he bolted. He ran and ran, hearing the girl’s screaming behind him, but as he turned corner after corner he didn't hear anything. Something was wrong.e had ran six blocks without even the slightest noise. 

 

He paused, his ears swiveled, and that's when he heard it- a scream. 

 

He didn't think any other civilians were out. Surely the Akuma notice had gone out to stay clear of the area. That meant only one thing - that it must have been Ladybug. 

 

His heart was already pounding from exertion and there was nothing that could amp him up more than thinking that his lady might be in harm's way. He wasn't even aware of how he got to the center of the square, but when he had,there in the center of it was Marinette trapped against a car, holding her purse in her hands. She wasn't screaming anymore, she just stood there defiantly glaring at the girl who now had her right where she wanted. 

 

The Akuma’s leg kicked, her arms whirled and then a huge fifteen foot globe stood in the center of where she had been standing. Marinette was on a pedestal in its center, dressed in a light rose tutu, her hair up in a tight bun as delicate snow and glitter fell around her.


	15. Things are a little awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken me like 90000 years to make this chapter and it's honestly just because my life has been in a spiral. The next chapter I hope wont be as long of a wait.

Delicate snowflakes fell from overhead but there was no chill to them. Why was her body so rigid? Her voice tempted to cry out for Tikki, but nothing worked, her face plastered with a very demure smile. Her body was stuck in place by some unknown force of energy that she couldn’t place, but somewhere inside her there was a calm she knew she shouldn’t be feeling. Marinette wasn’t aware of much else other than the beauty of her surroundings inside the dome. The glass was obstructing her view of the battle, which at the moment was viciously raging on between her partner and the Akuma outside.

 

Was it strange to feel so content to be here stuck in a delicate pirouette, she wondered? Something was wrong, but nothing moved and she wanted nothing more than to sit here;  inside her mind she could hear something beating frantically against her forehead like it was trapped inside her begging to get out. The music around her played on as the smile on her face remained fixed, ignoring the beating her skull seemed to be getting from the inside. 

 

Marinette was in a delicate pink ballet dress, her hair in a tight bun with her baby hair framing her face just so- in small ringlets. From her shoes to her head the satin pinks matched identically but she couldn’t see herself or even cared to see herself right now. It was as if nothing mattered to her but dancing and the little thing in her mind was not having any of  _ that _ .    
  
“Marinette snap out of it! You have a job to do!”, the voice screeched, as it tapped roughly on her temporal lobe, “You can’t let Chat Noir fight alone, Marinette!” 

 

The words meant nothing to her, yet a single tear felt the need to trace from her eye down her cheek, drip down her chin and onwards down her neck, to settle sadly against the pink of her bosom.

  
  


Outside the dome Marinette currently stood trapped in Chat Noir was having a hard time alone. Dodging was all that he seemed to have time to do, sweat glistening against his hairline and neck but he pressed on. He had no choice; Ladybug would come back soon, he told himself. As Marinette continued to spin in her delicate dance he tried his best to keep his eyes off her. Any wrong move, any distraction and he would be done for. The battle continued upwards of ten minutes and something inside of Adrien clicked into place. 

 

_ Ladybug isn’t coming. She’s in that snowglobe. She’s not coming.  _

 

Upon all fours he ran straight for the globe that Marinette stood circling around in. She looked like a delicate rose; even the smile on her face was beautiful and serene. He knew better. He knew she didn’t belong there, she belonged beside him fighting. He couldn’t be sure that Ladybug and Marinette were one in the same because as much as he wanted to piece it together and force the image to align in his mind, it never quite would. Even now as he was certain that once Marinette was free Ladybug would return and finish the fight, he felt something inside him tug at him as if stating coincidence. 

 

It must be part of the Miraculous magic, he thought,  but he didn’t care. He was tired of running circles with no way to finish the fight, and the only way he knew she would return was to cataclysm the globe and pray it worked. 

 

He called upon the power, letting the black destruction consume his fingers and pressed it to the glass as hard as he could before the Akuma twirled her legs in his direction. As the black spread in inky cracks along the glass, he paused to watch his work hoping that it did the trick. Four more seconds before the beeping stopped and he was no longer Chat Noir, but Adrien; the Akuma was still wreaking havoc between them. 

 

_ Hurry, _ he beckoned,  _ Hurry. _

 

Inside everything was rumbling around Marinette like an earthquake, and as it did so she became aware of her situation very fast. She was going to shatter. She felt her arm move rigidly to her face , and she watched as it cracked with tiny hairline fractures. They grew larger and larger, and her eyes began to open wide as well as her mouth as she watched her body slowly crumble. The outside of the glass was doing the same as her body, small fissures at first and then larger and larger cracks until pieces started falling around her. It was terrifying because she was so calm before. Why was it that she liked that feeling? No, no she didn’t want to leave, not yet! Just as she thought that, the pedestal gave way on the end near her left leg, and she started falling. If she hit the ground she was certain she would break entirely. Aand yet as she looked out among the breaking world around her she noticed a hand reaching in at her. His palm was outstretched towards her, grasping as if he couldn't find her in the darkness.

 

“Grab it Marinette! Grab it!”, called the voice in her head again and she trusted it completely. She knew that hand; it was Adrien’s hand, it held that same silver ring he always wore. He came to save her? How had he known where she was?    
  
As her knees finally collided with the ground, she grabbed hold for her life, tugging herself up. On the other end the person pulled her free with a hard rough tug. She didn’t break? She was in one piece! Her hands quickly darted around her body frantically as if she could hardly believe she was safe. As she was freed from the confines of the globe her brain slowly became less muddled. She knew who she was, where she was, and the hand that had pulled her free did belong to a blond man, but not the same one she had thought. Chat Noir had used the last of his power to save her. She was surprised it worked because that generally was not how an Akuma’s magic worked, but maybe she had a bit of extra luck. Without her to save them, how could the Akuma be defeated? Tikki must have done something...even if she couldn’t get any answers right now she knows something magical had taken place tonight.

 

Chat Noir wasn’t giving her any time to think. He’d pulled her out and yanked her into his arms. He said nothing, did nothing but run with her holding tightly to him. She knew he had only two paw prints left. She could hear the noise beeping frantically, but he wasn’t paying it any attention. The Akuma was pissed, and they both could hear her screaming Marinette’s name from behind as she chased them.    
  
Serpentining through the narrow streets, the pair turned into an alley and finally lost sight of her. Chat said nothing to her, breathing heavily as the rain continued to douse them harder than before. Something in his eyes were telling her that he wanted to say something,but he was holding back. One more beep came and Marinette gaped as he stood there in front of her trying to think about staying or leaving her there. The second would be gone soon enough and Marinette spoke first to break their silence, “Thank you..” 

  
_ ‘Stupid that’s not how you should say that’ _ , she thought, scolding herself as he nodded his head in acceptance to her. His hand lifted to his brow giving her a two finger salute before he leapt upward with help of his staff to the roof overhead to leave her alone.    
  
Her heart was beating in her ears and she gripped tightly at her purse which still had a nervous Tikki flitting about inside it.

  
“Marinette..the akuma let's go!” Tikki screamed, snapping her free from her uncertainty, and all Marinette could do was nod her head in resolute. This ended now.    
  
It took her only five minutes with help of her new lucky charm to end the battle. Chat Noir had found himself beside her in that time,helping her in every way possible, yet, still he refused to say a word. There were no quick witted remarks, no puns...just silence as the two of them fought side by side.

 

The yo-yo had produced spotted ace bandages and Marinette knew exactly how to handle the situation. She flipped in somersaults towards the Akuma who was still screaming out that they had stolen Marinette away, that she should be returned if they didn’t want the rest of Paris to suffer, to which Marinette only giggled. The Akuma had no idea that they were one and the same.Three flips and Marinette had wrapped a piece of the bandage tightly around the girl's arm , tossing it up in the air towards Chat for him to grab. Once he had, he started running full speed in a circle until the girl was completely trussed up like a christmas pig.    
  
Once finished Ladybug found herself grabbing hold of the shoes on the Akuma’s feet and gave it a hard rip. The fabric gave a shrill tear and the black butterfly soared into the air, ready to find another place to land.    
  
“No-no little butterfly. You’re done for tonight.” She said, throwing her weapon in the air before she cleansed.    
  


In a flurry of pink and white the world once more righted itself with magic leaving behind a very upset blonde girl sitting in front of Marinette. Her eyelids were dark with running mascara and she looked as though she had been crying for hours.

 

“Why-Why doesn’t he love me, Ladybug?” the girl asked, looking up full of tears.    
  
Marinette’s heart ached in that moment, because what could she say to someone so heartbroken? Adrien was a real person but their relationship was fake and it had caused someone to hurt so much that they had become a monster because of it. She knew it wasn’t real love that this girl was feeling but more idolatry. Marinette deeply hoped that this would be the last Akuma caused because of this lie.    
  
“I can’t speak for him at all, but perhaps he really truly cares for someone already. He’s a real person at the end of the day.”    
  
The girl nodded her head solemnly, “I guess thank you both for saving me.” The girl stood slowly to her feet, wiping her tears with the back of her hand before walking off towards the bus station.    
  
“Chat?” Turning her head, she watched as her partner looked everywhere but at her, “Is everything okay?” 

 

“Where were you?” He asked suddenly his voice loud and thundering, “I needed you.” 

 

“I-I got held up. I couldn’t find anything for my kwami to eat... looks like you handled it really well though. Thanks.” 

 

It didn’t seem to please him but he nodded nonetheless, “I should get going, it’d be a  _ catastrophe  _ if I didn’t get any sleep.”

 

“Yeah, I need to go too. Um-talk to you later okay? I’ll message you!”  __   
__   
The two of them waved goodbye as they parted ways. Though Marinette was worried about the lack of hug or fist-bump that usually accompanied their battles, she thought nothing of it. It had been a very daunting battle and terrifying for her to say the least. If she hadn’t been rescued things could have gotten out of hand.

 

Marinette made it to an alley to detransform. A heavy sigh escaped her  as Tikki fell to her hands, “I’m sorry about what happened - I should have been watching.”    
  
The kwami smiled wearily. She’d been worried Marinette wouldn’t have snapped out of that spell to defeat their foe,but more than that the little Kwami was worried about Chat Noir and his reaction to tonight. Something told her that he was beginning to finally question the identity of his partner, and if she knew anything about him he wouldn’t stop searching for the truth now. It was worrisome, but things between the two had been developing faster lately...it was probably time for the two to finally know. 

 

“It’s alright Marinette, I’m just glad that your partner sprung into action so quickly. He seemed very worried about you-well, Marinette-you.” 

 

“Yeah he did..it’s not really like him is it? Do you- do you think he knows me- _ me _ ?” She nibbled her lip as she spoke, as if she were thinking very deeply about it.    
  
“It’s possible though.. We both know our heroic cat acts without thinking and is a bit rash. I'm surprised that he would risk himself by using Cataclysm without knowing if it would get you to safety or harm you in the process, But you shouldn’t worry about that right now, we should get home.” Tikki nudged her charge with her head before slipping into her jacket pocket. 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
Nodding was all Mari could do. She had been out for a really long time and tomorrow was such a long day for her and Adrien that she really did need the sleep. It took her only a few minutes by metro to finally get home and once she opened the door she was startled to see Adrien already awake and sitting on the couch clutching at his phone, as if he wanted to text someone but couldn't think of the words to say. She wanted to sneak off to her room, but as the door clicked he looked up at her like he was startled and jumped at her appearing there.    
  
“Uh-hi.” He stated, suddenly pocketing his phone as if he was worried she might see something there.    
  
“Hey, sorry for coming in so late..I didn’t wake you did I?” Marinette asked, kicking her shoes off before she headed to stand with her chest against the back of the couch.    
  
He hesitated with his answer but shook his head, “nope, I was awake already.” 

 

“Oh..that’s good.” Marinette’s mind was turning over what to say. They hadn’t had a proper conversation since their fight, and the two of them were obviously hoping the situation was calmer now. Yet-it was clear it wasn’t.    
  
“Yeah.” 

 

Oh god, the feeling of the air was tight and it was obvious he didn’t want to speak with her. Even now after this time had passed, how would they even make it through tomorrow? Faking a relationship- a newly budding one at that - the level of tension between them even now was certainly not romantic. Nobody would believe their relationship if they saw this. Not even their friends would believe this.    
  
“Adrien, are we okay?” Her eyes were bearing holes into him as she quizzically raised her brow, “I know this is all really weird but we have to work together right?” 

 

“Right. Partners.” His voice was strange, his eyes wouldn’t even meet hers. It was like he was disappointed at her for something, but she couldn’t recall what she had done to make him that way. 

  
“Okay I’ll see you tomorrow.” Pushing herself back from the couch she slowly headed to her room, hearing as she finally reached her door his voice saying,  _ ‘goodnight. _ ’ 

 

Throwing her body to her bed, she curled into herself with a heavy sigh. Too close. Everything tonight had been too close for her comfort. The fight had gotten her captured, Chat had to fight alone and if that wasn’t bad enough they had kissed. God she’d kissed him- and her heart burned at the thought of it. Even now as she laid here her cheeks felt red and hot, and her chest was tight from her heart racing a marathon. She’d kissed Chat Noir, her partner. What did this even mean? Marinette wasn’t a child anymore and one kiss obviously didn’t mean they needed to roll out the white carpet and get married, but did it mean their relationship was something else? He didn’t seem to dislike the kiss, but, he didn’t have time to say anything either. 

 

Groaning loudly she rolled over onto her back before she grabbed a pillow and clutched it to her chest, “Tikki, I messed up a lot tonight.” 

 

The little kwami buzzed around Marinette’s head but only shook her head. “You didn’t do anything that hasn’t happened before. Charges get captured Marinette! Usually it isn’t too much of an issue,but it also isn’t usually Ladybug who gets captured.”    
  
“Well not just that- I mean with Chat and I. I think I made things awkward.” her voice was muffled into the pillow.    
  
“Why don’t you message him and ask. I’m certain you didn’t do anything to bother him as we both know he’s always loved you. Don’t read too much into it. You have a busy day tomorrow with Adrien correct? Just focus on that for now.” Tikki said, smiling a wistful smile.    
  
“Yeah, I’ll just message him and everything will be fine! I mean it isn’t like he thought Marinette me was Ladybug me right? So- for him the akuma was just a normal situation. Maybe for him the kiss was fine - good even? I - ugh it’s just so annoying to think about what to say! How do I even bring it up?” She rolled again back and forth, attempting to get comfortable.    
  
“Do you have to bring it up?”    
  
Marinette sighed; Tikki had a point. Why make things more awkward than they needed to be? Just act normally. He would probably bring it up right? It wasn’t like either of them had to make this new development into anything. They could just enjoy things as they progressed right? Slowly pulling her phone from her back pocket, as she arched her back to grab it out she flopped back down roughly, sending a pillow into the floor.    
  
  


[Umbrellagrl724: 

To: PawsomeKat12:

_ Sorry for the scare tonight kitty. I didn’t mean to take so long getting back, thanks for taking care of Marinette. You were a knight in shining armor. <3 _

 

* * *

 

  
  


She added the little heart hoping he would sputter and get flustered. She’d anticipated a quick response, but nothing came. Nothing came all night long, and nothing came that morning as she readied herself for her and Adrien’s date. Her phone was strangely silent.    
  
The date was completely meant for Paparazzi to view so she dressed particularly  nice. Adrien had sent her an itinerary for the two of them, making it very clear this was all planned and meant to be like work. So it was meant to be perfect down to the small details and she would help any way she could of course! She’d sent photos to Alya that morning when she woke up about what to wear and in the end the two of them had decided undoubtedly on a cute little dress. It was rather short but flared enough that it didn’t look sultry but rather cute. It had a chiffon top to it, with bell sleeves and little black bows adorning them. The waist cut off into a polyester black skirt that flared out just above her knee. She paired  that with short ankle boots and a feminine silver chain necklace with a little black heart to match her earrings, since they couldn't change. She felt flirty and cute, and she’d even braided her hair to the side in a fishtail and put a cute matching bow at the end. Add a little bit of rouge, some pink lip gloss and lining her eyes, she felt completely adorable.    
  
Maybe adorable wasn’t the best word, but she couldn’t go full on sultry for a first date, it had to be subtle. Sending a text to Alya once the finishing touches were added and she was happy to see a very excited thumbs up emoji staring her in the face, along with  _ ‘He better feel lucky, you’re gorgeous girl. Why don’t you dress like this for me uwu.’  _

 

Marinette laughed and hurried a reply about Alya should take her on more dates and she would and an emoji with its tongue stuck out. Though she could joke with Alya, she was nervous because Adrien was still acting strangely with her, and even though she looked cute - how he responded to it mattered. Not because she expected him to say something nice or anything! It was just- what if it wasn’t the right look and she’d read things wrong or what if she’d gone too hard and he didn’t like it at all!? He was a model- she was just a fashion student, what if this was tacky?    
  
All these thoughts whirled in her head but she had to shake them away when her phone buzzed, it was time for her and Adrien to leave. She’d set her alarm making sure she wasn’t late because everything had been planned down to minutes. 

 

Suddenly her hands felt moist and her stomach felt like lead, she’d always dreamed of going on a date with Adrien Agreste and seeing his face when he picked her up. She’d be gorgeous and he’d be handsome, he'd flush and blunder and she would thank him and of course blush too; but now those dreams even though reality now felt fake and tainted. 

 

The courage she usually had was lost for a few minutes as she frantically searched her room for her purse, sliding Tikki and cookies she’d stashed inside along with her lip gloss.

 

“Well, here goes...” 

 

Her hand outstretched to pull open her door where she knew both Nino and Adrien waited and withdrew a moment so she could fake a smile for them both. She was nervous, not because it was a date with Adrien but because eyes would be watching all night. She had to be convincing, perfect and calm for him. Though they weren't really talking much and she wasn't really sure how they would break the ice, she just hoped she didn't trip and scrape her knees or ditch him for an Akuma. 

 

Finally working up the courage, she pulled the door open to be greeted by Adrien all decked out in a baby blue button down shirt and gray cardigan. His slacks were perfectly creased, hair slicked back and he had on his left wrist what she knew to be a delicate diamond encrusted Rolex. He dressed up for the occasion and with his hair slicked back she was honestly shocked at how much it suited him and how adult it made him appear. By looking at him now you could see the same facial structure that Gabriel had - especially his jawline-  but the nose was so very clearly his mother's. 

 

She clutched her purse in between her hands, biting at her bottom lip as she watched as his face contorted at the sight of her. She could see his eyes dart from top to bottom before he gave her a smile which she knew to be one that was generous. Luckily for them both Nino just so happened to be in the living room and break the silence for them both. 

 

“Wow, you both look hot. Alya is going to hate that she missed out on a chance to take your prom photos”, his voice was light and playful, but Marinette knew he was trying too hard for them both. Obviously he was aware of the situation by now and was trying his best to break the ice. 

 

“Ha-ha, super funny.” Marinette quickly retorted, “she’s already regretting not asking me out years ago. I guess you were lucky she picked you first.”

 

“I thank the higher power every day I lucked out. So I guess you two kids have a full night planned, be safe and all that and don't do anything I wouldn't do.” 

 

This time Adrien had a snarky comment ready, “which is what I will do exactly because I have a feeling there's not much you wouldn't do on a date with Mari.”

 

All three laughed and gosh was she thankful, maybe now things would start off alright between the two of them for the rest of the evening. 

 

She'd been wrong. 

 

When the two of them left the apartment it was as if Adrien had forgotten they were friends and instantly went into work mode. He was gentlemanly, holding open the door for her, holding her arm, but their usual banter was nowhere to be found as they made their way down to the car.

 

He opened the door for her yet again, and as they stepped in he placed his arms in his lap and looked out the window. Was this the way the entire date would go? Him being a gentleman but nothing more? She refused to lose him as a friend because of this incident but what could she do? He was holding her at a distance now and possibly for ever. There had to be something they could do to change things. 

 

Their ride was silent as Marinette pondered over ways to fix the situation, and even as they entered the restaurant Adrien said very little to her. So far they had yet to run into the planned paparazzi but she was aware of his eyes checking for their presence as they’d exited the car as if he needed to be sure he was ‘on’ for their cameras. 

 

The restaurant was prepared for their reservation in advance, and the table was prepared elegantly for a romantic evening. Starched and pressed table cloths lined every table,  housing tiny vases with single white roses and candles. If this has been a real date she might have swooned, but it was far from it and she was reminded of that fact even as Adrien pulled her chair for her. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Adrien only nodded his head and went to his chair. This absolutely wouldn't do. They were friends, not strangers! This wasn't how friends to lovers was supposed to look! Hell, even nervousness didn't look this up-tight. Marinette didn't agree to help him so he could shut her out forever. Sure she’d been angry, but not at him, never at him this was a joint decision and Adrien didn't get to act all closed off now. 

 

“You look handsome tonight, do you have a hot date?” she teased, placing her napkin in her lap with a faked curious expression. 

 

Adrien blinked twice before she watched as his lips twitched at a smile,that he doubtlessly secured away with a clearing of his throat.

 

“Right... Well does she know I'm the jealous type? I'd have to say it's one of my weaker points, but I'm sure you've told her all about me.” she continued with her facade, trying her best to break him. 

 

“Yeah, my boyfriend isn't too happy about you but I told him you're my childhood friend and rich so he obviously let me come. Do you think he’ll be angry with me or do you think how hot I look tonight will make him forgive me?”

 

Adrien was listening intensely to her fake story trying his best not to laugh. She was faking a posh accent that of course she picked up from Chloe. She could tell too by the look on his face and all the while he listened his lips twitched and quivered. The last bit about how hot she looked was where he broke, finally letting out a small snicker until he had to hold it back with his hand. Being too loud in these type of places wouldn't be polite and he was trying so hard. 

 

“Here I thought I was the only one you dated. I'm upset that you lied to me all this time.” Adrien said, effortlessly falling into the charade. 

 

“Oh, you two aren't the only ones either I have six more to match my six ferraris that daddy got me.” with that Adrien broke completely laughing full force along with her. Both of them were holding it back with their napkins but it was rather loud even then. 

 

As the waiter came to deliver them some water and ask if they’d like any wine the two had to wipe away tears and speak through gritted teeth. He was giving them odd looks all the while, but neither seemed to mind because now the ice was broken and the date could finally begin. 

  
  



	16. Date and realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He. Knows. TM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeeze sorry everyone my life has just been hectic. I have so many other hobbies and I sort of left the fandom during season one due to just being overwhelmed by tumblr. Now that season 2 is up I'm still out of the loop as far as the fandom goes but at least I have my sanity right? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter I worked on it for months but I was never really happy with it and finally I just bit the bullet and finished it. I have a few more chapters to finish this entire thing and I'm not sure how long it will take but I appreciate those of you who continue to read.

The mantra of _‘breathe you idiot’_ continuously played in the farthest recesses of his mind, and had been since last night. After seeing her there in the shadowy lights in his own apartment, after the email she sent him from the bedroom that he was certain was just one door away; Even after he saw her come out in her cute outfit planned for _their_ date. _Theirs._ Adrien had an indisputable revelation the moment that he’d seen Marinette pirouetting in the snow globe just moments after Ladybug had gone to recharge, and the fight that ensued for far too long without her return. Marinette was Ladybug, Ladybug was Marinette. As soon as he had rescued her something in his mind had been screaming at him that it was the same person. Plagg denied it but something, something continued to claw at his mind like he knew the truth.

  
Their eyes, their smile, even their hair - and after seeing her tonight and smelling the sweet floral scent of her perfume he was nearly one hundred percent certain that they were the same person. He’d remember that scent anywhere- but why was it that he’d never put this all together before? Was there a spell that had to be broken that kept them from finding out and now that he knew the glamor was broken? It was all too insane and he had to stay calm. He was on a date with the one woman in his life that he knew he had wanted to be with his whole life. She was right in front of him, trying her damnedest to break the icy air which he knew was all his fault for causing. He couldn’t think, or breathe, or speak to her. The love of his life was right across from him in this adorable dress with her makeup just perfect, smiling at him. Telling him how hot she was, making an accent she knew would make him laugh. She was adorable.

  
Adrien had to snap out of it, take a bit of that cat-like charm of his and use it for once, because he was finally on a date with _her._ After their little laughing fit somehow he felt much more calm; nothing between them had really changed. She was still the same person and so was he- but now begs the question if he should let her know he knows, or hide it. Everything between them was so strange already and there was so much for him to piece together.

 

The date had to continue no matter what, and maybe telling her tonight was not the best idea. Paparazzi were set to come follow them from the restaurant after they’ve eaten to catch them walking hand-in-hand to the next area he’d planned. From then on, it would be feigning kisses and acting infatuated. How could he even pretend now when it was all true? It wasn’t going to be hard to look at her in the way a love sick man would. It wouldn’t be hard for him to kiss her again- he’d kissed her just last night and he’d love to again.  
  
“Adrien?” her voice snapped him from his reverie, “Are you ready to order?”   
  
He’d been staring into space and now the waiter was once again standing beside them. After their laughter he’d somehow zoned out again. Mari was probably already nervous about this entire charade and with him being so quiet she’d feel unwanted or that he was angry still at her for this ruse they had to play.   
  
“I need a few more minutes _monsieur_.” Adrien stated sheepishly as the waiter nodded and walked off towards another table, “Sorry.”   
  
“No it’s okay-” She trailed off a moment, “Look, is something wrong? Should we reschedule this thing? I mean if you aren’t feeling it your father would understand right? There’s no reason for us to hate each other or act weird because we’re friends at the end of the day right? Friends go on dates together and that’s not strange.” Mari’s speech was hurried as if she were a bit nervous to speak up about how strange he was being, poking at her food with her fork as she spoke.

 

“Oh-no! I mean- yeah. I’m sort of out of it today but, I’m fine really, I promise. I just have a bunch of things going on in my mind right now. I’m sorry Mari, from here on out I will be the perfect date.”   
  
Adrien had to promise himself that he would make this not only perfect for those eyes watching but also for Marinette. She was going out of her way for him, doing things she shouldn’t be and even though right now his mind was piecing together the most dangerous and exciting puzzle in the world, he didn’t want her to think she was at fault for his distance.

 

The rest of their dinner went smoothly, small jokes and banter. Adrien had drifted out into space a few times especially during moments when she would say something he instantly felt Ladybug would have said to him. She’d ordered baked chicken that was matched with a truffle risotto and he a skirt steak with potatoes. They shared each other's dishes, drank a nice Cabernet Sauvignon, and ended it all with tiramisu that they shared. By the end, it was effortless to speak and every time he would space out she would nudge him with her toes under the table with a cheeky grin that said, _‘you’re doing it again Adrien’_.

 

When it ended the two of them exited with her arm intertwined with his, heading off towards the next destination for their date. It  was only a simple walk through a park nearby, but it was a perfect way to have a conversation and get photos without anyone noticing. He’d failed to see the paparazzi anywhere, but he was certain that he was nearby snapping secret photos without their noticing.

  
  
“That was a nice restaurant, I really enjoyed it.”

  
“Glad to hear it. It’s a place my mother used to love.” Adrien tried his best to sound upbeat but, he couldn’t help but seem a bit melancholy and Marinette picked up on it really quickly.   
  
“I hope that she wouldn’t be upset you took me there since- well, since we aren’t actually dating.”   
  
Ah, there was that. Adrien was certain his mother would have never allowed him to do many of the things his father asked of him, but if his mother knew Mari -really knew her- then he was certain she’d love her just like he did.   
  
“I don’t think she would be. Like you said before, it’s a friends date, she’d like that.” His hand tightened around her arm, “really, she would have loved you.”   
  
Marinette went solemn and silent for the walk towards the park. The two of them still hadn’t seen anyone suspiciously following or the sound of snaps behind them, but at the same time Adrien knew the professionals were a bit more crafty than that nowadays.   
  
“So, prince charming, what’s next on our agenda?” Marinette had broken their silence as the park neared their view and did so with a nudge to his ribcage.   
  
Adrien grinned at the nickname. It was strange to hear these things tumble from her lips now that he knew that the heroine and his friend were one in the same it was almost as if she knew something he didn’t. As a teenager Adrien had always assumed that Chat and Adrien were nothing alike and that his identity was always going to be kept safe because his alter ego was far too aloof and relaxed to match him. Yet,at times like these when Marinette and he had time together alone when he could be himself, it was as if the lines were never there before. They were always the same. Adrien was always Chat, and Chat was always Adrien. The two of them had never hidden that from one another and it made him feel warm thinking that even with their identities kept secret, the two of them were always honest with each other.   
  
Strangely he should be feeling guilty for not telling her the ‘cat was out of the bag’ so to speak, but he wasn’t feeling anything but mesmerized by the similarities he’d never noticed. ruth be told, he was a bit wrapped up in his previous feelings for Marinette. It’d make sense that he’d fall for Marinette considering the love of his life had been her all along. Now the guilt he’d been feeling about nearly kissing her when they’d drank a bit too much didn’t seem like it was that shameful.

 

“Well, Princess we are off to the park where I will pick flowers for your hair. You’ll look picture perfect and I’ll be dashingly handsome. Are you ready?” He asked her, stopping their steps just in front of the large stoney entrance.   
  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She said, and he noticed that she bit the edges of her lip before giving a curt nod.

 

As the two of them entered the park their arms slowly dropped, his fingers delicately trailing her arm’s length to her fingers where he grabbed hold of her hand tightly. She looked to him and smiled as if they were getting ready for a play or class production and they needed one another’s touch to feel confident that they wouldn't miss their mark or forget their lines. They wouldn't be able to forget because for Adrien this would be the date he’d always wanted and he'd make it perfect.

  


A grand fountain tood in the centre of the park, with a stone woman pouring a pitcher of water.; It was much more elaborate than the park from their childhood. It wasn't filled with children playing or a carousel, but flowers and lovers walking arm in arm. There were high walls  with vine and ivy as well as numerous trees and benches to sit on. Every once in awhile there would be a statue centered among beautiful shrubbery. The park was small -not nearly as elaborate as Luxembourg or any other garden- but humble, quaint even. It could be no bigger than the one from their childhood but felt much smaller with as many people that seemed to be filling it at the moment. Adrien had to admit it was a fine day for a romantic walk; even with the slight cloudiness of the skies, the temperature was warm. The clouds helped keep them from worrying about sunburn. It was perfect.   


They walked a little before they found a wrought iron bench to sit together, and as Adrien had promised there were tiny flowers nearby that he plucked for her hair. They were small little pansies, both red and white in color and he held them out for her sheepishly to place them in her braids herself. Sitting beside her, his knees facing hers, she leaned towards him with a grin on her face.   
  
“Adrien Agreste you’re supposed to be my date! Nobody will believe it if you barely touch me. It’s just my hair.” She teased.

  
Ah, she had a point. Why was he so nervous to touch her? They’d kissed, hugged, cried and even held hands. Why was this any different? Possibly because his heart and mind hadn’t quite gotten the memo that Marinette was nobody new to him and that he’d done these things with her before. His pulse was quick even just holding her hand but he had to remember eyes were watching them; he had to show them how much in love he was- but was love not shy?

 

“You’re right.” He smiled a bit forcefully but in the end gave himself a moment to inhale and find the edge of her braid where he touched it so lightly. His hand trailed the braid finding the perfect position for the flowers. Placing one at the tail, poking it in slowly as not to muss the hairs and the second he determined must be near her face. His hand rested softly around her cheek and then pressed against her temple as he planted it behind her ear. Once finished he planted a soft chaste peck to her forehead.   
  
“Red is a good color on you.” He said softly, backing away to look at his job well done. She was bright pink from the bridge of her nose and cheeks down her neck, obviously not expecting the kiss- yet he’d found it so easy to do after he’d worked up the nerve.   
  
“Don’t tease me.” Marinette pouted crossing her arms, but Adrien hadn’t been teasing. He’d been thinking of the flowers and that the heroic suit she normally wore matched them so perfectly.

 

“You know what they say, when a boy likes a girl he teases her. I was just playing my part.” He joked, forcing his hands to finally leave her face which he’d been lingering on for too long.

 

“I always thought that was a stupid way to teach girls that a boy is allowed to be a jerk, if it means he likes her.” She retorted.   
  
“Ah, but teasing isn't the same as cruelty and red is your color, on your lips, on your face, in your hair. Something about it suits you.” An unintentional pun. He tried not to smirk or snicker but it was killing him inside.

Marinette blushed deeper at that shoving him gently with her hand, “flattery will get you nowhere.”

 

“It will get me everywhere with you, because you can’t hide anything. You’ve always shown your feelings so easily on your face or posture Mari- even when we were kids you couldn’t hide a thing from anyone even if you tried.” He was satisfied with his answer up until she narrowed her eyes.   
  
“Yes but somehow you didn’t have a clue that my stuttering and clumsiness around you was because I had a crush on you. I might not have been able to hide anything but you’re pretty dense and have trouble seeing what is right in front of you.” She crossed her arms and smirked, “am I wrong?”

 

Adrien couldn’t help but give a chuckle, “Well, you didn’t act like Chloe or the other girls who had a crush. I didn’t know.”

  
“Well now you do.” She gave a _‘hmph’_ as she cocked her head to the side but peered under her lashes at him trying to hide her own smiles.   


“I know now, and look where we are, out on a date together. Destiny has a funny way right?”

Marinette looked at him and rolled her eyes, “destiny is an asshole.”

  
At that Adrien barked out a loud laugh, “Yep, she sure is.” Oh if only Marinette knew the full extent of how big of a bitch destiny was.

  


They sat on that bench for a few more minutes before the crowd showed up. People had been watching them from the moment they’d entered the park but he hadn’t assumed they would come ask him for autographs and ask for photos. His modeling career had long since died down and this entire music debut was supposedly going to give him a new outlet for fame but people still remembered him even now. Especially now with the recent newspaper and tabloid entries. At first it had been one or two women who’d approached and asked if he didn’t mind signing something for them, and it grew and grew until - now there was at least ten surrounding them.   


“I used to have photos of you in my room as a girl, and was in my school’s fan club!” One shouted.   
  
“It’s so sweet how you two are together, where did you meet?”

 

“How long have you known you were in love?”

 

Over and over they asked him questions and he diligently found sweet answers to reply with but they wouldn't be able to enjoy their date this way. Marinette was remaining silent beside him as he was prodded for answers but the barrage of questions didn’t last long; as if the heavens knew he was finished it gave a loud roar of thunder off in the distance. The clouds which had been giving them shade had turned dark and ominous and the crowd seemed to take that as their cue to quickly leave and find shelter from the oncoming storm.   
  
“It looks like it’s going to be a bad one.” Marinette mused, standing to her feet and giving her dress a light dusting with her hands.   
  
“Yeah, come on let’s hurry before the rain starts.” he grabbed her hand in his as tights as he could and started jogging towards the gate.

  


The smell of rain was strong and it hadn't even touched the concrete yet. He knew they had very little time before it was going to come crashing down on them. Marinette beside him was giggling as they ran, asking him to slow down through her laughter, and there was a grin on his face that surely she would recognize if her own spell was broken; it was mischief.

 

Adrien continued pastthe gate, past the car he knew was parked nearby for them and past anyone or anything that might interfere with his new plan, ‘ _operation don't get wet_ ’.  It was fun to try and beat the rain he could smell was coming, and his plan failed within two minutes. The drizzle came first, and he and marinette both started to laugh. Even though both were getting wet she had joined up beside him, ready to run.

  
  


* * *

 

  


The rain pounded on them like bullets as they ran hand in hand down the street. This date had gone horribly since the moment it started - or at least she felt like it had. Adrien had been spacing out the majority of it, and when he was actually present it seemed like something had  to interrupt them. She’d wanted so much to help him by doing this ‘fake’ dating thing that it’d never occurred to her that maybe his heart really wasn’t in it. Now with this rain the date would surely be finished -at least the part of it that could be seen by paparazzi - so there was no use now . She’d failed. The rain was so loud that she couldn’t hear Adrien tell her where they were headed. Instead she was trusting him to lead the two of them to safety. You would think with all these things Adrien would be miserable but as they came upon a familiar building, and under the overhang she could finally see and hear that he was laughing. Not a  cute little chuckle either, but full force cackling, hold-your-stomach type laughter. His hair was plastered to his face along with all his clothes and she was sure that she fared no better (especially her makeup) but Adrien didn’t seem to care in the least.   
  
“You look like a drowned cat!” He snorted, pointing at her face with mirth in his eyes.   
  
“Yeah? Well I’m not so sure that _you_ , Mr. model,  look much better.” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, “So...why here of all places?”

  
“Ahh, well it was the closest quiet place I could think of.” He jostled around in his pocket a moment and protruded a set of keys, “plus I have access whenever I want-so it will be deserted today.”

 

“Perks of being Gabriel’s cute little son?” She asked smirking, bouncing on her toes to generate a bit of warmth.  
  
Adrien grinned as he turned the key, “something like that.”   
  
Shoving open the door to the dark corridor cold air hit her in the face like a truck and instinctively she took her hands to her arms and wrapped them tightly around her. It was freezing, being wet and now cold. The two of them would surely catch something if they weren’t careful.   
  
“Hey Mari do you think the design department will miss some of last years designs?” Adrien asked as he flipped the light switch to his left to light their path.   


“Isn’t that like stealing company property if we wear them out?” She chattered through her teeth.   
  
Adrien shrugged, “It’s more like borrowing- besides, do you want to stay cold and wet?”

  
Ah- he had a point, “Okay, okay.. I remember where we put some stuff in storage- come on let's hurry.”

  
  
  


Tossing things in and out of the closet for a few minutes until she'd found two sets of baggy out-of-season men's sweaters and jeans, Marinette slung them to a rather purple-lipped wet blond who still refused to take off his soaked shirt. Marinette had pleaded with him that he’d catch a cold, but  like a gentleman he’d refused if she would still be in her soaked dress. She was freezing and they had no towels except for a few paper napkins she'd found in her old desk. At least the bathrooms had hand dryers that they could possibly squish under to dry their hair.

 

Adrien grabbed hold of the clothes, giving her a brief smile before he headed out of the room to change, both having very little to say since they'd gotten inside.Marinette couldn't figure out why he wasn’t just calling a ride for them both but it seemed like he needed the space. Maybe finally having some time to himself without a constant watchful eye for a few hours was just what he needed to clear his head, because something had been bugging him all afternoon.

 

While he was gone she shimmied out of her dress,thankful it had been A-line because even she was realizing that it was clinging a little too much to her skin. Soaked leggings were discarded into a pile and she shivered when the colder air hit her, making her teeth unexpectedly click together. Into the new warmer clothes she went; feeling revived by the sudden warmth she found the strength to undo her hair and run the water from it with her palms.

 

“Romantic comedies make running in the rain look really nice but this is torture.” she whispered to the bag which was discarded into the floor.

 

Tikki was no doubt just as cold as she was, but the little kwami had stayed quiet all afternoon. Cookies from the ziploc pouch would help the little kwami stay full, but staying warm was another thing. Swooping up the bag, Mari headed towards the door to be surprised by the blonde whose hair was messily tousled in a way that Marinette felt was very familiar.   
  
“Ah!” She jumped unintentionally a little spooked because they nearly collided with one another.   
  
Adrien blinked a few times and stepped aside, “sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you I was just coming to check on you.”   
  
Marinette nodded, “I’m finished. I was just going to go to the restroom for a minute to dry my hair, you look like you need it yourself!”

 

Adrien smirked a bit and scruffed up his hair even more, “what, is it a bad look for me?”   
  
“Not a bad one, no- just different.” Mari stated with a shrug of her shoulders, “you could never look bad,”   
  
She pushed by him, feeling her cheeks sting with embarrassment at what she’d just said. She rushed down the hallway towards the bathroom and locked the door behind her with a wide eyed look. “What, am I flirting now?”   
  
Tikki, who was in her purse, still flew out teeth chattering,”It wasn’t such a big thing- it was just a compliment! You’ve said worse before.”   
  
Marinette sighed and nodded with her hands covering her face, “that’s true but I really feel like I should keep it more platonic between us.”

 

“Marinette you make yourself too stressed about nothing, just enjoy yourself! Words like those aren’t worth worrying over and I’m sure he thought nothing of it.” She nuzzled Marinette’s cheek before using her small hands to touch her charge’s face, “It’s going to be fine.”

  
Marinette nodded her head, “yeah...you’re right I’m sure it’ll be fine... it’s just I keep thinking if I get too close my heart might get too into this. It’s not really fair to Adrien or Chat if I do that.”

 

Just as she managed to say that she could hear far-off delicate piano music being played in another room. It was a romantic and soft tune that she’d sworn she’d heard before. Quickly giving her hair a dry under the hand dryer she braided it damp and secured it with a tie from her purse. Something inside her made her excited to see Adrien playing such a sweet melody, what did his face look like she wondered. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen him play by any means, though that never mattered. Every time she saw him play she was always amazed by the grace in which he moved his hands and the way he looked so serious as he played. It made him look strangely different to her when he played or sang something he really loved, and not in a bad way.   
  
As she gathered her things and headed towards the music room, she could feel the smile inking across her face as the music gained more volume the closer she got to the sound. When peeking into the room she saw Adrien sitting behind the piano head bent down as his fingers danced around the keys. She didn’t want him to stop playing so she tried her best to sneak into the room without him noticing. It didn’t really take long for him to hear her because within seconds of stepping inside his head lifted and he smiled this adorable grin at her that really should have made her heart melt.   
  
“Sorry for interrupting..” she said kicking an imaginary bit of dust from the floor.   
  
His fingers ceased their playing and he let out a small laugh that signified that was the total opposite of what she’d done, “no worries, I was just playing around. You done drying off, should we go back now?”   
  
“Will your driver be here soon?” She asked, padding over towards the piano to lean on it. Staring at him quizzically as if she wasn’t sure with the rain and traffic.   
  
“It’ll be awhile I’m sure- why don’t I teach you a song in the meantime?” he said scooting over to make room for her on the bench, “I know you don’t play but it’ll be easy, scout’s honor.”   
  
A moment of hesitation filled her body before she found it relinquishing and sitting down with a proper thud, “Okay...I’m in your care then.”

  
He played a little bit with one hand very slowly for her to follow along with before he stopped waiting for her to follow suit. Letting her hands rest on the keys she pressed in the order he’d shown before pausing as if wondering had she done it correctly, “ah- was that right?”   
  
“Yup, you’re a natural. Okay, so here’s the second part,” he said before playing again and her eyes never once left his fingers. Pretty soon they had went through the entire song and Adrien started standing to his feet, “you show me what you learned okay?”   
  
It was stressful trying to remember it;  letting out a very soft stress-filled laugh, she began playing the bits he’d taught her until her hand slipped up and knocked the wrong key. Stopping to let her hands rest there before she tried again, she felt nervous with Adrien watching behind her. Just when she’d nearly started again she felt his arms go on both sides of her’s to press the fingers with his, “like this...”   
  
If there was ever a moment when a girl would swoon and turn into a puddle in the floor this was it. His strong arms around her and his chest hovering near her back already warm and that breath of his not intentionally touching her neck. Marinette went rigid a minute and he seemed to catch on, backing up significantly, “Sorry, personal space.” He chuckled lightly, “I got a bit too into teaching I think.”   
  
All Marinette could do was swallow hard and nod her head, “It’s okay, no big.” Though her words were a little more than a stutter. That pretty much ended the piano lesson because both seemed to be feeling a little awkward with one another after that. It’d only taken around ten minutes before the call came that the car was parked outside. They’d grabbed their things, heading out into the rain again this time equipped with a ride home. Was this date considered a flop or success on their part? She couldn’t help but wonder. Would Gabriel find this satisfactory enough?   
  
She supposed they wouldn’t know until tomorrow when the tabloids would have proof. At least for now she and Adrien were speaking again, but -where was that silly cat of her’s and why was he not answering her emails?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think I love comments.


End file.
